


The Chat Site

by ChatDuNoir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just wanna see Regina with a woman dammit, Regina doesn't do chatsites, Regina isnt familiar with chatsites, can you fall in love online?, chatroom, chatside, stupid plot bunny wouldn't let me sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 126,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: Regina, in a moment of desperation joins a chatroom.Of course, it's silly. Of course, she won't actually chat with anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

”Oh, well. Maybe you should join a chat site or something like that,” Zelena suggested.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not gonna join a chat site,” Regina said and firmly dismissed her sister’s suggestion. “I just said that with Henry away on his own adventures in the Enchanted Forest…”  
“And what exactly do you have against chat sites?” Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” Regina shrugged. “They’re just not for me. I mean, can you imagine me on a chat site?”  
Zelena chuckled lightly. 

Zelena had obviously just been joking about the “chat site”-comment. Regina knew that.  
But for some reason, the remark kept lingering in Regina’s mind when she returned home from their lunch. She could no longer remember what they originally had talked about, but at one point, she had made a comment to her sister about feeling a bit lonely sometimes. Henry was roaming around somewhere in The Enchanted Forest, and the mansion was awfully quiet without him. Regina had been trying her utmost to quell the feeling, but occasionally, she felt a bit lonely.  
Not that she in any way was unhappy with her life, oh no. It was just that work and lunch appointments with the Charmings and Emma and Killian couldn’t fill her life entirely.  
That’s when the remark had fallen.  
“Maybe you should join a chat site or something like that.”  
A chat site. A chat site.  
Wasn’t that for young people only? Regina knew she wasn’t exactly old, but she wasn’t exactly young either.  
She knew that Zelena was only joking when she said it, but still, Regina was intrigued by the suggestion.  
So far, her online life had been limited. Of course, she sometimes used her laptop when she was at work. But that was about it. She had never considered using her computer for anything else besides work stuff.  
Not that she didn’t knew how to “act” online, she did. But she didn’t know much about all the different chat sites Henry had used when he was still living at home. He had tried to teach her how to use Twitter about a million times, but Regina had laughed and declined every time, claiming that she had no use for it.  
Maybe she should have taken those “lessons” when she had the chance.  
Regina wasn’t sure why she was so intrigued by this idea, but she somehow ended up on her couch, laptop balancing on her lap, googling chatrooms.  
Okay, that was daunting enough to make anyone take a step back and reconsider.  
There was a myriad of opportunities. Literally. There was about a million different suggestions.  
There were chat sites where she could meet “new friends”, free chat sites, chat sites with no registration, chat sites you had to pay to be a member off, chat sites where she could get a “date”, and even chatrooms that offered casual sex.  
Regina was appalled. That was definitely not what she was after.  
This was overwhelming. Daunting in every way.  
Maybe she should just abandon ship, as they say. Maybe she should just close the laptop, forget everything about this and go about her business. Maybe that would be best.  
Curiosity got the best of her. She ended up signing up to one of the free chatrooms. And for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out the exact reason why she did it. Was she really that lonely?  
The page didn’t require much information about her. Just her name and age. Regina felt a bit like a fraud when she typed in “36”.  
She couldn’t very well type in “Storybrooke” as her location, so she ended up typing “Portland” instead.  
There. She was signed up. It’s just for fun, she told herself. She didn’t expect anyone to take notice of a new member on the page.  
But either way, she didn’t want to be a picture-less profile, so she ended up uploading a picture of herself. To be polite. To be honest. To give people a chance to know who they were talking to.  
If anyone should message her, that was.  
Regina finished her profile, logged out and then tried to forget everything about her profile’s existence. She was still slightly embarrassed that she had actually joined a chatroom.  
Maybe she would even close her profile when she came home after her dinner at Granny’s with the Charmings and the Jones’s.  
Yes, she would definitely close her profile later. What was she even thinking? What if someone from Storybrooke accidentally stumbled over her profile? That would be awful. Nobody needed to know how lonely she actually was.  
Regina placed the now closed laptop on the coffee table and left the mansion. 

And for three blissful hours, she actually forgets about the profile. For three hours, she manages to forget about her moment of desperation.  
But when she arrives back home, after she has discarded of her coat and kicked her shoes off, the laptop is staring at her from the coffee table.  
Stop staring at me, Regina silently ordered the device. Stop giving me that look already.  
The computer makes a noise, and Regina scoffed. What, a dead thing is talking back to me now?  
She’s not gonna… No, she’s definitely not gonna…. Of course, she isn’t. It’s foolish. Silly. Dumb.  
Regina sighed irritated as she grabbed the laptop. It comes alive with a slight “brr” and she quickly tapped in her password.  
She could do a bit more work. She could. Or she could watch another episode of “The Crown”. But…  
She ended up on that damned chatroom again. And… What’s that? A little red envelope is blinking in the corner. Is that indicating that there is a message?  
Yes, yes there is. Regina squinted, pushed the reading glasses up her nose as she read the message:  
“Hi there, Regina. I’m Laura. Welcome to the page.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still in hundreth percent doubt whether to continue this story or not...

“Hi there, Regina. I’m Laura. Welcome to the page.”  
Regina smiled a little. So, she’s not the only one who’s turning to chatrooms. That’s a bit of a relief. She hadn’t expected to hear anything from anyone, but someone actually took their time to write to her. That’s nice.   
So, she wrote Laura back:  
“Thank you, Laura. I’m afraid I’m not very good at this chatroom thing.”  
Maybe not the brightest thing to write, but at least she’s being honest. That’s the main thing.   
Regina pushed the laptop aside and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day, and she was a bit tired. She had developed a habit of going to bed early in the past year. You would think that prompted her to wake up early, but sometimes that wasn’t the case. Sometimes, she found it so hard to get out of bed in the morning.   
Sometimes she wondered whether she was getting depressed, but usually she pushed the thought out of her head before it grew. Of course, she was not depressed. Of course, she wasn’t. That would be ridiculous. She had absolutely no reason to be depressed. Storybrooke was finally quiet. No new villain had made their entrance. Her family was here.   
Well, expect for one of them.   
Regina pushed that thought away too. Thinking too much of Henry would only make her upset. And she didn’t want to be upset tonight.   
After putting on her pajama, brushing her teeth and rubbing too-expensive creams into her skin, Regina went into the bedroom and shoved the covers aside. But settling down under the covers didn’t have the wished effect. She couldn’t sleep. Well, that’s your own fault for thinking of Henry before bedtime.   
After a bit of tossing and turning, Regina sat up in the bed again. She waved a hand and summoned the laptop from downstairs. Maybe she would just watch that episode of The Crown now. Once she had watched that, she would probably be able to sleep.   
The laptop came alive with a slight “wrr” and Regina was about to log in on her Netflix account when she saw that little red envelope blink again. A new message.  
Regina was torn between The Crown and the new message. But only for a moment. People on the chat site could see she was online. It would be impolite not to check the message, right?   
She clicked on the little red envelope.   
“I imagine it can be pretty overwhelming if you haven’t tried it before.”  
Regina smiled a little. Overwhelming was certainly right.   
“Yes, a little. I take it you have been a member for a while?”  
The reply came almost instantly.   
“Yeah, a while now. What made you decide to join a chatroom?”   
Well, actually my sister made a joke, and I just decided to go with it. Regina didn’t write that. Instead she decided to go with the truth. Even if it was pathetic.  
“I guess I feel a bit lonely from time to time.” She instantly regretted the moment she clicked “send”. Why the hell am I telling a stranger that?  
That was stupid. And would probably prompt Laura to send her sympathy. That wasn’t what Regina was after. If she wanted sympathy, she could just as well spill her guts to Snow White.   
“I’m sorry to hear that. Does your family live far away?”   
“No, actually my entire family live right here.” So it’s a bit ridiculous that I feel lonely.   
“Sounds like you have a big family.”   
“Yes, I guess you could say that.” Regina chuckled a little to herself. Oh, you have no idea how big my family actually is.   
“Do you have children?”   
Regina’s heart clenched at the innocent question. She missed Henry so much. But she couldn’t exactly tell this stranger that her son was in another realm, so she came up with a very small lie.   
“Yes, I have a son. He’s attending college abroad.” Apart from the college part, that wasn’t a very big lie. He was abroad. In a way. The Enchanted Forest was a different world.   
“No way!”   
Regina frowned. What did she mean by her exclamation? That didn’t make sense.   
“Pardon?”   
The reply came within ten seconds.   
“Sorry, you just look too young to have a son in college.”   
Regina smiled. That was a nice thing to say.   
“Thank you, that’s kind of you.”   
“What’s your son’s name?”   
“Henry.”   
“I like that name.”   
Regina chuckled a little, and then the little red envelope blinked again. She quickly checked the message:  
“I bet you miss him, right?”   
Regina nodded as she typed. “Yes, I do. Very much.”   
“I’m sure he’ll come home for a visit soon.”   
Regina smiled again. That was unlikely, but still very sweet. “Me too. I didn’t intend to turn this conversation into a whine story about myself, forgive me.”   
“Don’t worry, I was the one who prompted you to whine, wasn’t I?”  
“So you were. Touché.” Regina chuckled again. This wasn’t a half boring conversation.   
“So, what do you do for a living?”  
Regina considered for a moment. She had to lie again, so she came up with something similar to what she was actually doing.   
“And what about you? What do you do for a living?”   
“I’m a florist.”  
“Oh. That sounds interesting. I don’t know much about flowers.” That was true. Regina didn’t spend much time in “Game of Thornes”.   
“So if you ever need fresh flowers, I’m your girl.” Followed by some sort of laughing smiley.   
“I’ll be sure to remember that.”   
They kept writing back and forward for quite some time, and Regina actually caught herself laughing out loud at some of Laura’s replies. She was rather funny. Seemed to have a bubbly personality. If one could even judge that just from a couple of messages.   
Regina didn’t realize how long they actually had typed back and forward, before she accidentally glanced at her watch. It was well past midnight. Incredibly. Had they really been chatting for that long? That was quite impressive.   
“It’s getting rather late. I think it would be better if I called it a night.”   
“Sure thing. It was fun talking to you.”   
“Likewise.”   
“Mind if I message you tomorrow?”   
“No, not at all.”   
Once again, Laura replied with some sort of smiley, and then Regina could see that she had logged out. Maybe she had gone to bed. She probably had. It was late.   
Regina was tired too, but there was just one thing she wanted to do before bed. She was awfully curious as to who she had been chatting to all night, so she clicked on Laura’s profile.   
A quick description of a single woman followed. As she had already told Regina, she was florist, and- Regina’s brow rose slightly. Okay. No doubt this woman was rather good looking, deep blue eyes, red hair cropped short and a sweet smile.   
If that’s her in the picture, that is. That could be a fake picture.   
Regina scoffed as she reminded herself not to be so suspicious all the time.   
She logged out of the chat site and closed the laptop. Now it was time to sleep. 

 

To Be Continued?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Again, I have no idea why I'm continuing this...)

Regina was bleary-eyed when she woke up the following morning.

Which was obviously her own fault for staying up so late.

As her sleep deprived brain finally started working, she silently scolded herself. The laptop was still in her bed. _Are you trying to set the whole damn place on fire_?

Regina shook her head at her own foolishness. Leaving the laptop in the bed was definitely a bad idea.

Making it out of the bed she checked her watch. _Oh_. She was running late. She was supposed to meet Snow and David, Emma and Killian at Granny's five minutes ago.

 _Well, best hurry then._ Regina quickly waved her hand and sent the laptop downstairs. There. Now the place wouldn't end up in flames while she was gone.

She took a quick shower, got dressed in one of her usual "pencil skirt and blouse"-outfits and then left the mansion.

She had tried to hurry, but she was still ten minutes late and her family looked up when she entered the diner.

"Sorry about that," she offered when she sat down at the table. "I had a long night."

Several eyebrows rose at that.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Not _that_ kind of late night. No reason to give me that look."

Emma chuckled a little. "What _were_ you doing then?"

Regina shrugged lightly. "I had a book I wanted to finish." she really couldn't say that she stayed up late to chat online with a random stranger. That would be more than a little strange.

A few minutes later, Granny came over to the table to take their order.

 

After breakfast Regina could have chosen to walk over to the Town Hall and see what was waiting for her in the paper piles, but she decided not to. There wasn't much to do at the Town Hall anymore. _I might as well resign one of these days_.

She ended up in her garden instead. She might as well pick the last of the apples already. Otherwise they would turn bad and that would be a shame. Maybe she could use them for turnovers. _And who would eat those? Yourself? Alone?_

Regina scoffed. She just had breakfast with her family a moment ago. So why the hell was she feeling lonely? It didn't make sense. She _wasn't_ alone. She had her entire family right here. Literally. 

But she knew, the moment she opened her mouth and said: "I'm lonely", Snow would immediatly be concerned, and that wasn't what Regina wanted. The last thing she wanted was to worry her family. Besides, _she_ wasn't the only one who missed Henry. So did Emma.

_Yeah, but she has Killian. That probably takes the edge of things._

Maybe that was what nagged her. Everybody had someone. Zelena had Robin, Emma had Killian, Snow and Charming had each other and Neal. 

_And I have no one_.

Regina scoffed again. Okay, now she was just wallowing. Nice. As if she had any reason to wallow. That was just pathethic. She couldn't wallow just because she missed Henry. That wasn't right.

She cringed a little as an un-welcome memory of Robin made it's way into her brain. Boy, she was really wallowing in self pity today. Maybe she should have gone down to the town hall anyway. Paperwork always took her mind of things.

She went into the kitchen and started slicing the apples. Apparently, she was going to make turnovers either way. Maybe she could bring some over to Zelena. She might claim that green apples were her favorites, but she had a certain fondness for red apples when they were stuffed into turnovers. 

Regina had just popped the first round of turnovers into the oven when her laptop suddenly made a "blong"-sound. Regina wiped her flour covered hands and went over to the table to see what that was about.

 _Oh_. She didn't know that the chatside sent her noticifications even when she was logged out. She still had a lot to learn about the online world. Regina quickly logged into the chatroom to see what that "blong" sound had meant.

The little red envelope was blinking again, so Regina quickly clicked to see who had sent her a message.

_Laura: Hi._

_Oh._  Regina chuckled a little to herself. 

_**Regina: Hello.** _

_Laura: Oh, so you are online. Hope I'm not interrupting anything.  
_

**_Regina: Not at all. I am shockingly unoccupied at the moment._ **

_Laura: No work today?  
_

**_Regina: No, the office was quiet, so I decided to stay home._ **

_Laura: Okay. What are you doing then?  
_

**_Regina: As a matter fact, I was baking. What are you doing?_ **

_Laura: I was just going through some online orders.  
_

**_Regina: Oh. busy even on a Saturday?_ **

_Laura: Yeah, a local guy is turning fifty, and half of town have ordered flowers online for him. Almost drowning, ha ha.  
_

**_Regina: You're the OWNER of the store?_ **

_Laura: Yeah :)  
_

**_Regina: I didn't catch that last night. Impressive._ **

_Laura: Thank you :) I've always loved flowers, and two years ago I was finally able to buy this place and turn it into a store.  
_

**_Regina: As I said, impressive._ **

Regina's phone beeped, indicating that it was time to take the pastries out of the oven, so she took a quick break from chatting to save the cakes before they had too much in the oven. The entire kitchen smelled of apples, and the turnovers were quite perfect. Golden brown and crispy. Regina left them to cool off on the kitchen island, and as she slided the next round of pastries into the oven, her laptop made another "blong"-sound. 

_Laura: I hope I didn't keep you up last night._

Regina chuckled a little. 

_**Regina: No, no, it's fine. Apart from breakfast with my family, I didn't really have any plans today.** _

_Laura: Oh. No date or anything?  
_

**_Regina: No, I don't really date much._ **

_Well, if that aint the truth.  
_

_Laura: How come?  
_

_Laura: Sorry, didn't mean to pry.  
_

Regina considered it. Come up with a lie or tell the truth? Maybe it was a bit much to spill her guts to a perfect stranger, but why not? Laura had every opportunity to log out if Regina was overwhelming her. 

_**Regina: My boyfriend passed away some time ago.** _

_Laura: Oh, darn it. Sorry. Shouldn't have asked.  
_

**_Regina: Don't worry. No harm done. I got through it._ **

_Laura: You're strong.  
_

**_Regina: Thank you. I would like to think so._ **

_Laura: Was it an accident?  
_

Regina almost chuckled again. _Yeah, Hades "accidentially" stabbed him with an Olympian Crystal._

_**Regina: Yes, I guess you could say that. It happened kind of suddenly.** _

_Laura: I'm really sorry.  
_

**_Regina: Thank you._ **

Regina had already had her fair share of "I'm so sorry about Robin"-speeches, but for some reason, it felt good to talk to an outsider about it. Someone who didn't know of all the crap that had been going on. 

_Laura: I hope I haven't upset you. That wasn't my intention._

**_Regina: You haven't. Don't worry._ **

_(Laura sent you an attached photo)  
_

Regina curiously opened the attached file and immediatly smiled when she saw the picture. It was a boquet, filled with sun-colored flowers. 

_Laura: Looking at flowers always make me happy. It's the only method I know of._

**_Regina: They're beautiful. Thank you._ **

_Laura: The least I can do for making you feel crappy.  
_

**_Regina: Don't worry. I'm fine._ **

_Laura: Good. Because I'm really good at asking all the wrong questions. I don't know why, but I tend to have the sensitivity of a blunt knife.  
_

Regina laughed. Actually laughed. Laura certainly had a way with words, and Regina didn't hesitate to tell her that:

_**Regina: You have a way with words.** _

_Laura: In a good way or a bad way?  
_

**_Regina: In a good way. You made me laugh._ **

_Laura: Good! :)  
_

Regina was just about to type in another question about Laura's flower store, when an odd smell brought her back to reality. It smelled a bit... Burned. 

_Oh, fuck, the turnovers._ She had forgotten all about those. She hadn't even paid attention to the alerts on her phone. Regina quickly abandoned the chat and rushed over to save the turnovers. Honest to god, they were a bit burned around the edges, but luckily, it was possible to cut the burned parts away. Burned turnovers. That had never happened before.

Regina cranked a window open to get the burned smell out. She let the cakes cool off and returned to the laptop.

_**Regina: Sorry about that, I had to save my turnovers from certain death.** _

_Laura: Please tell me they're okay.  
_

**_Regina: A bit burned around the edges, but I think they'll live._ **

_Laura: Good. I couldn't possibly have lived with being the reason your cakes burned.  
_

**_Regina: Fortunately enough, that scenario won't happen._ **

_Laura. Thank god. Had me worried for a second there.  
_

Regina laughed again and suddenly came to think of how old Laura was. Her language seemed young somehow, and her fondness for "emojies" gave a certain "young" vibe. Regina clicked on her profile, but Laura hadn't written her age. Had simply typed in "ask" in the white square. 

But it wasn't very polite to ask such a question, was it? Surely, the rules of never asking a lady about her age also applied online, right?

But then again, Laura _had_ written "ask". Regina decided to just risk it.

_**Regina: Would it be terribly impolite of me to ask how old you are?** _

_Laura: Not at all. I'm 28._ Again, followed by a smiley. 

Regina's eyebrow rose. 28. The same age Emma had been when she first arrived here and turned Storybrooke upside down. So young. Why on earth did she want to keep chatting with Regina? Why not chat with people her own age?

Regina simply typed " _ **Okay**_ ", mostly because she didn't know what else to write.

_Laura: I think I better finish these orders._

**_Regina: Of course. Don' t let me keep you away from your work._ **

_Laura: I was the one who wrote first, wasn't I?  
_

**_Regina: So you were._ **

 

_Laura: So the only one who was keeping me away from my work was me._

**_Regina: Indeed. Good point._ **

_Laura: Any chance you're online later on?  
_

**_Regina:_** **_Most likely. As I said, I don't have any plans today._**

_Laura: Great!  
_

_Laura: Wait.._

_Laura: I'm not happy that you don't have any plans, but I'm glad you'll be online later. What was it I said about saying all the wrong things?_

**_Regina: I know what you meant._ **

_Laura: Good. Talk to you later.  
_

**_Regina: Yes._ **

_[Laura has logged out]  
_

Regina chuckled quietly as she logged out too. Maybe this chatroom thing hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Her morning might have been a bit melancholic at first, but now she was actually feeling better.

 

**To Be Continued??**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Regina soon found herself spending a ridiculous amount of time on the chat-side. Hell, sometimes she even checked the site before having breakfast. Which obviously was a scandal. What was she, sixteen and addicted to her computer?   
But little did her scolding help, and it didn’t exactly better it, that there was always a message from Laura waiting for her.   
Maybe it was stupid, but for some reason Regina found herself to be ridiculously happy when she saw that silly little, red envelope blink. Maybe she was addicted to her computer after all.   
Sometimes there were other messages too. Regina politely read every single one of them, but often she was shocked over what those men wrote to her. Had no one ever taught them good manners?   
Some of them were so rude, she just deleted them, but most of the times she couldn’t resist give them a verbal tongue lashing.   
That’s what they got for writing such rude messages to her.   
Their answers were almost amusing. Some of them became aggressive and called her names, but a few of them became quite timid and apologized to her.   
Now that was funny.   
No, Regina was definitely not impressed with some of the things they wrote to her. Well, some of them appeared polite at first, but it didn’t take much more than a few messages between them before the conversation turned sexual.   
That was when Regina either snapped or simply deleted the conversation.   
But “Laura The Florist” was a different story. She was kind, polite and funny. Quirky, maybe even spunky, and Regina thoroughly enjoyed their conversations. Sometimes she stayed up well past 1:00 in the morning to prolong their conversation. Laura was a creature of the night, as she put it.   
Regina became a little tired during the day, but she could live with that. It wasn’t like she had anything in particular to do during the day, and the sleep deprivation was definitely worth it. 

Suddenly, they had been chatting for two and a half week, and Regina asked herself where the time had gone. Normally, she found that time passed by so slowly, but the last two weeks had just disappeared in a flurry of chats and messages back and forward.   
[[Regina locked in]]  
Laura: hey!   
Regina: Hello. Have you had a nice day?   
Laura: Yeah, busy as always. You?   
Regina: Fairly predictable, I’m afraid. But I won’t bore you with that.   
Laura: Why not? I’m interested.   
Regina: I would much rather hear about your day. Did you deliver all your orders?   
Laura: Yeah, and I even made it on time, ha ha.   
Regina: Impressive.   
Laura: Are you being sarcastic with me?   
Regina: No, I wouldn’t dream of it. I just have no idea how these “emojis” work, that’s all.   
Laura: You’re really not used to online chatting, are you?   
Regina: Are you mocking my lack of online skills?   
Laura: Wouldn’t dream of it.   
Regina: Now who’s being sarcastic?   
Laura: woops…  
Regina chuckled to herself. She found herself to be laughing a lot whenever she and Laura were messaging each other.   
The little red envelope blinked again, and Regina immediately clicked it only to groan a second later. Another unwelcome message from a man with clear intentions.   
Regina deleted the message.   
Laura: Did I offend you?   
Regina: No, I just had to delete a message.   
Laura: Oh? A rude one?   
Regina: Yes, very. Maybe I’m incredible dense when it comes to being online, but I truly don’t understand what those men are trying to accomplice with their messages. If they’re trying to flatter me, they’re choosing the wrong approach.   
Laura: And what is the right approach?   
Regina: Pardon?   
Laura: To flatter you. What’s the right approach?   
Regina: I don’t know, definitely not asking if I’m feeling “frisky”.   
Laura: ARE you feeling frisky?   
Regina: Laura!   
Laura answered that with a laughing/ crying emoji, and Regina chuckled again. God, the things she wrote was sometimes completely outrageous, but incredibly amusing.   
Regina: You’re awful, you know that, right?   
Laura: Yes, so I’ve been told a few times.   
Regina felt incredibly tempted to answer with an emoji but found that that would simply be too silly on her behalf. Emojis were Laura’s thing. Not hers. So instead she settled for telling Laura that “had there been an eyerolling emoji, I would definitely have sent that”.   
[Laura has sent you an attached file]  
Regina quickly opened the file and smiled when she saw the image. Laura had taken it upon herself to “test” Regina’s knowledge about flowers, and almost every day, she sent Regina a picture of a new bouquet and questioned Regina about the different flowers in it.   
Regina: daisies, dahlias, poppies and yarrow.  
Laura: Well done. You only missed the eucalyptus.   
Regina: Definitely improving then.   
Laura: Yes, pretty sure you’ll be able to take over my store.   
Regina: And rob the “Secret Garden” of it’s owner? I couldn’t possibly do that.   
Laura: But I would probably get a lot more costumers with you behind the counter,  
Regina: Whatever makes you say that?   
Laura: Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror? You’re crazy beautiful.   
Regina: Oh. Thank you.   
Was she blushing? No, no of course she wasn’t. That would be ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.   
Laura: I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?   
Regina: No, no. It’s fine.  
Laura: Just checking. I wanted to make sure I didn’t trample over your boundaries.   
Regina: You’re fine.   
Laura: :)  
“Hello? Regina? Are you home?”   
Regina checked the time and looked up with a frown on her face. It was three in the afternoon. What was Emma doing in her house? Wasn’t she supposed to be at work right now.   
“Regina?”   
“In the kitchen,” Regina answered and scribbled a short message.   
Regina: Hang on two seconds.   
Laura: Sure thing.   
Regina was closing her laptop just as Emma came into the kitchen.   
“Oh, you are home,” the blonde said. “I wasn’t sure.”  
“Well, obviously I’m right here,” Regina said and elicited an eyeroll from Emma.   
“I thought you were busy, okay? I’ve been calling you for the past ten minutes.”   
“Have you?” Regina frowned and fished her phone out of the depths of her pocket. Oh. Emma had indeed been calling her for the past ten minutes. Regina just hadn’t noticed because she was too busy messaging Laura.   
“It was on silent. My apologies,” Regina excused. “Is there something I can do for you?”   
“Coffee at Granny’s?” Emma suggested. “I feel like I haven’t seen you for weeks, and I could use a break.”   
“Sure,” Regina shrugged. “Just give me a second.”   
“Okay.”   
Regina waited until Emma had left the kitchen. Then she opened her laptop again.   
Regina: I have to go.   
Laura: Really? Shoot.   
Regina: Something came up, and I’m sure you have flowers to attend to.  
Laura: I have, but I found it more interesting to message you.   
Regina: You’re flattering me.   
Laura: Talk to you later?   
Regina: Of course.   
Laura: Great. Have fun, wherever you’re going.   
Regina: Have fun with your flowers.   
Laura: Funny.   
[Laura logged out]  
[Regina logged out]  
“You coming?” came Emma’s voice from the hall.   
“Yes, yes, I’m coming.” Regina said and reluctantly left the laptop in the kitchen. And the next minute she immediately scolded herself for lingering. There would be plenty of time to chat to Laura later… 

 

To Be Continued?


	5. Chapter 5

" _Blong_ _._ "

_Laura: Good morning!_

Regina smiled as she rubbed the towel over her dripping hair. Paying no attention to the still wet towel wrapped tightly around her, she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

_**Regina: Good morning.** _

_Laura: Oh, so you ARE up. I hope I didn't wake you.  
_

**_Regina: No no, you didn't. I just got out of the shower._ **

_Laura: Just got out of the shower, huh?  
_

**_Regina: That was what I said, wasn't it?_ **

_Laura: Be still, my beating heart.  
_

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes as Laura sent her some sort of winking emoji. She was still firmly ignoring the fact that their "harmless" chat had turned into something that could only be catagorized as "flirting". 

She refused to see it as _flirting._ Of course, it wasn't flirting. That would be ridiculous. They _weren't_ flirting. Regina refused to be _that_ person. That person who engaged in fruitless online flirting. What would even be the point in that?

 _And i'm obviously too old for her_ , Regina sternly reminded herself. Laura was only twenty-eight. The age gap made Regina feel like some sort of predator. And she also refused to be _that_.

_**Regina: You're silly.** _

_Laura: Nope, just being honest.  
_

**_Regina: Did you leave your brain amongst your flowers this morning?_ **

_Laura: No, but now that I think of it, I've just received a new delivery of roses. Each and every one of them reminds me of you.  
_

**_Regina: What, pretty from a distance but actually filled with thorns?_ **

_Laura: Yes, exactly!  
_

**_Regina: You're too kind, dear._ **

Regina chuckled quietly. 

_Laura: Got any plans today?_

**_Regina: I'm not sure. I probably ought to catch up some paperwork. Do you have any plans today?_ **

_Laura: Apart from drowning in flowers? Nope.  
_

**_Regina: But it's Friday. Shouldn't you be out and paint the town or something like that?_ **

_Laura: Ha! No way, I don't have time for that. I'm way too busy with the store.  
_

Regina's eyebrow rose slightly. A twenty-eight year old who didn't go out? 

_**Regina: Perhaps you should hire an assistant, so you had the chance to go out.** _

_Great, now you're telling her how to run her store? Nice.  
_

_Laura: I don't really feel the desire to go out.  
_

**_Regina: Okay._ **

_Laura: But if you suddenly were to show up here, it would obviously be a different story.  
_

Regina's eyebrow rose slightly again as she typed her reply: 

_**Regina: I don't go out much either.** _

Once again, she refused to acknowledge the meaning behind the message. _Don't be that person, Regina. Don't give her false hope._

_Laura: Have you heard from your son?_

**_Regina: No, I haven't._ **

_Laura: I'm sorry to hear that. I hope I didn't upset you by asking.  
_

**_Regina: No, it's fine. He'll check in when he can._ **

_Laura: Or maybe even come home for a visit.  
_

**_Regina: That would be wonderful too._ **

Regina decided to put the conversation on pause so to speak and shrugged the towel off. It was about high time she got dressed. She had been dawdling long enough. 

She had just put on her makeup and was in the process of zipping her pencil skirt when her laptop made another sound. Regina zipped her pencil skirt and buttoned her blouse before she checked the message.

_[Laura has sent you an attached file]_

Regina clicked on the attached file and smiled when she saw the bouquet of tulips. 

_ **Regina: Those are lovely. Who are they for?** _

_Laura: A man ordered them for his wife. I kid you not, he said: "That's one way of apologizing for being an ass".  
_

**_Regina: Oh my. Well, he has a point. That IS one way to apologize._ **

_Laura: You gotta give him credit for owning up to his mistakes.  
_

**_Regina: Indeed._ **

_Laura: Oh, shoot. Gotta go. Customer coming.  
_

**_Regina: Okay. I have work anyway, so..._ **

_[Laura has logged out]  
_

**_[Regina has logged out]_ **

Regina felt an unwelcome twinge of disappointment at the abrupt ending. And the next moment she immediatly scolded herself for being an idiot. Laura had a store to manage. Of course, Regina couldn't expect her to be online all the time. 

_Maybe embarking on this online adventure was a bad idea after all._ She's getting sucked in. She's getting addicted to seeing that stupid little, red envelope blink.

_Are you sure you're not getting addicted to receiving messages from Laura?! _

Regina immediatly dismissed it. _That_ was just silly. She and Laura barely knew one another. They had only been chatting for what, three weeks? They were still strangers to one another. Regina shouldn't feel so ridiculously happy whenever she received a new message from her. 

_No, enough of this nonsense._ Regina closed the laptop, gave her hair another quick combing and then left the mansion.

The laptop was practically _staring_ at her from the nightstand.

 

There really wasn't a lot of things to do at the Town Hall. The paperwork was quickly done, and it didn't take long before Regina started to feel bored. In hindsight, maybe she had been feeling bored for quite a while now. She felt selfish. Storybrooke was quiet, everyone was enjoying their "happy beginnings", and she couldn't quell the feeling of being bored.

Quietness or not, it couldn't change the fact that not a lot was happening in her life. _Maybe I just should have followed Henry to The Enchanted Forest._ Regina immediatly scoffed. That was ridiculous too. Her family was _here_. She couldn't just bail on them. And Henry probably didn't need to be accompanied by his mother. _He's a grown man, he doesn't need to be followed around by his mother._

Regina shook her head and decided to go over the towns budget one more time. Who knew, maybe she had missed something. 

Obviously, she hadn't, and she ended up finishing early that day. On her way back, she ran into Snow who invited her to dinner the followning Sunday with "the rest of the family".

Regina accepted the invitation with a smile.

It wasn't even five in the afternoon when she returned home from work, but she had skipped lunch, and decided to have an early dinner.

Today's choice was lasagna. Made from scratch. That would take a while to make, and if there was something Regina was looking for, it was a way to fill out her empty hours.

Regina poured herself a glass of wine. That was another new thing she had begun doing. Drinking wine while making dinner. Oh, well. There was no one around to judge her for drinking in the afternoon.

She had just put the sauce under lit and was in the process of chopping the vegetables when she heard an all too familiar " _blong_ " coming from upstairs. Regina waved her hand and made the laptop appear in front of her. Then she wiped her hands and turned her attention to the laptop.

_Laura: Hey. Are you still here?_

**_[Regina logged in]_ **

**_Regina: Well, I am now._ **

_Laura: Great! How have your day been so far?  
_

**_Regina: Not very interesting, I'm afraid. I hope yours were better._ **

_Laura: Nah, not really. I mean, the store was busy and all, but apart from that, no life changing events happened.  
_

**_Regina: That's every day life for you._ **

_Laura: True. I was thinking of something...  
_

**_Regina: What?_ **

_Laura: How would you feel about chatting more often?  
_

**_Regina: I would like that. But how would we do that? Forgive me, I'm still not super strong in online chatting._ **

_Laura: Maybe you could download this chatsite as an app to your phone?  That way it would be easier for us to chat.  
_

**_Regina: Okay. I guess I could do that._ **

_Laura: Great.  
_

**_Regina: Give me a second._ **

_Laura: Sure.  
_

**_[Regina logged out]_ **

Regina frowned slightly as she downloaded the chatsite from the so-called "app store". She didn't really know much about that, but the symbol for the chatsite matched the logo she had seen on the computer, so she had to assume she was downloading the right thing. 

The "app" didn't take very long to download, and Regina quickly typed in her name and password.

_**[Regina logged in]** _

_Laura: You succeeded!  
_

**_Regina: Yes, indeed. For someone who has never downloaded anything in her life, I'd say this is a breakthrough._ **

_Laura: How do you manage without downloading anything?  
_

**_Regina: I'm not very "techie" as you young people would say._ **

_Laura: "Us young people"?  
_

**_Regina: I feel like an ancient dinosaur when I'm talking to you._ **

_Laura: Pff. That's ridiculous, Regina. You're not old.  
_

**_Regina: I've just confessed to never downloading anything in my entire life, and you claim that I'm not old?_ **

_Laura: When I first saw you, I thought you were thirty. Why do you think I was so shocked when you told me you have a son in college?  
_

**_Regina: This is the right approach._ **

_Laura: Sorry?  
_

**_Regina: During one of our previous chats you asked me what the right approach was to flatter me. This is._ **

_Laura: Oh, ha, ha. I'll do my utmost to remember that.  
_

Regina hadn't really thought about it when she posted the "right approach"-remark, but now she was frowning. They were walking on dangerous ground here. She shouldn't ask Laura to flatter her. That wasn't right, was it? 

_Laura: But anyway, I'm glad you've downloaded the app. Now it's gonna be so much easier to talk to you._

**_Regina: I don't know anything about apps, so I'll take your word for it._ **

_Laura: And it's gonna be easier sending you pictures as well.  
_

_[Laura has sent you an attached file]_

Regina swiped her finger over the attached file. She had expected to see more flowers, but it wasn't. It was a picture of Laura. 

Regina swallowed something as she looked at the smiling woman on the tiny screen. Laura really was beautiful. Her short, red hair was effortlessly tousled, and her greyish blue eyes were sparkling. And- Regina squinted- were those freckles on her nose?

_**Regina: You look beautiful.** _

_Wait a second...  
_

**_Regina: Sorry, was tha inappropriate of me?_ **

_Laura: Not at all. I appreciate the compliment.  
_

_Laura: Do you think maybe I could see you?_

Regina chewed on her bottom lip. It was a question. She had every opportunity to say no, but wouldn't that come across as rude? And besides, Laura had just shared a picture of herself. Wasn't it only fair that Regina sent one back? _She has already seen one picture of you. What would be the harm in seeing another_? 

Regina scrunched up her hair only to flatten it again seconds later. She had never been a fan of snapping pictures of herself, but for Laura she could make an exception. She tried her best to smile as she took a picture. And she quickly sent it before she could find any flaws.

_**[Regina sent an attached file]** _

Regina waited, suddenly anxious. Maybe Laura didn't like what she saw? Maybe she wouldn't reply? 

She had barely finished the thought before her phone buzzed.

_Laura: Okay, if you ever call yourself old again, I'm gonna explode. I mean, holy shit..._

Regina chuckled, a rich sound in the quiet kitchen.

_Laura: I stand by my statement. You're crazy beautiful._

**_Regina: Thank you. That's very kind of you._ **

Regina chuckled again as she continued making lasagna while chatting with Laura. Having the chatsite on her phone certainly made things a lot easier.

 

**To Be Continued?**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina had just finished yet another chat with Laura. She closed the chat site and put a finishing touch on her lipstick.

Laura had prevented her from getting ready, but Regina didn't mind that one bit.

Laura's little "interruptions" were always welcome. Even if it meant running a little late. The Charming's wouldn't mind if she was two minutes late.

Regina quickly stuffed her makeup away and smoothened a hand over her pencil skirt. Now she was ready to go to dinner at the Charming's house.

 

Emma and Killian were already there, and so was Zelena. Regina was the last one.

So she was running more late than she thought.

"Sorry for the delay," she offered when David greeted her at the door and offered to take her coat.

"Don't worry," David said. "Busy at the town hall, I take it?"

"Yes. Something like that." She had to lie. She couldn't very well tell the truth. That she had been held up because she had been too busy chatting to a woman online. David would probably find that a little strange. And Regina couldn't blame him. It _was_ strange how much she had come to appreciate her daily chats with Laura already.

David let her into the living room where she was immediatly greeted by Neal. The young boy flashed her a smile. His front teeth was missing.

"R'gina," Neal greeted, and Regina chuckled. He still had some trouble with pronouncing her name correctly. And neither David nor Snow had corrected him, "because it sounds so cute every time he says it".

"Hello, dear," Regina said and crouched down to greet the youngest Charming. She ruffled his hair, eliciting a protest from him, and then she went over to the table where the rest of her family were already seated.

"Sorry about that," she once again offered. "I was hold up with something."

Emma, Killian and Snow accepted her explanation, but Zelena said: "I feel like I've barely seen you all week. Where have you been?"

Regina shrugged. "I've just been busy I guess."

Zelena muttered something that sounded like: "Too busy to meet up with your own sister?"

Regina ignored that, but never the less reminded herself to not let Laura and the chatsite consume all of her time.

They were halfway through dinner when Regina's phone suddenly made a familiar " _blong_ " sound.

Regina immediatly fought the urge to check the message. That would be so impolite in the middle of dinner.

Both Emma and Zelena started patting their pockets, pulling out phones to see who received a message.

"I think that was me," Regina said.

"Is it something you should take care of?" Snow asked. "Something work related?"

"No, no. It can wait," Regina assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

 _I should have put the phone on silent_ , Regina silently scolded herself. Getting a message right in the middle of dinner seemed like such a teenage thing.

But she _did_ let it wait. She waited until they had helped Snow carry the last plate from the table. Then she went into the living room with the rest of her family. And while Emma and Killian discussed what sounded like new furniture's for their living room, Regina opened the chat site.

_[Laura has sent you an attached file]_

Regina quickly opened the file. It was yet another picture of a beautiful bouquet followed by a message from Laura. 

_Laura: Sorry for bothering you in the middle of dinner, but what is your opinion on this bouquet?_

**_Regina: It's very pretty, but I don't think you should ask me for advice. You know I don't know anything about flowers._ **

_Laura: No, but i trust your taste :)  
_

**_Regina: How brave of you._ **

_Laura: I'll take that as a compliment :)  
_

**_Regina: ....._ **

_Laura: You're not impressed?  
_

**_Regina: Impressed that a woman who happens to be an expert on flowers chooses to ask a woman who doesn't know anything about flowers for advises? No, not really._ **

_Laura: Congratulations.  
_

**_Regina: You lost me there._ **

_Laura: Your comment just made me laugh out loud and scare the little old lady living downstairs. So, congratulations.  
_

**_Regina: Ah. Should you be amused by the little old lady's misfortune, though?_ **

_Laura: Still laughing.  
_

For the first time in her life, Regina felt tempted to reply with a laughing emoji, but found that that would be too much. So, she settled for: 

_**Regina: As I've pointed out several times, you're awful.** _

_Laura: And yet you keep messaging me.  
_

**_Regina: You messaged me first._ **

_Laura: Touché.  
_

"Who's Laura?"

Regina yelped and nearly dropped the phone. Zelena was standing right behind her, and quite clearly reading over her shoulder.

"Zelena!" Regina protested. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Who's Laura?" Zelena asked again and raised an eyebrow.

"Just someone I talk to occasionally," Regina shrugged. "Stop reading over my shoulder."

"Well, excuse me for being interested in my little sister's social life."

"What social life?" Regina scoffed.

Zelena didn't answer. She just kept eyeing Regina curiously.

Regina firmly ignored that.

_**Regina: I better get back to the dinner. Talk to you later?** _

_Laura: You bet. Pulling an all nighter anyway. Might as well make the most of it :)  
_

**_Regina: Stop acting as if I'm making your night. See you later._ **

**_[Regina has logged out]_ **

Regina slid the phone into the security of her pocket. There would be plenty of time to talk to Laura later, and she was at a dinner right now. Being _social_. Laura and the chat site didn't belong here, so to speak. 

Regina sat down next to Emma and Killian on the couch. Neal immediatly climbed into her lap. That elicited a warm chuckle from Snow. She still found it incredibly funny that Neal was so drawn to Regina.

David opened a bottle of red wine, and glasses and the red liquid were served for the guests.

Regina took a small sip of the wine and tried to engage in the conversation.

Zelena was still watching her, but Regina had every opportunity to ignore that.

Unfortunately, she didn't have the luxury of ignoring the texts that started coming from Zelena the same night when Regina was walking back home to the mansion. Regina groaned when she read the first text:

**"Again, who's Laura?"**

_"A friend. Why do you keep nagging me?  
_

**"Why are you getting so defensive?"  
**

_"I'm not. Is there a point to this conversation?"  
_

**"Is there something I should know about you and her?"  
**

Regina gaped. Actually gaped. _How much wine did Zelena have tonight_? 

_"Have you lost your mind? We're just chatting."_

**"Okay.."  
**

Regina could have chosen to ask Zelena if she was being sarcastic, but she wisely chose to end the conversation there. Because this was ridiculous. Stupid. There was no way she would engage in such a silly conversation. 

Of _course_ nothing was going on with her and Laura. That was ridiculous. They were chatting _online_ , for heavens sake. And Regina was steadfast in her beliefs:

Nothing could ever happen online. It was impossible to develop "feelings" for someone you've never met.

She and Laura were simply chatting. That was all there was to it. Zelena was ridiculous for implying anything else.

So ridiculous.

Walking instead of driving to/from the Charming residence proved to be a good idea.

Regina had had a few too many. She wasn't completely hammered or anything, had simply one glass of wine too many.

She felt a bit lightheaded as she arrived back home at the mansion and decided to have an early night.

Regina went upstairs and wiggled out of her pencil skirt, unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra. Then she traded the lot for one of her comfortable silk pajamas.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes for a moment. Her head was spining slightly. She had definitely had too much wine tonight.

 _Oh. Laura,_ she suddenly remembered. She had promised they would talk later, but was it advisable to chat with Laura whilst being drunk?

Regina decided to put that to the test and fished her phone out of her pocket. She quickly opened the chat site:

**[Regina has logged in]**

**Regina: Laura?**

_Laura: Yes? :D  
_

**_Regina: Oh. I thought perhaps you had gone to bed._ **

_Laura: Nah, I was waiting for you.  
_

**_Regina: That was nice of you, but you didn't have to._ **

_Laura: I know, but I didn't want to miss an opportunity.  
_

**_Regina: Why do you want to keep chatting with me?_ **

Regina immediatly regretted it. What on earth possessed her to ask Laura _that_? Maybe she should just log of this instant. 

_Laura: Because you're interesting._

Regina raised an eyebrow. _In what way, exactly?_ She found herself to be turning into this incredibly boring person. Always the same.

_**Regina: I am?** _

_Laura: Yeah.  
_

**_Regina: Oh._ **

_Laura: I mean, you're smart, funny, delightfully sarcastic, and stupidly beautiful. What more could a girl ask for?  
_

Regina felt her cheeks heat up at that. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the wine. 

_Laura: Sorry. Was that too much?_

**_Regina: No... I don't think so. It's nice to feel appreciated._ **

_Laura: Can I ask you something? With the risk of being as delicate as a blunt knife.  
_

**_Regina: Yes. Ask away._ **

_Laura: Has there been someone since your boyfriend?  
_

**_Regina: Been someone?_ **

_Laura: Yeah, I mean, someone else. Another boyfriend.  
_

Regina considered her answer. How was she supposed to tell Laura that she hadn't just lost a boyfriend? She had lost a _soulmate_. The man she was destined to be with. 

_Laura: Or girlfriend._

**_Regina: No, there hasn't been anyone since._ **

She wasn't about to deny being bisexual. Laura probably had that one figured out by now. 

_Laura: How long have you been alone, Regina?_

**_Regina: Three years. Sometimes it feels like longer, though._ **

_Laura: That's a long time.  
_

**_Regina: Yes it is._ **

_Laura: Have you never considered meeting someone else? You're young. You shouldn't be alone.  
_

**_Regina: I've never really thought about it._ **

_Laura: Never?  
_

**_Regina: Well..._ **

_Laura: What?  
_

Regina swallowed as she typed her answer. 

**_Regina: This is getting dangerous. And I've been drinking. Do you feel like talking about something else?_ **

_Laura: Sure thing. You could start with telling me why you've been drinking?  
_

**_Regina: Had a few too many at dinner._ **

_Laura: So, do I get the pleasure of meeting drunk Regina?  
_

**_Regina: I hope I'll be able to log of before it comes to that._ **

_Laura: Does that mean you're a funny drunk?  
_

**_Regina: I don't think I'm the right one to answer that question._ **

_Laura: I would like to see that.  
_

**_Regina: What?_ **

_Laura: You. Drunk. But generally, you.  
_

Regina snapped a picture of herself before her brain caught up with the action. 

_**[Regina has sent an attached file]** _

It only took seconds before Laura answered. 

_Laura: I was wrong. You're not a funny drunk. You're a beautiful drunk._

**_Regina: You're making me blush._ **

_Laura: Seriously? :P  
_

**_Regina: Wait.._ **

**_Regina: Why am I telling you that?_ **

_Laura: Good question, Regina. Good question.  
_

_[Laura has sent an attached file]_

Regina clicked on the file in a heartbeat. Her mouth went completely dry. Another picture of Laura. Looking every bit as lovely as the last time. And wearing a tanktop. Regina only now realized that she too, was wearing her pajamas. And she had sent a photo of herself in it to Laura. _Shit._

_**Regina: You're beautiful.** _

_Laura: Thank you!  
_

**_Regina: No need to thank me._ **

_Laura: So are you.  
_

**_Regina: Pardon?_ **

_Laura: Beautiful. You are.  
_

Regina quickly realized that they once again were getting close to dangerous subjects.

_**Regina: I better get some sleep now.** _

_Laura: Okay. Sleep well. Hope the headache isn't too bad tomorrow.  
_

**_Regina: Well, if it is, I only have myself to blame._ **

_Laura: Maybe I'll message you in the morning. Remind you to drink loads of water.  
_

**_Regina: Yes. Do that. Sleep well._ **

_[Laura has logged out]  
_

**_[Regina has logged out]_ **

Regina immediatly started scolding herself as she closed the chat site. She definitely shouldn't be allowed on the chatroom whilst being drunk. That only let to stupidity. And Laura shouldn't pay for that. 

_Okay, seriously? Laura this, Laura that. You don't even know her, you moron._

Regina switched the lights off and went to sleep. 

 

                          

                                                                                                                              _**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

For some unexplainable reason, time went by so fast.   
Suddenly, Regina and Laura had been chatting online for two months.  
Regina had no idea how time had passed by so fast. Normally, time went by so slow.   
Suddenly, her empty hours had been replaced with long conversations with Laura.   
And Regina didn’t complain one bit. Laura was still funny and interesting to talk to. Regina tried to chat as much as possible with her, without turning into someone who was addicted to their phone.   
The nature of their conversation had changed a bit, though. None of them no longer bothered to apologize for calling the other beautiful, and the flirting remarks intensified.   
Regina didn’t mind that either. But she still refused to fully accept the fact that she was flirting with someone online. Even though that was exactly what she was doing.   
Laura was no longer just a stranger she had met online. She was someone who Regina immediately messaged when she woke up, to say good morning and wish her a good day. And Laura always answered in the sweetest way possible.   
Regina always felt a certain thrill when she saw a new message from Laura, and afterwards, she immediately scolded herself for becoming that person. But little did it help.   
She was willing to admit that she and Laura “hit it off” as they say, but she refused to use the word “chemistry”. You couldn’t have chemistry with someone you have never met, right?   
She tried again and again to tell herself to stop what she was doing, that it was a stupid idea, that nothing could ever happen, but she wasn’t very good at heeding her own warnings. 

And the conversation between her and Laura flowed. 

[Laura logged in]

Laura: Hey there. 

Regina: Hey yourself. How was work? 

Laura: Pretty good. How was your day? 

Regina: Also fairly good. 

Laura: Happy to hear that. How was lunch with your sister? 

Regina: It was okay. Do you have any plans tonight? 

Laura: Hmm, maybe going to the movies later. If I can find someone to drag along, that is. 

Regina: Why not just go alone? 

Laura: Nah, I would rather watch movies with someone. 

Regina: Okay. 

Laura: Watching a movie with you could be fun. 

Regina: And willingly hear me complain over the illogical ending? 

Laura: I would be willing to look past that if it meant spending time with you. 

Regina: Oh well, Boston is a bit far away. 

Laura: So it is. Unfortunately. 

Regina was also steadfast when it came to that. Boston was far away. And the thought of actually meeting Laura in person was… Well, crazy. Plain crazy. 

Regina: I hope you find someone to drag along. 

Laura: Regina? 

Regina: Yes? 

Laura: Is it wrong that I think about you a lot? 

Regina considered it. Was it wrong? Should it be wrong? And so, if it was wrong, why did Regina feel completely light? If it was wrong, why was her stomach invaded with those metaphorical butterflies? 

Regina: No. At least I don’t think so. 

Laura: Good! I’m glad you didn’t ask me to stop thinking about you. 

Regina chuckled quietly. 

Laura: Because that would have been impossible. 

Regina shook her head and clicked her tongue, the sound almost echoed in the quiet kitchen. She’s screwed. She’s so screwed. She’s seriously not falling for someone she has never met, is she? 

No, no, of course not. That would be ridiculous. Crazy. Lunacy. 

Regina: Shouldn’t you be getting back to your flowers? 

That was her usual tactic. Throw in a smart remark when the conversation turned “dangerous”. 

Laura: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should. But I would much rather talk to you :P 

Regina: Choosing me over work now? That’s the way to make your business go bankrupt, dear. 

Dear. Damnit. 

Laura: I’m sure the banker would be very understanding if he knew the exact reason my business closed. 

Regina: Which is? 

Laura: A smoking hot Latina. 

Regina laughed and tried to ignore the sudden heat in her cheeks. 

Laura: Sorry not sorry. 

Regina: I’ll let that one slide. 

Wait a second, weren’t we supposed to change the subject? Yes, yes, we were. Then why the hell are we flirting again?! Damnit. 

Laura: I know you’re amused, so no need to pretend you’re not. 

Regina: You got me. I’m amused. 

Laura: Ha! I knew it. 

Regina: It doesn’t suit you to be gleeful. 

[Laura has sent an attached file]

Regina quickly opened the file and air left her lungs with a quiet “whoosh”. Laura had once again blessed her with a picture of herself. And how beautiful she looked. Her smile was contagious, and those eyes that were so alive even on a picture. And her short hair, perfectly tousled like she had just got out of bed.   
Regina rolled her eyes. Get a hold of yourself, please. Putting “Laura” and “bed” in the same sentence wasn’t the best idea. Take a cold shower or… go to bed early and take care of your problem. 

Laura: Did I make you speechless? :P 

Regina: Yes. 

Laura: Soooo, does that mean you liked the picture? 

Regina: Don’t push it, Laura. 

Regina: But yes. I did. You look lovely. 

But I wish you would stop wearing tanktops… 

Laura: You’ve just made me blush. Again. 

Regina: My job here is done, then. 

Laura: Does that mean you’re logging out? 

Regina glanced at her watch. Maybe getting some air wouldn’t be half bad. And walking and chatting at the same time? No, she couldn’t do that. 

Regina: Yes, I’ll probably go out and get some air. 

Laura: Feeling warm? 

Regina: Yes. 

Regina groaned when Laura answered with a winking emoji. Of course, it had been more than just an innocent question. 

Regina: Behave yourself. 

Laura: I can’t. Not when I’m chatting with you. 

Regina: Try. Talk to you later. 

Laura: I can hardly wait! 

[Regina has logged out]

Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep allowing her to flirt with me? Why am I not stopping her? And why do I keep responding to it?   
Regina closed the chat site. This was hopeless. She was definitely in hot water. She was digging herself in too deep.   
I’ve never should have joined that fucking chat site in the first place.   
Regina rolled her eyes again and stuffed the phone into her pocket as she marched out of the mansion. Apparently, she very literally needed fresh air to clear her head today. 

She actually ended up on a park bench. It was a nice day in Storybrooke, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze.  
Regina leaned back on the bench. This was nice. But unfortunately, her fingers were crippling to check the chat site. Just one more time. Just in case. Laura could have messaged her. Regina could have missed a message from her. It could be important.   
Okay, seriously? Laura this, Laura that. You’re walking one slippery slope.   
Regina found her phone again. Not to check the chat site. She refused to sink to that level. But there was nothing wrong with looking at the picture of Laura one more time, was there? It was saved in her camera roll anyway, so… 

Regina caught a glimpse of her own reflection as she looked at the picture of Laura, and she immediately scoffed. What, she was smiling at her phone like a maniac now? What had happened to her?   
“Hi, Regina!”   
Regina looked up and smiled as Snow approached her.   
“Hello, dear. Did you lose your husband and son?” She quipped.   
“No,” Snow chuckled. “I just sent them to the grocery store. I can’t be the one in charge of the shopping all the time.”   
Regina chuckled.   
“I was actually just on my way over to you,” Snow continued.   
“To me?” Regina frowned. “Why?”   
Snow shrugged. “I’ve barely seen you lately. I wanted to check up on you. See if you were okay. I was afraid you were sick or something like that.”   
“Oh, well…” Regina wheeled and reminded herself to be more present. “As you can see, I’m fine.”   
“Are you sure?” Snow asked as she sat down next to Regina on the park bench. “You haven’t been around much.”   
“I guess I’ve just been busy.”   
Snow nodded a little, and then: “You would tell me if something was going on with you, right? I don’t want you to shut me out again.”   
“I wasn’t trying to shut you out, Snow. I’m sorry if it felt that way.”   
Apparently, Snow too was a fan of changing to subject: “I spoke to Emma this morning. She was a little down. I think she misses Henry.”  
Ah. Not changing the subject at all. Fishing.   
“So do I,” Regina nodded. And she did. She does. But for some reason, his absence isn’t feeling as painful as it did two months ago.   
“He’ll come home again, Regina.” Snow assured and patted Regina’s hand lightly.   
“Of course, he will.”   
“Why don’t you invite us over for dinner this Sunday?” Snow shamelessly suggested.   
Regina raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what you’re fishing after. A dinner invitation.”   
“Your mansion is big enough,” Snow shrugged. “And Neal would be so excited.”   
“Fine. Fine,” Regina said and willingly took the bait. “Maybe you should spread the message to your husband and your daughter and son in law. I’ll alert Zelena myself.”   
“Great.” Snow chuckled. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”   
“I’m sure you will, dear.”   
Regina rolled her eyes as Snow went about her business. Regina was well aware what she was trying to do. In her own way, she was trying to make sure Regina didn’t spent so much time alone. That was what her dinner-suggestion was about. She didn’t like the idea of Regina “alone in that big house”, as she put it.   
Which was very sweet.   
Except Regina didn’t feel alone. At least not much. 

Regina looked at the picture of the smiling Laura again. Then she rose from the park bench. If she was hosting a dinner this Sunday, she better start planning what to cook for her guests. Maybe she would even ask for advice.

[Regina logged in]

Regina: I’ve just been asked (forced) to host a dinner this Sunday. Got any great meal suggestions? 

Laura: Fish and chips?

Regina: Am I supposed to take that seriously? 

Laura: Hey, what has fish and chips ever done to you? It’s a great dish. 

Regina: I’m sure it is. But not quite what I had imagined. And I think my guests would be very surprised if I served them fish & chips. 

Laura: So surprise them. You’re probably one hell of a cook. I’m sure you could turn it real fancy. 

Regina: You think I’m good at cooking? 

Laura: Yes, absolutely. You’re giving me that “good chef”-vibe. 

Regina: I wasn’t aware that I gave you ANY vibes. 

Laura: Please tell me you’re joking right now. You’re giving me SEVERAL vibes. 

Regina: Oh. 

Laura: You were joking, right? 

Laura: RIGHT? 

Regina: Yes, obviously. 

Laura: Thank god! You nearly gave me a heart attack. 

Regina: My apologies. 

Laura: You should be. I should definitely ask you to make it up to me. 

Regina: How? 

Careful, Regina. 

Laura: Picture? :P

Oh. That was a request she was able to handle. Regina quickly snapped a picture of herself. 

[Regina has sent an attached file]

Laura: Okay, now you’re giving me a heart attack again. But this time I mean that in the nicest way possible. 

Regina chuckled quietly. 

Regina: You sure have a strange way of giving compliments, Laura Edwards.

Laura: I’m currently at my store while chatting with you, and I swear, all my flowers aren’t nearly as beautiful as you. 

Regina: Be careful. 

Laura:....

Laura: I’m making you blush again, aren’t I? 

Regina: Yes. You are. 

Laura: Ha! 

Regina: How mature. 

Laura: I can’t help it. You’re turning into a giggling mess. 

Regina: Should I feel sorry for that? 

Laura: No. Definitely not. 

Regina: Good. 

Regina chuckled again as she finally crossed the street to walk into the store. Maybe she would be serving fish & chips this Sunday….


	8. part 8

Regina had just finished peeling the potatoes and was now checking up on the roast in the oven. It appeared to be doing fine. It was sizzling and filled the kitchen with a delicious smell.   
She had landed on roast and potatoes for tonight’s dinner. Not Fish & Chips. She really couldn’t serve that for her guests.   
Regina was in the process of putting the peeled potatoes in a casserole to boil them when she heard an all too familiar “blong” sound.   
Her phone was upstairs, rightfully charging, so she opted for the computer instead. It was here anyway, she had developed a habit of listening to classical music while she cooked. It made her feel less lonely.   
Time to see what that sound was about.   
[Regina logged in]

Laura: Finally! 

Regina: Excuse me? 

Laura: I’ve been waiting for you for fifteen minutes. 

Regina: How tragic. I see you survived. I was listening to music. That’s the reason why I didn’t answer right away. 

Laura: Oh, so you’re not getting bored with me yet? :P

Regina: Don’t be ridiculous. 

Laura: Anyway, I was/am eager to talk to you because I have a suggestion. But I’m not sure what you’ll think of it. 

Regina: What kind of suggestion? 

Laura: How would you feel about talking over the phone? 

Regina’s eyebrow rose. Talking over the phone? As in hearing Laura’s voice? Why was that both so alluring yet daunting? How did talking to Laura fit in in the plan she had made about taking this for exactly what it was? Harmless flirting and nothing more. Wouldn’t talking to Laura feel like crossing some sort invisible line? Didn’t that categorize as “stringing her along?”   
Calm down, she just wants to talk to you. She didn’t ask you to strip on camera. 

Laura: Are you still there? 

Regina: Yes, I’m still here. 

Laura: I didn’t scare you off, did I? We don’t have to exchange numbers if you don’t want to. I just thought it could be fun to hear your voice. 

Regina: You didn’t scare me off. 

Laura: So, does that mean that my suggestion wasn’t complete lunacy? 

Regina: It wasn’t. 

Laura: Thank god! I was scared I was way out of line. 

Regina: You weren’t. 

Laura: Is that your way of giving me permission to call you sometimes? 

Regina grinned a little as she typed “yes” followed by her number. What was the harm in that? She and Laura had already sent each other several photos, what was wrong with “trading” the pictures for hearing each other’s voices? 

Laura: Thank you so much. I know you’re having dinner with your family tonight, so I’ll compose myself for now. But can I call you afterwards? 

Regina: I don’t see why not. 

Laura: You have no idea how long I have fantasied about hearing your voice. 

Laura: Wait…

Laura: Did I seriously just write “fantasied”? 

Regina’s mouth curled into a little smile, and she immediately noted that she was smirking at her computer screen now. Idiot. 

Regina: You did. 

Laura: I’m not very good at composing myself, am I? 

Regina: No, not really. 

Laura: Is that a problem? 

Regina: No. 

Regina: You’re sweet. 

Shit. 

Laura: Am I? :P

Regina: Damn it. 

Laura: What? 

Regina: You’re making me type nonsense. 

Laura: I don’t think calling me sweet is nonsense. I think it’s… sweet :D

Regina: You are unbelievable. 

Laura: Why thank you! 

Regina: Are you sure I meant it as a compliment, dear? 

Laura: ninety-nine percent :D 

Regina scoffed as she abandoned the chatroom for a moment to check on the potatoes. They were boiling merrily under the lit. 

Laura: Are you ready for the dinner tonight? 

Regina: Yes, I think so. It’s nothing formal. Just family coming over. 

Laura: That sounds good. 

Regina: What about you? What are you gonna do tonight? 

Laura: Wait impatiently until you come online again? 

Regina: Laura…

Laura: Relax, I was kidding. I have a fun night ahead of me. 

Regina: Oh? What are you gonna do? 

Laura: Checking inventory. 

Regina: Oh. That DOES sound like fun. 

Laura: I can practically reach out and TOUCH the sarcasm, Regina. 

Regina: Who says I wasn’t serious? Maybe doing inventory is my thing. 

Laura: I doubt it. Unless “inventory” is code for something raunchy. 

Regina: Laura! 

Laura: Getting flustered? :P

Regina: Mind your manners. 

She was about to type in “young lady” but stalled herself. This was getting dangerous enough as it was. She didn’t need to add gasoline to an already flickering bonfire. 

I’m screwed. I’m so screwed. 

Laura: What are you, my teacher? 

Laura: Because that DOES sound kind of raunchy to me…

Regina: Stop. You’re embarrassing me. 

Laura: And I bet you look real cute all embarrassed and flustered. 

Regina: Wouldn’t you like to know. 

Laura: Now who’s the one being awful? 

Regina: I have no idea what you mean. 

Laura: Tease! 

Regina chuckled quietly. Tease. She had never been called that before. Laura had some colorful language.   
She was beginning to feel rather warm under her red dress. And her neck was growing flushed. Was she seriously getting turned on by chatting to someone online?   
She scoffed. She really needed to take better care of herself and her needs. This was embarrassing. 

Laura: Is it getting dangerous again? :P

Regina: Yes. 

Laura: Good. 

Regina: You’re terrible. Now leave me alone. I have a roast in the oven, and it would be unfortunate if I burned it. 

Laura: If you did, it would me my fault, right? 

Regina: Of course. 

Laura: Well, in that case, I would find some way to make it up to you. 

Regina: Laura….

Laura: Don’t “Laura” me! :D

Regina: I just did. Tough, isn’t it? 

Laura: ha ha, I’ll let you get back to your roast. 

Regina: Thank you. 

[Laura has logged out]

[Regina has logged out]

Regina rolled her eyes as abandoned the open laptop on the kitchen island. The internet was a dangerous place. Wasn’t that what she had told Henry when he first went “online”?   
Maybe she should be a little better at heeding her own warnings.   
And maybe she should stop thinking of what Laura had written. “I would find some way to make it up to you.”   
No, she was definitely not thinking about that. Of course, she wasn’t. That would be silly.   
Regina tried her best to “snap out of it” as she checked on the roast. She really needed to pull herself together.   
A short while later, the Charmings, the Jones’s and Zelena arrived at the mansion. And Regina welcomed them with a smile and ushered them inside. 

Somehow, she managed to shift her focus entirely to her family. Somehow, she managed to sit through the dinner without thinking of the chat-site. That would have been impolite anyway. She shouldn’t be thinking of anything but being present and enjoying the company of her family. Why would she be thinking of anything else?   
Regina took another sip of her wine as she engaged in a conversation with Emma about how quiet Storybrooke was. Then they talked a little about Henry. Emma’s musings about what he was doing in the Enchanted Forest made Regina laugh, and then her heart clenched because she missed him so terribly. Her big son, out on his own adventures. Of course, she was terribly proud of him, but she also missed him like crazy.   
“Blong”.   
Regina momentarily zoned out of her conversation with David. That was definitely her phone. And that was definitely a notification from the chat-site.   
She only debated it for a second before she excused herself to the bathroom and whipped out her phone.   
Obviously, it was Laura. Of course, it was Laura. And Regina wasn’t even particularly annoyed, that said woman was “bothering her in the middle of dinner. For Laura had sent her a message containing her number, followed by: 

Laura: Sorry, I know you’re in the middle of dinner, I’ll disappear again. But I just wanted you to have my number as well. To make it more even or something like that. 

Regina: That was sweet of you. Thank you. 

Laura: So, will you be calling me later, or do you want me to call first? 

Regina: I would like to call first. 

Laura: Why did I already know that? 

Regina: Am I really that predicable? 

Laura: No. You’re the most unpredictable person I know. 

Regina: Is that your attempt at flattery? 

Laura: Yes. 

Laura: Is it working? :P

Regina: Well, I’m laughing, so I guess in a way it did. 

Laura: I’m looking forward to actually HEAR you laugh later. 

Laura: Wait. Shit. I didn’t mean to pressure you. You don’t HAVE to call later. 

Regina: Relax, dear. You’re not pressuring me. I’ll call you because I want to. Not for any other reason. 

Laura: Phew! Good. 

It’s just flirting, Regina told herself. It’s harmless. It’s just flirting. 

Regina: I better get back to my guests. Enjoy your evening. 

Laura: You too. 

Regina: Talk to you later. Literally. 

Laura: I can’t wait! 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina took a moment to compose herself before she returned to her family. She couldn’t very well smile like a maniac when she got out of the bathroom. That would definitely be considered weird.   
The evening was a success. The food was good, the wine ditto. The company pleasant. Neither Neal or Robin was here on this particular night, only the adults, and both Snow and Zelena seemed to enjoy being “child-free” for once. Zelena’s language was certainly more colorful than it would have been if Robin was here.   
Regina showed her guests out. It was well past ten, and she was beginning to feel a little tired.   
“Thank you for a lovely evening,” Snow said as she hugged Regina.   
“Drive safely,” Regina said and raised an eyebrow. Both Snow and David had had a fair amount of wine.   
“We will,” David assured with a slight chuckle.   
“See you, little sis,” Zelena said and gave Regina’s shoulder a squeeze.  
“Bye, Zelena. Give my love to the little one.”   
“I will.”   
Emma and Killian bid Regina a good night, and then Regina was alone in the mansion.   
She liked having people over, but it was also kind of nice to be alone in the quiet mansion again. She enjoyed the silence as she cleared the table and filled the dishwasher.   
But once that was done, she had officially run out of excuses. There was nothing else that could keep her away from the phone.   
But it was a bit late, and Laura probably had a long day doing inventory, so…

[Regina has logged in]

Regina: My guests just left. Is it too late to call you now? 

Laura: No, absolutely not. 

Regina: Are you sure? Aren’t you tired after doing inventory all day? 

Laura: Get busy dialing my number, woman! I want to talk to you. 

Regina: Okay. 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina hollowed her cheeks as she held her breath for a moment and then puffed the air out. For some reason, dialing Laura’s number was daunting. Suddenly, Regina could see a million reasons why   
Laura wouldn’t be all that thrilled to talk to her.   
Okay, pull yourself together. It’s just a quick “hello”. Nothing more. It’s harmless.   
Regina pushed all silly insecurities out of her mind and dialed Laura’s number.   
She waited for a moment. Dialing tone. Static noise. I hope she didn’t give me a false number. That would be…   
“Hello?”   
Regina’s heart levitated into her throat. “Laura?”   
“Yeah, who else?” Laura in the other end.   
Regina swallowed something as she apologized for the late hour. God, Laura had a sweet voice. Warm. Light. She sounded just as laid-back as she appeared to be in writing.   
“I’m so glad you called,” Laura said. “It’s nice to finally hear your voice.”   
“Likewise. What are you doing right now?”   
“Just wrapping up in the store,” Laura said in the other end.   
“You’re working this late?”   
“Yeah, had to. It’s not like you were here to help me.”   
“Oh, very funny.”   
Regina was wrong again. This wasn’t just a quick hello. The words flowed freely between them. There was absolutely nothing forced about this conversation. They talked and talked and talked. They hit it off, exactly like they had done it via chat messages.   
By the time they finally wrapped up the conversation, Laura had finished her work and had described her apartment over the flower shop to Regina. They ended the conversation by wishing each other a good night and agreeing to call each other again real soon.   
Regina was stunned when she ended the call. It was twenty to twelve. It was late. None of them had noticed how time had flown.   
Regina shook her head in disbelief as she went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. When she slid under the covers she heard that “blong” sound again. Well, why not check the chat-site one last time before bed? 

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: Is it possible to be attracted to a voice? 

Regina: Yes, I believe so. 

Laura: In that case, I’m screwed. 

Regina: Are you? 

Laura: Yep. My fantasies definitely didn’t match the real deal. Your voice is beyond hot. 

Regina laughed loudly. 

Regina: Any particular reason you didn’t tell me that over the phone? 

Laura: Are you kidding? I wouldn’t have been capable of actually saying it. I was far too busy marveling at your voice. 

Regina: It was nice hearing your voice too. 

Laura: Is it terrible that I’ll probably be dreaming of your voice tonight? 

Regina: Probably. But do it anyway. Goodnight, Laura. 

Laura: Goodnight, Regina. 

 

To Be Continued?


	9. Part 9

“No way!” Regina exclaimed into the phone. “You did not tell him that!”   
“Of course, I did,” Laura replied with a laugh. “He kept pissing me off. I had to do something, and I couldn’t very well punch him in the face, could I?”   
Regina laughed wholeheartedly at that. She was both impressed and appalled by what Laura had told that guy to do. But mostly impressed.   
“God, I like hearing you laugh,” Laura said, and Regina could hear the smile in her voice. “Would it be creepy if I recorded it and kept listening to it throughout the day?”   
“Yes, absolutely,” Regina chuckled. “What if one of your customers heard it?”   
“The sound would enchant them, and they would be forced to buy flowers just to listen to the sound a little longer. You would totally up my business that way.”   
“You’re absurd,” Regina said and laughed again.   
“Yes, but I made you laugh, didn’t I?”  
“You did,” Regina said softly and added mock-sternly: “I hope you’re not recording this!”   
“I suppose you’ll never know,” Laura teased.   
“Quit messing with me!”   
“I’ll make you a deal,” Laura chuckled. “Laugh one more time and I’ll consider not to record it.”   
Regina laughed again.   
“Thank you,” Laura said. “Now I’m fueled enough to go through my day.”   
“Oh, I’m fuel now, am I?”  
“Absolutely,” Laura said, and Regina could hear her fiddle around with something in the background. Probably the newest delivery of flowers. “Your laugh is my fuel. A solid portion of that, and I feel completely charged.”   
“I think you’re talking rubbish now, dear.”   
“So what? You like it when I talk rubbish,” Laura nonchalantly pointed out.   
“Yes, yes I do.” Regina acknowledged and shifted slightly in her office chair. She was supposed to be working. She was supposed to look through the stack of paper in front of her. But the desire to work had just slipped away like water between her fingers the moment she heard Laura’s voice in the phone.   
“So, are you getting any work done?” Laura asked, as if she was capable of reading Regina’s mind.   
“Not really,” Regina admitted with a dry chuckle. “You’re distracting me.”   
“Oh? Should I stop calling you then?” Laura teased.   
“I don’t think that would be very beneficial for either of us.”   
Now Laura was the one who laughed, and the sound went straight to Regina’s chest. The sound spread through her body, liquified her muscles and filled her with warmth.   
“Anyway, I think I might go bankrupt it I don’t start working.” Laura said.   
“And we really can’t have that, can we?”   
“But,” Laura continued, and her voice dropped an octave. “Would it be alright if I called you later?”   
“Yes, of course.”   
“Tonight?” Laura suggested.   
“Sure.”   
“Okay, talk to you later then.”   
“Indeed.”   
“Have a good day, Regina.”   
“You too, dear.” 

Regina hung up and noted how all the little hair on her arms were standing up. Because Laura’s voice had dropped an octave. Great. 

Regina absentmindedly rubbed the goosebumps on her arms and considered this newest development. They had as much chemistry when they were talking over the phone, as they had when they were chatting online. And Regina were beginning to have some trouble with “labelling” Laura.   
What was Laura to her? An acquaintance? No, definitely not. A friend? No, not that either. A good friend then. Maybe even a close friend.   
Yes, that could work.   
Except….

You weren’t supposed to fall for your close friends, were you? 

And if not careful, Regina could definitely fall for Laura. 

She had accepted that. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew that their conversations and online chats were too “intimate” to belong in the friends-category. No, they were definitely flirting. No doubt about that.   
Of course, there online conversation wasn’t too “explicit”, but you didn’t have to read much between the lines either to know that something was up.   
The easiest thing would probably be to acknowledge it. But Regina knew, that the minute she acknowledged what was happening between her and Laura, were the moment things got complicated. 

I’m a fucking fairytale character. I was the Evil Queen. How do I explain that to her? 

She couldn’t. Laura would probably think she was crazy, and honestly, that seemed reasonable. 

But the thing was, when she was talking to Laura, Regina didn’t feel like a fairytale character. She forgot she had this huge, complicated past. When she was talking to Laura, she was just Regina from Portland. And that was incredibly nice.   
It’s not the same as lying to her, Regina firmly told herself and tried to believe it. And in the same breath: you can’t fall for someone you’ve never met.   
She almost believed that too.

But as she wrapped up her work early that day, her thoughts were still floating around Laura and her sweet voice. Regina kept picturing her, among her flowers with the phone secured between her ear and shoulder as she fixed a bouquet or bent down slightly to smell the flowers.   
I’m crazy. I should not be thinking of her.   
But little did it help. Regina did think of Laura. Her blue eyes, her short reddish hair and her laugh. The laugh that kept echoing in Regina’s ears and drove her ever so slightly mad.   
Maybe it was a bad idea, starting to talk over the phone. It certainly hadn’t helped anything. It was three months since Laura had sent Regina the first message, and Regina felt like it had been so much longer. It felt like she had known Laura all the time.   
She ended up at Granny’s where she quickly ordered a cup of coffee. For once, the Diner was half-empty. Regina took the opportunity to find her phone. Now seemed like a good time to go online on the chat site and delete some of the crude messages she had received the past few weeks. 

[Regina logged in]

She was busy scowling at and then deleting the rude messages when another messaged landed in her inbox.

Laura: Fancy meeting you here. 

Regina chuckled quietly. 

Regina: Shouldn’t you be working? 

Laura: Shouldn’t YOU? 

Regina: Finished early today. 

Laura: Lucky you. I wish I had that opportunity. 

Regina: Maybe you SHOULD hire that assistant. 

Laura: Maybe I should. 

There was a little pause in the conversation, and then:

Laura: How would you feel about getting a second job? :D 

Regina actually snorted at that. 

Regina: I’ve already told you I know nothing about flowers. 

Laura: I could teach you. 

Regina: I’m sure you could. 

Laura: I bet you’re a quick student. 

Regina: I’m sure I am. 

Laura: And I’m sure I would enjoy teaching you about the different flowers. 

Laura: If we ever got around to actually talk about flowers, that is. 

Regina: What on earth would we do instead? 

Laura: Welll…..

Regina: Well, what? 

Laura: Wellll… :P 

Regina quietly choked on her coffee and tried to clear her throat without spluttering. It didn’t really help the matter that her palms turned a bit sweaty and her neck flushed. 

Regina: Laura…

Laura: Did I make you uncomfortable? 

Regina: No, but you DID make me choke on my coffee. 

Laura: Ha! 

Regina: In public. 

Laura: Oh. Less ha. Should I apologize? 

Regina: For turning me on in public? Yes, that would be advisable. 

Laura: Did I? 

Regina: What? 

Laura: Did I turn you on? 

Shit. You’re typing too fast, damnit. Maybe you should give that brain of yours a chance to catch up before you press “send”. Well, she couldn’t exactly “unsend” the message. She would just have to wing it. 

Regina: Maybe. 

Laura Maybe? 

You’re screwed. 

Regina: That’s all I’m saying. 

Laura: Don’t be embarrassed. You already know that I’m incredibly turned on by your voice. 

Regina: No, as a matter fact I did not know that. 

Laura: Well, now you do. Aren’t you proud that your voice reduces me to a stuttering mess? 

Regina: Oddly enough, I am. 

Laura: I wonder what you could reduce me to if you were here in person. 

Regina: Laura! 

Laura: Am I pushing it? 

Regina: Yes. You keep forgetting I’m too old for you. 

Laura: Bullshit. 

Regina: Sophisticated.

Laura: Why don’t you let ME be the judge of what’s old and what isn’t? I think I’m a much better judge of that than you are. 

Regina: You’re silly. 

Laura: You can’t keep using that rebuttal. Especially not when you know I’m right. 

Regina: I think we should talk about something else. 

Laura: Fine. But I’m not gonna give up :P 

Regina: And I don’t suppose anything I say will be able to change that? 

Laura: That would be correct. 

Regina: What am I gonna do with you? 

Laura: Well, I know what I would like you to do with me. But I can’t write that here because it’s inappropriate. And you’re in public.

Regina: So, you are sensible after all. 

Laura: Can I be inappropriate for a second? 

Regina: Asking permission seems ridiculous. I have a feeling you’re gonna be inappropriate anyway. 

Laura: I’m thinking about you a lot. More specifically, I’m thinking about kissing you. 

Regina: You’re right. That is very inappropriate. 

Laura: Sorry. I just needed to get that off my chest. 

Regina: And now you’re talking about your chest. Not really helping, Laura. 

Laura: I’ll stop now. I promise. 

Regina tried to slow her breathing down as she typed in “Thank god”. This was turning into a very dangerous chat. One they definitely shouldn’t be having while Regina was in public. 

Regina: I think it would be better if I logged out now. 

Laura: You’re right. It would definitely be a lot safer. For both of us. I can’t be held responsible for my actions anymore. 

Regina: Behave. Talk to you later. 

Laura: I can hardly wait. 

[Regina has logged out]

You’re playing with fire, Regina dully informed herself. She was definitely out on a sidetrack. And why is that so bad?

Because it is. 

That was what she tried to tell herself. But she didn’t do a very good job at convincing herself. Laura was so smart. Funny. Kind. Beautiful. Their chats, whether it was online or over the phone, were always entertaining. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much. And it felt good. It felt good to laugh. And it felt good to just be Regina Mills from Portland, and not Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, ruler of the Enchanted Forest and Mayor of Storybrooke.   
Regina emptied her coffee cup and left the Diner. 

 

That same evening, Zelena popped over to the mansion for a “glass of wine and a chat”.   
Regina had immediately opened a bottle of wine and served it for her guests. They had spent a very pleasant evening together, but after the third glass of wine, Zelena had asked to borrow one of Henry’s old books for Neal.   
“Yes, well, it’s not like Henry have any use for those anymore,” Regina said a little melancholic. “I’ll run up and fetch it for you.” 

She went upstairs and into Henry’s room where she quickly plucked the book out of his bookshelf. It was a bit dusty. Most of the room was a bit dusty, actually. Regina made a mental note about to dust   
the room off. She knew that technically, she didn’t have to. It wasn’t necessary. Henry had no use for his childhood room anymore, but still, Regina liked to keep it tidy in there. Well kept. Maybe she was suffering from “empty nest”-syndrome. That thought was definitely not complete lunacy. 

Regina avoided staying for too long in Henry’s room. It would only make her sad. She stuffed the book under her arm and spun around on her heel. She was careful to close the door completely as she left. A half-open door would only remind her of when he was younger and called out to her, hoping to hear a story before bedtime.   
Regina went downstairs, ready to announce that she had found the book, and that Neal was more than welcome to borrow it. it was nice to see that someone could use Henry’s old stuff.   
But as she reached doorway, she stopped abruptly and nearly dropped the book.   
Zelena stood with her head bowed over Regina’s still open computer.   
Oh god, no. Anything but that. I’ll take another curse. Rather that than this. Embarrassment immediately washed over Regina, but she tried her best to suppress it. To sound angry and snappy as she asked:   
“What the hell are you doing?!” 

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Zelena looked up at Regina’s outburst. The redhead seemed to grapple for excuses: “It kept making noises. I thought it was virus.”   
Regina’s eyes rolled so far back in her skull she feared they might just stay here. “You thought it was virus? Seriously? Is that the best you could come up with?” she huffed as she crossed the kitchen floor and snatched the laptop.   
“I’m sorry. But I’ve been worried about you, okay?”  
“And that gives you permission to snoop?” Regina asked plainly. She was irritated that Zelena chose the concerned older sister angle.   
“No, of course not. I shouldn’t have…”   
“No, you shouldn’t,” Regina said, happily agreeing to that.   
A moment of silence followed that statement, and Regina took the opportunity to wave her hand and send the laptop upstairs.   
She felt tempted to groan. She hadn’t planned on anyone finding out about this, and certainly not like this.   
“So, who is she?” Zelena asked with some caution. Maybe she was afraid that Regina would explode.   
“Is that any of your business?” Regina snapped. She was only just beginning to realize her budding feelings for Laura. Sharing those feelings with anyone besides Laura wasn’t what she had in mind. She was not ready to be questioned.   
But never the less, she instantly felt guilty for snapping at Zelena, and she tried to make up for that by muttering: “You already know that. Her name is Laura. She was the one I was chatting to that evening at the Charmings.”   
“And you like her,” Zelena stated plainly.   
Regina settled for a nod.   
Zelena smiled a little. “So that’s what been happening with you. You’ve met someone.”   
“I haven’t exactly met her,” Regina dully corrected her sister.   
“Well, you are, aren’t you?”   
“What?”   
“Going to meet her,” Zelena clarified like Regina was dense.   
“I don’t know,” Regina said.   
“What? But you have to,” Zelena insisted. “She likes you!”   
Regina rolled her eyes again. “Would you mind your own business?”   
Zelena seemed to have a snarky response ready, but sobered up and said instead: “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snooped, okay?”  
“No, you really shouldn’t,” Regina agreed. “I would prefer to have announced it myself. When there was something to announce, that is.”   
“And isn’t there?” Zelena asked with a little smile. “I mean to me, it seems pretty…”   
“And I don’t recall asking for your opinion,” Regina reminded her. “I’m not ready to announce anything, okay? So I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself.”   
“Sure thing. I’ll keep your secret.”   
“She’s not a secret,” Regina said and winced at the word. “I’m just not ready to tell anyone. I’m still… getting to know her.”   
“And quite well it would seem,” Zelena dryly pointed out and smirked a little.   
“Nobody asked you to look through a private chat.”   
“Be glad it was me and not Snow White.”   
“The less of two evils.” If Snow White had accidentally seen that fairly private chat… That would have been terrible.   
Zelena suddenly grinned at Regina. “You’ve met a girl.”   
“Don’t act as if I’m dating her.” Regina said dryly.   
“How long have you chatted with her?”   
“Three months.”   
“She’s pretty,” Zelena said plainly.   
So, she saw a photo too. Great. Just great.   
“I’m aware,” Regina said strained.   
Zelena’s smile widened.   
“Will you kindly get out of my hair?” Regina said exasperated. “We’re just chatting. That’s all.”   
“I really hope you don’t actually believe that yourself,” Zelena huffed. “Because if that’s the case, you’re delusional.”   
“I’m too old for her,” Regina muttered and automatically reverted back to her old apology for not pursuing anything.   
“And how old is she?” Zelena inquired.   
“Twenty-eight.”   
“Ohh, quite the catch.”  
“Zelena!”   
“Sorry. Jokes aside,” Zelena said and suffocated her amusement. “You do know of the age gap between Emma and Hook, right?”   
“Please don’t compare me to Killian Jones.”   
“And I think there’s a pretty big age gap between our friendly neighborhood Dark One and Belle.”   
“Your point being?”   
“That you’re not that old.”   
Regina snorted against her will and her voice dripped with sarcasm when she said: “Why thank you, Zelena. Now I feel so much better.”   
“I don’t see the problem,” Zelena stubbornly continued.   
“That’s because you’re forgetting about the fairytale-aspect, dear.” Regina said tiredly. “I happen to be the former Evil Queen, where as Laura is…”   
“Normal.”   
“Exactly. I can’t very well tell her the truth about myself, can I?” Regina said somewhat bitterly. God, how she wished Zelena hadn’t snooped around. I should have been smart enough to close that damned laptop.   
Zelena looked like she had a myriad of “clever” arguments ready, but the universe was kind enough to spare Regina and let her phone ring.   
Or maybe this was only water on Zelena’s mill. Regina was beginning to think that the universe perhaps was a bit out for her tonight as she found the phone in her pocket. Of course, it was Laura calling her. Of course, it was.  
Great. Perfect.  
“Hello.” Regina said as she took the call.   
“Hey there,” came Laura’s voice in the other end, and for a moment Regina completely forgot how annoyed she was. Laura’s voice was sweet as honey.   
“How has your day been?” Regina asked and struggled to talk about the stuff they normally talked about. Which was a bit troublesome because Zelena was still standing right there.   
“Pretty good,” Laura said. “Are you okay? You sound a little off.”   
“I’m fine, just fine,” Regina assured.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes. I’m good.”  
“Okay. What are you doing then?”   
“Oh, I was just having a glass of wine,” Regina answered truthfully.   
“That sounds nice,” Laura said in the other end. “Is it bad that I kind of wished I was there?”   
Regina chuckled lightly at that.   
Zelena, who had been tilting her head like a curious dog suddenly grinned. “Is that Laura?” she smirked.   
Regina glared at her and mouthed “shut up”, and to the charming woman in the other end of the phone: “Laura, can you hang on two seconds?”   
“Of course. But only because it’s you,” came the reply.   
Regina quickly put the phone down and said: “Zelena dear, I hate to throw you out of my house, but…”   
“Tell the pretty one I said hello,” Zelena chuckled as she grabbed the book, gathered her things and proceeded to walk into the hall.   
“I’m not gonna tell her that,” Regina muttered as her sister left the mansion, still cackling. It somehow reminded Regina of the time when she still saw Zelena as the Wicked Witch and nothing more.   
She groaned quietly as she picked up the phone again: “Sorry about that, dear.”   
“No problem,” Laura chuckled. “Is everything okay?”   
“Yes, everything is fine. I trust you’re well, too?”  
“I’m fine,” Laura said. “I’ve just…”   
“What?” Regina encouraged gently.   
“I’ve missed hearing your voice,” Laura said. “Silly, right?”   
“I’ve missed hearing your voice too,” Regina admitted. This was truly a night for admittance.   
Laura grinned a little in the other end. “Win-win.”   
“Indeed.” Regina replied, she was laughing too. She seemed to do that a lot when she was talking to Laura. It annoyed her that Zelena had snooped around, it wasn’t exactly the way Regina had wanted her to find out. She had preferred to announce it herself.   
Announce what, exactly?   
“Have you finished up in the store for today?” Regina asked to distract herself.   
“Yeah, I wrapped things up five minutes ago.”  
“I think you’re working too much, dear.”   
Laura chuckled. “I was just about to check tomorrows delivery, but you could try to distract me instead…”   
Regina chuckled too as they talked about everything and nothing. It would appear that she was doing a fine job in distracting Laura.   
As they talked, Regina went upstairs. It was getting rather late, and she put the phone on speaker as she got ready for bed.   
“What are you doing?” Laura asked as their conversation hit a natural pause.   
“I’m just getting ready for bed,” Regina said truthfully as she unzipped her dress.   
There was silence in the other end for a while. Then Laura said: “I’m not sure whether I want to know more, or don’t want to know anything at all.”   
“Laura…” Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes even though Laura couldn’t see it.   
“I’m serious,” Laura assured. “I’m definitely not interested in knowing how much or how little you’re wearing right now.”   
“Careful, dear. Otherwise I might just tell you.”   
“And obviously, that would be awful.”   
“Obviously.”   
They both laughed again. Regina knew that what they were doing were a huge cliché, but who cared? It was a long time since anyone had flirted this sweetly with her.   
“Shouldn’t you be resting, too?” Regina asked as she slipped a nightgown over her head.   
“Are you ordering me to go to bed?” Laura chuckled.   
“Possibly.”   
“Maybe I should. I have lots of deliveries tomorrow.   
“Get some rest then. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”   
“Okay. Goodnight, Regina.  
“Goodnight, Laura.”   
They ended the call and Regina smiled. For some reason she was feeling particularly wicked tonight. Whether it was the wine or Laura was unclear, but she either way ended up snapping a picture of herself in the nightgown and sending it to Laura. Then she plugged the phone into the charger for the night and switched it off completely. It was gonna be fun, seeing Laura’s response to her little “gift” tomorrow. 

 

Regina woke up at 7:00 sharp, bright and early. And she didn’t bother with having breakfast or getting dressed before she waved her hand and made the laptop appear. She balanced said laptop on her knees, grabbed her reading glasses from the bedside drawer and opened the chat site. There were several messages in her inbox.  
[Regina logged in]

Laura: Are you trying to kill me?   
Laura: Like actually kill me? 

Laura: If you were aiming to send me into cardiac arrest, you succeeded. 

Laura: And if you were aiming for trying to turn me on, you succeeded too. 

Laura: Is that an appropriate thing to write? 

Laura: Nah, screw it, I don’t care. You were the one who sent that photo. I’m holding you personally responsible for whatever crap I’m typing. 

Regina: I’m glad I could make your night. You’re probably at work right now, so I wish you a good day. I’m looking forward to our chat later.

[Regina has logged out]

Regina was one big grin when she finally got out of bed. Ridiculous. She hadn’t even spoken to Laura today, and here she was, grinning like an idiot.   
Why didn’t Zelena tell me what a bad idea this is?   
Regina sighed as she padded downstairs and made breakfast. As the coffee brewed, she considered things. Had it been a bad idea to send that picture to Laura? Too hasty?   
She had to figure out her feelings, that much was certain. She had to determine whether this was just harmless flirting online and over the phone, or this chemistry potentially could lead to something.   
Lead to something. Regina scoffed as she blew on the hot coffee. Hold your horses, you moron. You are overthinking. You barely know her. You haven’t even met her.   
“Blong.”   
Regina snapped out of her thoughts and fished her phone out of the depths of the bathrobe pocket. Someone was messaging her on the chat site, and Regina briefly wondered whether it was another rude person she had to show the virtual door. 

[Regina has logged in]

Regina spluttered a little and put the coffee cup down. Otherwise she might just spill it. It wasn’t someone rude messaging her, it was Laura. And Laura had sent her a picture.   
And not just any old picture. It was a picture of herself wearing a very low-cut shirt. It could almost have been a bra.   
My god. I’m glad Zelena didn’t see that. 

Regina: Congratulations. 

Laura: Did I win something? :P

Regina: You just succeeded in making me choke on my coffee. 

Laura: Ha! Now that IS a victory! 

Laura: I take it you like the shirt, ms. Mills? 

Regina: I do. But you know you didn’t have to send me that picture, right? I wasn’t trying to put pressure on you or anything. 

Laura: I know that, beautiful. I send you that picture because I wanted too. Not for any other reasons. 

Beautiful. Regina’s mouth curved up in a smile. 

Regina: You’ve made my morning. 

Regina: You seem to do that a lot lately. 

Laura: I think I fancy you. Just a bit. 

Regina: Is that really so? 

Laura: Yeah. But just a little. 

Regina: Well, as long as it’s just a little, it’s all good. 

Laura: :P 

 

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

During the next few weeks, Zelena looked awfully smug whenever she caught Regina looking at her phone.   
Regina had decided early to ignore it, but it was mighty difficult. The look on Zelena’s face could really make her temper boil sometimes.   
But the “thing” between Regina and Laura had gotten to a point where Laura called Regina every day. Sometimes to fill her in on her day, but most of the times just to chat about everything and nothing.   
Regina so enjoyed those conversation. From the moment she woke up in the morning, she wondered about when Laura was gonna call her. Quite ridiculous, really. Sometimes, she caught herself thinking about Laura as the first thing when she opened her eyes. That was a bit ridiculous too.   
Zelena, however kept prodding at Regina and asked when she was going to Boston to actually meet “Flower girl”. 

Regina usually settled for asking Zelena to stop pet naming Laura, and then shrugging. 

Where to Zelena always rolled her eyes and told Regina that she “had to meet Laura at some point”. 

“And why is it so important to you?” Regina shot back.

Zelena smirked. “I was the one who suggested you joined that chat site, wasn’t I? I’m invested in this.” 

“Can you try not to be?” Regina retorted. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Of course, it is. You’re my sister. I want to see you happy.” 

“Well, you could start with getting out of my hair. That would make me very happy,” Regina quipped. 

Zelena ignored that. “Aren’t you even the littlest bit curious about what she’s like in person?” 

Regina shrugged again, but the truth was that she actually was very curious at this point. The thought of meeting Laura wasn’t as lunacy as it was a few weeks ago. 

But that was something she needed to discuss with Laura. Not Zelena. 

Emma, Killian and Snow and David came over to their booth in Granny’s, and Zelena instantly ceased the teasing. Regina gave her credit for that. At least she didn’t flap her gums while there were others present. Maybe she respected Regina’s privacy anyway when it came to it.   
They’ve barely sat down before Snow began talking about Neal’s upcoming birthday in a few weeks. The pixie haired woman immediately began assigning different tasks to them, and Regina found herself agreeing to be in charge of the “entertainment” with Emma. Entertainment, that probably mostly consisted of producing life-like balloon animals with magic. 

“Do you want the balloon bunnies to jump around and crave carrots too, dear?” Regina joked as she sipped her coffee. “Because I can make that happen.” 

“I’m sure Neal would love that,” Snow gushed, and it only took Regina five seconds to realize that she was actually serious. 

Regina chuckled as she agreed to do it. Snow loved bringing the town together, and she loved throwing parties, but Regina hoped that David had a saying in this too. Otherwise this could turn into birthday of the year. In the exaggerated way. 

“Emma, you won’t mind be in charge of the cake, will you?” Snow asked as she manically crossed it off her list. 

“Me?” Emma asked and raised her eyebrow. “You want me to be in charge of the cake? Mom, I’m still making pancakes out of a box.” 

Killian chuckled at that. “I’ll help you.” 

“I would like to see that,” Regina interjected quietly. She could scarcely imagine Killian Jones in a kitchen. 

“I heard that,” Killian said and shot Regina a look. 

Zelena chuckled. 

Snow however, didn’t notice their little exchange. She muttered to herself as she stressed things out on her list. 

“Snow calm down. It’s just a birthday party,” David said.   
That was clearly the wrong thing to say, and Regina grimaced as Snow loudly began to explain how important this birthday party was.   
Why is it that I’m still capable of zoning out when her voice goes shrill?   
Regina stopped listening and watched mildly amused as Snow gestured wildly to David. The prince’s answer was lost to Regina, but it didn’t matter. Just watching them was entertaining enough. 

“Okay, okay.” David said and waved his white napkin in a peace offering. “The birthday party is important. I get it.” 

“Good,” Snow snapped and snatched the napkin from him. “Now stop making fun of me.” 

Killian coughed, but to Regina it sounded more like he was trying to mask a chuckle. 

But either way, David managed to talk Snow down to a level where she was capable of discussing the upcoming birthday party. Without using her “squealy” voice, thank goodness. 

“And what does the little man want for his birthday? Any burning requests?” asked Regina and joined in the conversation again. 

“A pony.” David said dully. 

“Ah.” Regina nodded understandingly. She still remembered Henry’s pony-phase. 

“And why do I have the hunch that he might actually end up getting one?” Emma said quietly. 

“It is not unthinkable,” Regina answered just as quietly. Snow doted on Neal, like she doted on Emma.   
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Snow said. “Of course we’re not buying him a pony!”   
But it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. Regina chuckled. Sometimes Snow was entirely driven by her desire to do nice things for others. 

“We aren’t,” David said as to make it official.

“Ten bucks they’re buying him a pony,” Emma muttered and grinned at Regina. 

“You’re on, miss Swan.” 

“Stop betting, he’s not getting a pony!” Snow said, and her voice turned slightly squeaky again. 

“I want in on that bet too,” Zelena said and smirked. 

“Let’s make it more interesting,” Emma grinned. “If he doesn’t get a pony, I’ll buy us a round of drinks at The Rabbit Hole, but if he does… Regina’s the one who buys.” 

“Deal,” Regina said and took a sip of her coffee. “Either way, it’ll end with drinks, so I’m in.”   
Zelena chuckled. “Sounds like we have a fun night ahead of us.”

“He’s not getting a pony!” David said and tried to cut through.

“Mmm, keep telling yourself that, dad.” Emma shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I have a distinct feeling drinks are gonna be on me.” Regina added with a nod.   
David opened his mouth, very clearly prepared to deny that, but then Regina’s phone started screeching and interrupted any attempt at conversation.   
Regina quickly fished the device out of her pocket and suffocated the smile threatening to blossom on her lips. There was no doubt who was calling. Regina would recognize that number anywhere. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey there,” came Laura’s soft voice in the other end, and the sound instantly made Regina feel warm all over.   
But this was Granny’s Diner. And her entire family was sitting right next to her. knowing how long she and Laura could talk when they first got started, Regina said: 

“Can I call you back in ten minutes?” 

“Of course. I hope I didn’t interrupt you too much?”

“Not at all, but you know…” 

Laura chuckled softly, and the sound made a million butterflies invade Regina’s stomach. “Okay. I’ll call you in ten minutes then, beautiful.” 

“Great. Bye.” 

“Bye.”   
Regina ended the call and once again tried her best to keep the smile off her face. She looked up and found Snow and David, Emma and Killian and Zelena staring at her.

“What?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. Why the hell were they staring at her like that? It was unnerving. 

“Who was that?” Snow asked and raised her own eyebrow. 

“A friend. Why?” 

“You’re smiling like an idiot,” Emma plainly observed. 

“Excuse me?” Regina snipped. Apparently, she wasn’t doing a terribly good job at keeping the smile off her face. 

“You do,” Snow said. “If I didn’t know any better…” 

“Well, it’s lucky you do know better then.” Regina said haughtily. “See you later.” 

“You’re leaving?” Zelena asked innocently. 

“Yes I am.” 

Regina didn’t even bother waiting until she was home. As soon as she was out on Main Street, she immediately called Laura. 

“Hey,” Laura grinned in the other end. 

“Hello. Again.” Regina chuckled. 

“Were you buried in piles of papers or something like that?”

“No, just surrounded by people.” 

“Oh. Afraid I was gonna say something raunchy they might hear?” 

“Well, knowing you…” 

“Hey!” Laura protested. “I’m not that bad.” 

“Oh, you are exactly that bad.” 

Laura grinned and then she lowered her voice to a purr as she continued: “Then you have no idea what bad really is.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Exactly. If you think I’m bad right now, you have no idea what I’m like when I’m really bad.” 

“Watch it. I think you’re flirting with me,” Regina accused and laughed. 

“Maybe I am, that’s not a problem is it?” 

“If it was, would you stop?” 

“Yes. But it would be mighty difficult.” 

Regina laughed wholeheartedly. “What are you doing right you?” 

“Dreaming of you.”

“Laura…” 

Laura grinned shamelessly. “Okay, okay. I’ve just been out with the last delivery for today.” 

 

“So, you’re finishing earlier today. Good. You shouldn’t tire yourself completely.” 

“Aww, you’re very cute when you’re worried about me.” 

 

“If you ever call me cute again, I swear to god…” 

“You’ll what?” Laura grinned, and now she was obviously flirting again. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to know…” 

“Actually, I do. I would very much like to know.” 

Both of them laughed, but Regina never revealed what she would do if Laura was silly enough to call her cute again. Instead, she masterfully changed the subject. 

“I had a dream about you last night,” Laura suddenly said. 

Regina’s eyebrow rose. “Oh? That sounds dangerous.” 

“No! Not like that. Though, I wouldn’t mind…” 

“Laura.” 

“It was innocent,” Laura said. “I dreamt that you came to Boston and we spent the day together.” 

“That does sound innocent.” 

“Is it something you would consider?” 

“What?” 

“Coming to Boston.” Laura clarified. 

“Oh...” the sudden question made Regina unaware of her surroundings, and she very nearly collided with Moe French. She muttered a quick “sorry” to said man and tried to wrap her head around what   
Laura just said.   
Coming to Boston. She wants me to come to Boston and spend the day with her. Is that a good idea? Or is it completely ridiculous? Isn’t it better to just carry on like we’ve done so far? What will my family think if I suddenly announce that I… What? Met someone online? No, that’s ridiculous. They’ll think I’ve been completely desperate. I can already imagine the look on their faces. Of course, I could lie about my whereabouts, that wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done that, but… 

“Regina? Are you still there?” 

“Yes. Yes, I’m still here,” Regina said and tried to make sense of the confused clutter in her head. 

“Pretty dumb suggestion, huh?” Laura said quietly. “I was out of line, wasn’t I?”

“No!” Regina said a bit too loudly. She reminded herself to calm down as she finished her sentence: “It wasn’t a dumb suggestion at all.” 

“Yeah? You mean that? I was afraid I was being too eager.” 

“No, no. Not at all. You’re not the only one who’s curious.” 

“Does that mean we’re actually gonna meet?” 

“I think that would be the wisest thing, don’t you? Of course, we have to find a date that suit both of us. I mean, you’re busy with the store, and I’m busy with…” 

“Your piles of papers, I know,” Laura said and made a melodic laugh. The sound went straight to the pit of Regina’s stomach again, and she actually had to inhale softly. 

“Tell you what, why don’t we both check our calendars and then discuss it on the chat?” Regina suggested. 

“Sounds great.” Laura said, and then after a moment of silence: “I can’t believe we’re actually gonna meet.” 

Me neither. I don’t think I’ve ever been this spontaneous in my life. And I’m not sure if it’s a bad thing or a good thing.   
“Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later, don’t you think?” God damnit. Why am I always pretending to be confident? 

“I’ve definitely been curious about you for a while now.” 

“Likewise.”

The thought of meeting each other seemed to make both parts nervous, and Regina was grateful when Laura changed the topic to something less dangerous. Her flowers, for example. She educated Regina about every single flower in her store while Regina walked the rest of the way back to the mansion.   
Regina wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder as she shrugged her coat off. Once both her coat and shoes were off she told Laura she would check her calendar. They ended the call, and Regina had to swallow something again.   
Meet Laura. She was going to meet Laura. She was going to meet the woman whose messages never failed to make her smile in the morning and always sent her to bed with a smile on her lips. She was going to meet the woman she tried so hard not to fall for.   
If that’s not daunting, I don’t know what is…

 

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Finding a date that suited them both proved to be quite the difficult task. Both of them had busy schedules, but eventually they succeeded in finding an appropriate date.   
The day after Neal’s birthday.   
That date suited Regina fine. Her calendar was pretty full, but exactly that day she didn’t have any plans. It would be a good day for a trip.   
Both of them are in on keeping things casual. Regina is gonna drive to Boston early, meet Laura for lunch, maybe go for a walk or something and then drive back home.   
Completely casual.   
No pressure.   
Just two people meeting up for lunch.   
No big deal.   
So, why is it that Regina’s heart seemed to speed up every time “Boston or “lunch” was mentioned?   
It’s ridiculous, really. Feeling so nervous over lunch. She needed to pull herself together and stop overthinking.   
It’s just lunch.   
It is. Regina refused to connect her meeting with Laura with anything else but lunch right now. That would only ruin the way she slept at night. She was already nervous enough as it was. It was better to think of it as a casual lunch between two friends.   
Much, much better. 

Time seemed to pass by alarmingly fast, and before Regina could blink, she was helping the Charming’s decorating their backyard appropriately for the upcoming birthday in a few days. How the hell did time pass by so fast? Incredibly.   
Regina was helping David with carrying a table across the lawn when her phone made a familiar “blong” sound. Regina waited until they had moved the table to the chosen destination, underneath the large oak tree, then she found her phone. 

[Regina logged in]

It was Laura. She had sent Regina a link to a restaurant in Boston. Regina quickly clicked the link. The restaurant looked nice. Tasteful without being flashy. Casual. 

Laura: How would you feel about this place? 

Regina: That looks very nice. 

Laura: Yeah? Would it be alright if I booked a table then? 

Regina: Yes, that would be fine. 

Laura: Okay :P will do. 

Laura: Am I allowed to say that I am very excited to meet you? 

Regina: Yes, of course. I’m looking forward to meeting you, too. 

Laura: :)

Regina: Someday you must teach me to use those emojis. 

Laura: Challenge accepted. 

[Laura has logged out]

[Regina has logged out]

Regina typed the restaurant into the search bar and looked at it one more time. It looked very nice. She could picture herself having lunch with Laura there. 

“Are you going to Boston, R’gina?” 

Regina nearly dropped the phone. It’s not only Zelena who has the unfortunate habit of sneaking up on her. The youngest Charming does it too, and for a second, he reminded Regina of a young Snow White doing the exact same thing. 

“Shouldn’t you be staying inside while we made things ready for your birthday, young man?” Regina asked and stuffed the phone back in her pocket. 

Neal shrugged and then asked innocently: “Why are you going to Boston?” 

“Maybe I’m going to buy a birthday present for you,” Regina lied and ruffled his hair. 

Neal laughed, but Regina was hyper-aware that Zelena, who was standing not far from them was listening to their exchange. 

And Neal had barely left Regina’s side before Zelena came over to her. Regina felt tempted to roll her eyes. Keeping a secret was not an option in Storybrooke. 

“So, you’re going to Boston?” Zelena asked casually as they watched Emma and Killian argue about the table decoration. 

“Yes.” 

“To…?” 

“To have lunch.” Regina said truthfully. 

“All the way to Boston to have lunch?” 

“Well, I can’t exactly invite her here, can I?” 

“I suppose not.” 

Regina chuckled quietly as Killian managed to get his hook stuck in one of the napkins. 

“When are you going?” 

“In a few days.” 

“Exited?” Zelena asked and a smile tugged at her lips. 

Regina shrugged and suffocated a laugh as Emma came to her husband’s aid and freed his hook from the napkin. 

Zelena’s smile grew. 

“It’s just lunch,” Regina said. Quite unnecessary, but she felt she had to do something about the smile on Zelena’s face. 

“Okay.” Zelena said in a tone that more than suggested she didn’t believe a word. 

“It is!” 

“Fine.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. The youngest Charming was a master of opening his mouth at the wrong time. Exactly like Snow. Like mother, like son.

Zelena seemed to have ceased the teasing. She didn’t have anything further to add to the conversation, but she never the less kept smiling widely. 

Regina did her best to ignore it, but it didn’t really help the matter when her phone made a quiet “blong” sound a few minutes later. 

Regina ignored the sniggering sound coming from Zelena and found her phone again.

[Regina logged in]

[Laura has sent you an attached file]

Regina quickly opened the file and smiled when she saw the picture. It was another bouquet, and underneath it had Laura written: “Opinion?” 

Regina: They’re lovely. Who are they for? 

Laura: This really hot Latina I know. Have I ever mentioned her to you? 

Regina: No, I don’t think so… What’s she like? 

Laura: Well, honestly… She’s amazing. She’s funny, smart, kind and incredibly sexy. 

Regina: Oh… Sounds interesting. 

Laura: And her voice… man, if you listen to it for too long, I’m sure you’ll end up bewitched. 

Regina was sure she was blushing by now. 

Laura: Oh, and did I mention she’s really hot? 

Regina: Smooth talker. 

Laura: You have no idea :P

Regina grinned a little. They were getting close to “dangerous” subjects, but she didn’t really care. She was enjoying this far too much. Flirting via messages gave her a certain thrill. 

“Maybe you should just call her.” 

Regina looked up, for a moment bewildered. She had completely forgotten that Zelena was still there. “Pardon?” 

“Call her. Maybe you should just call her.” Zelena said again and rolled her eyes. 

“No, no, that won’t be necessary,” Regina assured. “She can wait.” 

“Can you?”

“Shut up.” 

Regina: I’m afraid I have to go now, dear. 

Laura: Pity. Call me later? :P

Regina: You got it. 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina slid the phone back in her pocket. And just in time. Snow White’s voice had once again reached the “shrill” state as she asked Regina and Zelena to help Emma and Killian with the decorations. 

“She’s lucky I’m done trying to murder her,” Regina said dully and gritted her teeth. 

Zelena chuckled. 

“Regina!” Snow ushered and sounded like a very angry cartoon character. 

“She’s clearly forgetting who she’s dealing with. Do you think she would stop doing that if I offered her an apple?” 

“Possibly.” 

“Regina, now please!” 

“Yes, dear. I’m on my way,” Regina said indulgently and walked over to the impatient princess, fully prepared to be given yet another lesson in how to fold napkins properly. 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

”Happy birthday!” David proclaimed with a large grin plastered to his face. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” Snow gushed and mirrored the silly grin on her husband’s face. “I think daddy and I have one last present for you.” 

“What is it? What?” Neal asked, and his voice went shrill with curiosity. 

“Oh, it better not be…” Emma muttered and rolled her eyes.

Regina chuckled. She had a vague idea about what that one last present for young Neal was.   
And she was indeed right. A couple of minutes later, Snow and David returned to the garden party. With a pony. A real, whinnying pony with brown fur. 

“They never learn,” Emma muttered and rolled her eyes as Neal rose from the table, knocking over a chair in his eagerness to greet his new, four-legged friend. 

“Looks like drinks are on you, Madam Mayor,” Killian said and raised his glass towards Regina. 

“Sure does,” Regina nodded. “It would appear that I have in fact overestimated those two. I actually thought they were smarter.” 

On the lawn, Neal was hugging his brand-new pony and Snow looked like she had just given him the whole world. Which she probably had, thinking about it. 

“Well, nobody ever gave me a pony for my birthday,” Killian quipped and turned to Regina: “And I don’t think the lad ever got one?” 

“That would be correct,” Regina confirmed and took a sip of her drink. “But I did give him a Gameboy when he turned seven. He was just as delighted as Neal is about that pony right now.” 

Both Emma and Killian chuckled at that. 

“So,” Emma said and raised her own glass. “Are you up for drinks tomorrow?” 

“I can’t tomorrow,” Regina answered and fiddled with her dress under the table. “I have an appointment.” 

“Oh. Town budget still kicking your ass?” 

“No. It’s a lunch appointment.” 

Emma chuckled. “Well, if it’s just lunch you and I have plenty of time to go out for drinks in the evening.” 

Regina shook her head. “No, it’s not gonna work tomorrow. I’ll be out of town for most of the day.” 

“Okay,” Emma said and put her drink down. “Now I’m getting interested. Where are you going?” “To Boston.” Regina said shortly, but never the less truthfully. 

Emma frowned a little. “You’re going all the way to Boston to have lunch? What’s wrong with Granny’s? I know you’re not a fan or her grilled cheese, but…”

“You’re right, I’m not. That’s why I’ve found new places to dine,” Regina joked lightly. 

“Emma! Killian! Come and meet Archibald!” Neal bellowed, and Emma mouthed “Archibald?” to Regina before she and Killian rose from their chairs to indulge the birthday boy. 

“Nicely dodged,” Zelena commented with a slight smirk. She had kept quiet during Emma’s interrogation, but now she simply couldn’t keep her mouth shut anymore. 

“Shut up,” said Regina. But the words weren’t particularly harsh. 

“I thought she wasn’t a secret?” Zelena pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

“And she isn’t. But I see no reason to involve my family in my private life. Especially when I don’t know how things are gonna go tomorrow.” 

“You’re not nervous, are you?” 

“Maybe a little bit,” Regina admitted with a slight shrug. “I haven’t tried anything like this before.” 

“You’ll be fine. Judging by your chat…”

“…Which nobody asked you to read.” 

“…You appeared to have very good chemistry.” 

“You can hardly judge that from just online messages.” 

“How about over the phone, then? You have great chemistry there, don’t you? Aren’t you talking for hours?” 

“Not for hours,” Regina denied. “We don’t talk for hours.” 

“Right. Whatever you say.”

Regina decided no to argue. You have to choose your battles wisely, and this battle was definitely not one she desired to have. She was far too comfortable, leaned back on a chair with a cold drink in her   
hand, soaking up the sunlight.  
She tipped her chair back just a tad and watched the scenery in front of her. Emma had just lifted Neal up on the back of his brand-new pony, and Killian was leading the animal around in small circles on the lawn. 

“Look, R’gina! I’m riding,” Neal proclaimed and flashed Regina a dazzling smile. 

“So you are,” Regina acknowledged and smiled back. “You’re doing a good job.” 

“Did you hear that, mom? R’gina thinks I’m doing a good job,” Neal said proudly. 

“And she is the expert around here,” Snow chuckled. “You never should have stopped riding, Regina.” 

Regina laughed dryly. “I think I’m a little too old for that now, dear.” 

“Are you?” Neal frowned. “How old are you, R’gina?” 

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s not a polite question to ask a lady.” David said and tried to stifle his laugh. “Concentrate on steering the horse, Neal.” 

“Sorry, R’gina.” 

“Don’t worry about it, honey.”

“You don’t look old, though.” 

“Neal!” 

“Why thank you, dear. That’s very sweet of you,” Regina laughed. 

Killian and Emma looked like they found it mighty difficult to hide their amusement. Killian cleared his throat as he once again concentrated on leading the pony around in the Charmings’ backyard. 

Regina didn’t even bother to stifle her laugh. Sometimes Neal reminded her so much of Henry. The same plain curiosity. The same approach to everything. Maybe it was just something that was specific   
when it came to little boys. 

“He’s on fire today,” Snow said and shook her head. 

“High on sugar, perhaps?” Emma dryly suggested. “That birthday cake is even making my hands shake.” 

“And one would believe that you’re well trained with all those bear claws you inhale at the sheriff’s station,” Regina nonchalantly commented. 

“Hey, just because you go to Boston to have lunch, doesn’t mean that-“ 

“Boston?” Snow interrupted, and her eyebrow rose. “Why are you going to Boston?” 

“I’m having lunch.” 

“In Boston?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think she’s doing some sort rebel against Granny’s Diner,” Emma quipped. 

“Of course, I’m not,” Regina denied and rolled her eyes. 

“Then why are you suddenly having lunch in Boston?” Snow asked as she removed the last pieces of birthday cake. “It’s a long drive.” 

“I’m meeting up with a friend.”

“Which friend?” 

Suddenly, Regina’s phone started screeching and Regina felt every bit grateful for being let off the hook. Saved by the bell. Very literally. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey there, beautiful.” 

“Oh, hey,” Regina answered and felt a smile spreading on her face. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

“No, no, not at all,” Regina assured and rose from the chair. As she put some distance between herself and her family she said: “Between you and me, you couldn’t have picked a better moment.” 

“Meaning what?” Laura laughed in the other end. “Are you drowning in paperwork or something like that?” 

“No, but I was being interrogated by my family.”

“Oh. So, I was saving you, is that it?” 

“Yes, you were absolutely saving me.” Regina chuckled. “What are you doing? Drowning in flowers as usual?” 

“Something like that,” Laura quipped. “I was actually supposed to check Monday’s deliveries, but I’m procrastinating and decided to call you instead.” 

“A wise decision,” Regina said mock-seriously. “It’s always nice to hear your voice.” 

“Likewise. So, no second thoughts about tomorrow?” 

“No, not for me at least. Have you gotten cold feet?” 

“No, no. Of course I haven’t, you idiot. I would be a right fool if I had.” 

“Did you just call me an idiot?” 

“Possibly.” 

“How rude.” 

“Oops. I guess I’m just a rude person. You’ll find out tomorrow,” Laura giggled in the other end. 

“I can hardly wait.” Regina said dryly. 

“Good. Because neither can I. I had a dream about you last night, you know.” 

“Laura, I’m at a birthday party,” Regina warned. 

“What? You assume it was a filthy dream, huh? Get your mind out of the gutter, Ms. Mills.” Laura teased, and her voice dropped an octave. 

“Careful,” Regina warned through gritted teeth. She wasn’t very strong when Laura did that thing with her voice. It made Regina think of unspeakable things. 

“Or what?” Laura teased with mirth in her voice. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it uncomfortable,” Regina muttered halfheartedly. 

“Oh, so I’m making you…”

“Laura!” Regina warned. “Don’t say it.”

Laura laughed; the sound filled Regina’s ears and the brunette’s stomach flipped. Laura’s words might make her flustered in the unsuitable way, but her laugh could fill her to the brim with warmth. 

“Did I distract you?” Laura asked with faux innocent. 

“Yes, and with great success too,” Regina assured. “Well done.” 

“Why thank you.” 

They both laughed at that, and Regina thought to herself that it was impossible to think that she and Laura wouldn’t have chemistry when they met face to face. 

“Maybe I should let you get back to the birthday party.” 

“Yes, maybe you should.” 

“Okay. See you tomorrow...” Laura paused for a moment and laughed. “God, it’s strange to actually say that.”

Regina laughed too. It was surreal to know that Laura wouldn’t just be a voice over the phone tomorrow. She would be a real person of flesh and blood. 

“See you tomorrow then.” 

“See you, Laura.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Regina reluctantly ended the call. Quite the achievement, actually. It was getting harder and harder to hang up.  
I wonder how things are gonna work out tomorrow? I really hope it won’t be awkward. That would really be devastating. She and Laura really hit it off via chat and via the phone. The thought of things   
being awkward with her tomorrow was absolutely nerve-wracking. Regina scolded herself for being an idiot. She was not a nervous person, for gods sake. She was confident. Anxiety wasn’t her thing.   
But I’ve never been on a date before.   
Well, it’s a good thing it isn’t a date then. It’s just lunch. Nothing more. 

“Who on earth was that?” 

Regina snapped her head up and snapped out of it. Snow White was watching her intensely with her head tilted to the side like a curious animal. 

“Oh, uh… just a friend.” Regina said half-heartedly. 

“Oh. Okay.” Snow was relatively quick to drop the subject, but Zelena sniggered as Regina came back to her chair. 

“Getting difficult to hang up, little sister?” 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Ten bucks you’re gonna be all over each other tomorrow.” 

“Okay, seriously? Firstly, lower you god damn voice, and secondly: I don’t have a habit of being all over people. And definitely not on the first date.” 

“Oh, so it is a date now?” 

“It’s….” Regina paused and rolled her eyes when she noticed her own ridiculous slip-up. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” 

“Why do you have to be so hostile, sis?” Zelena laughed. 

“I’m not being hostile. I’m being sensible,” Regina muttered. “There’s no reason to get overexcited this early.” 

“You are a bit cynical, you know that?” 

“Not cynical. Sensible.” Regina corrected. But maybe she is being a bit cynical. Relationship and she doesn’t go well together. It doesn’t work out for her. That’s just not something that happens. 

Zelena suddenly reached out and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. “She’ll up her calls to five times a day after meeting you. Believe me.” 

“Oh, so she’s a stalker now?” 

“No,” Zelena huffed. “You know what I mean. I was actually trying to cheer you on. Be a supportive big sister and all that.” 

Regina laughed. “I appreciate the effort.” 

“You are entitled to be nervous.” 

“I know.” 

“And I’m entitled to kick her ass if she’s not nice to you, right?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Oh. A shame,” Zelena said and swirled her drink in mock sadness. “I would have enjoyed that.” 

“I’m sure you would.” 

Zelena took a sip of her drink and shot Regina a look. “Suppose she really likes you..”

“Yes?” 

“Are you gonna bring her here?” 

“To Storybrooke? Where there’s magic and sometimes dragons flying around in the sky?” Regina laughed. “I don’t think so. That would be… surreal.” 

Zelena shrugged. “Stranger things have happened.” 

Regina didn’t get a chance to answer that before the birthday boy once again demanded everyone’s attention. 

 

To Be Continued….


	14. 14

Regina felt tempted to re-style her hair one last time, but she firmly stopped herself and scowled. Her hair looked fine. Her makeup looked fine. Her clothes looked fine. she didn’t need to change anything about her appearance.   
So, why was the urge to go upstairs and change so overwhelming?  
She shouldn’t be so nervous, should she?   
After all, this was just lunch. Nothing more. A casual meeting.   
Regina shifted her weight from one leg to the other and adjusted her dress again. It was nothing special, really. Just a plain, red dress. Nothing extravagant. She scrunched up her hair again and looked at her wrist-watch. Time was ticking. She should get going, not waste time in front of the mirror.   
Regina grabbed her purse, controlled that her phone was there and then marched out of the mansion.  
Once outside, she stuck one hand into her purse and found her phone. As she checked for any potential messages, she rolled her eyes. She was definitely dawdling. Stalling. Wasting time. All because she was nervous. Which was obviously ridiculous. She was getting worked up over nothing. She was Regina Mills, for gods sake, and Regina Mills did not get nervous. 

“Have a nice trip.” 

Regina exhaled very softly and closed her eyes for a moment before turning around. “You’re just everywhere these days.”

“Am I? Well, Storybrooke is a fairly small town,” Zelena drawled. 

“Your house is in the other end of town,” Regina deadpanned. 

Zelena scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. “Can’t I wish my little sister good luck?” 

“I think you already did yesterday.” 

“So what?” Zelena scoffed lightly. 

Regina just shrugged and stuffed the phone back in her purse. 

“When can we expect you back home?” 

“Tonight.” 

“Okay. So, no staying over, then.” 

“Seriously?” Regina snapped. “I haven’t even met her yet.” 

“Just checking,” Zelena smirked. 

“Goodbye, Zelena,” Regina said firmly and climbed into the Mercedes. She slammed the car door behind her and did her best to ignore Zelena’s grin in the rear-view mirror. 

It didn’t take her long to reach the open road. Regina switched on the radio in an attempt to drown her anxious thoughts. But she didn’t quite succeed.   
The music was loud, but her thoughts were louder. Unfortunately.   
Suddenly, she could think of a million reasons why Laura wouldn’t like her. Incredible. Regina saw herself as fairly confident, but now, at the prospect of actually meeting Laura, all the million little things she didn’t like about herself piled up. She was often sarcastic. There was nothing wrong with sarcasm, but sometimes she overdid it and came across as harsh. She was definitely uptight. Snobbish. Rude.   
Regina scoffed. Where did all this come from? Normally, she wasn’t this insecure about herself. Or anything else for that matter. She needed to pull herself together, and she needed to do it now. Otherwise Laura would definitely be unimpressed.   
Regina turned the volume on the radio up again and cringed. It was some sort of rock song. The sound was blaring through the speakers, and Regina quickly changed the station. Loud thoughts or not, she was not gonna listen to that. But she had a distinct feeling that Laura would. For some reason, Regina could imagine Laura listen to this sort of music. Funny. Music was about the only subject they hadn’t discussed yet. They had talked about everything else, but not music.   
Oh, well, I’m meeting her today. Plenty of opportunity to ask her.   
Regina landed on a radio station with music comfortable enough to listen to. As the classical music filled the car, she once again began to muse about her upcoming meeting with Laura. What would her instinctive reaction be? Should Regina go for a hug or a handshake?   
A hug definitely. Anything else would be weird, wouldn’t there? She and Laura might never have met each other, but they were definitely not strangers to one another. After everything they had talked about online, it would be an odd thing to call Laura a stranger.   
What are we then? Friends?  
Regina decided to not find a label right now. That could wait. She was overanalyzing again. And everything depended on how today’s meeting was gonna go. Could a face to face meeting match the intense chemistry they had via messages and talks over the phone? That was the question. Regina honestly didn’t know what to expect from todays meeting. She shook her head a little when she remembered what Zelena had said yesterday: “ten bucks you’re gonna be all over each other.”   
Regina scoffed. They were not gonna be all over each other. What did Zelena think? That they were teenagers? No, they were adults. And this was just lunch. It was a long time since Regina last had been outside Storybrooke, and even longer since she had last been in Boston. It was a long drive and it was a warm day. She made sure to stop along the way to stretch her legs, get some air and check her phone for messages. Laura had texted her once this morning, telling how much she looked forward to their meeting, but apart from that, her phone was quiet. Blissfully quiet. She had half expected a dozen curious messages from Snow.   
Regina entered the Mercedes and found back to the main route again. 

It was actually surprisingly refreshingly to be outside Storybrooke again. Camelot and the Underworld aside, Regina hadn’t been outside their enchanted little town for quite a while, and it was nice to get a change of scenery for once. Maybe she should take more trips like these. Maybe she should start taking interest in the outside world. Storybrooke wasn’t the whole world. That’s what Henry had said when he had left on his motorbike, and maybe he was right after all. He usually was. Her smart boy. Her little prince, all grown up and out finding his own adventures.   
Just like I am now. I wonder what he would have thought of this? Regina mused to herself. What would Henry say if he knew about Laura? Of course, he would be happy for her, Regina didn’t doubt that, but there was a fair chance he would be amused too. Meeting someone online was not what could be expected of Regina.   
Or meeting someone at all, for that matter.   
Regina laughed a little and shook her head. This was all so surreal. Very soon, Laura wouldn’t just be a picture or a voice over the phone. She would be a real person. They would finally meet face to face.  
Boston hadn’t changed much since the last time Regina was here. And she had no problem with finding her way in the big city either. Laura had given her fairly specific details on how to find the flower shop. That’s where they were going to meet. That had puzzled Regina at first, why not meet at the restaurant instead? But Laura had insisted that they met in the flower shop. She claimed she loved surprises, and suddenly having Regina walk into her store would be the biggest surprise of them all.   
It didn’t take Regina very long to find the flower shop. “The Secret Garden”, the sign out front said. She had definitely found the right place.   
Regina peered out of the car window. Oh, yes, that was definitely Laura behind the counter. Regina smiled. Even from a distance, she looked every bit lovely.   
There was a couple of customers in the store, last minute customers before the store closed down at lunch time. Regina stayed put in the car until the last customer had left the shop. There was no reason to barge in there while there were other people present.  
Once the last customers had disappeared down the street, Regina applied just a touch of lipstick, checked her hair in the mirror and then grabbed her purse.   
She probably looked confident, strutting over to the flower shop like this, but her intestines were actually cramping with anxiety. She felt a bit lightheaded. A bit faint. Had she even thought this through? Was she crazy for embarking on this sort of “adventure”? Was it actually a mistake, stepping out of her comfort zone like this? Didn’t bad things happen when you stepped out of your comfort zone?   
Shut up, Regina firmly told herself. Her head was definitely running wild again, and unless she wanted to sweat her makeup off completely, she would have to stop that. She was riling herself up.   
Regina crossed the street and went into the flower shop. 

 

To Be Continued….


	15. Chapter 15

The bell above the door chimed as Regina came into the store.   
Regina looked around in the store. It was exactly like Laura had described. Light, airy, spacious and packed with flowers. The bouquets standing on display here and there were beautiful, and the smell of flowers were almost overwhelming but never the less wonderful.   
And there was Laura. Standing behind the counter. And god, she was beautiful. Her short, red hair normally tousled appeared to have been “tamed” with some sort of product. Her blue eyes sparkled, and Regina silently confirmed her theory. Laura had indeed freckles. Dusted over her nose and cheeks.   
Regina suddenly realized that she had been staring unabashedly for a good ten seconds. They really couldn’t have that. Staring was impolite no matter what. Well, at least she wasn’t the only one who stared. Laura appeared to be in some sort of trance, too.   
Okay, I should definitely say something. 

“Hello,” Regina said and smiled nervously at the other woman. 

“Hi.” Said Laura and now she was smiling too. 

“Someone told me that is this the place you find the nicest flowers,” Regina quipped lightly. “Is that true?” 

“Very much so.” Laura grinned. 

“So, she didn’t brag.” 

“Nope, you’ve come to the right place,” Laura said as she emerged from behind the counter. She was wearing a light white dress with polka dots. Beautiful, yet laid back and casual. Like Laura. 

I’m not the only one who dressed up for this. Thank god. Regina had debated what to wear for most of the night, and she had still been uncertain about her choice of wardrobe when she got out of bed this morning. 

“You look beautiful,” Laura said and grinned again. “I feel underdressed.” 

“Nonsense. You look lovely.” Regina assured her. And she meant it. 

Laura’s smile widened, and the visual hit Regina right in the god. God, she’s beautiful. 

“Do I come across as mighty insecure if I tell you that I didn’t sleep at all last night?” Laura asked and ran a finger through her red hair. 

“Neither did I,” Regina admitted with a dry chuckle. “My head was spinning.” 

“But you’re here now,” Laura said and outstretched a hesitant hand toward Regina. 

“Yes, it would appear so,” Regina smiled as her fingers tangled into Laura’s. 

“You’re actually real,” Laura said and squeezed Regina’s fingers ever so slightly. “I was beginning to convince myself that you were some sort of product of my imagination.” 

“I assure you, I’m very real.” Regina assured and grinned a little again. 

“Are you ready to go out and have some lunch?” Laura asked and left Regina’s side long enough to find a denim jacket slung over a chair. 

“Yes, absolutely.” 

Laura flashed her another smile. Regina chuckled lightly as she followed her out of the store. 

The pictures Regina had seen online, hadn’t lied. The restaurant was very nice. And not too crowded either. There were other people dining there too, but not overfilled. Hearing what the other said wasn’t a problem.   
Laura opted for a sandwich, while Regina landed on chicken salad. 

“I thought French fries and cola were your favorite,” Regina interjected when Laura’s sandwich and water arrived. 

“They are,” Laura answered, and then with a slight smirk: “I’m trying to be at my best behavior today.” 

“Am I really that intimidating?” Regina chuckled. She was kind of used to that. Laura wasn’t the first person to find her intimidating, and she certainly wouldn’t be the last one either. But Regina hadn’t   
really tried to be intimidating for a long time. Well, unless Grumpy opened his big mouth, but that was different.   
And she certainly didn’t feel one bit intimidating right now either. She felt every bit “normal”. And definitely not like someone who had a huge amount of baggage from a past life. 

“No,” Laura grinned. “Not intimidating. Just ridiculously beautiful.” 

“First compliment before I had my first bite,” Regina said and nodded towards the chicken salad. “Well done.” 

“Thanks,” Laura chuckled. “I like being on top of things.” 

Excuse me, what did you say? Maybe Regina had developed a bad sense of humor over time. Or maybe she was used to playing with words during their chat messages, but either way she choked a little on a piece of chicken, and once her throat was cleared she didn’t quite succeed in holding her amusement back. 

Laura first frowned in confusion, but after approximately five seconds the redhead spluttered and clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, I did so not mean…” 

“It’s fine,” Regina assured before a new wave of amusement hit her and she had to put her fork down momentarily. 

“Okay, I am definitely better at flirting online,” Laura muttered and shook her head. The blush rose in her cheeks, and Regina found it to be unbelievably charming. 

“That was one hell of an ice breaker,” Regina congratulated her and reached across the table to take Laura’s hand. 

“Thanks,” Laura giggled breathlessly and gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “I’m just glad you have a well-developed sense of humor. Otherwise I might have been dining alone by now.” 

“Don’t worry. It was funny,” Regina said and took a sip of her water. 

“Or maybe the clumsiest attempt at flirting in human history.” 

“I seriously doubt it. So, Laura. Apart from selling flowers and being on top of things, what do you like to do?” Regina smirked. 

“I’m really a fan of public embarrassment,” Laura said sardonically, and a new wave of blush rose in her cheeks. “Especially getting embarrassed in front of someone I really like, is a personal favorite of   
mine.” 

“Someone you really like, huh?” Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah,” Laura grinned. 

They both chuckled. Laura’s comment had been quite the ice breaker, and Regina had a feeling that the things would go smoothly now. How could they not? It wasn’t just online or over the phone they had great chemistry, Regina noted and smiled in relief. Talking to Laura, flirting like they had done it online or over the phone, felt as natural as anything. As natural as breathing. 

“Cheers to….” Laura paused with the glass hanging in mid-air. 

“New things?” Regina suggested calmly and raised her own glass. 

Laura smiled. “I like the sound of that. To new things.” 

“New things,” Regina echoed and smiled as they clinked their glasses clinked together. 

Regina was right. The conversation flowed between them. As smooth and natural as it had done online or over the phone. They had plenty of things to talk about. And they flirted quite a bit too. Admittedly, not as unabashedly or uncensored as they had done it online, but never the less. Regina had known in advantage that it would probably be a good idea to dial that part down on this first “date”, the last thing she wanted, was to overwhelm Laura or pressure her in anyway. 

And Laura seemed to be thinking the same. She flirted in the most innocent way possible, and Regina found it to be delightfully refreshing. It was a long time since anybody had flirted with her. And a long time since she had had a chance to flirt with anyone. This almost felt like getting another shot at things, so to speak.   
Regina laughed as Laura came up with yet another witty comeback and thought to herself that she had been right not to break it to Snow or Emma just yet. Zelena would fire questions at her the second Regina crossed the town line, she knew that. But that she could handle. Zelena’s enthusiasm was one thing, but when it came to Snow’s high-pitched joy, she had been right to keep her mouth shut.   
Everything depends on today. Things were going rather smoothly, and if that continued and she probably would have to tell the rest of her family what was going on. Or maybe not. Maybe she could just continue to keep her mouth shut. That could be fun too. It had been a while since she last had a secret.   
Regina took another sip of her water and ate a bit more of the chicken salad. She had been so busy talking, she had barely eaten anything yet. 

“This is going rather well, isn’t it?” Laura chuckled. 

“Yes, very.” Regina confirmed with a smile. 

Laura mock frowned. “Am I jinxing something by pointing it out?” 

Regina shrugged. “Why not chose to be optimistic instead?” 

“Recently learned life lesson?” Laura drawled. 

“Yes,” Regina laughed. “Very recently.” 

Laura reached across the table and took her hand again. That felt natural too. “I might have to keep you around. To learn more wisdom, I mean.” 

“Comes with age,” Regina quipped. 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Are you implying that you’re old again?” 

“Maybe…” 

“That is, pardon my language, the worst bullshit I’ve ever heard,” Laura said firmly. “Meeting you have only confirmed my suspicion.” 

“Which is?” 

“That you…” Laura leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice. “Are fucking hot.” 

“Language,” Regina mock warned despite being the one to blush now. 

“Just stating the obvious,” 

“Oh yes? Well, I could state a lot of obvious things about you,” Regina stated plainly as she looked at Laura. “And most of them are highly inappropriate.” 

“And obviously, you’re too ladylike to say them?” 

“Obviously,” Regina deadpanned. 

Both women chuckled, and Regina teasingly interlaced their fingers. They could hold hands, right? No one would mind that, would they? 

Laura certainly didn’t. She kept her hand exactly where it was, and Regina laughed when she used only one hand to handle her glass of water. 

“Do you need your hand back, dear?” 

“Nope,” Laura smirked and brought the glass to her lips. “I’m good.” 

“I would hate to see you spill on that beautiful dress.” 

“I’m confident you would help me wipe it clean if that were to happen.” 

“Hmm, depends on where you spill.” 

“I think the average human being have a habit of spilling only one place,” Laura said and nodded cheekily towards her lap. 

“Well, in that case, you can count on my help,” Regina laughed. 

“Is this the part where I spill on purpose?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Laura grinned widely as she raised her glass and then tipped it slightly. 

“Laura…” Regina warned.

“There it is,” Laura grinned. “The “Laura”-warning. Exactly what I was fishing for.” 

“Oh, you’re terrible!” 

“And yet you’re dining with me.” 

Both women laughed, and Regina had never felt more grateful for a stupid chat site. 

After their lunch, they ended up walking around for a bit. There was a park nearby, and it didn’t take long before they ended up there. It was a beautiful day, and Regina was glad she had decided on this dress instead of slacks.   
And she felt even more fortunate when Laura shrugged her denim jacket off and revealed her bare arms. Lightly toned, cream colored and covered in those freckles. Regina smiled. 

“I hated them when I was a kid,” Laura commented. 

“I hope you don’t anymore.” 

“Is that your way of telling me that you like my freckles, Ms. Mills?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Regina smiled and felt the most unwelcome desire to run her fingers over Laura’s arm. Just once. Just to test if she was as soft as she looked. 

Laura grinned. 

They ended up sitting on a bench under a large tree. This was nice, Regina thought to herself. Relaxed. None of them were straining to find something to talk about. There was nothing forced about this meeting. In fact, Regina felt more relaxed than she had done a while. 

Unfortunately, time was ticking. They had dragged lunch out, dawdled. But eventually, Regina had to face the truth: that the drive back to Maine was long, and if she wanted to be home before it turned pitch black, then… 

“I wish we had more time,” Laura said when Regina started muttering about the long drive home. 

“Yes, me too,” Regina agreed. She didn’t feel like going home one bit. Storybrooke was the town with magic, but Boston seemed awfully appealing right now. And so did Laura and her sweet smile. And the way she smelled of flowers. The way she squeezed Regina’s hand, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.   
Okay, I’m definitely in trouble now, Regina noted. Meeting Laura certainly hadn’t done anything to lessen Regina’s affection for her. Quite the reverse.   
They lingered on the bench for just a little while longer. Regina encouraged Laura to tell her more about the flower store, and Laura gladly obliged. She hadn’t been kidding. Flowers really were her passion, and Regina found her enthusiasm to be wonderful. She was so bubbly. The positive energy just oozed out of her. 

“Will there be a second date?” Laura asked plainly, and a smile tugged at her lips. 

“Are you asking?” Regina teased. 

“Am I asking you to take another four hour long drive to spend time with me? Yes, yes I am.” Laura laughed.

“Well, I don’t mind the drive, but shouldn’t I be the one to invite this time around? Isn’t that usually how this works?” 

“Screw traditions,” Laura shrugged. Her eyes gleamed. “I’m eager and I want to see you again, so there’s that.” 

“Straight to the point,” Regina nodded and chuckled. “I like that.” 

“How about we talk about it via chat?” Laura suggested and grinned. “We’re good at arranging things online.” 

“We are,” Regina said. “Of course, I’ll have to check my calendar, but I don’t think I have anything huge planned.” 

“Great. I mean, not that you don’t have anything planned, but great that I get to see you again.” 

“As delicate as a blunt knife, right?” Regina teased and then sighed when she checked her watch again. “Darn it.” 

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Laura said briskly and rose from the bench without letting go of Regina’s hand. 

The walk to Regina’s car was too short as well. Regina felt tempted to say “screw it” and spring for a hotel for the night. “I want to see your apartment next time,” she half-warned Laura. 

“I’m glad you didn’t see it today, though. I’ve been so busy with the store. Cleaning hasn’t really….” Laura didn’t finish the sentence and made a little motion with her hand instead. “But next time, it will be spotless.” 

Regina chuckled, and then, drawing her hair behind her ear: “I had a nice time today." 

“Yeah, me too,” Laura smiled. 

Regina was torn. Should she settle for giving Laura’s hand another squeeze, or was this the time for a hug? Was that the right thing to do? 

She didn’t get a chance to do either. Laura suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed her. 

Oh. The gesture surprised Regina, but it was never the less a welcome surprise. She didn’t mind this one bit, and obviously, she had given it some thoughts. What it would be like to kiss Laura had been on her mind for quite a while now. 

And there was absolutely nothing to complain about when it came to that. Laura’s lips were so soft against her own, and the smell of flowers lingering around her were so characteristic. Why do I get the feeling that I’ll think of Laura whenever I see or smell flowers from now on? 

And responding to the kiss was surprisingly easy as well. Admittedly, Regina was out of practice. It had been a while since she last kissed someone, let alone kissed a woman, but it would appear she hadn’t forgotten how to do it after all. She returned the kiss and interlaced their fingers once again. 

It was by no means a long goodbye kiss. But it wasn’t a quick peck either. It was something in between, and Regina felt every bit happy when Laura as the first one pulled back. 

“Wow.” Laura said and grinned. 

“Indeed,” Regina answered and grinned right back at her. “That was…” 

“Something I have wanted to do since you stepped inside my store.” 

“So why didn’t you?” 

Laura shrugged. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“How considerate of you, dear,” Regina chuckled.

Laura flashed her a beaming smile. “My way of making sure you’re coming back,” she flirted. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t too much about that if I were you.” Regina said plainly. There would most definitely be a second date. 

Laura smiled widely at that, and this time it was Regina who closed the gap between them when she took a step forward and gave Laura a light kiss on the cheek. “Until the next time.”

“Drive safely. And thank you for today.” 

“It was my pleasure.” 

Finally, Regina climbed into the Mercedes and rolled her window down to exchange a final goodbye with Laura. 

“Send me a message when you get home. I’ll be online no matter how late it is.” 

“Oh, I know you will, dear.” 

“Online dating is awesome,” Laura said with a slight smirk. 

Regina could nothing but agree. Online dating was…”Awesome”.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina felt quite giddy when she found her way back to the main road. This had been a very good day. Laura was… Well, nothing short of amazing, really. Smart, beautiful, kind, funny. And that kiss… Well, that had been rather convincing too.   
In a nutshell, Regina already wanted to see her again.   
Regina chuckled lightly as she reached a turnabout. What the hell had happened to her? To think that she had actually embarked on a four-hour drive to meet someone she had only talked to online.   
It’s called trying new things and being hopeful.   
Hopeful. Regina chuckled again. She had definitely been around Snow White too much.   
Regina was “worrying” over what to do with her newfound optimism when her phone suddenly chimed in her purse. She didn’t really think about it, she just pulled over as soon as it was possible. It could be something important.   
Regina grinned as she found the source of the sound. Someone had sent her a message on the chat site. 

[Regina logged in]

Laura: Is this just oozing desperation? 

Regina: Pardon me? 

Laura: Messaging you already. Is that desperate? 

Regina: Why would it be desperate?

Laura: Because, well… no, never mind. 

Regina: I don’t know the first thing about dating, and you’ve intrigued me. Why would it be desperate to message me? 

Laura: Because it’s only been what, an hour since we said goodbye and I’m already pestering you again. 

Regina: Pestering me?

Laura: You know what I mean. 

Regina: No, I really don’t. Even if you tried, you could never pester me. I don’t find your message “desperate”. I find it sweet. 

Laura: Sweet? :P 

Regina: Yes. Definitely. And I had a lovely time with you. 

Laura: Likewise. I’m already looking forward to our next meeting. 

Regina: So am I. 

Laura: So my bumbling awkwardness didn’t scare you away completely. Good. 

Regina: Laura, believe me when I say this: You’re the least awkward person I’ve ever met. 

Laura: Boy, you must hang around some crazy people. 

Regina cackled loudly and was glad no one was around to hear it. 

Regina: That I do. 

Laura: Anyway, I should let you get back on the road. I probably made you pull over in some random place, didn’t I? 

Regina: Very much so. 

Laura: Woops. 

Regina: I don’t think you’re generally sorry about it. 

Laura: Busted. How can I make amends for my rudeness? :P 

Regina: Perhaps you can spill in your lap and let me wipe it. 

Laura: You’re lucky the store is empty. Otherwise I would have scared any potential customers.

Regina: How come? 

Laura: With my insane laughter. 

Regina: I happen to be familiar with your laughter. And it’s not insane. It’s beautiful. 

Laura: First making me laugh and then making me blush. How the hell did I stumble over the perfect woman online?! 

Regina: I’m hardly perfect. And I should probably get back on the road. Long drive, you know. 

Laura: Drive safely, beautiful. 

Regina: Will do. 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina chuckled again as she stuffed the phone away. She glanced at her reflection as she adjusted the mirror. Sparkling eyes, slightly flushed cheeks. It was amazing what a solid few hours in Laura’s company could do. She looked like a bloody teenager. A smitten teenager, that is.   
Regina scoffed slightly. She felt a little silly, all bright eyed and pink cheeked. She looked a bit like Henry had done when he was “crushing” on Violet.   
But obviously, adults didn’t get “crushes”. Of course, they didn’t.   
Regina didn’t even try to stifle her laughter as she found her way back to the main road again. 

She was more or less beat when she reached the town line and felt a whoosh as her magic returned. Magic. She chuckled. She hadn’t even been thinking of her magic today. Not once had it bothered her that she was “powerless”. She had been so consumed with talking to Laura. Strange. To think that there was a time where she absolutely couldn’t be without her magic. Times are changing.   
Regina steered the Mercedes through Storybrooke and felt torn when she reached the mansion. On the one hand, it was good to be back again, but on the other hand, she already wanted to take the trip back to Boston to see Laura again.   
Regina exited the vehicle and trotted up the pathway to her porch. The first thing that struck her when she unlocked the door was, how quiet the house really was. How the silence just echoed through the place.   
If she had to be brutally honest with herself, the truth was that this house actually was way too big for one person. It had been fine when Henry was living at home. And even better in the short period of time Robin managed to live here, but now the house just felt big and empty.   
Regina scoffed and shrugged her coat off. Melancholia was not on her schedule today. Especially not after the wonderful day she just had with Laura.   
Laura. The name alone made a smile tug at Regina’s lips. Meeting her had definitely been the right thing to do.   
She ended up on the couch, leaned back against the cushions. She tipped her head back slightly and rested her eyes for a moment. Her head was buzzing with everything that had happened today. From seeing Laura behind the counter to kissing her at the end of the “date”.   
Regina smiled. She hadn’t expected to kiss Laura today. Of course, she had thought about it, everything else would be ridiculous. But after a great deal of considering, she had decided on taking the slow route. Let things happen slowly and not all at once.   
But Laura had had other plans. She was the one who had initiated the kiss, and boy was Regina grateful for that. She slowly reached up and touched her lips. It had been quite some time since she had been kissed like that, and now she realized how much she had missed it.   
Somewhere between thinking of the kiss and Laura, Regina ended up dozing off. A well-deserved nap. 

The first thing she did after stretching her cramped muscles (why would she even sleep on the couch?!) was taking a shower. She had been on the road for most of the day, and she felt as if the dust from the road was somehow clinging to her.   
I’m thinking of Laura again, Regina noted as she rubbed a towel over her head. She rolled her eyes. Was that even appropriate?   
No, probably not. She shouldn’t be thinking of Laura in the shower no matter the context. It wasn’t polite.   
But maybe I should tell her that I was thinking of her in the shower. Just to tease her a bit. That would be a fair “revenge” for the whole “pretending to spill”-incident.   
Regina grinned. She felt a bit wicked now. And she hadn’t been feeling like that for a good while, either. She felt… good.   
She padded back into the bedroom and slipped a blouse over her head and wiggled into a pair of slacks. She ran a comb through her hair and considered what to do now.   
Going online again was tempting. Very tempting. But she knew that if she did go online, she would end up chatting for hours. She would stare herself silly at that stupid computer screen, and she still had boundaries. She didn’t want to turn into a complete computer addict.   
No, she wouldn’t go online just yet. Later. She would wait until later.   
The unexpected nap had however seen to that she wasn’t feeling one bit tired now, so she ended up finding her coat and shoes again. Stretching her legs after the long drive (and her cramped couch nap) would be nice.   
She shrugged the coat back on and tied her boots. A cup of coffee at Granny’s wouldn’t be half bad right now.   
Despite it being fairly late at night, there was still quite a few people at Granny’s. Regina quickly spotted Emma, Killian and the Charmings sitting in one of the booths. She offered them a quick nod and then found an empty seat near the bar. She didn’t even have to open mouth before Granny came over with a cup of black coffee for her. 

“Thanks,” she offered with a smile. 

Granny returned the smile. 

Regina took a sip of her coffee. Maybe it would be strong enough to keep her going for a few hours. Perhaps she would even pop over to the office and take a look at tomorrows paper work. 

Or maybe not. Maybe she would sleep in for once. Sleep in and take a long, hot bath and log into a certain chat site.

Regina smiled a little into her coffee cup. That didn’t sound like a bad day at all. 

“Go find us a table, Robin. I’ll be there in a second.” 

Regina looked up when she heard Zelena’s voice. The redhead had already seen her. And she was heading straight toward her. 

Oh no. Regina groaned quietly and rolled her eyes. Why did her sister have to be such a force of nature, and more importantly, why did she have to be so insanely curious? 

“You’re back,” Zelena observed briskly as she without an invitation sat down on a bar stool next to Regina. 

“As you can see,” Regina dryly confirmed and took a swig of her coffee. 

Zelena glanced around and lowered her voice conspiratorially: “So?” 

“What?” Regina asked with feigned politeness. She was already getting annoyed. 

“How was Boston?” 

“Good.” 

“Was it a nice date?” 

“Yes.” 

“What’s she like?” 

“She’s nice.” 

“Very nice?”

“Yes.” 

“Was it a nice restaurant?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you gonna see her again?” 

“Yes. Are you done?” Regina asked and rolled her eyes. 

“Almost. Did you kiss her?” Zelena asked cheekily. 

Regina gritted her teeth. “Is that any of your business?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Good for you,” Zelena smirked. 

“Stop nagging me.” 

“Was it a good kiss?” 

“Zelena, please!” Regina hissed. “I’m not gonna answer that. Find someone else to irritate.” 

Zelena ignored that. “When are you gonna see her again?” 

“I don’t know, okay? We haven’t talked about that yet.” 

“Do you fancy her?” Zelena asked plainly and tilted her head. 

Regina felt tempted to either chug her coffee down fast and make a hasty exit or let her head collide with the table in a violent manner. Zelena’s “big sister”-attitude was really starting to piss her off. 

“I like her. Okay? Are we done here?” 

“Did you go anywhere afterwards?” Zelena asked ignored Regina completely. 

“A park bench. Is that really so interesting?” 

“Was the kiss a hello or a goodbye kiss?” 

“I’m done saying anything,” Regina said firmly. “Stop dissecting my date, Zelena.” 

“Okay, okay. Fine. I won’t ask anymore,” Zelena said and rolled her own eyes. Then she muttered something about not being allowed to be interested in her little sister’s life. 

“I appreciate your interest in my life,” Regina said to make amends for her snappy behavior. “But dial it down a bit, alright?” 

“Fine.” 

“But you had a good time with her?” 

“Yes, I had a very good time,” Regina confirmed with a small smile. A shockingly good time. 

“The drive was worth it?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Good. That’s good.” 

Robin appeared by Zelena’s side and tugged at her mother’s arm. Regina didn’t manage to sit alone for five seconds before Snow started waving to get her attention. 

“Is that a new sign for “come here”?” Regina questioned as she joined the Charmings at their table. 

“Funny. You’re back from Boston.” 

“Well caught, dear,” Regina congratulated the pixie haired woman. 

“Was it a good lunch appointment?” Emma asked. 

“Yes. It was.” 

“Good. Who were you even having lunch with?” The Savior nonchalantly questioned as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Her name is Laura,” Regina said automatically. 

Snow frowned. “Who’s Laura?” she asked. “I haven’t heard you mention her before...” 

But Regina was distracted and didn’t answer. A message had just made its appearance on her phone. 

Laura: Any chance you’re free this Sunday? And up for a long ass drive?

Regina gave some sort of vague answer to whatever question Snow had just asked her as she texted back that yes, she would love to take another “long ass” drive this Sunday...

 

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

It’s actually fairly simple.   
Laura called her later that night, and before she knew of it, Regina agreed to drive to Boston the next Sunday.   
Done deal.   
Afterwards, Regina wondered whether it was perhaps too easy, but she didn’t allow the thought and concern to grow in her mind. She didn’t want to be concerned. That could very well wait until another day.   
And what’s more, this time she wisely kept her mouth entirely shut until the very last moment. 

The last moment just so happened to be Saturday. It was at Granny’s Diner and Zelena heavily implied that she wanted to have “sister-time” with Regina this Sunday. 

“That would be lovely, but I can’t this Sunday,” Regina answered. 

“Why not?” Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m going to Boston,” Regina said truthfully. 

“Again?” Zelena’s mouth twitched with amusement. 

“Yes. Again.” Regina confirmed and smiled tightly at her sister. 

“You just can’t keep away now, can you?” 

“You’re hilarious.” 

“Can we expect you back home the same day, or are you planning on staying the night?” 

Regina almost choked on her coffee. “We’ve been on one date, Zelena!” 

Zelena shrugged. “You just seem very fond of her, that’s all. And it’s gonna happen eventually, isn’t it?” 

“Okay, I am not discussing my private life with you,” Regina snipped. “I just wanted to do my sisterly duty and inform you that I won’t be home, but that’s all. Consider that done.” 

Zelena chuckled and nursed her own cup of coffee. “Are you ever gonna tell the rest of the family what’s going on?” 

“Of course, I’m gonna tell them,” Regina said strained. “Just not yet. I want a chance to figure things out first.” 

“Things?” 

“Where this is going. If it’s going anywhere, that is.” 

Zelena scoffed in annoyance. “You like her, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“And she likes you, right?” 

“I think so.” 

“Then it’s a done deal,” Zelena said plainly. 

Regina chuckled dryly. “How very simply. Exactly what reality are you living in?” 

“Stop being so cynical, sister dear.”

“Easier said than done, I’m afraid.” 

“Shall I fetch Snow White and have her deliver a hope speech to you?” 

“Have mercy.” 

The two sisters laughed whole heartedly at that. 

 

Regina rose early from bed that Sunday. She was determined to make an early start. She slipped into the outfit she had carefully picked out the previous day and frowned. Was this top too much? Sure, the dress she wore the last time had been tight, but apart from that, it had been fairly modest with a decent neckline. This top was slightly more… Plunging.   
Am I overdoing it? Is this too much?   
Regina pursed her lips and tried unsuccessfully to pull the top up slightly, but of course, it didn’t make a difference. The top clung to her body like it had been painted on. Which had been the intention when she bought it, but now she wasn’t too sure. Maybe the neckline was too much. Maybe it made her look desperate to appear younger than she was.   
I should not be wearing this. I am not some lovesick teenager.   
Regina sighed as she grabbed a blazer from the top shelf in her closet.   
It was another nice day. Admittedly, not as nice as the last time she made the trip to Boston, but Regina was certain, it would be a warm day.   
Regina smiled as she climbed into the Mercedes. She was just about to start the engine when her phone made a “blong” sound. Her smile grew as she found the phone in her purse and checked the chat site. 

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: Are you in the car yet? :P

Regina: Yes, miss impatient. I am in the car and about to leave my house. 

Laura: Great! I’m looking forward to spending the day with you. 

Regina: That feeling is entirely mutual. 

Laura: You’re looking forward to spend the day with yourself? :P

Regina: Yes, exactly. Because I’m ever so comfortable in my own company. 

Laura: Nice comeback. 

Regina: Impressed yet? 

Laura: Yes. But not only by your flawless sarcasm. 

Regina: So, I’m doing something right. Good. 

Laura: You are excellent at wooing me, if that’s what you mean. 

Regina chuckled loudly. 

Regina: “Wooing”? 

Laura: I was just trying to talk like you do for a change. Am I doing a good job? 

Regina: Not really, no. But your attempts are very sweet. 

Laura: Good. Then I’M doing something right. 

Regina: Indeed you are. See you soon.

Laura answered with some sort of winking emoji, and Regina chuckled again, and her stomach fluttered. 

[Regina has logged out]

She stuffed the phone into her purse again and adjusted the mirror ever so slightly. Her cheeks were flushed again, and for a second Regina was afraid that it was her makeup that had decided to act weird   
today, but then she realized that it was in fact Laura’s sweet messages that made her skin glow like that. Regina smiled a little. That glow suited her.

There was a time where Regina didn’t care much for long drives. Or leaving Storybrooke at all, for that matter. But now, as she came closer and closer to Boston, she didn’t feel one bit homesick for some reason. She was thinking of Laura and how much she was looking forward to seeing her again.   
Maybe Zelena was right though. Maybe Regina ought to break the news to the rest of her family. I wonder what they will think of it? Regina hadn’t expected to start dating anyone again, and definitely not someone outside Storybrooke. Laura had popped into her life in the most unlikely fashion. Regina wouldn’t blame anyone for laughing over the fact that she and Laura had met each other online. That was pretty funny. Even Regina could see that.   
Regina switched the volume on the radio up. This time she managed to find a station that didn’t play awful pop songs or ridiculously loud metal. She preferred Mozart any day over the usual “noise” playing on the radio. She had always preferred Mozart, and she remembered how often Henry had mocked her about her “old fashioned” music taste.   
Somehow the drive to Boston seemed shorter than the last time. Strange. The last time, the road had stretched out endlessly in front of her because she was nervous, but now that she knew what she could expect, the road was shorter, and Regina felt like she had beat some sort of record when she parked the car near “The Secret Garden”.   
She checked her appearance in the mirror, scrunched up her hair just a bit and applied more lipstick for good measurements. Then she grabbed her purse and exited the Mercedes.   
Regina crossed the street and tryingly pressed the doorknob to “The Secret Garden” down. The door was unlocked, so instead of waiting, Regina simply walked inside to wait. The weather didn’t turn out quite as warm as one could have expected, and it would definitely be warmer inside. 

“Hello? Laura?” she called as she went inside. 

No answer. 

Oh, well. Regina quickly checked her phone. No new messages. They had agreed to meet here like the last time, and surely Laura didn’t mind her waiting inside. 

Regina passed the time with “snooping” around in the shop. She was impressed at how tidy Laura managed to keep this place. Everything was neat and perfect, and the shop was completely spotless.   
Regina smiled. One could immediately sense how passionate Laura was about this. How much she loved her work and her flowers. 

Regina bent down slightly and smelled one of the many bouquets on display. It smelled absolutely wonderful. As a matter fact, this was exactly how Laura had smelled the last time Regina had been close to her. The brunette momentarily forgot everything about flowers. Her stomach curled at the memory of having Laura close to her.   
There was still no sign of Laura, so Regina pulled her little mirror out of her purse and checked her appearance one more time. Then she a bit unnecessarily checked her phone again, and this time there actually was a text from Zelena. Wishing her good luck. Regina scoffed. Good luck. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Good luck with what, exactly? Sometimes Zelena had a weird way to communicate, but obviously, Regina already knew that.   
Regina chuckled quietly. As she stood here in Laura’s flower shop, it almost seemed impossible to imagine that Storybrooke and magic actually existed. Right now, this appeared to be more real than anything else.   
Regina looked up. A sound had caught her attention. A sound coming from Laura’s apartment upstairs. Maybe she was on her way down here.   
The brunette waited patiently as the sound of approaching footsteps came closer and closer. She heard the sound of a door being opened and closed, and five seconds later, Laura appeared behind the counter. Looking absolutely perfect in jeans, a cream-colored shirt and a light, green scarf tied loosely around her neck. 

“Hey there,” Regina said and smiled at the surprised look on Laura’s pretty face. 

“Hi,” Laura grinned, quickly recovering. “Oh my god, here you are. Just like that.” 

“Mmm, just like that,” Regina drawled. 

Laura quickly slinked around the counter, and before Regina comprehended what was happening, the young redhead kissed her. Just like that. 

Regina would have chuckled if she could. She definitely didn’t mind this one bit. This display of affection was most welcome, and she willingly returned the kiss.   
Laura however, was sure to keep the kiss half-modest. After something that only felt like a few seconds she pulled away and grinned at Regina: “Sorry. I just couldn’t wait.” 

“You’re forgiven,” Regina laughed. “Missed me?” 

“Yep,” Laura said unabashedly. “The week has been so slow, you have no idea.” 

“But you survived.” 

“Barely.” 

They both laughed, and Laura gave Regina’s hand a light squeeze as she said: “Do you wanna take a walk before lunch? Or would you like the grand tour of my apartment first?” 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to see how you like before anything else.” 

Laura was most eager to show Regina her apartment. And Regina was impressed. Laura had quite the nice apartment. Light and airy, big windows and with lots of colorful furniture’s. 

“As you can see, I’m a bit of a hippy,” Laura quipped as she nodded towards the huge, colorful quilt thrown over the clunky couch. 

“Did you make this yourself?” Regina inquired and touched the blanket. 

“I did, actually.” 

“It’s nice. You’re talented.” Regina complimented, and it wasn’t just words. Laura was quite creative. 

“Thanks,” said Laura, and Regina could have sworn she saw a blush rise in her cheeks. 

Regina grew more and more impressed as Laura showed her the rest of the place. the apartment was so different from the mansion. cozier, somehow. Warmer. Maybe it was because of the explosion of colors in here. No room was left colorless. Not even the bathroom, and Regina was impressed with the lime green walls in Laura’s bedroom. Bold choice.

“Your apartment is really nice, Laura,” Regina said warmly and smiled at the younger woman. 

“Thank you. I’m happy you like it.” Laura grinned and shook her head a little. “But it’s a bit surreal to see you here.” 

“Why?” 

“Because… Well, because I never thought it was gonna happen, and now you’re here, and it feels like I’ve invited some sort of goddess into my apartment. I mean, my couch will be honored the moment   
you sit down on it.” 

“You are absolutely ridiculous. And you’re rambling,” Regina laughed and squeezed Laura’s hand. “I’m happy to be here.” 

“And I’m glad to have you here,” Laura said and squeezed back. “Do you wanna go for that walk now? To gather appetite for the lunch?” 

“I would love to.” 

They left the apartment, and Regina noted that Laura didn’t let go of her hand when they made it into the street. Regina smiled. Holding Laura’s hand felt completely natural, and she saw no reason to wiggle her hand out of the younger woman’s grasp.   
They talked and laughed as they walked with no particular destination in mind. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much. 

“Sounds like you have a very entertaining job,” she dryly pointed out as Laura finished her little tale about one of her customers. 

“Oh yeah, it definitely has its moments,” Laura replied with a grin. 

“Was he the same man you told to…?” 

“Yep, the very same,” Laura answered. “I’m impressed that you still remember that.” 

“I found it to be quite memorable,” Regina shrugged lightly. It was getting warmer now, and she had to wiggle her hand out of Laura’s grasp to take her blazer off and slung it over her arm instead.   
Laura didn’t say anything, but Regina was certain she saw her eyes linger just a little. Oh well. Maybe this top had been a good choice after all. 

They continued their little walk and Regina was busy getting enticed by the way Laura’s hair almost glowed in the sunlight when her phone suddenly started screeching.   
Regina was brought completely out of it for a second, and then she felt a pang of annoyance. I should have switched that bloody thing off. Or muted it. 

“It’s okay,” Laura said and flashed her a smile. “You should probably get that.” 

“I’m sure it’s something that can wait.” 

“Just answer it, Regina. I don’t mind.” 

Regina fished the blastered thing out of her purse and took the call without really looking at the number on the screen: “Hello?” 

“Hey, Regina,” came Emma Swan-Jones’ voice in the other end. “I’m currently banging at your door. I have some papers for you. Care to let me in?” 

“Oh. I’m afraid that’s gonna be a bit difficult. I’m not home.” 

“Oh. Okay. Where are you?” Emma asked, and Regina could hear the confusion in her voice. 

“I’m, uh… I’m in Boston,” Regina said sheepishly.

“What, again?” 

“Yes, again.” 

“Another lunch appointment or what?” 

“Yes, exactly. But I’ll be back later tonight. You can just leave the papers in my mailbox.” 

“Yeah, you know what, I think I’m just gonna take them back home with me again. You can always come and fetch them tomorrow. Enjoy your lunch.” 

“Thank you. I will.” 

“See you.” 

“Yes, indeed.” 

Regina ended the call and slid the phone back in the purse and then turned to Laura: “Sorry about that, dear. It was a work thing.” 

“No problem,” Laura smiled and took Regina’s hand again. “Happens to all of us. Was it important?” 

“No, no. It can wait until I return home.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, absolutely. Now tell me more about your complicated relationship with roses,” Regina encouraged, and Laura laughed and did just that. 

Regina laughed at what Laura was telling her, but as their conversation came to a natural break, she started wondering about the thing she had heard in Emma’s voice.   
She was ninety five percent sure that Emma knew that something was up, and Regina decided then and there that she wouldn’t deny anything if Emma asked her. She couldn’t keep her family in the dark forever, could she? 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

“I had a great time today,” Laura murmured slightly breathless. 

“Me too.” Regina said, equally breathless. 

She’d had a wonderful time today. After their walk around the city, they had returned to Laura’s apartment, had lunch and then talked and laughed. And all the time, Regina had felt so wonderfully free. So delightfully careless. Like she was in a bubble where troubles didn’t exist.   
After their lunch, Laura had politely walked Regina back to her car to say goodbye and all that. 

But it would appear, that none of them were very good at goodbyes. Because it had been ten minutes since they “officially” had said goodbye, and instead of going into the car, Regina had ended up   
kissing Laura. Quite thoroughly. They were definitely dawdling. Dragging this out. Regina couldn’t decide if they were bad at saying goodbye, or just very, very good at it. But either way, she wasn’t complaining. Who knew one could have missed kissing so much? After several years alone, Regina was definitely “kiss-starved”. 

Regina chuckled as Laura leaned in for yet another kiss. A kiss, Regina was most willingly to give her. Laura was intoxicating. So ridiculously perfect and soft and wonderful. And she smelled so fucking good. Of every last single flower in her store mixed together, and for some reason the different types didn’t collide with each other. 

“Mm, Laura… You do know I have to go, right?” Regina muttered half-heartedly.   
“Yeah, I know.” Laura said. “And you’ll have to hurry if you want to be home before nightfall.” But she made absolutely no attempt at letting go of Regina. 

“You’re not exactly making it easy, dear.” Regina pointed out. 

“You could stay here?” Laura suggested and gave Regina’s fingers a slight squeeze. 

“Absolutely not,” Regina said firmly. Not that she didn’t want to stay, she wanted to stay very much, but she kept reminding herself that this was only the second date. There was no way she was gonna   
stay over on the second date. That was too soon. And Regina was determined to take this slow. To not rush things. She had done that way too many times in the past already, and she didn’t want to keep make the same mistakes over and over again. No rushing into things. She and Laura were great together, they really clicked and that was exactly why Regina wanted to wait. Why she wanted to make it worth the wait. 

“Why do you have to be such a gentlema…woman?” Laura asked half amused half exasperated. 

“Because…” Regina said and gave her lips a light peck. “I care about you.” 

“I suppose I can’t be irritated over that, can I?” 

“No, you can’t. But if you ever call me a gentleman again, I’ll be the one who’s irritated,” Regina mock-warned. 

“I said woman,” Laura chuckled and pecked Regina’s lips lightly. “Regina Mills, you’re the perfect gentlewoman.” 

“Why, thank you. That’s the first time anyone has called me that.” 

They both laughed, and Regina once again had to remind herself of her decision not to stay the night. Laura had just referred to her as “the perfect gentlewoman”, and the perfect gentlewoman was exactly what Regina was gonna be. Therefore, she kissed Laura one last time, sweet and lingering and then said: “I better be off now.” 

“Okay,” Laura said reluctantly and let go of Regina, allowing her to climb into the Mercedes. Once Regina was seated behind the wheel, the younger woman leaned in through the open window and asked: 

“Message me when you get home?” 

“Of course.” 

“Will there be a third date?” Laura asked jokingly. 

“Do you want there to be a third date?” Regina innocently shot back. 

“Hmm, let’s see…” Laura mock considered and kissed Regina through the open window. “Yes. I would very much like there to be a third date.” 

“Well, dear, in that case we’ll have to check our schedules, won’t we?” 

“I shall eagerly await your message.” 

“Are you pretending to talk like me again?” Regina inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Busted,” Laura chuckled. “Woops.” 

“I would be very careful with that if I were you.”

“Or what?” Laura sweetly challenged. “What exactly are you gonna do to me?” 

Oh, believe me, Laura. There are several things I want to do to you right now, and none of them are very appropriate. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to find out. Now let me drive before it gets really late.” 

“Okay, okay. Talk to you soon.” 

“Yes, indeed,” Regina agreed and gave Laura one last peck on the cheek. “See you.” 

“See ya.” 

You are so screwed, Regina calmly informed herself as she steered the Mercedes away from the parking lot and “The Secret Garden”. And Laura. 

Two dates. Just two dates and she could already terminate that she was crazily attracted to Laura. Smitten. Lovesick. Maybe even a bit in love, however dangerous that might be.   
She could be bull-headed and refuse to admit it to herself. Continue to claim that it was just simple attraction, but what would be the point in that? Honestly, what good would that do? Why not just own up to it? Why not just admit to herself that she was falling for Laura?   
I’m falling for her. Shouldn’t that scare the crap out of me? But for some reason, Regina felt oddly calm. Like she was still in some sort of bubble.   
She switched on the radio and ended up in the middle of some cliché love song. And what’s more, she caught herself humming along to the silly tune. 

They had been dawdling. It was rather late when Regina finally reached Mifflin Street. She was completely beat and almost stumbled into the mansion. The upside of her magic being back was, that she just had to wave her hand to change into a pajama. She didn’t even bother check her phone or laptop for that matter. She just fell straight into bed. She was out before she got the chance to shuffle under the covers. 

You would think that after the long drive she would sleep peacefully, but that was not the case. Regina had barely drifted off before she was right back in Laura’s apartment. In Laura’s bedroom. With Laura on top of her.   
Regina moaned quietly as Laura swiftly unhooked her bra and kissed her neck. Regina wrapped her arms around the younger woman, adjusting her on top of her and entangling their legs. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Laura murmured into her neck. 

“So are you.” 

“And you wanted to wait…” Laura teased sweetly as her mouth travelled lower. 

“I was just trying to…. Do the right thing,” Regina groaned and arched her back. 

“THIS feels pretty right though, doesn’t it?” Laura murmured as her hand cupped the breast her mouth wasn’t dancing on. 

“Yes- oh god- it does!” 

Laura merely hummed in response as her mouth continued the glorious dance on Regina’s breast. 

Regina moaned again and entangled her fingers in Laura’s short, tousled hair. God, this was amazing. Laura was amazing. Everything Regina had imagined and so much more. And she had wanted to   
wait. That seemed so silly now. What on earth possessed her to think like that? Wasn’t this everything she had ever dreamed of? 

“Laura…” Regina warned as she felt herself grow increasingly wetter. 

“Yes?” Laura purred mischievously.

“Don’t tease!” Regina groaned. “That’s not fair.” 

Laura grinned. “It just feels so tempting.” 

“Laura!” 

Laura chuckled again. “Okay, okay. I’m done teasing.” 

“Thank you,” Regina answered sardonically. 

Laura was still grinning when she re-positioned herself slightly. “Spread for me, beautiful…”

Regina parted her legs willingly and gasped when Laura’s smart mouth travelled lower, lower, lower…

Regina jerked awake with a sharp gasp and felt utterly confused for a second. These walls weren’t lime green. She was back in her own bedroom again. Drenched in sweat and with a hand between her legs.   
Right. Okay then. That was interesting.   
Regina was for a moment torn between “taking care of things” or try and go back to sleep. It had been a while since she last had an erotic dream, and she was still trying to recover from it. What a dream that had been. It would appear that her subconscience would have liked to stay over at Laura’s.  
Regina scoffed. Two dates and she was already having raunchy dreams. That was definitely not the gentlewoman-road she had chosen earlier.   
She shuffled under the covers and took care of “things” swiftly and quietly. Then she curled up and tried her best to go back to sleep again. 

The next time she was brought out of her slumber, it was sometime in the morning, and her phone was chiming.   
Regina outstretched a weak hand and grabbed her phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey, beautiful.” 

“Oh, hey.” Regina sat upright in the bed at the sound of Laura’s voice. “I’m sorry, I forgot to call you last night. I was completely beat.” 

“That’s fine don’t worry,” Laura chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t kidnapped by alien’s half way home.” 

“Definitely not kidnapped,” Regina muttered and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was a little out of it. Not that she minded talking to Laura, quite the contrary. But the other woman’s sweet and   
slightly breathless voice reminded her of the scandalous dream she had last night. 

“Is everything okay? You sound weird,” Laura cleverly observed. 

“Everything is fine,” Regina was quick to assure. 

Too quick. She could almost hear Laura frown over the phone. 

“Are you sure? You’re not your usual snarky self.” 

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Laura insisted. “Spill it. Did I overstep a line last night? Did I say something stupid?” 

“No, it has nothing to do with you.” Well…

“What then? Did something happen when you got home?” 

“Sort of,” Regina admitted half-heartedly. 

“What then?” 

“I really can’t tell you,” Regina said firmly.

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s inappropriate.” 

“Okay, now I’m definitely curious,” Laura laughed. “Please tell me?” 

Regina swallowed something and felt a new wave of blush rise in her cheeks as she admitted: “I sort of had a… dream last night, okay?” 

“And what’s so bad about tha- oh.” Laura interrupted herself and giggled a little. 

“Don’t laugh at me, please.” 

“I’m not laughing at you, Regina. I’m laughing because I’m happy.” 

“Well, I’m embarrassed,” Regina muttered. 

“Don’t be. It’s not a bad thing.” 

Regina grumbled something in disagreement. 

“I’ve dreamed about you for a while now,” Laura said plainly. 

“You have?” 

“Yep. Had the first dream after we spoke on the phone for the first time,” Laura unashamedly confessed. 

“Right. Okay then. Good to know,” Regina said. Her throat suddenly felt rather dry. 

“Exactly what did you dream?” Laura inquired and chuckled into the phone. 

“I am not telling you that.” 

“Was I good?” 

“Laura!” 

“Just asking,” Laura giggled. “Throw me a bone here, I already miss you.” 

“You were… Very convincing,” Regina admitted truthfully. It had been a while since she had such a “loud” dream. “And a bit mean, too.” 

Laura giggled again, sweetly and not at all mockingly. “Would you like me to be mean in real life, too?” 

“This is definitely an inappropriate discussion,” Regina said as she swung her legs out of bed. 

“Is it? A shame. I find it to be very interesting.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you do, dear. I’m absolutely certain you do.” 

“God, you’re hot,” Laura said spontaneously, and Regina laughed wholeheartedly. 

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.”

“You should have stayed the night.” 

“Absolutely not. That would have been inappropriate,” Regina chuckled. “And now if you would excuse me, I should probably get something done.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re busy. I know.” 

“And you probably have plenty of things to do in your store, don’t you?” 

“Why do you already know my routines?” 

“Because I’m a fast learner. I’ll go online later, okay?” 

“Fine. I guess I’ll have to try and cope until then.” 

“You’ll be fine. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Regina chuckled as she hung up and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

During the next days, Regina was certain she smiled like an idiot most of the time. It was ridiculous, but she couldn’t stop. She felt so insanely happy all the time. She didn’t even have time to scowl or snap at anyone. Which was equally as scary as feeling happy all the time.   
For the most of it, she was distracted too. Distracted by all the little, blessed “blong” sounds coming from her phone. She and Laura had already scheduled their third date, which would be in two weeks. None of them were quite satisfied with waiting that long, but they couldn’t find room in their calendars before. Laura had tons of deliveries, and she was in charge of the flowers for a wedding. That would keep her quite busy for a little while.   
Regina tried her best to make peace with that. Maybe it was fine to wait two weeks. They shouldn’t cling to each other after only two dates. Missing each other would probably be a good thing. And there was always the internet. They could chat here. Hell, Regina had even made a Skype account, so she could actually see Laura while she talked to her.   
That helped quite a bit. A huge bit, actually. Many, many nights Regina didn’t go to sleep until very late in the night. Who needed sleep anyway? She was way too busy talking to Laura.  
Maybe it was because she was so distracted, she didn’t keep track of the words that popped out of her mouth. Either way, she ended up accepting an invitation from Snow and Charming about going to a dinner at their house. 

And thus, she found herself in the Charming’s house, standing in line at the impromptu buffet they had placed in their large kitchen. 

“I didn’t know it was gonna be buffet,” Regina said as she filled her plate with various food. 

“I’m pretty sure I said that when we spoke. Didn’t I?” Snow turned to her husband. 

“You did,” David confirmed. 

“Oh. Okay.” Regina shrugged. “Maybe I was just distracted.” 

“Yes, maybe you were,” Emma commented as she dived under Regina’s arm and caught a sausage on her fork. “What’s with you these days?” 

Regina shrugged. “I’ve just been busy I guess.” 

Emma promptly put her plate down and shot Regina a sideway glance: “I’m running out of options Regina.”

“Pardon?” 

“Either something is horribly wrong, and you avoid us because you don’t want to talk about it, or something good has happened and you refuse to talk about it because you’re ridiculously private.” 

“Wow, you’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?” 

Emma lowered her voice and raised an eyebrow: “What is so ridiculously interesting about Boston these days? And don’t tell me you’re driving there to have lunch. Because I refuse to believe that.” 

“But I am, actually,” Regina said truthfully. “The two previous times I’ve been there, I’ve had lunch.” 

“Okay. And exactly who the hell are you having lunch with?” 

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She’s asking you directly. You can’t keep denying it. 

“I’ve met someone, okay?” she said finally. “But it’s still really early days, so I would appreciate if you maybe could… You know, not speak too loudly of it?” 

Emma grinned like the Cheshire cat. “I knew it.” 

“Then what was the point in asking me?” 

Emma shrugged. “To be sure? To determine that it was a good thing and not something horrible.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing. At least I think so.” 

“That’s great. When do we get to meet him?” 

“Him?” 

“You know,” Emma grinned. “The lucky fella. You do know Mary Margaret would die if you brought him here, right?” 

“It’s still too early for that,” Regina muttered and didn’t bother to correct Emma’s assumption. One admittance at the time, please. 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

“So, why the hell didn’t you correct her?” Zelena asked, utterly disbelieving. 

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. They had been over this a million times already. Zelena found it to be outrageous, what Regina said and didn’t say the previous evening at the Charming’s.

“Because, Zelena, she was asking me right in the middle of the Charmings’ kitchen. Everyone, including the dwarves were present. Maybe I didn’t feel like blurting it out in front of everybody.” 

“So, Emma now thinks that you’re dating a man, is that correct?” 

“I hear you, okay,” Regina said through gritted teeth. “I should have corrected her wrong assumption, but I didn’t. I thought that one admittance per night was enough.” 

“Are you embarrassed or something?” Zelena asked plainly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I’m not. I’m just… taking things slow.” Regina muttered. Could one even do that in Storybrooke? Was that even an option? Everything always happened so darn fast in   
Storybrooke. 

“Are you ever gonna introduce her to us?” Zelena inquired. 

“Yes, if we can pretend we’re not fairy tale characters,” Regina quipped darkly. Bringing Laura to Storybrooke seemed like an impossible suggestion. Literally. 

“And either way, it’s too soon to talk about introducing her to anyone,” Regina firmly continued. “We’ve only been on two dates.” 

“And judging by the look on your face, those were two very good dates,” Zelena observed and grinned. 

“Yes, they were. I really like her,” Regina said plainly. “Which is the main reason I’m threading carefully here. I don’t want to screw it up.” 

“Why would you screw it up?” 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships. You know that.” 

Zelena nodded in silent acknowledgement and stopped nagging Regina. 

“Blong.” 

Regina looked up at the sound. That was definitely her laptop. 

Zelena smirked. “Got an online date, sister dear?” 

“We agreed to chat today. I’m not sure I would call that a date.” Regina snipped. 

“Well, maybe I should get out of here then. Tell the pretty one I said hello.” With that Zelena sauntered out of the kitchen, and two seconds later, Regina heard the front door open and then close. 

“Stop calling her the pretty one!” Regina said to the empty kitchen. Then she went upstairs to see what that “blong”-sound had meant. 

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: Hey, beautiful. 

Regina: Hello there. Have you had a nice day? 

Laura: Yeah, it was alright. Spoke with my sister, so that was nice. 

Regina: That does sound nice. Busy day? 

Laura: You have no idea. I should never have agreed to deliver the flowers to that wedding. 

Regina: I’m sure it’s good for your business, is it not? 

Laura: It is. But I’ve carrying boxes of flowers back and forward all day. I’m pretty sure my arms are about to fall off. 

Regina: Let’s hope not. 

Laura: I could have used a hand :P 

Regina: Do I look like the type who carries boxes all day? 

Laura: Actually yes. I mean, your arms are pretty muscular. 

Regina: Are they? 

Laura: Yes. 

Regina: I didn’t know you had looked so closely at my arms, dear. 

Laura: You think that’s scandalous? Then I’m sure you don’t want to know what part of your body I looked at the last time I saw you… 

Regina: I have an inkling. 

Laura: God bless the person who came up with low cut shirts. All I’m sayin’. 

Regina: And there it is. I should have kept that blazer on. 

Laura: No. You really, really shouldn’t. 

Regina: You’re bad. 

Laura: But you still like me. 

Regina: That I do.

Laura: And you still want to have lunch with me. 

Regina: That too. 

Laura: Speaking of that, do you mind a slight change of plans? 

Regina: What kind of change? 

Laura: Well, I was thinking of inviting you to dinner the next time instead of lunch. Would you be alright with that? 

Regina: I don’t mind lunch. 

Laura: I know, but I just thought it could be a nice change to have dinner together instead. You know, good wine, candlelight’s, white table cloth, etc. 

Regina: Oh, so you want a proper date, is that it? 

Laura: Yes, exactly. 

Regina smiled a little. That actually sounded very nice. She had never been on an actual date with candlelight’s and white table cloths. Various villains had made sure there was never time for that, but   
now…

Regina: That sounds nice. I’d like that. 

Laura: Perfect. Hold on, I’ll send you the link to the restaurant. 

Regina waited patiently until the laptop made another “blong”-sound. 

[Laura sent you an attached file]

Regina clicked the link and her eyebrows rose. That appeared to be a very fancy restaurant. Quite the difference from Granny’s Diner. 

Regina: That looks very nice. 

Laura: Nice enough to book a table for two? :P

Regina: Definitely. 

Laura: That’s what I’ll do, then. Meet me out front? Seven o’ clock?

Regina pursed her lips. She had no problem with making it to Boston in time. It was the journey back to Storybrooke that was the problem. She wasn’t interested in just scarfing her food down in a hurry and then get back on the road as soon as possible, no, she wanted to actually spend time with Laura. But the drive back to Storybrooke was long. She wouldn’t be home until very, very late at night, and having been on the road for most of the day, she would most likely be completely worn out. Or maybe be forced to pull over and have a quick nap in some empty parking lot. 

Laura: You went awfully quiet. Doesn’t it fit your schedule? 

Regina: No, no, it does. It’s just the trip back to Maine that troubles me. 

Laura: Why? 

Regina: Well, it’s a long drive, and I would like to spend some time with you and not just rush through dinner. I’m gonna be beat by the time I get back home. 

Regina clicked her tongue. At first, the distance between them hadn’t really bothered her. But that was when Laura was nothing more than a harmless flirt. Now, that they were growing a bit closer, it   
bothered her that she couldn’t just swing by her place whenever she wanted. 

Laura: Inappropriate suggestion coming up…

Regina: I’m listening. 

Laura: Pack an overnight bag. 

Regina’s eyebrow rose slightly at that. 

Regina: And where, pray tell, am I supposed to sleep? Your couch isn’t exactly built for sleeping. 

Laura: My bed is. 

Regina: What exactly are you suggesting right now? 

Her mouth suddenly felt rather dry. She could tell from the little pen in the corner of the screen, that Laura was typing like crazy, and Regina was most eager to see what she was suggesting. This is not taking it slow, is it? No, no, it isn’t. It’s only the third date. You’re definitely rushing into things.  
But if it really was too soon and all that, then why was it that Regina could see herself agreeing to it? Why was it that she wasn’t completely appalled by it? Why was it that she wanted to rush into things? To hell with etiquette.

Laura: That is entirely up to you. We can drink wine and talk all night if that’s what you want. We can watch bad television and laugh at it if that’s what you’re up for. I can sleep on the couch and you can   
have the bedroom. We can take this exactly as slow as you want. I’m not interested in rushing this or pressure you to do anything you’re not ready for. No matter what, I’ll be happy be in your company for longer than just a few hours. 

Regina could feel how she was smiling like crazy at the computer screen. Laura was… Something else. So very sweet. 

Regina: I… don’t know what to say. 

Laura: Shit, did I waddle all over your boundaries again?! 

Regina: No, I’m not that kind of speechless. 

Laura: Oh, thank god. What kind of speechless are you then? 

Regina: Ever so slightly amazed. 

Laura: By what, exactly? 

Regina: You. 

Laura’s response came in the form of some sort of emoji with heart eyes. A bit silly, but never the less Regina found it to be rather sweet. 

Laura: We can even count all the flowers in my shop or I could educate you about the million different types of flowers that exists. 

Regina: That sounds fun. 

Laura: Are you being sarcastic again, Ms. Mills? 

Regina: Not at all. I’m looking forward to learning about your flowers. 

Laura: Does that mean…? 

Regina: That I will be packing an overnight bag, yes. 

[Laura has logged out]

Regina frowned a little. Okay. That was anticlimactic. Laura didn’t normally just vanish in the middle of a conversation, but perhaps she was interrupted by a customer or something like that. 

Regina didn’t get the chance to wonder about Laura’s mysterious disappearance for long before her phone suddenly started chiming. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, beautiful,” came Laura’s voice in the other end. 

“Oh, so that’s why you suddenly disappeared,” Regina laughed. 

“Yeah, I thought I would express my joy over the phone instead of doing it over the chat. And to make sure you knew I was serious about what I said. I’m not interested in pressuring you, Regina.” 

“I know that. You’re very sweet. The perfect gentlewoman.” 

Laura laughed. “I might have told my sister about this smoking hot Latina woman I met,” she confessed sheepishly. 

“Did you indeed? And what did she have to say about that?” 

“She was happy for me. And sad that she can’t meet you.” 

Regina hummed in acknowledgement. She already knew that Laura’s older sister was living in Australia. 

“And did you also inform her that I’m a cradle robber?” Regina quipped. 

“For the millionth time, you’re not old!” 

“Eight years older than you,” Regina dully reminded her. At least that’s what I told her. 

“So what? That’s not old.” 

“Whatever you say, dear.” Said Regina and chuckled when Laura started reading from an invisible list of things that made Regina look not old. Laura managed to mention her arms three times, and Regina   
teased her a bit and told her she had a “fetish”. A statement Laura firmly denied and then teased back that Regina would be appalled if she knew what part of her body she actually had a fetish with. 

A few days later, Regina was in her kitchen, enjoying an “after work” cup of coffee. She was torn between either taking a long bath or maybe go for a run, a habit she had developed recently, when there was a knock on her front door.   
Regina abandoned the cup of coffee on the kitchen island and went into the hall to open the door for whoever was outside.   
It turned out to be Emma. The Sheriff of Storybrooke was smiling broadly as Regina opened the door. 

“Miss Swan,” Regina said pleasantly surprised over this unexpected social call. “Do come in.” 

“Thanks,” Emma smiled and followed Regina back into the kitchen. “I thought I could smell your coffee on my way home from the station.” 

“I don’t think you could,” Regina argued but never the less poured Emma a cup of coffee. “Where is your husband?” 

“I left him at the station. There was some paperwork, so…”

“And he offered to fix that like a knight in shining armor?” 

“I don’t think he’s the knight in shining armor type. More like dashing pirate in a police car….” 

Regina rolled her eyes at the bad joke. 

“But speaking of knights in shining armors,” Emma continued with a grin. “I would like to hear some more about your guy.” 

“Would you now?” 

“Yeah, I mean, obviously I’m happy for you, but also ridiculously curious,” Emma smirked. “You’ve been awfully good at keeping him a secret.” 

“I suppose so…” 

“So? Spill it,” Emma said and took a sip of her coffee. “Where did you guys meet? Did you bump into each other in Boston or something like that?” 

“Actually, we met online,” Regina said truthfully. 

Emma blinked. “Online? I didn’t even know you were online.”

Regina shrugged nonchalantly. “It was Zelena. She kind of said something as a joke and I…” she settled for a wave of her hand instead of finishing the sentence. 

“Did you join a dating site?” Emma grinned, and her green eyes sparkled. 

“No. Absolutely not,” Regina said firmly. “It was a normal chat site. Not a dating site.” 

“Okay. What’s his name?” 

Regina took a sip of her coffee and scoffed quietly. Enough of this charade already. Keeping up the lie was ridiculous. She had already lied plenty in her life. 

“Laura. Her name is Laura.” 

Emma’s green eyes widened for a moment, and Regina could almost hear the wheels in her head turning. “Oh.” 

“Yes. Oh.” 

“Is she nice?” Emma asked, quickly recovering from the surprise. 

“Very.” 

“Can I see her? Do you have a picture of her?” 

Regina found her phone in her pocket and showed a picture of Laura to Emma. 

“She looks sweet,” Emma said with a little smile. 

“She is.” 

“You never told me.” 

“Told you what?” 

“That you’re…” 

“Bisexual,” Regina added helpfully. “No, I guess I didn’t.” 

“You could have told me, you know that, right?” 

“I know, but honestly, when should I have told you? When we were fighting each other? When we were fighting villains? Or perhaps when we ventured to the Underworld to save Killian? Or when my other   
half was running havoc. Or when...” 

“Alright, I get it,” Emma huffed. “There never was an appropriate time for you to…” 

“Wave the bisexual flag?” Regina suggested nonchalantly. 

“Something like that,” Emma chuckled. 

“Oh, well. Now you know. Flag waved,” Regina shrugged. 

“How long have you chatted with her? Laura, I mean?” 

Regina pursed her lips slightly and counted backwards. “Almost five and a half months. Time flies.” 

“And you’ve been on how many dates with her?” 

“Two.” 

“When are you gonna see her again?” 

“Next week.” 

“How many people knows about you and her?” Emma asked and took another sip of her coffee. “I guess you haven’t told Mary Margaret, otherwise…” 

“No, I haven’t told your mother. Zelena knows it. She kind of snooped through my chat history, and I had no other choice than to tell her.” 

“She snooped through your chat history?!”

“Believe me, I was just as appalled as you are. Maybe even more.” 

“So, I’m guessing your chat weren’t totally innocent, then?” Emma teased with a grin. 

“Are you interested in having me throw you across my lawn, miss Swan? Because I think I’ve done that before. And I wouldn’t be above doing it again.” 

“Mercy. Please.” Emma laughed and channeled her inner Princess Emma. 

Regina chuckled. Maybe she wouldn’t throw Emma across her lawn. Not today, at least. 

 

To Be Continued............


	20. Chapter 20

Toothbrush. Hairbrush. Makeup. A fresh set of clothes. Pajamas.   
Regina frowned as she went over the items in her bag again. Had she forgotten anything? No, she appeared to have remembered everything for her overnight stay at Laura’s.   
Regina zipped the bag and left it standing in the hall. There were still a few hours until she had to leave. She had time to go to Granny’s for a quick cup of coffee before hitting the road. Or heading down to the Town Hall and go over some papers if that’s what she desired to do.   
She quickly settled for going to Granny’s, though. Those papers could wait. Regina shot the bag one final look as she left the mansion.   
She had decided to not think too much about tonight. As Laura had said, there was no pressure. Nothing had to happen tonight. Maybe they would just talk all night. Regina could imagine them doing that.   
The weather was slightly colder today, and Regina shivered a little as she hurried along to Granny’s. She should have brought a coat with her. Her red blazer didn’t give much shelter from the cold wind.   
It felt good to step inside the warm and cozy diner. Snow and Neal were there, and Neal appeared to be enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. That reminded Regina of Henry and her heart twisted a little. How she missed him. Cellphones should definitely be a thing in the Enchanted Forest. She would have loved to give him a call once in a while. It was hard to not know where he was and what he was doing.   
Feeling nostalgic, Regina ended up ordering her own cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon. She checked her wrist watch as she sipped the hot drink. Not long now. Pretty soon she would be on her way to Boston. Again. Regina smiled as she buried her nose in the cup. She was looking forward to spending the evening with Laura. Dinner on a restaurant that wasn’t Granny’s was something Regina hadn’t tried before, and she was looking forward to that too. A proper date. With candlelight’s and white table cloth.   
And what about after dinner? When you get back to her apartment for the night? What’s gonna happen then?   
Stop that. Regina shook her head at her loud thoughts. She was not gonna obsess over spending the night at Laura’s. She had decided to just go with it. To do whatever felt natural for her. For them. We have all the time in the world, Regina reminded herself. We don’t have to rush into anything. Maybe we’ll just talk about flowers all night. That could be nice, too.   
Regina took another sip of her hot chocolate. She wondered what Laura was doing right now. Probably pottering around in her store. She did that a lot. Could she allow herself to be a bit curious? Yes, yes, she could. She fished her phone out of her pocket and opened the app.

[Regina has logged in]

Regina: Hello. 

Not even five seconds passed before…

Laura: Hi! :P

Regina chuckled a little at that. 

Regina: What are you doing? 

Laura: Waiting for you, what else? 

Regina: I was being serious. 

Laura: Yeah, so was I. 

Regina: Let’s try again, shall we? What are you doing? 

Laura: Counting the hours until I can kiss you again. 

Regina: I refuse to believe that. 

Laura: One, two, three….

Regina: Stop messing around.

Laura: Never. 

Regina sniggered into her cocoa. 

Regina: You’re just delightful today. 

Laura: Why thank you. That’s because I’m gonna see you in less than five hours. 

Regina: And now you’re just being absurd. 

Laura: Would it help if I told you that I’ve been fantasizing about kissing you for the past hour?

Regina flushed a little at that. 

Regina: That’s actually extremely unhelpful. 

Laura: Oh. My bad. 

Regina: Are you genuinely sorry though?

Laura: Not really. 

Regina: I think you’re a little troublemaker. 

Wait a second, did I serious just type that? 

Laura: Oh yeah? 

Regina: Please forget I ever called you that. 

Laura: Never. Why should I? It was kinda… sexy. 

Regina: Kinda? 

Laura: DEFINITELY sexy. I’m officially climbing the walls until you get here. 

Regina: Oops….

[Laura has sent you an attached file]

Regina curiously opened the attacked file and nearly choked on her cocoa. That was Laura alright. Laura smiling at the camera. Laura wearing a dress that appeared to be painted on her. It literally clung to   
her body in the most delightful way. 

Laura: I was thinking of wearing this tonight… What do you think, Ms. Mills? Appropriate?

Regina: Absolutely not. Entirely inappropriate in every way. 

Laura: But you like it? 

Regina: Very much so. 

Laura: Excellent. 

Laura: Am I being bad again? :D 

Regina: Yes. 

Laura: Just yes. 

Regina: Very. 

Laura: Climbing the walls yet? 

Regina: Maybe. I guess you’ll never find out. 

Laura: You do know that this conversation is turning R-rated, right?

Regina: I’m aware. I guess we’re just terrible people. 

Laura: Absolutely. Dreadful people. Horrible people. 

Regina: I’m so glad we agree. 

Laura: Ah, shit. Customer coming in. Gotta go. Still counting the hours until you get here. 

Regina: Happy counting, dear. I’m looking forward to seeing you later. 

[Laura has logged out]

[Regina has logged out]

Regina couldn’t help but going back to her photo stream and look at the picture Laura had sent her. God, she looked beautiful. Regina would probably never get used to her beauty. Her smile was like receiving a sucker punch right in the gut. Breathtaking. Literally breathtaking. If she hadn’t met her, Regina would have thought that Laura simply didn’t exist. And she’s interested in me.   
Suddenly, Regina was the one counting the hours as she sat there and stared herself blind. Laura had mentioned that she had been fantasizing about kissing Regina. Well, that feeling was entirely mutual. Suddenly, Regina wanted nothing more than to kiss Laura. Kiss her breathless. Kiss her until her beautiful eyes sparkled and her skin glowed.   
Hold on a second. Is that appropriate? No. Probably not. Hmm. I really am terrible. 

“My, my. That is some picture you got there, sister dear.” 

Regina yelped quietly and nearly dropped the phone in the cocoa mug. She quickly stuffed the phone back in her pocket and glared at her sister. 

“So, now you’re openly sexting her or what?” Zelena asked nonchalantly as she sat down next to Regina. 

“What’s the deal with you showing up everywhere and putting your nose where it doesn’t belong?” Regina shot back. 

“You didn’t deny it.” 

“I am not sexting her,” Regina hissed. She wasn’t, was she? No, no, definitely not. Their conversation might have turned slightly R-rated, but they weren’t sexting. Zelena was just being extreme. Again. 

Zelena chuckled. “Maybe you should take a trip to Boston soon, sis.” 

“And who says I’m not?” Regina muttered. 

Zelena’s light eyebrows rose. “Are you? When, exactly?” 

Regina quickly checked her watch again. “In a few hours,” she calmly informed her sister. 

“Today?” 

“Yes. Today.” 

“Haven’t you noticed it’s getting rather late?” Zelena pointed out. 

Regina shrugged lightly. 

“When can I expect you back then?” 

“Sometime tomorrow.” 

Zelena flashed her a rather wicked grin. “Oh, so you’re staying there tonight. Interesting.” 

“Not really,” Regina said dryly. “Not to you anyway. Mind your own business.” 

“Fishing for information’s about your business is so much more interesting,” Zelena waved her off, still grinning. “Are you guys going somewhere?” 

“Yes, we’re having dinner at some restaurant. I can’t remember the name right now, but I think it’s a nice place.” 

“And then what?” Zelena asked sweetly. “Going back to her place?” 

Regina felt every bit tempted to tell Zelena to do something not very polite. “No, she rented a helicopter and we’re running off to Paris together,” she said sardonically. “Stop fishing, okay? It’s none of your   
business.” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” Zelena said. But she didn’t stop. Not entirely at least. After not ten seconds of silence she said: “Can I say I’m happy for you?” 

“I think you just did.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I do. But let’s not jinx this, okay?” 

“You know, maybe you shouldn’t be so worried about jinxing this. Maybe you should just allow yourself to be happy instead.” 

Regina chose to ignore that. “I better get going.” With that she emptied her mug of cocoa and left Granny’s Diner. 

 

She managed to actually to “sensible” stuff until it was time to go. She cleaned up a bit in her office, tended to the apple tree, pottered around in the kitchen, cleaned a few cupboards and re-arranged the flowers a bit. That was a new thing. After she and Laura had grown closer, Regina had started paying a bit more attention to her flowers. She had even stopped hiring a gardener. Now she was tending to her garden herself. And she couldn’t tell who was prouder. Herself or Laura.   
As Regina rose to her full height after having smelled the bouquet of roses, she checked her watch. Then she smiled. Time was up. It was time to get back on the road.   
Finally.   
Regina grabbed her bag and marched out of the mansion. She was grinning like an idiot when she climbed into the Mercedes and started the engine.   
She was still grinning when she reached the “Leaving Storybrooke” sign. She barely paid attention to the quiet whoosh when the magic left her body. Strange. It didn’t really bother her anymore. Magic was probably the last thing she was thinking of when she was with Laura.   
She literally makes me forget that I’m a fairytale figure. Regina shook her head. Maybe Laura had bewitched her.   
Speaking of bewitched…  
Regina switched the volume on the radio up slightly and the sound of Frank Sinatra’s Witchcraft filled the car. Regina chuckled. What a coincidence.   
Maybe she should alert Laura that she was on her way. Maybe she should tease her. Just a bit.   
Regina quickly pulled over and found her phone. 

[Regina has logged in]

Regina: Start lining up your flowers up, dear. 

Laura: I take it you’re on your way? 

Regina: That’s correct. 

Laura: You better hurry. 

Regina: Want me to get a ticket? 

Laura: No, but I AM hoping for green light all the way to Boston! 

Regina: Me, too. 

Laura: Climbing the wall. Again. 

Regina: And I bet you look awfully pretty doing that. 

Laura: Are you flirting with me, Ms. Mills? 

Regina: Yes, absolutely. 

Laura: Again, hurry. 

Regina: Your entertaining messages are what’s keeping me stuck in an abandoned parking lot. 

[Laura has logged out]

Regina laughed loudly at that. Well, that was certainly one way to get her back on the road. God, sometimes Laura was so literal. It was positively adorable. 

She turned the volume up and got back on the road again. As she hummed along to “Smoke Gets In Your Eyes”, her phone suddenly buzzed. It was lying on the seat next to her, and admittedly, Regina took her eyes off the road for two seconds as she looked at the screen. It was a text. From Emma. 

“Have fun in Boston!” followed by some sort of grinning emoji. 

Regina didn’t respond to the text. But she would have to have a little chat with Zelena. A chat about keeping her mouth shut and not gossip about Regina’s private life.   
Maybe I should just bring Laura to Storybrooke. Shut them down once and for all.   
Regina immediately scoffed. Bring Laura to Storybrooke? Keep dreaming. Even if everybody made an effort to act like they weren’t fairytale figures, Laura would immediately sense that something was up. Storybrooke was everything but normal.   
Regina drowned her thoughts in the sound of the radio. She wasn’t gonna worry about that right now. She wasn’t gonna worry about the future. That could wait. Right now, her main focus was getting to Boston and kiss Laura. Everything else could wait. Especially the future. That could definitely wait. 

 

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Regina was one big smile as she parked the Mercedes in front of the restaurant. Finally, she was here. Finally, she was gonna see Laura again.

She scrunched up her hair and climbed out the car.

Regina quickly spotted a familiar face. There was Laura, sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. Wearing the same dress Regina had seen her in earlier. Regina smiled when she saw her, but she didn't alert the redhead of her presence before the last second. She waited until she was inches from the young woman. Then she outstretched a hand and touched Laura's arm.

Laura immediately looked up and her face lit up. "Regina."

"Laura," Regina parroted with a grin.

Laura rose from the bench and gave Regina's cheek a light kiss. "Hello."

"Hello yourself. Have you waited a long time?"

"Hours," Laura quipped but after earning a raised eyebrow from Regina she amended: "No, I've just got here."

"Good. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, lets." Laura took her hand and Regina smiled as they walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

The pictures hadn't lied. The restaurant was really nice. Dimly lit with candlelight's and white table cloths. Cozy and intimate.

Regina rolled her eyes when Laura goofily insisted on pulling her chair out.

"You really don't have to."

"I insist," Laura smirked. "I can be a gentlewoman too."

Regina chuckled slightly and sat down.

Laura sat down too, and a couple of minutes later a waiter came over with two menu's.

"What do you want? Wine?" Laura asked as they considered what do order.

"That sounds nice."

"Red or white?"

"That's up to you. I like both."

"Red wine," Laura told the waiter.

The waiter disappeared to fetch their wine.

Regina looked through the menu again. Everything looked very delicious.

"What will you have?" she asked Laura.

"I'm not sure," Laura said with a grin. "This is definitely not a burger place."

"No, it is not," Regina agreed with a smile. "But I wouldn't mind going to a burger place with you."

"Seriously?" Laura chuckled, and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "I can't really picture you in a burger place."

"Are you insulting me or the burgers?"

"The burgers. Definitely. What are you going to have?"

"I think I'll go with the grilled salmon," Regina said. "It sounds delicious."

Laura looked at her menu again. "It does," she agreed. "I think I'll have the same. I trust your taste."

As on timing, the waiter returned with their wine, and both Regina and Laura ordered the grilled salmon with rosemary potatoes.

"How was the drive from Maine?"

"Worth it," Regina smiled and raised her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

Their glasses clinked together, and Regina kept thinking how easy this was. How easy it was for her to be the Mayor of Storybrooke one day and just be Regina the next. She liked this. She liked just being Regina, on a date with a woman she liked.

"What are you thinking of?" Laura inquired.

"How beautiful you look tonight."

"Smooth. Good answer, Ms. Mills," Laura chuckled and reached across the table to take Regina's hand.

Regina accepted the invitation and turned her palm upwards. Laura's fingers slipped in between hers and Regina flashed the younger woman a beaming smile.

"You know, you don't look half bad tonight either."

"Why thank you, I do try my best," Regina smirked and took a sip of her wine.

Laura chuckled.

Not long after, their food arrived and Laura's expression after the first bite of the salmon was glorious.

"Holy…. If I knew fish could taste like this."

"You would have given up your beloved burgers?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Oh. Well. Maybe I should cook you salmon sometimes," Regina mused.

"At your place?"

"Pardon?"

Laura paused for a moment and then smiled. "I was just thinking… It could be nice to see where you lived sometimes."

Regina's stomach twisted slightly at that. It wasn't very surprising that Laura would like to her home. Which was fine, but…

Laura expected to drive to Portland. Not to a magically concealed town.

"Perhaps that could happen someday," Regina said. It wasn't a very satisfying answer, but there was nothing else she could say. She couldn't keep adding to the lies about a non-existing home in Portland.

"You're not too keen on talking about your home, are you?" Laura said.

This time, Regina didn't know what to say.

"It's okay," Laura said gently and took Regina's hand again. "You don't have to spill all your secrets now. I'll coax them out of you later."

Regina laughed, and the tension lifted.

Laura shook her head in amazement when she took another bite of the salmon. "I'm telling you, this fish…"

"Yes, it's rather good, isn't it?"

"I can't tell who I'm most fond of. You or the fish," Laura teased.

Regina chuckled dryly. "Well, I'm sure you and the salmon will be very happy together, dear. It looks like a match made in heaven."

"Jealous?" Laura sassed.

"Of a fish?" Regina said sweetly and took a bite of said dish.

They both chuckled ridiculously at that. It wasn't even very funny, but for some reason, laughter came very easily to Regina tonight.

It's Laura's fault. She's turning me into some giggling idiot, Regina noted. But maybe that didn't matter. Maybe she was completely fine with being a giggly idiot.

"Cheers to you," Laura said and raised her glass.

"Cheers to you," Regina corrected and smirked at the beautiful woman.

"Okay, we'll never agree on that," Laura realized and chuckled again. "To new things."

"New things," Regina echoed as their glasses clinked together and the candlelight's reflected in Laura's eyes.

Regina felt as if she would never ever want food again. As if she would have to eat again. That's how full she felt.

"We should never have ordered dessert," Laura commented as she sneaked her fingers in between Regina's.

"No, we shouldn't. That was a very bad idea."

"But then again, who can resist apple pie? I don't think I've ever seen anyone get so excited over apples as you."

"I happen to like apples. Especially the red ones," Regina laughed. "And you learned to appreciate fish, didn't you?"

"I sure did." Laura sniggered as they continued their little evening stroll.

And their little walk was very nice. Except for the fact that Regina's shoes definitely not were built for walking. They looked good, she looked good, donning killer heels, but that was it. These shoes were all about looks and nothing else. She should probably have opted for flats like Laura. She would remember that the next time.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence where none of them really felt the urge to speak, simply enjoying each other's company was enough, Laura smirked and gave Regina's elbow a soft squeeze. "It's getting colder…"

"So I've noticed," Regina said and pulled the red blazer tighter around her.

"Do you feel like going back to my place? Because, no offense, but…" she paused and grinned again.

"But what?"

"Those boots were definitely not made for walking," Laura quipped and glanced at Regina's shoes. "You're kind of… limping."

Regina laughed slightly breathless, and it had nothing to do with the incredibly bad joke. It was more the prospect of "staying over" at Laura's that made her stomach twist ever so slightly.

"Next time I'll wear flats," the brunette vowed, eliciting another chuckle from Laura.

"Can you drive, or should I call a cab?" Laura inquired with that teasing smile plastered to her pretty face.

"Of course, I can drive," Regina said firmly and rolled her eyes. "I didn't have that much to drink."

So they walked back to the Mercedes. Laura whistled quietly as she climbed into the car. "Between you and me, I don't think I've ever seen a car this clean before. Or one that smelled so much of leather, for that matter."

"I might be overdoing it a little when it comes to cleaning," Regina admitted; a statement her family gladly would agree to.

"Really? Why, I would never had taken you for the cleaning type!"

"Be sassy one more time and I'll kick you out of my car," Regina said and tried her best to sound stern. But it didn't quite work. Mainly because Laura's soft fingers were still wrapped around her wrist.

Laura chuckled softly and raised her head slightly. A moment later, Regina felt her soft lips against her cheek. Regina noted that her skin immediately felt warmer. She was probably flushing. So, acting like a teenager again. Perfect.

They should get going. They couldn't just stay in this parking lot. If they did, Regina was afraid something cliché would happen. Something cliché like kissing madly in the car until someone interrupted them by knocking on the window.

No, they really couldn't have that. Regina quickly started the engine and steered the car towards the flower shop and Laura's place. As they were stuck waiting for the traffic light to change color, Regina caught herself staring at Laura's bare arm. It was covered in those freckles she had on her nose and shoulders too. She remembered Laura's remark about not liking them when she was younger and scoffed. How could she possibly have disliked her freckles? Regina found herself to be quite obsessed with the little spots dusted all over Laura's arms.

What I wouldn't give to kiss every single one of them.

"Green light," Laura commented nonchalantly and gave Regina a soft nudge.

Regina immediately snapped out of her trance, scolded herself and continued the drive.

Once the car was parked, Regina grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and then she and Laura crossed the street. Laura fumbled with her key for a moment and then swung the door to the flower shop open.

Regina was immediately attacked by the smell of the various flowers as she stepped inside. But it was by no means an unpleasant smell.

"Wanna start counting them already?" Laura joked and nodded towards the flowers.

Regina chuckled warmly. "I think I would like to sit down if you don't mind. Because you were right. These boots are not made for walking."

"Well, you have every opportunity to bathe those poor feet if that's what you want," Laura said as they went up the slightly creaking stairs.

"Let's hope it won't come to that."

Laura chuckled quietly as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Welcome to my humble home," she mock announced as Regina stepped inside.

"Your home isn't humble, Laura. I like it here." Regina said. And she did. She found Laura's colorful apartment to be positively charming.

"Well, just dump your bag wherever and sit down," Laura suggested, and Regina noted that the younger woman didn't sound as confident anymore. Was she nervous? Am I making her nervous? Have I somehow intimidated her?

"Thank you." Great. Now I'm sounding overly polite too. Regina tried to shake the feeling as she ended up "dumping" her bag in a corner. She didn't want to sound overly polite. She wanted them to speak as freely and teasingly as they have done it in the restaurant or online. And most of all, she didn't want Laura to feel awkward over having Regina in her apartment.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? An after dinner snack?"

"Thank you, but I think I might explode if I eat anymore."

Laura chuckled. Thank god.

Regina sat down on Laura's plushy couch and expected the beautiful redhead to join her, but instead Laura kept standing on the floor, twiddling her fingers.

Regina was just about say something to break the awkward silence between them when Laura spoke up: "Do you mind if I change into something less flattering but more comfortable? I'm not used to wearing a dress for twelve hours..."

Regina chuckled a little at that. "Go right ahead."

"I won't be long. Kick of your shoes and make yourself comfortable," Laura said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Regina "made herself comfortable". She shrugged her blazer off, but she didn't exactly kick her shoes off. She settled for taking them off normally and wiggle her feet slightly. She also took the opportunity to do something as impolite as checking her phone, something she hadn't done all night. There were no important messages. Well, there were a few from Zelena, but they were hardly important. They were prying. Regina deleted the messages without answering. She and Zelena were definitely gonna have a little "sister-talk" about boundaries and meddling in each other's business.

Then there was a text from Snow, asking where Regina was. No, asking where the hell she was. Regina scoffed. Maybe she would have to have a chat with Snow White too. Maybe I should just tell her I'm seeing someone and rip off the band-aid once and for all. If I do that, there will be no more questions.

Or maybe there would be even more questions. That was an excellent possibility too.

The sound of footsteps made her slide the phone back into her pocket. Laura was back, and she was dressed in a tanktop and a pair of pajama pants. Regina smiled a little. Her hair was still styled, and she was still wearing her makeup. And for some reason, it fitted perfectly with her pajama outfit.

"Well, I don't see what's less flattering about that outfit," Regina said before she could stop herself. In her humble opinion, Laura looked positively exquisite.

A smile tugged at Laura's lips. "Thanks." She turned around and her eyes wandered to the fridge. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

But Regina was far more interested in what she had just spotted on Laura's back. So far, she had seen very little of Laura's back, that's why she had never picked up on it before. But the way the tanktop was cut, made the ink on Laura's back clearly visible.

Regina's curiosity was roused. Did Laura have a tattoo? And if so, what was the motive?

"Anything the matter?" Laura asked and spun around on her heels.

"No, I was curious about what's on your back," Regina said and instantly regretted it. That definitely came across as demanding.

"Oh," Laura chuckled. "You've spotted that. I had a phase where I thought I was gonna be a tattoo girl, and this is the result."

"Oh," Regina echoed and tilted her head.

"Do you wanna see it?" Laura asked casually.

"Yes," Regina admitted with a slight grin. "But you are not obliged to show it to me."

"It's fine. I want too," Laura shrugged.

Regina rose from the couch and walked up behind Laura. She swallowed something when Laura started raising her tanktop and thereby exposed her "secret" tattoo.

Once the tanktop bunched up at Laura's nape, Regina took a look at the tattoo. It was rather big, covering Laura's back entirely. But it was quite beautiful. A shattered bottle from where an explosion of colorful flowers grew. Regina smiled.

"Flowers are my thing," Laura said with a small chuckle. Regina was well aware of the goosebumps on her skin.

"Can I…?" Regina asked and hovered with her finger close to Laura's inked skin.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Regina brushed her finger against the tattoo. For some silly reason, she had expected to be able to feel the ink, but she couldn't. She could only feel Laura's smooth skin beneath her fingers.

"It's beautiful," Regina said softly.

"T-thanks." Laura replied, and Regina instantly noticed that her breathing had changed. And her voice had dropped ever so slightly.

"Should I stop touching you?" Regina quietly asked. Is this okay? Am I violating some sort of rule by doing this?

"No," Laura whispered.

So, Regina ran her fingers over the tattoo once more. She was careful to just brush her fingertips lightly over Laura's skin. Barely grazing the tattoo.

Laura took another shuddering breath, and Regina acted on some sort of carnal instinct when she dipped down slightly and brushed her lips over Laura's bare shoulder.

"R-Regina…"

Regina responded to that by slowly adjusting Laura's shirt. Pulling it back down over her back once more. Then she ran her fingers over Laura's now covered back. "Should I stop touching you now?"

Laura answered by simply turning around and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. Regina teetered ever so slightly when Laura kissed her fiercely, but she didn't stumble. She regained her balance and responded to the kiss with all her might, burying her fingers in Laura's short, red hair.

Was she breaking every rule by doing this? Was she taking something for granted? Was she ruining the opportunity of having "the perfect moment"? And if so, how could she know what the perfect moment was? wasn't the perfect moment really just all about timing and the right mood, etc.?

This does feel like the right moment.

It did. Laura was kissing her oh, so sweetly and having her so close made Regina feel ever so slightly dizzy.

This is not taking things slow.

It wasn't. But did it really matter? What mattered the most was being okay with what was happening, and Regina was more than okay with what was happening right now.

"Regina…" Laura breathed again, and Regina answered by planting a series of kisses all over her jaw.

Laura moaned at that and her fingers tightened on Regina's hips. "M-maybe we should… Take this elsewhere?"

"Do you want to?" Regina asked softly. "Like you said, there is no pressure."

"I want to," Laura said firmly. "Do you?"

"Oh, absolutely, dear."

Laura actually giggled as she grabbed Regina's hand and led her into the bedroom.

From that point, there was no awkwardness left between them. Everything happened quite naturally. They landed on Laura's bed and both of them chuckled when the mattress creaked dangerously.

"Perhaps we'll end up on the floor," Regina said.

"I don't mind." Laura chuckled as she effortlessly straddled Regina.

Regina reached up and tugged pending at Laura's tanktop. The redhead nodded breathlessly, a clear invitation. Regina lifted the tanktop and pulled it over Laura's head. Then she swallowed. It had been a very long time since she had been with a woman like this, and Laura truly was beautiful. When Regina told her that, she blushed and busied herself with the side-zipper on Regina's dress. "I want to see you."

"Then see me." Regina whispered and closed her eyes as Laura unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. The chill immediately hit her naked skin, but she didn't stay cold for long. Laura quickly positioned herself on top of the brunette, and Regina scraped her fingers over her back, touching the tattoo once more.

 

 

To Be Continued.......


	22. Chapter 22

Lime green walls. Interesting. Those were definitely not her walls.

And this was definitely not her bed either.

Regina rubbed a hand over her eyes. For a moment, she was incredibly disorientated and didn't quite understand where she was.

But then a movement next to her caught her attention. And then she smiled as last night came back to her. That happened. And Regina felt incredibly giddy about it.

Last night had been… Well, nothing short of amazing. Regina had feared she would be "out of practice" so to speak, but apparently, that couldn't happen when it came to sex and intimacy. Even if it had been a very long time since she had been with anyone, she hadn't forgotten her "skills" and everything that had happened had felt completely natural. Regina smiled. In that matter, she and Laura were a fine match, too.

Regina stretched her neck and glanced at Laura's clock radio. She sighed quietly. It was only 7:30 in the morning. Why was it that she was incapable of sleeping in?

Her body should scream for more sleep, especially given how absolutely boneless she felt. Boneless and liquefied. Plus, she was a little sore between her legs. But that was to be expected. It was a long time since she last had slept with anyone.

Maybe she should just try and go back to sleep. But she knew herself. She was an early riser, and it would be impossible for her to go back to sleep now. But as opposed to other morning, she didn't have that niggling feeling that forced her to get out of bed and go about her day.

No, on this particular morning she was rather satisfied with just lying here under Laura's colorful duvets.

Regina turned her head slightly. Laura was lying face down next to her. Her short, red hair was sticking up and she had kicked the covers away at some point during her sleep. Regina was grateful for that. Laura's entire back was exposed and so was her tattoo. For some reason, Regina was deeply fascinated with the colorful motive covering Laura's back. She was fascinated with all the different types of flowers growing from the shattered bottle.

Regina chuckled quietly. They had joked around about Regina was staying the night to count all Laura's flowers. And that she had. In a very different matter than she had expected, but never the less.

"Mmm," Laura suddenly muttered, and Regina waited. Was she waking up or was it false alarm?

Laura made another sleepy "mm" sound and then rolled on to her back, running a finger through her mussed hair and rubbed a hand over her eyes. So definitely waking up then.

Regina smiled as Laura shifted to lie on her side and they acknowledged one another, so to speak.

"Good morning," Regina half-chuckled.

"Mmm," Laura mumbled again and then smiled. "You know, for a second I thought I've had some sort of perfect dream."

Regina chuckled again. "Oh, no, dear. I'm right here."

"So you are," Laura's expression fell a little. "And you're wide awake. Shoot."

"Why?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I had a mission about making you breakfast in bed."

That elicited another chuckle from Regina. "You really, really don't have to do that."

Laura shrugged lightly. "I wanted to. It felt like the perfect cliché. But now that you're awake, you ruined that."

"My deepest apologies."

"That's okay," Laura sniggered and snuggled into Regina. "How about some more sleep, babe?"

"Oh, is that who I am now?" Regina teased. Nobody had ever dared to call her "babe" before.

"Hmm, maybe not. After last night I think you're some sort of sex goddess."

Regina spluttered. "I'll take that as I compliment."

"You should. Last night was amazing. I can't believe you have to go home today."

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Regina asked and grimaced. She didn't feel one bit like returning to reality already. In fact, she was fairly tempted to extend her stay with a few days.

Laura made an equally sour face. "You should stay," she purred.

"I can't."

"Just one more day?" she coaxed and ran a finger up and down Regina's collarbone.

"You're very sweet and convincing," Regina laughed and caught her hand. "But I can't."

"And I can do nothing to change your opinion?" Laura asked lowly, tugging at the covers and exposing Regina's upper body inch by inch.

"No, but I appreciate your attempts."

Laura sniggered and placed a light kiss just above Regina's collarbone. It didn't take long before the covers ended up in a bundle at the edge of the bed, and Laura smirked as she placed herself on top of Regina.

"Is this another one of your attempts?" Regina asked and squirmed when Laura's nimble fingers landed on her breast.

"Yes," Laura sniggered. "Do you mind?"

"Absolutely not."

Laura sniggered again, but Regina found that there was absolutely nothing to laugh about as Laura started kissing her neck in a most convincing way.

Maybe I could stay a bit longer… Just a day… Or two.

Laura's lips reached Regina's breast and Regina panted lightly and clutched at her back.

I could. I could stay a little longer. I'm sure no one would notice if I did.

Laura's lips wrapped around her nipple and she started sucking lightly.

Seriously, what would be the harm in staying? Why would anyone care?

Regina arched her back and her hands curled into fists. Even after last night, she was still craving more of Laura, and said redhead was very willing to comply. She switched to Regina's other breast, peppered it with kisses and swirled her tongue over a hard nipple. Once Regina moaning and a new wave of heat settled between her legs, Laura started taking her actions lower. She trailed kisses down Regina's stomach, and Regina squirmed slightly when she felt her tongue dip into her navel.

"Laura…" she half warned, half moaned.

And Laura "answered" by nudging at Regina until she parted her legs.

All of Regina's fine arguments why she had to go back home today, seemed to become insignificant for a moment as Laura's lips reached her inner thigh. Why was it even necessary to go home today? Did she really have to? Wasn't Storybrooke completely fine without her?

"Oh god!" Regina hissed when she finally felt Laura's tongue where she needed it the most. And then she couldn't say anything at all. Laura's ministrations robbed her of her voice and she bit her lip as her hips started rocking at their own accord. Her hands were now fisting the bedsheets and her heels digging into the mattress.

She wasn't gonna last long, she could already sense that now. It had been too long since anyone had paid attention to her like this, and the result was that Regina was already half gone with pleasure.

"Laura…" she warned again. Any moment now…

Laura's fingers joined the party so to speak and Regina felt a very distinct tingling low in her belly. Her breath went rigid, and her mouth fell open as her jaw went slack. Her muscles seemed to strain impossibly for a moment, and her brain went ever so slightly mushy as she tightened her grip around on the bedsheets.

Laura saw her through it. She kept feeding Regina's orgasm with every push of her tongue until Regina stopped tightening around her and melted back against the mattress.

"God, you're hot," Laura said almost casually as she emerged from her position and licked her lips slightly.

Regina would have laughed at that statement if she could. But that wasn't an option right now. She was still way too rattled.

"I still think you should stay," Laura continued and kissed Regina's palm.

"Mmm, no… I can't… I have to get home…" Regina muttered halfheartedly.

"Long distance sucks," Laura said earnestly and kissed a spot just below Regina's ear.

"Yes," Regina said plainly. Long distance really did suck. And especially now.

"Stay," Laura murmured into her neck.

"Can't. Sorry. But you haven't seen the last of me."

"I sure as fuck hope not," Laura muttered, making the skin on Regina's neck vibrate.

Regina chuckled slightly. "Do you take me for someone who's after one thing only?"

"No, I know you're a classy lady."

Regina's halfhearted chuckles turned into earnest belly laughter at that. She didn't feel one bit like a classy lady right now. She felt young and ever so slightly wicked. In a good way, obviously.

"Breakfast?" Laura offered as she hopped out of bed.

"If you don't mind, I think I would prefer taking a shower first."

"Aww," Laura grinned in mock complain. "Do you have to? You look delicious like this."

"Yes, I'm sure I do," Regina quipped as she swung one leg out of bed and tried to get her useless body to cooperate.

Laura grinned again as she gently brushed a lock of hair behind Regina's ear. "You take a shower and I'll make us breakfast. How does that sound?"

"You don't have to make me breakfast."

"I want to."

Regina could sense that arguing wouldn't do any good, so while Laura began pottering around in the kitchen, Regina dragged herself into Laura's yellow bathroom and took a much needed shower.

They dawdled and dragged breakfast out for as long as they could. And every fifth minute, Regina managed to forget that she actually had to leave.

"Well, I guess you never got to use that extra pajama," Laura quipped as Regina zipped the "overnight"-bag she had packed.

"No, I guess I didn't," Regina smirked.

Laura sniggered. "And I wouldn't bother bringing one the next time either if I were you."

"What a bold statement."

"I'm trying to live as boldly as possibly," Laura said dead-seriously.

"I'm sure you do."

Laura shot dagger eyes at the bag.

Regina chuckled and gave her arm a light squeeze. "I'll come back," she vowed.

"You better. Here, I'll walk you out."

As they reached the parking lot and the Mercedes, Regina once again silently cursed the four hour distance between them.

"Text me when you get home?"

"Of course. Or you could call."

"Maybe I'll do that instead," Laura mused with a smile and ran a finger through her now combed hair. "We have to check our calendars and schedule the next date."

"Yes, we do."

"Why is it that I can suddenly see all my future appointments disappear in thin air?" Laura quipped.

Regina laughed at that.

"Seriously, though. How am I supposed to think of anything else after last night?" Laura said mock-tragically. "You've left an everlasting impression on me."

"Likewise, dear."

Suddenly Laura's phone beeped, and the young redhead quickly extracted it from her pocket. Then she sighed.

"What is it?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow at the sour expression on Laura's face.

"My sister who claims she wants prove of your existence."

Regina laughed. "Why haven't you sent her a photo of me then?"

"Without permission? And let's face it, if I did that, she would accuse me of being full of bullshit."

"Why, exactly?"

Laura rolled her blue eyes. "Ever looked yourself in the mirror, Ms. Mills?"

"You're exaggerating."

"I really am not. But do you mind if I snap a quick picture of you?"

"Knock yourself out," Regina said and felt every bit grateful that she had put on makeup this morning.

Laura held the phone up like she was about to take a picture, but then she pursed her lips ever so slightly. "Actually, do you mind if I'm in the picture? Just to make sure she believes me…"

"Well, we really can't have her think you're lying, can we?" Regina chuckled.

"Say cheese," Laura quipped as she moved to stand next to Regina.

Regina didn't exactly "say cheese", but the result was actually fairly decent. She and Laura both looked ever so happy in the picture.

"I'll need a copy of that."

"Already sent," Laura assured.

"Well…" Regina said and didn't look away as she fumbled with the car door.

"Yeah…" Laura said and stuck out her bottom lip again.

"I'll see you soon. If you want me to come back, that is," Regina teased.

"What do you think?" Laura said with another eyeroll and closed the gap between them.

Regina rested her hands lightly on Laura's hips as they kissed. She wouldn't have minded doing this for the rest of the day, but eventually, she pushed Laura away, brushed her thumb over the younger woman's cheek and said: "Sell some flowers for me."

"Will do. I'll call you later."

"Yes, do that." Regina leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. "Until the next time."

With that she gave Laura's hand one final squeeze and then climbed into the Mercedes. She couldn't run from it. It was time to get back on the road. Again.

Regina felt something similar to fucking exhausted when she finally reached Storybrooke. She didn't get much sleep last night, and honestly, she wasn't getting any younger.

But these past two days had been amazing. Laura was amazing. Regina couldn't really believe how smooth things were going. Was this really normal? Was this how relationships were supposed to work out? She had a hunch it was. This was the right way to "date". Not the confused clusterfuck she was used to.

Maybe it wasn't half bad to date someone beyond the borders of Storybrooke. These past two days certainly was a symbol of that.

Regina picked up on how her palms glowed slightly. Her magic was back. Not that she had missed it, really. She and Laura had been plenty busy making their own kind of magic.

She parked the car in front of the mansion and brought her "luggage" inside. She didn't bother to unpack the good old-fashioned way. She simply waved her hand and made the bag unpack itself. Then she plopped down on the couch and found her phone. Nothing was more important than texting Laura.

Regina: I'm home. Thank you for a lovely weekend.

Laura: Thank YOU.

Regina tilted her head and pursed her lips. Was that a moaning emoji? Seriously? She had no idea those even existed.

Regina: Charming.

Laura: I do my best. How are you?

Regina: Exhausted after the long drive... Amongst other things.

Laura: :P

Regina: Don't smirk at me…

Laura: How can you possibly know I was doing just that?

Regina: Because I'm good.

Laura: I can vouch for that. You are. VERY good.

Regina: Do you believe me if I told that I honestly didn't mean it like that?

Laura: Nope :P

Regina: I didn't though.

Laura: Whatever you say.

Regina: Can I give you a call later?

Laura: I think that would be a good idea. Otherwise I'll flood your answering machine.

Regina: I'm sure you will.

Laura: Oh, by the way, I sent the picture to my sister, and I'm happy to report that she finds my "girlfriend" very pretty.

Regina: Girlfriend?

Laura: Too much?

Regina: No, I don't think so.

Laura: Sooo, can I brag about my "girlfriend" to everyone?

Regina: Brag away, dear.

Laura: Yay!

Regina: Have I ever mentioned how sweet you are?

Laura: Yes, I think you said that last night. Or something similar.

Regina: I don't think I called you "sweet" last night or this morning for that matter. I think "fucking incredible" is the correct term.

Laura: You don't have to remind me. That's the only thing I think about right now.

Regina: You're bad.

Laura: And you need to get that beautiful ass of yours back to Boston as soon as possible.

Knock, knock.

Regina looked up, completely disorientated. Once again, she had forgotten that there existed other people beside herself and Laura. Wow, I really need to get out of that ridiculous bubble.

Regina: I gotta go. There's someone at the door. I'll call you later.

Laura: I will eagerly be awaiting your call.

[Regina has logged out]

Knock, knock.

"Door's open," Regina called and put the phone down on the coffee table.

A moment later, Zelena came strutting into the living room. "I thought I saw your car out front."

"I've just got here," Regina shrugged.

"Alive and well I see."

"Is that how you've been spending your weekend? Worrying about me?

"Well, you didn't answer any of my texts."

"I was busy."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Sightseeing in Boston. I could do with some coffee after the long drive," Regina said, swiftly changing the subject. "But you've probably just been to Granny's?"

"I can handle a second cup of coffee."

Right. So no chance at shaking her sister off any time soon. Great.

Regina rose from the couch and went into the hall. Zelena followed her like a hawk, and Regina could see how she was burning to ask her all sorts of questions.

And the first one of those questions came when they were walking down Main Street.

"Is Laura still as sweet?"

"She is," Regina confirmed.

"Good. Was she nice to you?"

"Zelena…"

"I have to make sure my little sister is in good hands," Zelena brushed her off.

Regina bit her sharp remarks back. "She was. Now stop prying."

"You've slept with her." Zelena said plainly like she was asking Regina what kind of coffee she was planning on ordering.

"Okay, that is definitely not of your business."

"You're not denying it."

"Leave me be."

Zelena smirked but didn't say anymore.

It didn't really get better once they made it to Granny's. Regina was more or less forced to sit down with Snow and David and Emma and Killian.

"You're back," Snow observed as soon as Regina sat down.

"That's correct."

"And Emma tells me you've been in Boston?"

"That's right." And did she also tell you why I was in Boston? But Regina could see from Emma's face that she hadn't told Snow the reason behind Regina's visit to Boston.

"I went by your place and saw your car gone and the mansion completely dark. I got worried."

"She nearly filled out a missing person's report," Killian added with a grin.

"Oh my god," Regina said and shook her head. "I was fine. Nothing to worry about."

"I can see that, okay? It's just unlike you to disappear. Of course, I got worried!" Snow exclaimed, clearly certain that she entitled to be worried sick about Regina.

"Well, you better get used to me driving to Boston without informing you once in a while," Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Why? What does Boston have that we don't?" David quipped.

An extremely hot florist. Regina decided to take the bull by the horn. "I've met someone," she casually announced.

It was actually rather amusing, how her little announcement completely rattled Snow White. The pixie haired woman almost choked on her coffee and croaked: "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Oh my god!"

"Let's not blow it out of proportions."

"That is amazing!"

"She's blowing it out of proportions," Emma muttered.

"I can see that."

"Who is he? How did you meet him? Is he nice? What's his name? How old is he?"

"One question at the time, please."

"Okay, okay," Snow took a deep breath and then asked again: "Who is he?"

"Ah. About that…"

"What's his name?"

"You're interrupting me."

"Sorry. What's his name?"

Should I ask her to put her coffee down before I answer that? Or should I just.. "Her name is Laura."

And that is how you successfully make Snow White shut up. The younger woman gaped and stared at Regina and suddenly reminded her very much of her twelve-year old self.

"Well, I'll be damned," Killian chuckled and raised an amused eyebrow at Regina.

"And the secret is out," Zelena drawled.

"Indeed."

"You never told me that," Snow said and looked slightly hurt.

"Told you what?"

"That you were, uh… bisexual."

Regina shrugged. "I actually thought it was fairly obvious. But apparently, I was wrong." That was true. She had never felt the need to "come out", simply because she thought people already knew but were too polite to speak of it.

"What do you mean obvious?" Snow exclaimed, and her voice went alarmingly shriek-y. "I've never once seen youas much as look at another woman!"

"Not true either," Regina muttered quietly. There actually was a particular "incident" once where she and Snow had had lunch at Granny's, and Regina had been a little distracted by a rather fine looking waitress. But that was years ago, so it was possible that Snow had dismissed the episode as nothing.

 

 

To Be Continued...........


	23. Chapter 23

After having a cup of coffee, Regina simply wanted to go home and relax. 

But that wasn’t a possibility. 

Not when you had one Snow White as a member of your family. 

Said pixie haired woman showed an almost unhealthy interest in Regina’s private life. 

Regina kept telling herself that she meant well and was just interested because she was happy for her. 

“Where did you meet her?” Snow White inquired and raised her own cup of coffee to her lips. 

“Online.” Regina answered dully and narrowed her eyes when Killian snorted. 

“Pardon me?” she said politely, determined to keep her good manners. Even if he couldn’t. 

“On a dating site?” He asked, and amusement tugged at his lips. 

“No, Guyliner. A normal chat site. Not a dating site.” why was it that everyone automatically assumed “chat site” meant “dating site”? 

“Who messaged who first?” Snow inquired. 

“She messaged me.” 

“What’s she doing for a living?” David asked. Apparently, he had decided to chirp in too. 

“She’s a florist,” Regina said, delighted over a normal question. 

“A florist?” Snow asked with a little smile. 

“Yes. Her store is very nice.” 

“You’ve seen her store?”

“I have.” 

“How many times have you met her?” 

“Three times. Two times for lunch and one time for dinner.” 

“So, normal dates,” Snow noted. 

“Yes, indeed. Three normal dates, all of them wonderfully monster-free,” Regina quipped. 

“Do you have a picture of her?” Snow asked. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“What, I just want to see what she looks like!” Snow defended. 

Regina sighed quietly. Offer that woman your little finger and she takes your entire hand. Regina was beginning to regret having said anything. Laura was officially under Snow White’s microscope, and   
Regina wasn’t too sure she liked that, but she never the less found her phone and scrolled through the pictures until she found a decent picture of Laura. She had far too many indecent pictures saved on   
her phone. 

“She looks like this,” Regina muttered and quickly turned the screen, so Snow could see the picture. Obviously, both David and Killian stretched their necks like a couple of giraffes to see the photo. 

“She’s a redhead,” Snow noted. 

“She is.” 

“She’s lovely.” 

“So I’ve noticed.” 

That elicited a few sniggers here and there. especially Emma and Zelena seemed to find that amusing. 

“How old is she?” Snow continued unabashedly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t a polite question. At least not in her book. 

“I’m just curious,” Snow amended. “There’s no reason to give me that look.” 

“I’m not giving you any look.” Regina grumbled. “She’s twenty-eight, okay?” 

Killian chuckled at that and shot Regina an amused look. “I didn’t know our Mayor was a cradle robber.” 

Regina’s jaw tightened at the sniggers followed by that statement. “Do I need to remind everyone at this table of the age gap between you and your wife, pirate? What is it, twelve hundredth years? Thirteen hundredth?” 

That elicited a grimace from David. Apparently, he didn’t like to be reminded of the age gap between Emma and Killian. 

“Stop teasing Regina,” Emma said dryly and rewarded Killian with a solid jab to the ribs. 

“Thanks,” said Regina. “I was beginning to feel ever so slightly under attack.” 

“You’re not under attack,” Snow said immediately. “We’re happy for you.” 

“Can we please stop the third degree then?” Regina suggested. That would be absolutely wonderful. 

But apparently, they couldn’t. Snow was still full of questions. 

“How long have you chatted with her?” 

“Five and a half months.” 

“Did you suggest meeting, or…?” 

“She suggested it.” 

“You’ve been very good at keeping that under wraps,” Snow said. 

“Yes, well, I wanted to see whether it was something or not before I announced it publicly. 

“And is it something then?” 

“Possibly. I think so.” 

“Does that mean you’re bringing her here?” 

“What- here?” Regina laughed. “I can’t do that. Absolutely not. She would think all of us were insane.” 

Snow looked generally upset about that. “I would have loved to meet her sometimes.” 

Regina softened a little at that. “You would like her. She’s really nice.” 

“Nice?” Zelena teased. 

“She is,” Regina said firmly.

Smiles were exchanged at that. 

But Regina had begun wondering. Snow was the third person who had expressed the desire to meet Laura, and Regina began to find it annoying that things had to be like this. But at the same time, she   
knew there wasn’t much to be done about it. Storybrooke didn’t exist on any map. Bringing Laura here was quite simply out of the question. Under no circumstances could she do that. That was the sure road to disaster. It would only shatter the beautiful thing happening between them. And Regina wouldn’t risk that. I will take the four hour drive any day.

“Regina? Regina?”

“Hmm?” Regina said and snapped out of it when Snow spoke to her. 

“I was just asking when you’re gonna see her again?” the princess smiled. 

“Oh. Uhm, pretty soon I think,” Regina replied absentmindedly. “We haven’t set a date yet. Are we done talking about this now?” 

“Okay,” Snow said but she sounded quite reluctantly. Apparently, gossiping about Regina’s personal life was very entertaining. 

“See you later,” Regina excused herself and gathered her things. 

Once out on the street, she released a puff of air. Getting her personal life examined by Snow White was not one of her favorite things. She tried to be patient with her, she did. But still, if not stopped, Snow could ask a million questions.   
But at least she was done “coming out” now. She would never have to do it again. That part was done. Now she could focus on her budding relationship with Laura.   
Well, perhaps budding was to put it too lightly. It certainly bloomed last night. Regina couldn’t quite keep the grin off her face as her thoughts wandered back to last night. To Laura’s apartment, Laura’s lime green walls and soft bed. Laura’s slightly hoarse voice and the way she said Regina’s name over and over again. Laura’s smile when she woke up… 

“Pardon me,” Regina said as she nearly collided with Leroy.

Yes, she was definitely falling very hard for this girl. 

Regina reveled in the quietness she was greeted by in the mansion. After spending the day on the road and with the maddening crowd, it felt rather nice to be by herself.   
Or so she told herself as she tried not to dream herself back to lime green walls and a too soft mattress. And a tattooed back. She was definitely not thinking about that right now. Of course, she wasn’t.   
Regina decided that she deserved a bath. She had earned it after being so patient with Snow White all afternoon and not snapping at her. It was a fitting reward. After all, it is important to reward yourself once in a while, and that was exactly what Regina was doing as she went upstairs and filled the tub.   
The brunette smiled slightly as she squeezed one of the many bottles she had in the bathroom. Not only had she earned a bath, she had earned a bubble bath. Once the tub was filled with hot water and white bubbles on top, Regina turned the tap off and undressed.   
It felt good, finally lowering her body into the bathtub. There were certain parts of her body that could have done with more than just the quick shower at Laura’s, so this was absolutely glorious. Regina leaned her head back and rested it on a towel she had placed on the edge of the tub for the very same reason. It felt tempting to stay here for what was left of the day. Regina felt absolutely no desire to start scrubbing down or washing her hair. Her only desire was to fall asleep in this tub and wake up once the water had gone cold.   
But that didn’t appear to be on the universe’ schedule for her today. She had trouble settling down. Maybe because of everything that had happened these past two days.   
A sly grin spread on Regina’s face. Maybe she should give Laura a call. Was that an appropriate thing to do from her bathtub?   
Oh, to hell with appropriate. There were very few boundaries left between them after last night. Regina snapped her fingers and her phone appeared in her hand in an instance.   
She sat up more probably as she dialed Laura’s number. God forbid her phone should go underwater. Then she waited until…

“Hey, babe.” 

Regina chuckled quietly. That word again. 

“Hello, dear. Am I interrupting anything?” 

“Yes, what turned out to be an incredibly long night, so I’m actually grateful.” 

“Why are you having a long night?” 

Laura huffed in the other end. “I just got a surprise delivery of flowers. And of course, it was one of those asshole drivers who left all the boxes outside.” 

“Ah. I see.”

“I’ve been balancing boxes on my chest for most of the night, and I’m permanently exhausted,” Laura continued.

But Regina chuckled. “Barely a minute’s conversation and you’re already talking about your chest. Nice.” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Ms. Mills.” 

“That’s not what you said last night.” 

Laura laughed. “No, I guess not. But I would much rather prefer to talk about your chest. I could think of several things to say. And most of them are absolutely sordid.” 

“Oh, I’m sure they are, dear. I’m absolutely certain,” Regina chuckled warmly and adjusted herself slightly in the bathtub. 

“What are you doing?” Laura asked, suddenly sounding hyper-alert. 

“I’m just relaxing a bit after the long drive…” 

“Wait a second,” the younger woman interrupted. “Are you in the fucking bath?” 

“Possibly.” 

“Are you actually calling me from your bathtub?” Laura said, and Regina could hear her groan quietly. 

“Guilty as charged. What’s my punishment?” 

“Oh, I could think of several ways to punish you right now,” Laura grumbled. “The idea of you being naked and a million miles away is more than just a little upsetting…”

“Not a million miles, dear.” 

“No, but still,” Laura brushed her protest off. “You’ve got some nerve, you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told,” Regina laughed breathlessly.

“You won’t be laughing the next time I see you,” Laura vowed. “I’m planning on keeping you quiet for hours.” 

“Oh, really? But you should know after last night that I’m incapable of keeping quiet,” Regina teased. 

“Yes, it’s a good thing I don’t have neighbors. Otherwise they might have complained over the noise.” 

“But you seemed to enjoy it.” 

“Oh, definitely,” Laura sniggered, and Regina wondered if she felt as warm as Regina did. 

“Perhaps we should schedule our next meeting?” Regina suggested. 

“I think that would be appropriate.” 

They talk back and forward for quite sometime and after a bit of “negotiating” they end up deciding on not to waste time with something as insignificant as waiting. They schedule their next date for next   
Saturday already. That’s in less than seven days. They can handle it until then. 

“You will until Sunday though, right?” Laura asked, and her voice dropped an octave. 

“Think you can handle me for that long?” 

“Rest assure I’ll find a way to handle you, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. “Then I’ll bring my overnight bag.” 

“Great. Don’t bother with the pajama, though. You won’t need it,” Laura said plainly. 

“Won’t I?” 

“Nope. I’ll make sure of that.” 

Regina laughed as the warm feeling spread to her belly. 

“I miss you already,” Laura said spontaneously. 

“I miss you too.” 

“You better.” 

They laughed again. The water in the tub was going cold, but Regina didn’t notice it. Not really. She was far too preoccupied talking to the nicest thing that had happened to her in a good while. 

She was already looking forward to the upcoming weekend. Very much so. And she wondered how to get through these next few days. She would probably have to bury herself in paperwork to get through it. 

 

To Be Continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Regina had feared that time would pass agonizingly slowly, but surprisingly enough, time flew by rather fucking fast.   
And suddenly, it was the day before her trip back to Boston. My, how time flew.   
She was looking forward to seeing Laura again. They had spent the week riling each other up, tease each other mercilessly and make some very specific plans for what they were going to do when they saw each other again.   
Regina found that to be very entertaining. It fed the anticipation, kept her on her toes. Gave her something to look forward to. And she had missed that.   
Snow was still curious and stuck her nose in places where it didn’t belong, but Regina was beginning to find a way to work around it. Simply overhearing the princess was an excellent strategy.  
Regina was starting to get ready for her little trip tomorrow. She had already packed a fresh set of clothes and was now wondering what else she needed to pack. 

“Blong.” 

Regina abandoned the packing momentarily and sat down in front of the open laptop to see what that “blong” sound had been about. 

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: All set for tomorrow, Ms. Mills? 

Regina: Currently in the middle of packing. How did you know?

Laura: I’m kind of physic. 

Regina: Right. 

Laura: I am.

Regina: Okay… Tell me this then… Have I packed a pajama? 

Regina sniggered quietly to herself as she went over the items in her bag one more time. This was a fun little game to play. 

Laura: No. Definitely not.

Regina laughed out loud at that.

Regina: That actually happens to be correct. Well done. 

Laura: See, I am physic. Told you. 

Regina: I am so convinced, dear. 

Laura: I can hear your sarcasm again. 

Regina: That’s mighty impressive. All the way from Boston? 

Laura: Yep. 

Regina: So, physic and super hearing. Anything else I should know about? 

Laura: I’m fucking fantastic in bed. 

Regina: I already knew that. 

Laura: And I’m also VERY modest. 

Regina: And in a delightful mood today it seems. 

Laura: Of course I am. I’m gonna see you tomorrow. 

Regina: You’re sweet. 

Laura: And you are fucking amazing. 

Regina: Ahh, see, I already knew that too. 

Laura: Now who’s being “modest”? 

Regina chuckled again. This was a very entertaining conversation. One of many. 

Laura: Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow? 

Regina: Yes, I think so. 

Laura: Ready to have your mind blown? 

Regina: Oh, is THAT what you’re planning on doing? 

Laura: You bet. 

Regina: We’ll see. Maybe I’ll get the upper hand. 

Laura: Maybe I’ll let you. You appear to be dominating type. 

Regina: Really? Whatever gave me away? 

Laura: There’s that sarcasm again. 

Regina: You like it. 

Laura: You know what else I like? 

Regina: I’m all ears. 

Laura: You on top of me :P

Regina smirked a little at that. 

Regina: My, my. Maybe you should take a cold shower or something. 

Laura: Maybe you should hurry the fuck up and come back to Boston? 

Regina: Count the hours, dear. Or the minutes. Whatever suits you. 

Laura: You are an awful tease, did you know that? 

Regina: No, I had no idea. None. 

Laura: Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Regina: Happy counting dear. I think I’ll resume my packing… 

[Regina has logged out]

She chuckled to herself. She was being an awful tease right now. She knew that. Logging out in the middle of their not-very-innocent chat was a horrible thing to do, but it was also very fun.   
She resumed her packing task, which basically consisted of going over the items in her bag one more time, pack a bit of makeup and then pack the rest of her things tomorrow morning.  
Regina had just placed the makeup securely in the bag when her phone made a noise. Regina quickly retrieved her phone from her pocket and checked the message. It was from Laura, and Regina gaped ever so slightly when she saw the picture the younger woman had sent her. That’s Laura. In her bra. Okay then. Now there was something she had never received on her phone before. Underneath the picture Laura had written: that’s what you get for disappearing in the middle of a conversation..

Regina smirked as she texted back: Maybe I should disappear more often. 

The reply came instantly: So, I take it you like the picture? Followed by another of those smirking emojis. 

Regina abandoned all common sense as she tapped in a reply: You’re bad. 

“Oh you have no idea.” 

“Now you’re terrible.”

“Oh yeah? Am I naughty, Ms. Mills? Is that what I am?” 

“Well, you definitely need that cold shower. And maybe I should take one too. 

“How about we take one together when you get here?”

“How about you stop talking about us taking showers together when I’m four hours away?”

“Riled up then, I take it?” 

“Quite a bit.” 

“I think you should tell me about it…” 

“Now that would definitely be unwise.” 

“Maybe you’re right. But I think I should call you tonight. When you’re in bed.”

“Laura…” 

“Stop acting like you don’t want me to call…” 

“Maybe I’ll call you first.” 

“That would be a lovely surprise, Ms. Mills. Happy packing.”

“Maybe I’ll punish your cheekiness by packing a pajama.”

“Don’t you dare. Talk to you later.”

“Indeed you will.”

After “cooling off” from her surprisingly heated chat with Laura, Regina ventured out in Storybrooke. More specifically, to Granny’s Diner to have a cup of coffee. Drinking coffee at home was ever so boring. 

Inside the diner she collided with Neal. Or, Neal collided with her. The young boy ran straight into her. 

“Oops, sorry, R’gina.” 

“Neal!” Snow immediately scolded and poked her head up from a booth in the corner. “Watch where you’re going.” 

“It’s okay,” Regina assured with a chuckle. “No harm done.” She crouched down slightly and ruffled Neal’s hair. “What’s the rush, young man?” 

“Practice!” Neal bellowed and stormed out of the door. 

“Practice for what, exactly?” Regina chuckled as she sat down with Snow and David. 

“School play,” Snow explained with sparkling eyes. “He’s taking his part very seriously.” 

“School play?” Regina echoed and frowned slightly. “When is that?” 

“Tomorrow,” David answered. “I think the school sent out an official announcement last month.” 

“Right. They did.” 

“He’s so excited,” Snow smiled and shook her head a little. “And a little nervous I think, with the whole family coming.” 

The whole family. “Shoot.” Obviously, Regina had forgotten everything about the school play. And what’s more, she had actually assured Neal that she would be there to see him. Damn it.

“Shoot?” David echoed and raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?” 

Regina shook her head. When the hell did she become so forgetful? How could she have forgotten about the school play? The whole family went there every year to see Neal. “I had actually planned on going to Boston tomorrow.” Planned? You’ve already packed a fucking bag. 

“Oh.” 

“But that’s okay. I can just re-schedule with Lau…” 

“No!” Snow exclaimed so loudly, Regina’s shoulders tightened slightly. “Absolutely not,” the princess continued firmly. “You are not changing your plans, Regina.” 

“But we always…” 

“I’m sure Neal can handle you not being there for once,” Snow brushed her off. “You just have a good time in Boston.” 

David chuckled. 

“Boston?” Emma asked as she and Killian came into the Diner. “Did I hear anyone say Boston?” 

“I did,” Regina said dully. 

“Going to Boston again are you, Madam Mayor?” 

“Yes. Tomorrow. And missing the annual school play.” 

“Which is perfectly fine.” Snow interjected. 

“How long will our Mayor be absent then?” Emma asked and smiled a little. 

“Just the weekend,” Regina scoffed. “I’m sure you can survive that.” 

Killian chuckled. 

Regina sipped her coffee and ignored the teasing. She could withstand the teasing. In fact, she felt oddly calm about it. It couldn’t really get to her. Not when she was this content.

“You should reconsider,” she suddenly heard Snow say and she quickly turned her attention to the pixie haired woman. 

“Reconsider what?” 

Snow shrugged lightly. “You know… Your decision about not wanting to bring Laura to Storybrooke.” 

Regina was sure to keep her voice light too. “I don’t mind the drive.” 

“But maybe it would be nice for her to see where you lived.” 

“That would spur about a million questions. And I can’t give a very good answer to any of them.” 

Snow opened her mouth, but Regina beat her to it: 

“Look, there’s no reason get her involved in things here. That would only lead to disasters.” 

“And why is that?” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Look around you. We’re bunch of fairytale characters. Do you honestly think she would believe me if I told her that? No. She would run away screaming, and I wouldn’t blame her for it.”   
Snow opened her mouth again, but once again Regina beat her: 

“I’m not interested in making this too complicated,” she said plainly. “I’ve had plenty of that in the past. What’s going on is nice. It’s good. And I want it to stay that way.” 

“So, no “Welcome to Storybrooke, Laura”?” Zelena asked. 

“No. There will be none of that.” Regina answered firmly. Laura knew her as Regina from Portland. And that was exactly who Regina planned on being tomorrow. Just Regina from Portland. A “normal” person who had definitely not battled various villains. 

 

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Eager to get away from prying questions and curious looks, Regina did something she hadn’t done since she cursed everyone to live in Storybrooke.   
She snuck off.   
And in a very literal fashion too.   
Very early the following morning, Regina grabbed her bag and scurried into the Mercedes. Then she made a hasty retreat.   
She chuckled when she reached the “Leaving Storybrooke” sign. There was something fun about sneaking off like this. Something deliciously thrilling.   
A soft whoosh told her that she didn’t have her magic anymore, but she barely picked up on it now. And she definitely didn’t miss it as much as she had the first time she left. Well, it was convenient and all, but the thought of not having her magic didn’t paralyze her like it would have in the past.   
Regina hummed along to a silly little tone in the radio as she quickly pulled over and sent Laura a little “warning”. 

“Line up your flowers, dear.”

“Is that code for something raunchy, Ms. Mills?”

Regina chuckled as she typed her reply. 

“That’s entirely up to you…” 

“I think it could be... Looking forward to seeing you.”

“Likewise.”

“Hurry.”

“Fear not. I will.”

Laura replied with some sort fainting emoji, and Regina decided to let it be with that. She was wasting time with texting when she could be driving. She let her phone lie on the passenger seat as she started the engine again.   
She didn’t check her phone again until she was halfway there. And she quickly found out that the reason behind the sounds coming from her phone was Zelena, pointing out that “someone left early and without saying goodbye”.   
Where to Regina simply replied “yes” and felt every bit like a lovesick teenager when she did so. 

The trip to Boston seemed to become shorter and shorter. Regina felt as if she had only been driving for five minutes when she suddenly found herself to be very close to her destination. Could it really have been four hours already? Impossible. “Hurry”, Laura had demanded, and it would appear that Regina had done just that. Hurried. Maybe she had been speeding just a little. Or a lot. It was very fortunate, she didn’t meet any officers on her way. They would most definitely have given her a ticket for speeding.   
Regina smiled ridiculously as she pulled up in front of “The Secret Garden”. She was here. She was actually here.   
She quickly grabbed her bag and crossed the street. The door to “The Secret Garden” was still unlocked, even though it was nearly closing time, so Regina didn’t waste time with being invited in. She simply swung the door open and strolled inside like she was the last customer.   
But she wasn’t exactly here for the flowers, even though they were very pretty. No, she was here for the beautiful florist.   
And the beautiful florist had clearly been expecting her arrival. Maybe she had even glanced out of the window every so often so see if Regina was on her way. Either way, Regina didn’t even get the chance to announced herself, say hello or even dump her bag for that matter. Five seconds after she had closed the door behind her, Laura was quite literally in her face, almost knocking her over as she kissed Regina.   
The bag landed on the floor with a thud as Regina released her grip on it to wrap her arms around Laura instead. She didn’t care that they were very much on display here, in the middle of the store, and it didn’t really matter that she hadn’t had the chance to say anything. Her lips were suddenly otherwise engaged in something that didn’t involve talking.   
Laura wrapped her arms tightly around Regina and pressed their bodies together in a not very suitable way, but Regina didn’t care about that either. Kissing Laura was of utmost importance. In fact, Regina doubted that nothing had ever been more important than to kiss the beautiful redhead in her arms.   
None of them really took a break to catch their breaths or actually talk. And without Regina realizing that they had moved, they were suddenly in the back room of the store, and Laura was pushing her down on what appeared to be some sort of couch. A couch that wasn’t terribly comfortable to lie on, but Regina didn’t care about that either. Laura quickly made it comfortable as she crawled on top of Regina and tried her utmost to rug Regina’s coat off.   
Oh, right. She was still wearing that. Hell, she was still wearing her gloves, too. But Laura did a fine job with opening the buttons in Regina’s coat and shrugging the material down Regina’s shoulders. Once the coat was half-off she abandoned the task though, and kissed Regina fiercely again.   
Regina returned the kiss with all her might and grabbed Laura’s thigh, tugging until the younger woman got the message and slung her leg over Regina’s hip. Regina ceased the tugging but kept her hand firmly planted on Laura’s thigh.  
Having sex in the back room of Laura’s flower shop was not exactly how Regina had planned on starting their “date”, but now, as she was lying here with one hand on Laura’s thigh and the other one firmly planted at the nape of her neck, she found that she wasn’t entirely opposed. She had been about in her time, but sex in the back of a flower shop was not something she had tried before. Well, maybe that’s about to be rectified now.   
Laura giggled as she her lips found Regina’s again and she groped Regina’s breast rather unabashedly.   
Regina didn’t mind that either. In fact, she very much appreciated it. Very much. Laura groaned quietly when Regina started fumbling with the flannel shirt she was wearing on this particular day. Regina smirked. Laura appeared to be very comfortable too.   
But before the “situation” could develop further, both women heard a faint jingling sound. The sound of a bell chiming.   
Both Regina and Laura sat bold upright on the small couch and a surprised gasp escaped Laura as she tilted her head slightly and listened. 

“Hello? Laura?” 

“It’s another customer,” Laura whispered, and a chuckle escaped her. 

Regina laughed too. Breathlessly, and just a tad horrified, she rested her head against Laura’s as they both giggled like a couple of teenagers. 

“Laura? You in?” 

Laura cleared her throat. “In the back, Mr. Welsh. I’ll be right there. Hold on.” she stood from the couch, smoothened her mussed up hair and fixed her shirt slightly. Then she walked out of the back room,   
and a second later, Regina could hear her say: “What can I help you with, Mr. Welsh?” 

The rest of the conversation went above Regina’s head. She was far too busy stifling her hysterical chuckles. Good god, that was close. In more than one way. She had a feeling that her hair was as messed up as Laura’s had been a second ago, so she ran her fingers through it and tried to smoothen it a bit. She was most likely a mess. Her lipstick was gone, that much was obvious, and her coat was half-undone. Regina chuckled quietly again as she tried to get decent.   
“To new things”, Laura had said, and this was most definitely new. Snogging in the back of a shop and then nearly getting caught was not something Regina had tried before, and she wasn’t particularly   
interested in trying it again. A bit more privacy would be good. She appreciated what Laura had had in mind, she truly did. But maybe they were a tad too exposed in the back room.   
Regina was still trying to catch her breath when she heard Laura said: “Thank you. Have a good day, Mr. Welsh. I hope she’ll like the bouquet. Yes. You too. Bye.” The bell above the door chimed again, and Regina heard Laura grumble something. Then the unmistakable sound of a door being locked.   
Regina chuckled again. 

Laura came into the back room again and flashed Regina a mischievous smile. “Welcome to Boston.” 

“You don’t say.” 

They both laughed hysterically at that and Regina stood from the small couch and put her hands on Laura’s hips to draw her closer. 

“Yeah, maybe the back of the store wasn’t the best place,” Laura chuckled.

“Perhaps not. But I appreciate the idea behind it.” 

Laura chuckled again and placed her hands on top of Regina’s, which were still resting on the redhead’s hips. “That wasn’t very ladylike of me, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t. But that’s okay. It was… quite thrilling.” 

“Yeah?” Laura smirked. “Tell that to your damn coat. I couldn’t get it off.” 

“So I noticed.” 

“You should be wearing less,” Laura said plainly and tugged Regina’s gloves off. 

Regina laughed throatily at that. “Well, maybe I will be later. If you’re very, very lucky.” 

“God, I missed you,” Laura said earnestly and kissed Regina once more. 

“Yes, I can tell,” Regina sniggered as she playfully pushed Laura away slightly and cupped her face. “I’ve missed you too.” 

Laura ran a finger through her mussed-up hair again and pursed her lips, clearly torn between what do to next. 

“How about we go out and have something to eat?” Regina suggested gently and interlaced their fingers. “And afterwards we could go back to your lovely apartment and… do whatever we want without   
interruptions.” 

Laura flashed her a beaming smile, one that very much called for a so-called swooning emoji. “That sounds good. You probably want to dump your bag upstairs before we leave though, right?” 

“Oh right,” Regina smirked. “I did just leave it standing in the middle of your store, didn’t I?” 

“You sure did.” 

They both chuckled again as they walked from the back room to the store itself and Regina quickly grabbed the abandoned bag and slung it over her shoulder again. 

Laura took her hand as she let Regina upstairs. Regina instantly smiled when she sat foot in Laura’s colorful apartment again. It really was quite charming. 

“Did I ever mention how much I love your place?” she asked as they walked back down the stairs again after leaving her overnight bag. 

Laura smiled. “I’m happy you like it. I was afraid you would find it… odd.” 

“And why on earth would I do that?” 

Laura bobbed her shoulders once. “You’re so classy and elegant. My apartment doesn’t really feel like the ideal place for someone like you. 

“Someone like me?” Regina echoed and then chuckled. “Laura, I’ve just been on the brink of having sex with you in the back of your store. Do you really think there’s anything classy and elegant about   
that?” 

Laura returned the smile tenfold. “Well, maybe not. But believe me, there was something very sexy and hot about that. And I’m deeply sad that we were interrupted.” 

“Yes, so am I. Although, it was probably for the best. Your couch isn’t very comfortable.” 

“I know. It sucks. My back was screwed up the few times I had to sleep in there. I couldn’t possibly bid you that.” 

Regina laughed and took Laura’s hand as they made it out on the street. “Why on earth did you sleep in there, dear?” 

Laura shrugged lightly. “It had been a long night. And the thought of going upstairs was horrendous. Plus, I was insanely drunk.” 

“Ahh, and there it is.” 

“Come on,” Laura mock-huffed. “You can’t tell me you’ve never slept somewhere weird while you were drunk? You can’t possibly be that classy.” 

“I assure you, I’m not. And I have ended up sleeping at an odd place while I was drunk.” That’s true. One of her favorite sports as the Evil Queen (except for hunting Snow, obviously) was to drink until   
she passed out.

Laura grinned. “Thank god. I thought you were some supernatural creature who never…” 

“Definitely not.” 

“I would like to see that,” Laura said and gave Regina’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“See what?”

“You. Drunk.” 

“Oh. I think you’ve already corresponded with me while I was drunk.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Laura grinned. “That was fun.” 

“I’m sure it was.” 

“Well, maybe I get the chance to see you drunk sometime.” 

“If you’re really lucky…” 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's a sex scene in this chapter. Dont like, dont read ;)

Laura insisted upon buying lunch. Regina tried to protest, to interject that she wanted to buy, but Laura was hellbent. There was nothing to it. She even had the nerve to ask Regina to “shut up and enjoy it”, a comment Regina warned her to never repeat ever again. 

And Laura had laughed cheekily at that and asked what she could say then? 

Regina had rolled her eyes at that and thanked Laura for the chicken salad. 

“No worries,” Laura brushed her off. “It was my pleasure.” 

Regina smiled and reached across the table and took the younger woman’s hand. Laura instantly squeezed Regina’s hand lightly, and Regina caught herself thinking that she could get used to this. How very dangerous. 

She was already half-addicted to Laura’s sweet smile and they had been on four dates. I am definitely rushing into this. 

“What’s going on?” Laura inquired and squeezed Regina’s hand again. 

“Nothing.” Regina quickly squeezed back. 

But Laura’s eyebrows rose ever so slightly. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, of course. Everything is fine,” Regina said and did her best to smile reassuringly. 

“Okay. You just looked like you were miles away. I thought I lost you for a moment,” Laura half-joked. 

“No, no. I’m right here.” 

“Good.” 

But the truth was, that Regina’s thoughts had been drifting a little. She was very quickly getting very fond of Laura, and what had started as an innocent chat, now felt like it was blossoming into something bigger. 

And that was exactly what worried Regina. It had been so easy to introduce herself as “Regina from Portland”, but now… 

Now she felt awful about lying to Laura. Lying had been a part of her old life and lying definitely shouldn’t be a part of this “happy beginning”. 

But was telling the truth really an option? 

No, of course not. Laura would most likely think Regina was some sort of insane person, and with good right too. Why should she believe a word Regina told her? It was insane. “You see, I actually live in a magically concealed town filled with dragons and dwarves. Oh, and did I mention we’re all fairytale characters, too?” 

Yeah, no. Regina couldn’t tell her that. She couldn’t tell her anything. And least of all the truth. The truth was too complicated. Too unbelievable. 

Am I a complete fool for letting myself fall for someone who’s “normal”? Am I really just exposing her to bad things? 

Regina tried to keep an open mind, but honestly, her track record with relationship was horrible. 

“Hey.” 

Regina blinked and looked up when Laura squeezed her hand again. 

“Sorry. I’m here,” Regina assured. 

“You weren’t five seconds ago,” Laura observed. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, absolutely. I’m fine.” 

“Okay.” Laura bit her lip and shot Regina a sideway glance. “Seconds thoughts?” 

“About what?” 

Laura shrugged and was careful to make the movement seem nonchalant. Casual. “Well… This I guess,” she said and gestured to herself. 

“About you?” 

“Yeah, I mean….” Laura paused and took a breath. “I know you haven’t been dating for a while, which I completely understand after what you went through, so I thought perhaps you felt like I’ve been   
pressuring you or it’s been going too fast, or…” 

“No.” Regina interrupted and pecked Laura’s hand lightly. “Just… No. I like you. Very much.” 

“But?” 

“No buts,” Regina said and smiled when she saw how Laura visibly relaxed again. 

“Okay. Good. Sorry. That probably seemed real clingy, didn’t it?” 

“No. Not at all.” 

Laura sniggered quietly in sheer relief as she squeezed Regina’s hand again. “For the record, I really like you too. Very much.” 

“And that is a very good thing, dear,” Regina chuckled. “Because you’re becoming quite important to me.” 

“Likewise,” Laura smiled widely. 

The brunette smirked as she looked down at Laura’s half-empty cup of coffee. “I have a suggestion.” 

“Suggest away, Ms. Mills.” 

“Why don’t you finish that cup of coffee in a hurry, so we can… resume what was happening in the back of your store?” 

Regina had never in her life seen anyone drink half a cup of hot coffee so fucking fast. It was actually a bit impressive, the way Laura simply chugged the warm liquid down her throat. Without choking. 

“Coming?” Laura asked nonchalantly and smirked at the slightly shell-shocked expression on Regina’s face. 

“I… Yes. Coming.” 

Laura grinned, and her eyes were full of mischief as she took Regina’s hand and lead her out of the coffee shop. 

Thinking about something as dangerous as the future was not an option when they returned to Laura’s apartment. In fact, thinking happened to be quite unnecessary.   
It was all about searing kisses, hands exploring and rucking up tanktops. Or unbuttoning flannel shirts. Regina had some issues with said task, and she found it ever so tempting to simply rip the buttons off. 

“Don’t,” Laura warned breathlessly. “That’s my favorite shirt.” 

“In that case, I better treat it with respect.” Regina answered silkily as she began to unbutton the shirt very, very slowly. 

Laura groaned and shifted on her feet. “Seriously, Regina?” 

“Yes. Seriously,” Regina purred as she popped the next button open agonizingly slowly. 

“I swear, you’ll be the death of me, woman…” Laura grumbled. 

Regina silenced her with a kiss. And before the kiss had ended, she had successfully unbuttoned Laura’s flannel shirt. Without yanking any buttons off. 

She grinned as she eased the material down Laura’s shoulders. 

As soon as the shirt landed on the floor, Laura unceremoniously pulled her tanktop up and yanked it over her head. Then she grabbed Regina’s hand and guided her over to the bed. 

Regina had absolutely no protests against that, and she felt every bit satisfied when Laura lied down on the bed and pulled Regina down on top of her. Within seconds, they kissed each other again and   
Regina pressed her palms flatly against Laura’s back and almost fully exposed tattoo. 

“I think you have a tattoo fetish,” Laura mumbled as they parted for a moment to catch their breaths. 

“Possibly. Are you gonna take my clothes off, or do I have to myself?” 

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly ask a lady to undress herself, could I?” Laura smirked and sat up as she unzipped Regina’s dress and almost gallantly helped her out of it.

Regina pulled the dress the rest of the way and shook her head. Her hair was already messed up. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Laura muttered. 

Regina kissed her collarbone and tugged at the zipper in Laura’s jeans. “Less talking more undressing, I think.” 

“Have anyone ever told you you’re a bit bossy?” Laura asked innocently as she unzipped her jeans and tried to wiggle out of them.” 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina retorted and licked her lips as Laura’s jeans landed on the floor. 

“See something you like, Ms. Mills?” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Regina purred and pecked Laura’s lips. Then she kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulder and all the million little freckles there. Moved back to Laura’s neck and found a spot that   
made the younger woman moan and tip her head back for better access. 

Laura reached behind her to unhook her bra, but Regina gently batted her hand away. “I’ll get that, dear. Don’t worry.” 

“I think I’m a bit sweet on you,” Laura mumbled vaguely as Regina effortlessly reached behind her and unhooked her bra. 

“Just a bit?” Regina echoed as she dropped Laura’s bra to the floor. 

“A huge bit,” Laura amended and threw her head back as Regina pushed her onto her back and began kneading her breasts. “Oh, god…” 

“Regina will do just fine, dear,” Regina quipped. 

“You’re too dressed. I want to see you.” 

Regina quickly unhooked her own bra and dropped it to the floor. “Better?” 

“Much,” Laura grinned. 

But Regina quickly wiped the grin off her face by lowering her mouth to Laura’s breast. 

Instead of laughing, Laura immediately moaned and squeezed her eyes shot. She was quite the vision like that. Naked and panting and with her hands in Regina’s hair. 

Heavens knew how much Regina had missed this, and she thoroughly enjoyed teasing Laura. Driving her mad with need.   
And mad with need was exactly what Laura was after Regina had spent an un-godly amount of time on teasing her. Peppering her breasts with soft kisses, nipping lightly but never actually giving her what she wanted. 

“Did you say something?” Regina asked innocently as she raised her head slightly. 

“I said that you’re a fucking tease,” Laura moaned. 

Regina sniggered and placed one last kiss on Laura’s nipple, making her squirm again. “Yes, I guess I am.” 

Laura moaned something again. Something colorfully obscure that Regina chose to ignore. Instead she kissed her way down Laura’s stomach. The redhead was practically shaking by the time Regina   
reached the junction of her hips. 

Regina bit back a chuckle as she kissed her inner thigh lightly and brushed her fingers over her panties. 

“Regina!” Laura half-groaned, half insisted, and Regina finally took mercy on her and slid the panties down her legs. Laura was most helpful in the way she spread her legs, and Regina was for a moment   
fascinated by the million of little freckles on her stomach. But then Laura nudged her slightly and brought her back to reality.   
This time, Regina actually chuckled. But warmly, with no malice and just a little teasingly. Laura was impatient. 

So, Regina gave her exactly what she wanted and trailed her kisses lower and lower until Laura squirmed and yelled about how fucking fantastic Regina was. And to be honest, Regina felt every bit fantastic as Laura unraveled underneath her and yelled her name. 

Laura didn’t need much time to recover. She was still panting as she shifted in the bed and nudged Regina on to her back. “My turn, I think, Ms. Mills.”   
Regina chuckled again, but this time it was somewhat more breathless. Laura was on top of her immediately, kissing her neck, suckling at her pulse point and pulling slightly at her skin. 

Did I even bring enough makeup to hide hickeys? Regina mused. But she wasn’t allowed to think for too long. Laura was quick to trail her kisses lower, to Regina’s breast, and Regina immediately hissed, and her back arched. 

“You. Are. Fucking. Gorgeous.” Laura said earnestly and made her words clear by letting her mouth talk in an entirely different way. A way that didn’t requite words. 

“Argh!” Regina hissed. Not a very coherent answer, but it was the best she could come up with right now. 

Laura switched to Regina’s other breast, and Regina bit her lip and moaned. And then she wondered how the hell she could have gotten this lucky. Seriously, all I did was joining a chat site. I was not   
looking for… anything. I wasn’t. I was just a bit lonely, that’s all. 

“Laura!” Regina interrupted her own confused train of thoughts when Laura suddenly shoved the panties down Regina’s legs. 

Said young redhead grinned cheekily and the brush of her fingers she gave Regina was immediately rewarded with a violent leg jerk. Regina reminded herself to not jerk her leg next time. But this time she couldn’t quite help her overreaction. It had been too long since she was last touched there. 

Unlike Regina, Laura didn’t “waste time” on teasing. Not much, at least. Regina gasped sharply when she felt her fingers enter her slowly and gradually. 

“Good?” Laura asked and smirked ever so slightly. 

“Yes. Don’t stop,” Regina said plainly and squeezed her eyes shut again. 

“Do you honestly think I’m crazy?” Laura asked, and Regina admired that she was capable of sass right now. Regina certainly wasn’t. She wasn’t terribly keen on talking either at the moment. The only   
thing she could focus on was Laura’s fingers inside her, and how perfectly they touched her. 

“Fuck,” she cursed. Then Laura’s mouth was on her breasts again. That only intensified what was happening in her abdomen, and Regina silently braced herself for what was coming by pressing her palms flatly against the bulgy mattress.   
With each steady push of Laura’s fingers, Regina got closer and closer to that edge, and a bit of swearing on her behalf, white lights popped behind her eyes, the world fell away momentarily, and shockwaves of pleasure rushed through her body. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. 

“Oh, my god,” Regina moaned. 

“Laura’s fine,” Laura chuckled as she settled down next to Regina. 

Regina laughed breathlessly. Laura kissed the side of her neck and snuggled into her. Regina automatically wrapped an arm around the younger woman, and as Laura quietly fell asleep next to her, Regina came to a realization. 

I’m falling in love with her. I’m actually falling in love with her. 

Regina couldn’t quite figure out whether that was good or bad. And she decided not to. Not now anyway. She was too exhausted, and not long after, she fell asleep too. 

Laura was still fast asleep when Regina woke up later. She quickly checked her watch and chuckled slightly. They had managed to completely turn the day upside down. They had fallen asleep at what, three in the afternoon? And now it was eight at night. Impressive.

Not wanting to wake Laura, Regina quietly slipped out of bed and “borrowed” a fluffy, blue bathrobe she found hanging by the door. Then she fished her phone out of her overnight bag. She might as well spend the time sensible while Laura slept. She decided to give a sign of life to the least annoying resident of Storybrooke. 

“How did the school play go?” she texted. 

The answer came within ten seconds. 

“Great. Neal was a little star. I think mom recorded the whole thing for you.” Emma texted back. 

“Good. I’m looking forward to see that.” 

“How’s Boston?” 

“Fine.”

“And how is Laura?” 

Regina looked at the still sleeping woman through the open door and sighed a little when she remembered the realization she had before falling asleep. Falling in love with someone she had to lie to was   
ever so complicated. 

“She’s fine.”

“Okay. And how about you?” 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You’ve just texted the word “fine” three times in a row. You’re not fine.” 

“What are you talking about? I AM fine.”

“And that was the fourth time. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Regina was almost about to write “everything is fine” but stopped herself before screwing up a fifth time. 

“Yeah, not buying it, Madam Mayor. What’s wrong? Did Laura do something uncool? Do I have to drive to Boston and kick her ass?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Not her best response, it would seem. A second later, her phone started chiming.

“Hello?” 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Emma’s concerned voice came in the other end. “I’m not above driving to Boston.”

“Nothing is going on. Everything is…” Regina bit her tongue not to let that stupid word slip out. “Everything is great, okay? You don’t need to worry. And you certainly don’t need to drive to Boston.” 

“Okay…” Emma said doubtfully in the other end. “Is there something you want to talk about, though?” 

Regina considered it. Maybe it wouldn’t be half-bad, going over this with Emma. She was the most sensible person in Storybrooke. She wouldn’t tease Regina endlessly or give her a hope-speech. And   
more importantly, her voice didn’t go squeak-y when she was exited. 

“Hmm, maybe when I get back,” Regina mused. 

“You’re sure you’re not in some sort of trouble?” 

“Yes, absolutely certain.” 

A sound made Regina look up. It would appear that Laura was awake. She heard the younger woman stretch, mumble a faint “mm!” and then stand from the bed. 

“Regina?” 

“In the living room,” Regina called back. 

“Is that Laura?” Emma asked in the other end. 

“Yes, I gotta go. See you when I get back.” 

“Yes, you will. This conversation isn’t over.” 

Regina ended the call and turned her attention back to Laura. 

“Hi,” the younger redhead said and pecked Regina’s lips lightly. “Everything okay?” 

“Yes, everything is fine,” Regina assured her, and then she grimaced. She was definitely using that word way too much. 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Regina had a feeling that it was rather late when she woke up the following morning. 

And she was right. 

A glance at the alarm clock told her that it was well past ten already. It had been quite sometime since she had slept in, and it felt rather good.

Regina stretched her legs, pulled the covers up slightly and reached a hand out. “Laura?” 

No answer. 

Regina rolled on to her side. She appeared to be alone in the bed. A bit disappointing. She would have loved to wake Laura up in the same fashion Laura did to her the last time. 

She didn’t get to wonder about Laura’s disappearance for long, though. In fact, she had barely rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes before the bedroom door opened and Laura came inside, wearing the fluffy blue bathrobe. And carrying a trey. 

“Seriously?” Regina chuckled as Laura carefully placed the trey across the brunette’s knees. 

“Yep.” Laura grinned and snatched a piece of bacon as she crawled back in bed. 

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast in bed, Laura.” Regina admonished and shook her head. 

“But I did it anyway,” Laura smirked. “Gentlewoman, remember?” 

“How could I forget,” Regina chuckled as she caught a piece of scrambled egg on her fork and scarfed it into her mouth. “This is good.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

“And coffee too,” Regina noted as she took the first sip. “I am impressed.” 

“Yes, I’ve got mad housewife skills,” Laura joked as she snatched another piece of bacon from Regina’s plate.

Regina laughed and had to put the coffee down. Mad housewife skills. Laura’s language never failed to amuse her. 

“So,” Laura said as she snuggled into Regina. “What time do you have to leave?” 

Regina shrugged as best as she could with the breakfast trey and all. “Late afternoon, I think. Is that alright with you?” 

Laura’s face lit up and she grinned widely when she said: “Absolutely. The longer I get to keep you here, the happier I am.” 

Regina chuckled quietly and digged further into her portion of eggs. 

“I don’t know about you,” Laura continued as she kissed Regina’s naked shoulder. Very distracting. “But this long distance is kinda starting to get to me. You know what I mean?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “It’s a bit annoying that we live so far away from each other.” 

“You’ve been here four times,” Laura observed, still with her mouth dangerously close to Regina’s bare shoulder. 

“So I have. Nicely observed, dear.” 

“Don’t you think…” Laura continued and peppered Regina’s shoulder with soft kisses. “That it’s only fair I get to see where you live soon?” 

Yes. Yes, I do. More than fair. If only things weren’t so complicated. “Of course,” Regina acknowledged. 

“You’ve never really told me much about your home,” Laura murmured softly. “The only thing I really know that you live in Portland.” 

“Near Portland,” Regina corrected halfheartedly. “It’s a very small town. Wasn’t even a choose able option on the chat site. So I just typed in Portland. I’m sorry I have forgotten to tell you. But I’ve been a   
bit…. Preoccupied.” The last word was said with a mischievous smirk and accompanied with a light squeeze to Laura’s knee. 

Laura chuckled slightly as she caught Regina’s hand. “Where do you live then?” 

“Small town in Maine,” Regina said truthfully and tried to be every bit nonchalant as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Think you can be a bit more specific, Ms. Mills?” Laura inquired and raised her eyebrow slightly. 

Regina took her sweet time in swallowing her coffee and when she finally muttered: “It’s called Storybrooke,” it came out muddled and barely audible.

“What?” Laura asked and chuckled. “I understood absolutely zero of that.” 

“Storybrooke,” Regina said again. “The town is called Storybrooke.” 

“Storybrooke?” Laura echoed and raised an eyebrow again at the unfamiliar name. “I’ve never heard of that.” 

“I can’t blame you. It’s a very small town. Kind of… Tugged away. Shielded of in a forgotten corner of Maine.” Regina said. 

“That sounds interesting,” Laura mused, and then: “I would love to see it sometime. See your home.” 

“Mhmm,” Regina said half-heartedly. “That could be nice.” 

But she had absolutely no idea how that should be. How was she ever gonna bring Laura to Storybrooke? She couldn’t do that. There were dragons flying around in the sky, people wielding swords and   
performing magic like it was perfectly normal. 

Which it was. In Storybrooke. But to an “outsider” like Laura it would be positively insane. She would run away as fast as possible. Regina could lose her. The thing blossoming between them would slip away like water between her fingers. 

She didn’t feel very good about lying to Laura, but telling the truth? 

The truth wasn’t a luxury she could afford. And it absolutely sucked. 

Regina was brought back to reality when Laura placed another kiss on her shoulder. “Babe?” the redhead murmured into Regina’s skin. 

“Mhmm?” Regina said again and noted how shockingly easily she had come to respond to that pet name. 

“You disappeared again,” Laura accused softly. 

“No, I didn’t,” Regina lied. “I was simply enjoying my breakfast.” 

Laura bought that. “Oh,” she chuckled. “I can’t believe you’ve never had breakfast in bed before.” 

I’m afraid I’ve been too busy battling villains. “First time for everything,” Regina shrugged lightly. 

Laura sniggered quietly and stretched her neck slightly to kiss Regina’s collarbone. “How about you finish your breakfast so we can…” 

Regina finished her breakfast shockingly fast. 

 

They spent quite a few hours in bed. None of them felt the urge to get out of bed and do something else. And Regina didn’t think of anything but Laura for quite a while.   
But as the hours ticked by, reality started rearing its ugly head again. It was too easy for them to get lost in their little bubble and pretend the outside world didn’t exist.   
But sadly, it did. And Regina knew that no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn’t extend her stay with another day. Tomorrow was Monday. A normal work day. Laura had her store to tend too, and there was probably about a ton of paper work waiting for Regina. 

“Why do we have to get up?” Laura asked as she rested her head on Regina’s chest. 

“I don’t know,” Regina half-groaned. “I don’t want to.”

“Me neither. Maybe we should just stay here,” Laura smirked and her hot breath tickled Regina’s neck. 

“Don’t you have a ton of flowers to deliver tomorrow?” Regina laughed. 

“Possibly. But for some reason, I don’t really care.” 

“You’ll go bankrupt, dear.” 

“Don’t care. I’ll just blame you. A smoking hot Latina.” 

“Oh, so it’s my fault, is it?” 

“Yep,” Laura grinned and traced a finger over Regina’s belly. “You are so much more important.” 

“You’re acting like it’s the last time we see each other,” Regina slyly pointed out. 

“Oh. Well, I sincerely hope it isn’t. Are you trying to tell me something?” Laura teased.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina growled and locked her fingers in Laura’s short hair as she kissed her fiercely. She didn’t pull back until her lungs burned and screamed for air.

“I think I fancy you,” Laura gasped. 

“Oh, do you now?” Regina teased. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Definitely. Any chance you fancy me, too?” 

“If you’re really lucky,” Regina flirted, and Laura chuckled and kissed the brunette again.

The truth was that Regina was quite smitten. Maybe even in love. But she definitely couldn’t tell Laura that. 

Remember how much about yourself you’re leaving out. Remember how much you can’t tell her. 

Yes, Regina wanted to shield Laura as much as possible. She didn’t want to expose her to any danger. Including a magical town and Snow White’s suffocating enthusiasm. She definitely cared too much   
about Laura to put her through that. Snow White’s enthusiasm would drive any sane person mad, that was for sure. 

“I have to…” Regina muttered half-heartedly in between kisses. 

“No,” Laura said stubbornly. “No, no, no.” 

Regina was prone to agreeing with her. Fourth, fifth, six and seven round would have been nice. Hell, Regina was up to keep going until they reached round ten, but sadly, that wasn’t an option. Not unless   
she planned on crashing in Laura’s apartment one more night. And she couldn’t do that either. 

Thus, she gently pushed Laura away and sniggered at the pout on the younger woman’s face. She stole the abandoned fluffy, blue bathrobe on the floor and then proceeded to head into the shower, warning Laura not to follow her and delay her. Again.

“You could stay,” Laura said plainly as soon as Regina returned from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. 

“You have deliveries,” Regina reminded her. “What would I do while you were working?” 

“Wait in bed until I came back?” 

That drew a warm chuckle from Regina. “You’re very sweet, dear. And I’m not saying it would be a bad idea, but…” 

“You have to go home. I get it.” Laura said with an eyeroll and ran a finger through her still mussed up hair. “You know, when I first wrote to you on that chat site, I didn’t except to get so addicted to   
you.” 

“What did you expect then?” 

Laura shrugged and her arms winded around Regina’s neck. “I don’t know. Definitely not this.” 

“Me neither,” Regina said and ran her fingers up and down Laura’s now flannel clad back. That was definitely true. She had expected absolutely nothing when she joined the chat site. Stumbling over   
Laura was most definitely unexpected. 

“You are fucking addictive,” Laura said plainly. 

“And you have such an interesting language,” Regina teased. 

“Hey, I think you said fuck too last night,” Laura reminded her. 

“You’re right. So I did.” Regina acknowledged almost purringly. Last night was quite… Pleasurable. 

Laura leaned in for yet another kiss, but Regina stopped her. “No more of that, dear. If you kiss me again I’ll definitely end up staying. And we can’t have that.” 

“If you say so,” Laura grumbled and reluctantly let go of Regina. 

“Walk me out?” Regina asked sweetly. 

“Of course.” Laura’s fingers entwined with Regina’s as they walked out of the apartment. 

“No more of that”, Regina had said, but they obviously ended up sharing quite a few kisses before Regina finally climbed into the Mercedes. 

 

Parting with Laura had been hard the last time, and it certainly wasn’t getting easier, Regina noted. She already wanted to go back. She wanted to turn the car around and say “fuck it” and spend one more night at Laura’s place.   
Laura was right. Long distance really did suck. But Regina kept reminding herself that it was for the best. The physical distance between them was a good thing. Boston and the “real” world was Laura’s home. Regina might have told her a little about Storybrooke, but what she had shared with Laura was just the tip of the iceberg. Under no circumstances could Regina tell her the truth. And under no circumstances could Laura come to Storybrooke. The thought alone… Plucking the beautiful florist away from the security of Boston, open her eyes to the impossible, turn everything she thought she knew about the world upside down, no, Regina couldn’t possibly do that. She had to think of Laura. She couldn’t just bring her to Storybrooke and expect her to accept everything just like that.  
My, this is getting complicated. VERY complicated.   
Regina sighed as she adjusted the mirror. She didn’t know what do to. She knew how badly Laura wanted to see her home, and if Regina kept declining… Well, that would just seem suspicious. And Regina could see why. It made perfectly sense that Laura wanted to see her home. Regina couldn’t keep taking the trip to Boston. It made it look like she was hiding something. Which she was, but definitely not something Laura could think of.   
But bringing her to Storybrooke? Exposing this beautiful young woman to the magical world?   
Regina scoffed as she reached the next turnabout. 

 

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Again, it was so very late when Regina crossed the town line, and by the time she pulled up in front of the mansion and exited the car, she was exhausted to the bone.   
These trips were beginning to get the better of her. Four hours was a long time to spend behind the wheel, and honestly, she hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep last night.   
Regina smirked, and her stomach tingled slightly at the memory. Last night had been good. So very, very good.   
But returning home to the empty mansion wasn’t everything it was cracked up to be, Regina noted as she slipped her heels off and discarded of her coat. Unpacking was done quickly and with a simple wave of her hand.   
It felt…. Empty. Strangely empty. After her dream of a weekend in Laura’s little apartment the mansion seemed too big. There seemed to be too many empty rooms, and Regina caught herself yearning for lime-green walls and the permanent smell of flowers. But most of all, she missed Laura.   
I can’t message her that, can I? No, no she couldn’t. That was plain pathetic. Pathetic and desperate.   
Regina plopped down on the couch and rubbed her temples slightly. She was tired, should probably go to bed, but honestly, going upstairs and slip in between the empty sheets in the too big wasn’t very alluring.   
Instead she ended up finding her phone and scrolling through her Spotify list. Beethoven Piano Concerto No. 5 in E-flat major would have to be her lullaby tonight. Maybe that could quell some of the loneliness that suddenly had snuck up on her.   
Regina tried to listen to the music. To focus on that alone, but her thoughts seemed to circle back to Laura all the time. To her laughter, to her red hair and the way she ran her fingers through it, to the huge tattoo on her back, to the freckles on her arms, and her sweet smile.   
Oh god, I’m in love with her.   
Regina raised an eyebrow at her own silent admission. Now who would have thought that? When she had lost Robin all those years ago, she had sworn that she was done. That there would never be another.   
And yet here she was, falling in love again. In the most unexpected way possible.   
She chuckled slightly. Perhaps she should be panicking at the thought of opening her heart to someone again. But strangely enough, she felt oddly calm about it. She was relatively “zen” about falling in love with Laura. It was everything else that was a problem.   
Maybe I should just ask everyone to act like their cursed alter ego’s when Laura is here.  
Regina laughed again. This time louder. Ask Snow White to be Mary Margaret Blanchard? Yeah, no. She definitely couldn’t do that.   
Maybe I should have stuck with the Portland story. Rented a place and pretended to live there, like I wrote on the chat site.   
No. She couldn’t do that either. Why deepen the lie?   
Tell her the truth then? “Oh, and by the way, I live in a magically created town where everyone is actually fairytale characters. Look to your right and you see Snow White, look to your left and you see Maleficent. You know, the one who turns into a dragon...”  
Regina snorted. That would be one hell of a conversation. Imagining Laura, sweet, perfect and un-complicated Laura in Storybrooke was bizarre.   
So, why is that exactly what I want? If it’s so fucking bizarre, why do I actually want to bring her to Storybrooke? Why do I want her to meet my family?   
Because it felt like the start of a new, exiting chapter in her life. And Regina wanted nothing more than to share that new chapter with her family.   
But again, how should that come to be? How could Regina make that happen when she and Storybrooke and its other residents were what they were?   
Regina found no answers that night. Instead she ended up falling asleep on the couch.

And she cursed herself for doing that come morning. Every part of her body was sore and achy. And not pleasantly, like the morning before. And sleeping in her clothes too? Regina clicked her tongue. What that really what she had come to be?   
She glared at the couch as she went upstairs to take a much-needed shower. A shower she obviously should have taken last night when she got home. She clicked her tongue again. She really was a mess on this particular morning.   
As soon as she got out of the shower she opened her laptop. Maybe she could catch Laura before she left for work. 

[Regina logged in]

Regina: Hey there. I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night. I fell asleep on the couch. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a good day. 

Regina turned her back on the laptop as she opened her closet to find something to wear. 

“Blong.”

The brunette smirked as she abandoned the clothes lying on her bed. That was fast. 

Laura: Happy to get a message from you, Ms. Mills. You had me worried there for a second. 

Regina: I’m sorry. That was not my intention. 

Laura: I’m sure I’ll think of some way you can make up for it the next time we see each other….

Regina: Oh, I’m sure you will, my dear. I’m absolutely certain. 

Regina chuckled as Laura answered with some emoji. The redhead appeared to be awfully fond of those moaning emojis, and honestly, Regina found them to be pretty amusing. 

Regina: I still have no idea how you make those. 

Laura: What, a moaning face? You seemed to be pretty good at making those last night… 

Regina: LAURA! 

Laura: Yeah, you said that too. 

Regina: You are such a little….

Laura: Tease? 

Regina: I would have said “minx”, but tease works as well. 

Laura: Have I shocked you, Ms. Mills?

Regina: You shock me every day, Laura. 

Laura: I’ll take that as a compliment. What are you doing? 

Regina: I just so happen to have stepped out of the shower. 

Laura: No way. 

Regina: Yes way. 

Laura: Are you naked? 

Regina: Laura…

Laura: Just asking :P 

Regina: I’m not naked. I’m wearing a towel. 

Laura: And you think that makes it better? 

Regina: Yes?

Laura: Well, it doesn’t. I happen to know how hot you look in a towel. And I’m not amused. 

Regina: Why not? 

Laura: Because I want to be THERE, silly. 

Regina: Oh…

Laura: And preferably rip the towel off you as soon as possible. 

Regina: I should probably scold you for that. But honestly, I think I would like that. 

Laura: There you go, making the distance-thing harder again. 

Regina: I’m sorry. 

Laura: Have I ever mentioned how crazy I am about you? 

Regina: I think you mentioned it when we were in bed, actually…

Laura: Who’s a minx now? 

Regina: I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Laura: Regina? 

Regina: Yes? 

Laura: I really mean it. I’m crazy about you. I really am. 

Regina: I’m incredibly fond about you, too. 

Laura: And now I officially don’t want to go to work. I would rather chat with you all day. 

Regina: And abandon all your faithful customers? 

Laura: Something like that. 

Regina: You can’t do that, dear. That wouldn’t be fair. 

Laura: You’re probably right. Got all sorts of deliveries coming up. A few of them is important. 

Regina: There you go.

Laura: Speaking of important, do you know Valentines Day is coming up in a few weeks? 

Regina: Is that a hint, dear? 

Laura: Maybe…

Regina: And what sort of flowers would please the florist? 

Laura: Actually, I’m more of a chocolate kind of girl. 

Regina: And why did I already know that? 

Laura: Do you like flowers, Ms. Mills?

Regina: Everything’s coming up roses… 

Laura: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. I’m afraid I have to go to work now. But I will most definitely call you later. 

Regina: And I will most definitely answer the phone. 

Laura: You better. 

[Laura has logged out]

[Regina has logged out]

Regina sniggered quietly as she finally ditched the towel and put her clothes on. Maybe she would make it until tonight. Until Laura called. 

She ended up in her vault. It had been a while since she last was down here, and honestly, the place could do with a clean-up. She definitely has way too many things down here.   
Regina coughed slightly as she began sorting through the books. Dusty too. Maybe she should do a “serious” clean-up down here one of these days. Go through everything and get rid of the unnecessary things.   
Like these books. Some of them are about spells for beginners. Like she needed those anymore.   
That’s what I should do. Have a proper clean-up and throws things out. I have way too many things down here anyway. Like her old kettles. She wasn’t exactly dabbling with potion making these days. She might as well trash those.   
Regina shot the kettles a fond gaze. Or maybe not. Maybe she could give those to Zelena. Or Robin. Maybe she inherited her mother’s fondness for magic, who knew.   
Regina was in the middle of dusting off the old kettles when she heard something. Footsteps. And what’s more, footsteps approaching. Someone was coming into the vault.   
Regina abandoned her dusting mission and listened closely. 

“Hello? Is someone down here?” 

Regina chuckled a little. Emma Swan-Jones, obviously. Who else, beside Zelena would have the nerve to come down here. 

“Me,” Regina answered dryly and ten seconds later, Emma came into the crypt, fumbling to slide her gun back in her back-pocket. Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Were you planning on shooting me, miss Swan?” 

“No,” Emma shrugged. “But I heard someone down here and thought it was an intruder. I didn’t know you were back from Boston.” 

“Oh. Well, as you can see…” Regina said and made a “ta-dah” gesture with her arms. And it quickly occurred to her that Laura had done the exact same thing. That girl was definitely rubbing off on her. 

Regina turned around and resumed her dusting task. Behind her, she could hear Emma hover. The blonde appeared to be sticking around for some reason. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Regina asked and looked at said blonde over her shoulder. 

Emma shrugged. “I was just thinking… You sounded weird over the phone. Is there anything you would like to talk about?” 

Regina pursed her lips as she once again abandoned the old kettles and turned around. “No, I don’t think so.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re lying. I think something is troubling you, or at least annoying you.” 

Regina didn’t answer. Because Emma did have a point. 

“And it’s not Laura,” Emma continued. “She was nice to you.” 

“Do you suddenly have the ability to look into people’s minds, miss Swan?” 

“No,” Emma chuckled. “But you have a hickey on your neck, Madam Mayor.” 

“Excuse me?” Regina said and marched over to her round mirror. Emma was right about that, too. There was indeed a “hickey” just above her collarbone. How the hell did I not see that this morning? 

Regina waved her hand and made the red-blueish mark disappear. 

“So, not a bad weekend at all, Madam Mayor?” Emma smirked.

“Shut up,” Regina answered but she couldn’t quite find her stern tone. 

Emma chuckled lightly. “Is she sweet?” 

“Very,” Regina confirmed and then muttered quietly: “Maybe even a little too sweet.” 

Emma had obviously picked up on that, even though Regina didn’t say it very loud. “Meaning what, exactly?” the blonde asked. 

Regina sighed and ran a finger through her dark hair. “I think I’m in love with her,” she confessed grimly. 

To her surprise, Emma chuckled, and Regina shot her a warning glance. What was so funny about that?

“Sorry,” Emma said. “But only you could make that sound like a disaster.” 

“It is a disaster,” Regina muttered. 

“Why, exactly? You’re in love. Last time I checked, that’s a good thing. A very good thing. And well deserved too.” 

Regina sighed again. “Yes, well…. Well deserved or not, it’s still a problem.” 

“Because… What? She doesn’t feel the same?” 

“No, she does. Well, at least I think so.” 

“Then what?” 

Regina sat down on the edge of the rusty old table. “As ridiculous as it might sound, I would have loved to bring her here. You know, show her where I live, introduce her to all of you. My family. But I can’t   
exactly do that, can I?” 

“Ah.” Emma elegantly hopped up on the table. “How much does Laura know of Storybrooke?” 

“Not much,” Regina said, feeling a little bit defeated already. “I mean, I’ve told her a little bit, but not… The truth.” 

“Hmm…” 

“Hmm?” Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe you don’t have to,” Emma mused. 

“Maybe I don’t have to what?” 

“Tell her the truth. I mean, not right away at least.” 

“I don’t think I understand what you mean, Emma.” 

“Bring her here,” Emma said. “Let her get a feeling of the town and let the explanations come gradually.” 

“Gradually?” Regina echoed. 

“Yeah. You don’t have to spring everything on her at first. I mean, she’ll obviously sense that something is different about this town…” 

“Obviously. She’s definitely not stupid.” 

“Maybe you could show her the storybook?” Emma suggested. 

Regina snorted. “She’ll think I escaped from the nut house.” 

“You can’t be certain of that, Regina. If she really likes you…” 

“Oh, don’t you dare say “she’ll accept you no matter what”,” Regina groaned. “Don’t give me a hope speech. Laura is an outsider. How could she possibly understand any of this? I mean, how can I expect   
her to?” 

“Maybe she’s more openminded that you give her credit for.” 

“Hmm…” 

“Give her a chance,” Emma said. “Invite her to Storybrooke.” 

“Maybe…” Regina mused and rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe she could invite Laura to Storybrooke and let the explanations come gradually, like Emma had said. 

Emma suddenly chuckled lightly. “This was not what you expected when you joined that chat site, was it?” 

“No,” Regina said truthfully, rubbing the back of her neck again. “I honestly thought that part of my live was a done deal. I mean after everything, after Robin… I didn’t expect to ever… But she’s really…   
Great.” 

Emma smiled and gave Regina’s hand a light squeeze. “I’m really happy for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And so is my mom,” Emma added, now smirking slightly. “In a very loud manner.” 

“I can only imagine.” 

“Personally, I think she’s positively dying to meet young Laura,” Emma grinned. 

“Don’t call her that, please. The age difference is…” 

“A hundredth-year age gap between me and Killian,” Emma interrupted. “You said it yourself.” 

Regina chuckled. “I trust you to keep your mother at bay if I decide to invite Laura here.” 

“You got it. We’ll call it Operation Girlfriend,” Emma grinned. 

“Right.” Regina muttered. That word again. Oh, right. I have a girlfriend now. 

 

 

To Be Continued….


	29. Chapter 29

The conversation with Emma had given Regina something to think about. She had considered, weighted pro’s and cons all night, until Laura called and distracted her completely.   
At the end of the conversation, Regina had yet another thing to cross of her “bucket” list. Phone sex. She had not tried that before. Well, until now, that is.   
And to be brutally honest, she liked it. The moment she realized where Laura was going with her low voice, Regina had tried to stop her. Had claimed it was a huge cliché.   
But cliché or not, it had actually worked for both of them, and Regina had gone to bed feeling satisfied in every way. 

The next morning, she woke up with a completely insane thought planted in her head: What if I invited Laura to Storybrooke? What if I simply said “fuck it” and did it?   
Before Regina could manage to think further about and come up with a 101 reasons as to why that was a bad idea, she grabbed the laptop still standing on her bedside table. She swiftly logged into the chat-room and typed a message for Laura: 

Regina: Good morning, my dear. I trust you’ve slept well?

Laura: Hey there, Ms. Mills. Well, thanks to YOU I slept perfectly. How did you sleep? 

Regina: Fine, just fine. 

Laura: Good. I’m glad to hear that. I really liked what we did last night :P we should do that more often. 

Regina: I agree. But, I actually have a question for you.

Laura: Sure. Shoot. 

Regina: How would you feel about visiting me the next time?

Laura: Are you kidding? I would LOVE that. 

A smile blossomed on Regina’s lips as she typed her answer. 

Regina: Excellent. Can I call you? It’s way easier to discuss the details over the phone. 

[Laura has logged out]

Right. Okay then. 

Ten seconds later, Regina’s phone started screeching, and Regina chuckled as she answered. 

“Not if I call you first,” Laura smirked in the other end. 

“Ever the comedian,” Regina drawled. 

“So… Let’s discuss the details,” Laura chuckled. “I’m so curious about seeing your home.” 

“Well, is there room in your calendar for a trip to Maine?” Regina asked. 

“Hold on.”

She heard Laura potter around in the other end, cursing softly under her breath as she knocked something over.

Regina chuckled. That was her Laura alright. 

Oh, so she’s YOUR Laura now? 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

“I’m back,” Laura said in the other end. “Sorry about that, babe.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” 

“I can come to Maine… Wow. Next weekend, actually,” Laura half-chuckled. “Yes, next weekend. I’ve got absolutely no plans. Would next weekend be alright with you?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Regina said and quelled her sudden flash of panic. Next weekend. That was pretty soon. 

“Can I have a route description?” Laura asked in the other end. “I actually tried to google some directions yesterday, but I couldn’t find Storybrooke anywhere.” 

“No, you won’t find it on a map,” Regina answered truthfully. “And it’s pretty tricky to find, so I think I’ll have to come to Boston and pick you up, if that’s alright with you?” 

“That’s four hours each way,” Laura said. “Are you sure you’re cool with that?”

“Yes, absolutely. It’s for the best. Trust me, you won’t be able to find Storybrooke on your own. I can’t risk you getting lost on the way,” Regina laughed and hoped the excuse would be good enough. 

“Okay,” Laura said silkily. “But eight hours on the road? We’ll basically waste the entire first day on that…” 

“Yes, I guess we will,” Regina acknowledged. “But I have a feeling you’re about to suggest something, so please, go ahead, dear.” 

Laura chuckled warmly. “I was thinking maybe I could stay from Friday to Sunday? You could pick me up early, so we had a bit more time to… Do whatever we felt like doing.” 

“I think that’s a very good idea. Good thinking,” Regina praised. 

Laura chuckled again. “It’s a date then, Ms. Mills. I can’t wait to see you.” 

“I’m looking forward to a weekend spend in your company, dear.” 

“Should I bring a pajama?” Laura asked sweetly. 

“Why on earth would you do that?” Regina said completely flatly. 

Laura laughed. “I thought so…” 

“Waste of space in your overnight bag,” Regina joked. “I’m looking forward to see you, sweetheart.” 

“I can’t wait to see you either. And I’m so happy I finally get to see where you live.” 

“Me too. It’s a very small town compared to Boston, but…”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

“It does have its charm,” Regina said. 

“I happen to adore small towns.” 

“How fortunate.”

“Yes, isn’t it…” 

They could probably have talked all morning. But unfortunately, live wasn’t allowing that. 

“I should probably…” Laura said after a good while. 

“Yeah…” 

“Have a nice day, Ms. Mills.” 

“You, too. Sell some flowers for me,” Regina quipped. 

“Maybe I will. Or maybe I’ll gather the world’s largest bouquet for you.” 

“Very funny, Laura. Talk to you later.”

“You got it.” 

They ended the call and Regina caught herself smiling for the umpteenth time. Laura was coming here. Laura was actually coming to Storybrooke. Maybe Regina should find that to be positively daunting,   
but for some reason she was mostly just excited about it. Excited to show Laura around in Storybrooke. Introduce her to the rest of the “family”. Even to Snow White. Let’s hope she’ll behave that day. And live with being called “Mary Margaret”. Just for a day.   
Because that’s what Regina had in mind. A quick introduction at Granny’s, and then she and Laura would “retire” and do their own thing for the rest of the weekend. That didn’t sound very difficult, did it?   
She had managed to get dressed while she talked to Laura, but she hadn’t had the chance to have breakfast yet, so Regina decided to head over to Granny’s and get something to eat. Having breakfast alone was so boring.   
So, she put on her coat and headed out of the mansion. The weather was grey and cold today, and Regina rubbed her hands together as she hurried over to the diner. 

As per usual, the Diner wasn’t empty when Regina arrived. Snow, Emma and Zelena were all sitting in a booth, having breakfast together. Did everybody just decide to not go to work today? Oh, well.   
Regina went up to the counter and ordered scrambled eggs and bacon. She was definitely having Boston flashbacks. But, she mused as she took the first bite of the scrambled eggs. She definitely preferred to eat her scrambled eggs under a lime-green wall, on a bulgy mattress and with a freckled, smirking florist stealing pieces of bacon from her plate every so often.   
Regina shook her head a little. She was definitely acting “spoiled” right now. She crushed a piece of bacon between her teeth. She found herself to be missing Laura terribly even though they had just spoken. Boy, I’m definitely in way over my head. But maybe that was alright. Maybe that was perfectly fine when it came to it. She deserved to be a little in over her head, it was good for her. 

“Why don’t you come and join us, little sister?” 

Regina looked up when she heard Zelena’s request. She could do that, she supposed. She grabbed her plate and her cup of coffee and sat down in the booth with the rest of her family.

“Good morning,” Regina said and digged into her breakfast again. 

“Good morning,” Snow said and flashed her a smile. “How was Boston?” 

Regina took a sip of her coffee as she reminded herself not to get annoyed. It wasn’t an innuendo, she told herself. I’m not sure Snow is even capable of making an innuendo. 

“Boston was fine.” 

“And Laura?” Zelena asked immediately. “How was she?” 

Regina could probably have found something sordid to say. Something that would make Zelena shut her mouth, but she once again reminded herself to stay calm. “Delightful as ever. And I’ve already   
taken one witch fight with you, Zelena. I’m not above taking one more.” 

Emma chuckled at that. 

“Where’s your husband?” Regina asked. She suddenly noticed that the pirate was missing. 

“He offered to take care of the paper work today.”

“Lucky him.” 

Obviously, Snow had it terribly difficult with keeping her mouth shut. “Can I see Laura again?” 

“Pardon me?” Regina said and furrowed her brow. 

“I’ve only seen her once and only for five seconds before you snatched the phone away from me,” Snow complained. 

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’ll get plenty of opportunity to see her in the weekend, dear. She’s coming here.”

“Really?” Emma said and grinned. 

“Yes. Really.” Regina confirmed. “You’ll get to meet her, greet her and introduce yourselves to her. However, you are not allowed to ask her a million questions. And Snow White, I expect you to control her   
enthusiasm.” 

“Getting a little protective, sister dear?” Zelena asked and raised an amused eyebrow. 

“No. Just drawing a line, so to speak. I don’t want to overwhelm her.” Regina said plainly and turned to Snow. “How would you feel about being Mary Margaret for a day or two?” 

“That’s completely fine,” Snow said quickly. “So, you haven’t told her… Everything?” 

“No.” Regina answered. “I mean, she knows a little about Storybrooke, but nothing of the people living in it.” 

“Complicated,” Zelena commented. 

“You don’t say.” 

“Well, I’m looking forward to meeting your secret girlfriend, Madam Mayor,” Emma smirked. 

“She’s not exactly secret anymore, is she?” Regina muttered and made no attempt at denying the fact that Laura was her girlfriend. Because that’s exactly what she was. Regina could think of no other   
label. 

“How long is she staying?” Zelena asked, bringing Regina out of her trance. 

“Friday till Sunday.” 

“The entire weekend.” 

“Yes, that should her plenty of time to get to know Storybrooke,” Regina said smoothly, thoroughly ignoring the meaning behind Zelena’s comment. 

“I can’t wait to meet her!” Snow beamed and looked as if she could combust on the spot. 

“And that’s the attitude you’ll have to stuff far, far away till the weekend,” Regina muttered. “Don’t overwhelm her, please.” 

“I won’t.” Snow huffed, and then grinning widely: “It’s been a while since you last told me to mind my attitude.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “When have you done that?” 

“Once or twice in the Enchanted Forest, I think,” Regina answered and smirked slightly. “She was being a little brat.” 

“I was not,” Snow protested. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in a “seriously?” manner. 

“Okay, I was,” Snow deflated, and caused Emma and Zelena to chuckle. 

“Glad we can agree on that,” Regina smirked.

“Blong.”   
Regina immediately patted her pockets in search for her phone. Who was messaging her? Her favorite florist was working right now, wasn’t she? Regina hoped it wasn’t some rude message again. She hadn’t been getting any of those for quite a while now, and she would prefer if it stayed that way. 

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: Oh my god, what should I wear on Friday? Formal? Casual? What? 

Regina: Are you seriously wondering what to wear five DAYS before you’re going anywhere? And I thought I was bad…

Laura: Not funny. I’m panicking. Help. 

Regina: Good god, Laura. Just wear whatever you would wear normally. You don’t have to dress up. 

Laura: Right. Okay. I’ll wear a dress. 

Regina: I just said you didn’t have to dress up, dear. 

Laura: No, but I just figured…

Regina: What? 

Laura: That it would be nice to wear something you could unzip later. 

Regina: Oh. Now I’m intrigued. 

Laura: Can’t wait to see you…

“Oh my god, both of you are awful.” 

Regina quickly whipped her head up and glared at her sister. Zelena had discreetly moved her chair and was currently shamelessly reading over Regina’s shoulder. 

“Do you mind? This is actually a private conversation,” Regina snipped.

“Oh yes, so I see.” 

Snow chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Exactly what are you two writing about right now?” 

“Nothing,” Regina dismissed and thanked her lucky stars. It could actually have been so much worse. This conversation was not nearly as explicit as the ones they used to have. No, this was fairly family-rated. 

Regina: I have to go. I’m over crowded. 

Laura: Meaning what?

Regina: That my family are like bloodhounds. Talk to you later. 

Laura: Yeah. Ohh, can we maybe Skype tonight instead of talking over the phone?

Regina: Absolutely. 

Laura: You can’t see it, but I’m actually fist-pumping the air right now. 

Regina: I’m sure you are. Have fun without me. But not too much. 

Laura: The only fun I’ve been having lately happens to have been with you, Regina. 

Regina: I shouldn’t be delighted at that, but I am. Talk to you later. 

Laura: I’ll be eagerly awaiting, beautiful. 

Laura: And maybe not wearing a lot, who knows. 

Regina: Looking forward to that. 

[Laura has logged out]

[Regina has logged out]

Regina stuffed her phone away and looked up again. Emma, Snow and Zelena were all looking at her. 

“What?” Regina demanded and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, nothing,” Zelena smirked. “Absolutely nothing.” 

“Then stop staring at me, please.” Regina grumbled. 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

The night before she was supposed to drive to Boston and pick up Laura, Regina was awfully nervous. Suddenly, she could see about a million things that could potentially go wrong.   
She could have a slip up and perform magic by accident. Simply forgetting that she wasn’t supposed to.   
Someone could accidentally say something wrong. Reveal something.   
Regina tossed and turned for the umpteenth time. She had gone to bed several hours ago, but she couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow night, Laura would lie right here. In this bed. next to Regina.   
And Regina was suddenly very aware that Laura would be the first person to be in her bed since Robin.   
She wasn’t freaking out as such over that. She was simply aware over it. Found it to be slightly interesting. She hadn’t expected to ever invite anyone into her bed again.   
Regina shifted in the bed again. This was all normal, she told herself. It was only natural that she was a little nervous about bringing Laura to Storybrooke. Laura had probably been just as nervous when Regina spent the night at her apartment for the first time.   
She was, Regina remembered. Laura had been very nervous when they got back to her apartment. She had speed talked and things had been slightly awkward. Until Regina had spotted the tattoo on Laura’s back. After that, everything had gone ever so smoothly between them.   
And of course, everything would go smoothly tomorrow night too. Of course, it would. They would still be Regina and Laura hanging out together. The location would just be slightly different, that was all.   
Trying to convince herself of that, Regina rolled on to her side, curled into a ball and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day. She had a long drive ahead of her, and she would like to start that early. 

She was ever so slightly bleary-eyed when she woke up the following morning. She hadn’t heeded her own warning. She had kept tossing and turning and had ended up falling asleep at three in the morning.   
Now the alarm clock showed 06:00 and Regina more or less stumbled into the shower. She showed no mercy on herself and took an ice-cold shower to wake up. and it worked, it did. The shower left her shivering and with chattering teeth, but also very much awake.   
Regina quickly put on the clothes she had picked out yesterday. Pencil skirt and silk blouse. Nothing too outrageous. Then she applied a tiny bit of makeup. She finished with adding red lipstick. There. That helped. Now she didn’t look like she had tossed and turned all night.   
She was just about to reach into her closet and grab her overnight bag, but then she chuckled at her own mistake. She wouldn’t need the overnight bag. Not today, at least.   
No, today Laura would come here. To Storybrook. It felt so bizarre, knowing that she was about to bring an “outsider” into their concealed little town.   
Now who would have thought that?  
Regina slipped her heels on and grabbed her purse and phone. Then she went downstairs. She would need some sustenance to keep her on the road for so long.   
She ended up munching on a bagel. Maybe food wasn’t that important after all. No, what was really important, was coffee. She would definitely need a lot of that. Luckily, she had become familiar with quite a few gas stations where she would be able to buy coffee for the trip.   
Regina quickly poured herself a second cup of black coffee. In the morning, the steaming hot beverage was the greatest source of magic in Storybrooke. She quickly sipped the coffee and glanced at her wrist-watch. 06:10. She needed to get a move on, she noted as she quickly downed the second cup of coffee.   
She waved her hand and made the cup clean itself and disappear into the cupboard again. Then she choked down the rest of her bagel. Instead of logging into the chat site, she settled for sending Laura a quick text:   
“I’ll be leaving shortly. Looking forward to see you.” 

She didn’t get a response, and Regina hadn’t expected one either. Laura wouldn’t be up this early. She liked sleeping in, Regina knew that. 

Regina stuffed the phone down her purse and went into the hall. Shrugging on her coat she took one final glance in the mirror. There. Now she was ready. 

Ready to drive to Boston again. 

Ready to pick up her girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. 

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle a little as she left the mansion and climbed into the Mercedes. Now who would have thought that?   
I guess life is strange like that sometimes, Regina mused to herself as she started the engine and switched the radio on. She turned the volume up when she recognized the familiar tone. The Clovers. One Mint Julep.   
Regina absentmindedly hummed along to the tune as she drove towards the town line. 

The drive to Boston seemed to become shorter and shorter, and around ten-ish, Regina pulled up in front of “The Secret Garden.”   
The brunette quickly spotted Laura and smiled. The young redhead was sitting on a bench in front of her store. There was a bag standing by her feet, and she was dressed in a green halter neck dress.  
Regina quickly exited the Mercedes and went over to the bench. She didn’t announce herself, she simply put a hand on Laura’s shoulder. 

Laura looked up and flashed her a beaming smile. “Why hello there, Ms. Mills.”

“Hey yourself,” Regina smiled. “All good?” 

“Yep,” said Laura briskly and stood from the bench. Within seconds, she closed the gap between them and kissed Regina. 

Regina was more than willing to return that little gesture, and her hands automatically landed on Laura’s hips as she pulled the younger woman slightly closer. She wouldn’t have minded continuing this for a few minutes. Or a few hours. But this was a public place, she sternly reminded herself. And besides, there will be plenty of time to kiss Laura later.   
With that in mind, Regina broke the kiss and took a step back, sniggering ever so slightly. 

“Hi.” Laura breathed. 

“I think you’ve already said that, dear.”

“Oh. Right. So I have,” Laura sniggered and bent down to grab her overnight bag. Regina tilted her head slightly. It wasn’t a very polite thing to do, but she couldn’t help but appreciate the view. Laura   
looked very good today. Well, in hindsight, she always looked good. 

“You look nice,” Regina said and smirked. “Love the dress.” 

“Thanks. I chose it especially for you,” Laura flirted as she spun around once, giving Regina a good look of the tattoo on her back. “Look. It even got a zipper in the back,” Laura innocently continued. 

“So it does,” Regina acknowledged and laughed warmly. And I’m looking forward to unzipping it later. 

She didn’t tell Laura that. Otherwise they might have to pull over somewhere, and that would definitely be scandalous. 

So instead she settled for: “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yep,” Laura grinned as her fingers interlaced with Regina’s. “Been ready for hours.” 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Regina teased. “You’re not exactly an early riser.” 

“Touché. You have a point there, Ms. Mills.” Laura agreed as they strolled over to the Mercedes. 

“But you do look incredibly beautiful in the morning.” 

“Is there a reason you’re sucking up?” Laura chuckled and nudged Regina slightly.

“My dear, if you think that was sucking up, you’ve never seen me… Suck up,” Regina drawled as she opened the car door for Laura. 

A faint blush rose in Laura’s otherwise pale cheeks. “You’re right. I haven’t,” she agreed. “I was a little too busy enjoying myself to actually look…” 

Regina laughed warmly. That was one of the many things she appreciated about Laura. No matter how crude the joke was, Laura always took it a step further in the most colorful way. 

Laura climbed into the Mercedes, and Regina gallantly closed the door behind her. Then she brunette climbed into the Mercedes herself and started the engine. 

“I’m a bit nervous about meeting your family,” Laura admitted as they left the parking lot in front of “The Secret Garden”.

“Don’t be,” Regina said gently. “All of them are very sweet. Well, Mary Margaret might be a tad overwhelming from time to time, but you’ll get used to that. And she’s very sweet.” 

“And your sister won’t try and give me the whole “hurt my sister and you’re dead”-speech? Because I know my sister would,” Laura half-joked. 

Regina laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll simply shut her down if she tries. I’m good at that.” 

“But I am looking forward to seeing your home,” Laura continued. “Exactly how big of a house are we talking here?” 

Regina chuckled. “It’s fairly spacious, I suppose. But it seemed a lot smaller when my son still lived at home.” 

“You make it sound as if you’re living in some sort of palace,” Laura sniggered and gave Regina’s knee a soft squeeze. 

Regina laughed again, but this time her laughter was a bit more ironic. “No, dear. I’m not living in a palace,” she assured. That was a long time ago.

Laura grinned. 

The drive became even shorter when Laura was here, and Regina spent most of the time behind the wheel with laughing. Laura’s anxiousness seemed to die down a little.

Halfway there, they stopped at a Diner near the main road. Regina promptly ordered and bought sandwiches for both of them. 

“I wanted to buy,” Laura protested as they sat down on the greasy plastic seats. 

“Oh, no dear.” Regina waved her off. “No, this round is on me. I’m stealing you away the entire weekend. It’s only fair that I pay.” 

“That… doesn’t make sense at all,” Laura pointed out and raised an eyebrow at Regina’s strange logic. 

“I don’t care,” Regina chuckled and reached across the table and took Laura’s hand. Right now, she didn’t care about anything, to be honest. She didn’t care that this place was a dump. She didn’t care   
that the seats were greasy and probably ruined the back of her skirt. She didn’t care that the place stank of cigarette-smoke and that the waiter had smirked rather rudely when he saw Regina and Laura’s interlaced fingers.   
None of that really mattered to her right now. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful young woman in the green dress sitting in front of her. 

“You’re smiling,” Laura observed and squeezed Regina’s fingers slightly. 

“I seem to do that a lot when I’m around you,” Regina agreed and returned the soft squeeze. 

Laura smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. Then, she suddenly cringed and said: “Regina?” 

“Yes?” 

“This sandwich…” 

Regina didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence. She simply took a bite of her own sandwich. She had never been prone to spitting out food, but it came bloody close with this sandwich. 

“You’re right,” she croaked and tried to quell the foul taste in her mouth by drinking loads of water. “This sandwich sucks. This is not Granny’s.” 

“Granny’s?” Laura echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s a diner in Storybrooke,” Regina explained. “Best burgers you’ll ever find.”

“Oh. Are you gonna buy me a burger then, Ms. Mills?” 

“Absolutely.” Regina chuckled. “Let’s get out of here?” 

“I’m right behind you.”

 

After several hours on the road, Regina felt a bit tired as she finally could feel them approach the town line. She nudged Laura who had been bobbing her head in tact to the music coming from the radio. 

“We’re almost here,” Regina announced.

“Where?” Laura frowned and looked out of the window. “I can’t see anything.” 

“You can in a minute, I promise you.” 

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Either way you’re messing around, or you need your eyes checked. There’s nothing here, Regina.” 

Regina just chuckled, and then, a moment later they crossed the town line and Regina felt those familiar tingles in her fingertips when her magic returned. 

Laura gaped at the town suddenly appearing before her eyes. “How the fu…” 

“Let’s call it a magic trick,” Regina sniggered and removed one hand from the wheel to squeeze Laura’s knee slightly. “Welcome to Storybrooke, Laura.” 

“Uh... Thanks,” Laura said and then muttered: “Seriously, a whole town just appeared out of fucking nowhere...” 

Regina laughed louder at that. “Well, Storybrooke is a bit unusual.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Laura said, but to Regina’s relief she didn’t look spooked. More intrigued than anything else, really. 

Regina felt every bit happy as she drove down Main Street. Laura was here. Finally, Laura was here. And they had tree days together. To think that neither Regina nor Laura would have to leave tomorrow   
was quite amazing. 

Clearly, their arrival had spurred some curiosity. Regina rolled her eyes and suffocated a groan when she spotted Snow doing a phenomenal imitation of a giraffe to get a look at the young woman in Regina’s car. 

“Who was that?” Laura asked and chuckled. Clearly, she had picked up on Snow’s interest. 

“That was Mary Margaret. The overwhelming one,” Regina joked. 

“She looked nice.” 

“She is. Very nice.” 

Regina maneuvered the Mercedes down Mifflin Street and parked in front of the mansion. 

“Home, sweet home,” she announced as she climbed out of the car and opened the door for Laura. 

Laura gaped. “You live here?” 

“Yes,” Regina chuckled. 

“Holy shit. I knew you didn’t fit in in my apartment, but…” 

“I love your apartment,” Regina gently interrupted the redhead and took her hand. “And I mean it.” 

Laura muttered something that sounded like: “I invite her to my apartment, and she actually lives in a fucking palace.” 

“This is hardly a palace, dear.” Regina chuckled as she swung the door and stepped aside to let Laura go in first. 

Laura gaped when she crossed the threshold and looked around in the mansion. Then she turned to Regina, smirking slightly: “I knew I found a posh woman, but this…” 

“Do you want to see the rest of the place before lunch?”

“I would love to.” 

So, Regina showed Laura around in the mansion. First, she showed her the downstairs department. The kitchen, living room, guest bathroom, the office and the hardly ever used dining room. As Regina   
said, this room was only ever used for Christmas dinners and birthdays.   
Then they moved upstairs. Laura was impressed with the enormous bathroom. When they reached Henry’s untouched bedroom, Laura took Regina’s hand and squeezed it slightly. She could immediately sense how much Regina still missed her son.   
Finally, they reached the “master bedroom”, and Regina felt oddly nervous as she opened the door and showed the last room.   
Laura curiously looked around in the bedroom, and Regina found it to be unbelievably charming, the way she “snooped” around in every corner, but for some reason she still felt oddly anxious. She was getting so accustomed to taking trips to Boston. Having Laura here in Storybrooke, in her bedroom, felt a bit bizarre. Like it wasn’t really happening.   
Then it occurred to Regina that she had kept her mouth shut for quite some time now. She should probably say something. 

“So, what do you think?” she asked nervously and licked her dry lips. 

Laura turned around and smirked. “About your bedroom?” 

“Well, yes. But I meant about the entire house. Not just the bedroom.” 

“Well…” Laura drawled and moved closer to Regina, arms winding around her waist. “I think your house is… awesome.” 

Regina chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Mmm, me too. I hope your mattress isn’t as bulgy and crappy as mine.” 

“It isn’t,” Regina assured. “It has always provided me with a good night’s sleep.” 

Laura pursed her lips slightly. “Shame. Because I was counting on not sleeping in this bed.” 

“Oh, were you now?” Regina smirked and snaked her arms around Laura’s neck.

“Yep.” Laura said plainly and a bit teasingly. “I’ll have you know that I didn’t bring a pajama with me.” 

“Didn’t you? You’re bad,” Regina silkily informed her. 

“You bring out the worst in me,” Laura smirked. “And I mean that in the best way possible.”   
Regina chuckled as she kissed the redhead. It was gonna be a good weekend, she could sense that. 

Laura immediately returned the kiss and her hands gripped Regina’s hips a bit more tightly. It was incredibly distracting. Because they were supposed to go out for lunch. Not start the weekend in bed,   
even if it was incredibly tempting. 

So, after a moment of intense kissing, Regina gently freed herself from Laura’s clutches and asked: “Do you want to go out and have some lunch, dear?” 

“There are several things I want to do right now, and lunch isn’t ranking very high on that list,” Laura grinned. “But yeah, maybe some lunch wouldn’t be half bad right now.” 

“Let’s go then,” Regina said and took her hand as they left the mansion once more….

 

To Be Continued……


	31. Chapter 31

The decided to walk to Granny’s Diner instead of driving. Laura was still wearing her coat, so it seemed like a reasonable thing.   
As soon as they approached, Regina saw that her entire family was already seated in there. Snow must have alerted them. Which was both a curse and a blessing, really. On the one hand, Regina would have found it nice for she and Laura to already be seated in there when her family arrived, but on the other hand, they might as well get this “meet the family”-thing over with. The mandatory meet and handshake and how do you do’s. And then Regina would have Laura entirely to herself afterwards. 

“Ready to go in?” Regina asked gently. 

Laura nodded and smoothened her hair. 

“You look beautiful,” Regina assured and flashed the younger woman a warm smile. 

Laura returned the smile, and Regina placed one hand on the small of her back as they walked into the diner. 

Snow immediately looked up. And she kept staring until Regina shot her a warning glance. Staring was so very impolite. She knew that Snow was curious, but never the less. 

“Any burning requests, dear?” Regina asked as Laura looked up at the menu. 

“I think I’ll try one of those burgers you mentioned,” Laura replied. 

“Good choice. I can order while you take your coat off.” 

“I like that trade. I hate standing in line,” Laura quipped and swanned over to the coat rack. 

Regina rolled her eyes a little at that, and then, to Granny: “That’ll be two burgers, please.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Regina went over to Laura who was waiting for her by the coat rack. “Do you wanna go sit with them?” she asked and nodded towards the booth were “the group” was seated. “We don’t have to if you don’t   
want too. We can sit by ourselves if you’re more comfortable with that.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Laura chuckled. “I want to meet your friends and family.” 

“Okay. This one is entirely on you,” Regina joked as they went over to the nearby booth. 

Emma, Killian, David, Snow and Zelena all looked up. 

“Is there room for two more?” Regina asked. 

“Of course,” Snow beamed a little too enthusiastically and Regina gave her another look. 

The two women sat down, and Regina quickly introduced Laura to every one of the people sitting at the table: “Laura, this is David and Mary Margaret Nolan, my oldest friends. My half-sister, Zelena. My   
friends Emma and Killian Jones.” 

“I’m Laura.” Laura said and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s good to finally meet you too, Laura,” Zelena said as she outstretched her hand to the younger woman. “I thought Regina was gonna keep you a secret forever.” 

“Zelena.” Regina said tightly. Warningly. 

But Laura just laughed and shook hands with Mary Margaret, who was the next in line. “Hello. Mary Margaret, right?” 

“That’s right,” Snow beamed. “It’s so nice to meet you, Laura.” 

“Likewise. Regina’s been telling me so much about you. About all of you.” 

“Only nice things, I hope,” Killian said as he outstretched a hand towards Laura. 

“Of course,” Laura said and flashed him a smile. 

“For some reason I find that hard to believe,” Emma half-chuckled. “Nice to meet you. I’m Emma.” 

Regina watched as they shook hands. Laura and Emma would be fine friends. Regina could sense it.

David was the last one to shake hands with Laura, and Mary Margaret was quick to start a conversation: “As you can see, Regina has quite the extended family.”

“Yeah, so I see,” Laura smiled. “But that’s nice. The more the merrier.” 

“What about you, Laura?” Zelena asked. “Do you have a big family?” 

“Sadly no,” Laura said and flashed Granny a smile as she came over to the booth with their food. “I have an older sister. She lives in Australia. We don’t see each other frequently, but we’re still very close.” 

“That’s nice,” Snow smiled. “And what about your parents? Do they live in Boston too?” 

Regina immediately cringed. Of all the questions Snow could have asked, she chose the parent questions. The only type of baggage Laura had. The only sore subject. Perfect. 

“No, my parents actually live in New York,” Laura answered calmly. “But we’re not on speaking terms.” 

Snow raised an eyebrow and Regina could see that she was choking on the word why, but Regina shot her another warning glance. Don’t you dare ask her. 

But Laura seemed perfectly at ease when she turned to Regina and said: “It’s alright.” then she turned back to Mary Margaret and said: “I was kicked out when I was seventeen years old. Having a gay daughter was not on my parents wish list. We haven’t spoken since.” 

“Shit.” Emma said, and her green eyes widened slightly: “That’s really…” 

“I know, it’s messed up,” Laura agreed and took a bite of her burger. “But I made it and I feel excellent today, so…” she interrupted herself and looked at Regina: “You were right. These burgers are   
incredible.” 

“Yes, they are,” Regina agreed with a smile. 

“So, Regina tells us you’re a florist?” David said

“Yeah, that’s right. Have my own store.” Laura asked and shot the prince a smile. 

“That’s impressive,” Zelena chirped in. “How long have you had the store?” 

“Around two years now. I’ve always loved flowers.” 

“So do I,” Mary Margaret added to the conversation. “I’ve recently planted quite a few flowers in my garden, but I don’t know, it’s like they won’t really….” 

“Maybe you’re overwatering them. Or possibly using the wrong kind of fertilizer.” 

Mary Margaret turned to David. “There. The florist has spoken. I told you it was the fertilizer.” She turned back to Laura: “It’s especially the roses I have troubles with. I don’t know what it is, but they   
always appear to be unhappy.” 

“Roses can be tricky,” Laura agreed. “Have you tried to…” 

Regina zoned out and smiled a little. The conversation was flowing naturally. Thank god. Laura was happily exchanging gardening tips with Snow and Charming, and everyone really seemed to like Laura.   
Regina hadn’t doubted that for one moment, but still, it was nice to see. 

“You really know what you’re talking about,” Snow praised and flashed Laura another smile. 

“At least when it comes to flowers,” Laura joked. “I learned everything I know from my grandmother. She was quite the garden enthusiast. I’ve probably spent about a thousand hours in her garden.” 

“And do you have your own garden?” Emma asked.

“Unfortunately not,” Laura said and made a face. “I live in an apartment above my store. But I do have a tiny little balcony with plant pots. Which is obviously not enough when you love flowers. Someday I   
would like to have my own garden, though.” 

“Oh yes, that’s right. Regina did mention you lived in an apartment,” Zelena remembered. 

“A very small apartment. Too small. Barely big enough to have people coming over,” Laura said and gave Regina’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“That is absolute nonsense, dear.” Regina calmly answered. “I happen to be quite of your apartment.” 

“Yeah, so you keep saying, but the first time you were there…” Laura whistled quietly. “It was like forcing two worlds together. You didn’t exactly match the furniture’s.” 

“Are you insulting me or the furniture’s?” Regina teased lightly. 

“The furniture’s. Definitely.” 

Killian and David laughed quietly at that. 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with your furniture’s,” Regina said firmly. “I like them.” 

“So, you weren’t completely color blazed the first time you were there?” 

“No, I was,” Regina chuckled. “But in a good way.” 

Laura chuckled as she turned to the other people seated at the table: “I like colors,” she explained. “My entire apartment is like a color explosion. I’m surprised Regina didn’t go color blind after her first   
visit.” 

Emma, Snow and Zelena laughed. 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with a little color,” Emma said and shot Killian a look. “Maybe we should consider bringing a little color into our house instead of sticking with cream and off-white.” 

Laura chuckled. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with cream and off-white, but still, a little color never hurts.” She gave Regina’s hand another soft squeeze and then dis-entangled their fingers. “Mind   
pointing me in the directions of the ladies’ room?” 

“Behind the counter and to your left.”

“Thanks. Excuse me for a moment.” Laura said and flashed Regina a smile as she rose from her seat.

Zelena waited until the door to the ladies’ room had closed behind Laura. Then she said plainly: “I do believe you’ve hit the jackpot, little sis.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow at Zelena’s choice of words. 

“She’s lovely,” Snow immediately said, before Regina could sass her sister. 

“For once we agree on something,” Regina quipped. 

“I like her,” Emma said. “She’s nice.” 

“That she is.” 

“And also, quite different from what I had expected of you, Madame Mayor,” Emma continued with a grin. 

“Meaning what?” 

“She’s so… spunky and bubbly.”

“Are you calling me boring?” 

“Of course not,” Emma said and rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying you’re very much opposites.” 

“Well, you know, Swan. Sometimes opposites attracts,” Killian interjected with a smirk. 

“Very funny.” Regina said dryly. 

“But seriously though, she’s lovely.” Snow said and flashed Regina a beaming smile.

“I think you’ve already said that.” 

“And quite obviously smitten with you,” Zelena smirked. 

“Last time I checked, that’s a good thing,” Regina sassed. 

David chuckled quietly. 

Laura came back and slinked into the booth again. She flashed Regina a beaming smile and Regina for a moment felt the other woman’s ankle brush against her own under the table. Subtle. Regina stifled   
her amusement. Laura looked positively doe-eyed and innocent. Quite impressive for someone who was still “pedal flirting” under the table.   
But the not-so-subtle pedal flirting under the table, gave Regina a pretty good idea of what was going through Laura’s mind. And Regina completely agreed with her. It was time to wrap up this “family meeting”.   
So, they finished their burgers, chatted with the others for a little while longer, but once Laura had emptied her cup of coffee, Regina shot her a look. Ready to go?   
Laura nodded discreetly. Just the slightest movement in her chin. Barely visible. 

“Fancy going for a sigh seething?” Regina asked sweetly and downed the rest of her coffee. 

“Yeah. Sounds good,” Laura said and appeared to be suffocating a smirk. 

Regina and Laura rose from their chairs at the same time, and while Laura shrugged her coat back on, Regina said: “I’ll be showing Laura around in Storybrooke. See you later.” 

“It was nice to meet you,” Laura added as she flashed Regina’s extended family a smile. 

“Likewise,” David smiled. 

“Don’t forget to show Laura the newly bought police cars,” Killian interjected. “I take a lot of pride in those.” 

“I’m well aware,” Regina drawled, and more softly to Laura: “Boys and their toys…”

Laura chuckled quietly and nudged Regina. 

Regina flashed her family a smile and a slight nod. She ignored Zelena’s little sound of amusement when she put her hand on the small of Laura’s back to escort her out of Granny’s Diner. 

“Your family is sweet,” Laura said once they walked down the street hand in hand. “I really like them.” 

“Good,” Regina smiled and quipped: “I’m glad they were so well-behaved today.”

Laura giggled and pulled Regina in for a kiss. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Regina laughed and slinked out of Laura’s grasp. “I said you would give you a tour of the town. And a tour of the town you shall have.” 

“And what if I would rather have a tour of your bedroom?” Laura said bluntly and entwined their fingers. 

“All in good time, my dear,” Regina sniggered and squeezed Laura’s fingers. “First things first.” 

“You’re breaking my heart, Regina,” Laura said dramatically. 

Despite her previous comment, Regina gave Laura light peck on the lips. “Maybe I’ll make up for it later,” she said conspiratorially, and her eyes roamed up and down Laura’s body for a moment. 

“A promise I will definitely hold you to, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina laughed again as she pulled Laura with her on the promised tour of the town.

 

To Be Continued….


	32. Chapter 32

If one really made an effort, if one really took their time in showing the town off, a guided tour actually took time, Regina found out.   
And making an effort was exactly what Regina did. She meretriciously gave Laura a guided tour through Storybrooke. She showed Laura everything. From the library to the police station to the Town Hall.

So, this is where you work,” Laura commented as they reached the town hall. 

“Yes, this is where I work,” Regina confirmed. “Though, I haven’t worked much recently. There’s not much to do anymore. I might as well retire one of these days.” 

“But when you actually work,” Laura said and glanced at the town hall. “Exactly what are you doing? You’ve been a bit cryptic when it comes to that. All I know is that it’s some sort of power position. Which doesn’t surprise me.” 

Regina ignored the sass. “I’m actually the mayor,” she confessed and laughed nervously. 

Laura’s eyebrow rose. “Seriously?” she grinned. “I’m dating the freaking mayor of this town?” 

“You are.” Regina confirmed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more about my job…” 

Laura grinned again as she took Regina’s hand as they walked. “You know,” she said. “I think there might be a few more things you’ve left out.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, all the sudden nervous again. 

“Come on, Regina,” Laura sniggered and squeezed Regina’s hand. “A town just appearing out of freaking nowhere? That’s not entirely normal, is it?” 

Regina laughed shakily. “No, I guess it isn’t.” 

“Something is up with this town,” Laura said plainly, but again, she didn’t seem weirded out about it. She seemed interested. Curious. 

“I guess you could say it’s a bit magical,” Regina dared to say, simply to test the waters. 

“I bet it is,” Laura chuckled and squeezed Regina’s hand again. “Appearing out of nowhere? That’s one hell of a magic trick.” 

Regina’s heart swelled a little. This was a very good sign. Could it actually be that Laura would be open for the truth? That she would accept Regina for who she was, magic and all. 

“What is it?” Laura asked. Clearly, she could sense that Regina had zoned out. 

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re here, that’s all.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m glad to be here,” Laura said and turned around. Her arms winded around Regina’s neck. “Very glad.” 

“Is this your way of telling me that we’re done with the guided tour?” Regina chuckled. “You haven’t even seen the forest yet…” 

“I can see that tomorrow. It’s nearly dark,” Laura pointed out. 

“Good point.” 

Laura sniggered as she rather unabashedly leaned in and kissed Regina. 

Regina was fully aware that this would be their first “public” kiss, but she didn’t care. Had no interest in worrying about who might and might not see them. 

And someone actually did see them. Just as Regina had wrapped her arms around Laura, the yellow bug passed. Why the two sheriffs didn’t use the newly acquired police car was a bit of a mystery. Why   
even bother buying them in the first place, then? If they didn’t intend on using them anyway…

Oh well. Regina abandoned her speculations and returned the affection Laura currently was showing her. The two “busy” sheriff’s were probably watching them, but honestly, who cared? 

I’m happy. Let’s put it in the fucking newspaper. 

“Is this the part where we head back to your place?” Laura whispered into her ear. 

“Yes, I think so. You haven’t seen my garden yet.” Regina quipped. 

“And I’m sure your garden is magnificent,” Laura grinned. “But to be honest, I don’t really care about it right now.” 

“That’s because you haven’t seen my apple tree.” 

“Your apple tree can wait.” 

Regina laughed and was just about to wave her hand to transport them back, but then she remembered that she couldn’t do that. Woops. She almost had a slip. Not using magic was hard. 

“Let’s go,” she said to cover for her stupid mistake. 

“Good idea.” Laura praised. 

“Oh, I’m full of good ideas, dear.” 

“I’m sure you are, Ms. Mills. Or should I start calling you Ms. Mayor instead?” 

“No need for that. I like Ms. Mills.”

“Mm, better than Mrs. Robinson,” Laura teased. 

“Hey!” Regina protested and tried to stifle her amusement. “I am not a Mrs. Robinson.” 

Laura just chuckled. 

“I’m not!” Regina said firmly, but her façade was crumpling, and she chuckled slightly. 

“Of course, you’re not,” Laura said sweetly. 

“You’ll pay for that, dear.” 

“In the nicest way possible, I hope.” 

“You wish…” 

 

After walking back to the mansion and discarding of their coats and shoes, Regina once again offered to show Laura the garden, but Laura has other plans.   
They ended up on the couch in the living room. And it’s possible that it’s not the best place in the world to do this, but again, who cares? They were too busy to care.   
Things quickly went from “innocent” to heated, and after a bit of flirting back and forward, Laura had simply wiggled until she was lying comfortably on the couch, grinned mischievously and pulled Regina down on top of her.   
Regina was more than happy to comply. Making out on the living room couch was not something she normally engaged in, but what the hell. New chapters meant trying new things, right? So, maybe this was a perfectly normal thing to do after all.   
Laura’s nimble fingers were buried in Regina’s hair and her foot was rubbing up and down Regina’s leg. Which were all very nice, but Regina suddenly picked up on something as she used her hands for leverage, used them to hold herself upright and not crush Laura. 

Her fingertips were sparkling. Regina froze for a second when she picked up on it. her fingertips were actually sparkling. Tiny, golden sparks emerged from her fingertips. And there was very little Regina could do about it. Magic was emotion. Magic responded to a number of things. Including being aroused. And aroused was exactly what Regina was right now. 

Oh. Unless they stopped what they were doing, there was very little Regina could do about it. 

And stopping this was not at the very top of Regina’s list right now. She was very much enjoying herself, but still, sparkles coming out of her fingertips? How was she gonna explain that to Laura? 

Regina silently scolded herself. She should have thought of this. Of course, her magic would response to Laura. Magic was tied to her emotions. Regina should been smart enough to foresee this. 

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked breathless underneath her. 

“Nothing,” Regina quickly said while she secretly wondered what the hell to do with her hands. “Everything is fine.”

“You sure? ‘cause I could have sworn you disappeared for a moment there,” Laura said softly and brushed her fingers over the back of Regina’s neck.

“I’m right here,” Regina assured and dipped down to kiss Laura again. Strange, but for the first time, Regina actually wished there was some sort of way to take her magic away. Just for a while at least.

Laura’s legs entangled with Regina’s again. The redhead moaned softly into the kiss, and obviously, that wasn’t making things easier for Regina. A new flurry of sparkles erupted from her fingertips.   
Damnit. But she couldn’t very well tell herself to not be aroused. 

“Do you wanna take this upstairs?” Laura murmured. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Regina breathed. “Given how you’re in my house…” 

Laura giggled. “I’ve always wanted to use that line. I simply grasped the opportunity. Not that I’m above doing this on the couch, quite the contrary…” 

“Absolutely not,” Regina said firmly. “I’m a gentlewoman. And you definitely deserve something better than the couch.” 

Laura sniggered as Regina elegantly climbed off her. 

The brunette couldn’t very well offer Laura her hand. Her fingertips were still sparkling, so she had to let Laura get up from the couch on her own, but she could put her hand on the small of Laura’s back   
to guide her upstairs. That was an excellent way to hide her fingertips, too. 

“Come on then, dear.” Regina purred and tried not to panic over her out-of-control-magic. 

“A bedroom tour. Finally.” Laura said cheekily as they walked upstairs. 

Regina chuckled. And just what the hell am I supposed to do if the sparkles evolve into firework in the middle of it? Tell her that it’s the fourth of July?!

Hopefully she would be able to control her magic. Hopefully she would be able to keep it at bay. That was at least what she prayed for when she showed Laura into her bedroom. 

Laura flashed her another mischievous smile and tried to resume their position on the bed, but Regina simply grinned. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, dear.” Regina purred as she gently spun Laura around. “I think you promised me a dress to unzip if my memory serves me correctly….” 

“S-so I did,” Laura said and gulped slightly when Regina began to tug at the zipper. 

This was perfect. Undressing Laura was something Regina appreciated very much, and- like this, Laura couldn’t see what was happening with Regina’s fingers. Win-win. 

Laura groaned when Regina zipped the dress down slightly and exposed a bit of her skin. Regina bent slightly and kissed the newly exposed skin. Then zipped it a bit more down. Kissed the skin again. 

“Oh, fuck,” Laura groaned, and Regina saw how her head lolled back. Regina took the opportunity to kiss the side of her neck. Laura groaned again, and Regina zipped the dress a bit more down. Magic   
kept flowing out through her fingertips, and no matter how much Regina willed it to stop, nothing happened. 

The only thing that would stop the sparkles, was stopping this. And that was simply not an option. Over my dead body, Regina thought to herself as she finally zipped Laura’s green dress down the rest of the way. The dress slipped from Laura’s shoulders, and Regina pushed the material down. Laura stepped out the dress and tried to turn around, but Regina stopped her. 

“I’m not done admiring you, dear,” she husked, lips close to Laura’s tattooed back. 

“Y-You have a tattoo fetish,” Laura informed her and threw her head back again. 

“Mhmm, possibly.” Regina sing-song’d and traced her tongue over the tattoo. 

“God!” Laura moaned, and Regina saw how her hands curled into fists. 

Maybe she should take mercy on the beautiful young woman, Regina mused to herself as she peppered Laura’s back and shoulders with kisses. After all, Laura did deserve the very best treatment. 

Regina pressed one last kiss to Laura’s shoulder and ran her fingers teasingly up and down the young woman’s back before she unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders. The glorious sounds Laura was letting out at that, did wonders for Regina’s ego, but not for her magic. Her fingertips were still very much sparkling, and the magic was rolling through her veins. 

“My turn, I think,” Laura said as the bra dropped to the floor. The redhead smirked as she promptly turned around and started working on the buttons in Regina’s blouse. 

Regina did her best to return the smirk. Hopefully, Laura would only concentrate on taking Regina’s clothes off. And not pay attention to the sparkles flowing from Regina’s fingers. 

Laura swiftly undid the buttons in Regina’s blouse and lifted it to slide it down her shoulders. Regina flashed her a genuine smirk when the material landed on the floor. 

“You are so…” 

Regina never found out what she was. Within seconds, Laura was kissing her, and her arms wrapped around Regina’s neck. Regina felt ever so slightly dizzy when she felt Laura’s naked upper body against   
her still partly dressed one. God, she smelled so good. Of every single flower in the world. 

Somewhere during their heated kisses, Laura’s hands wandered, and it was Regina’s turn to moan when she felt them cup her breasts. 

“Laura…”  
Laura answered by squeezing her breasts ever so slightly and Regina knew she needed to sit down right now. Otherwise her knees might just collapse under her.   
So she moved a tad backwards until she could sit down on the edge of the bed. Laura followed and reached behind Regina, unclasping her bra and dropping the garment to the floor. 

“Beautiful,” Laura said plainly as she took in the image of the partly undressed Regina. 

“And you my dear, are a vision,” Regina assured as she swiftly unzipped her skirt and wiggled out of it. 

“I wanted to do that,” Laura pouted, and Regina found it to be adorable. 

“You’ll get the chance another time,” Regina promised and made a come-hither motion with her finger. “Now come here.” 

Laura giggled breathlessly. “Bossy,” she commented as she lied down on Regina’s bed. 

“You know it,” Regina teased as she placed herself on top of Laura again. She pushed her dark hair over one shoulder to get it out of the way as she dipped down to kiss Laura again. 

Laura immediately responded to the kiss, and it didn’t take long before her palms were pressed flatly against Regina’s naked back. 

Regina kept kissing her until the kiss turned slightly sloppy and her lips started to hurt a bit. She was sure that Laura’s lips were hurting too, so she broke the kiss and turned her attention to Laura’s neck instead. She sucked harshly at the younger woman’s pulse point, causing Laura to moan loudly and her blunt nails to dig into the skin on Regina’s back. 

God, she’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. Flawless. Fortunately enough, Laura’s eyes were closed. Regina was grateful for that. Otherwise she might have seen the new flurry of sparkles flashing from Regina’s fingertips. 

“Regina…” Laura moaned as her nails raked up and down Regina’s back. “I need you.” 

“I know sweetheart,” Regina assured. “I know.” She kneaded Laura’s breast firmly and swirled her tongue over a hard nipple, causing Laura’s upper body to almost levitate off the bed. 

Regina smirked a little as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked languidly. Oh, she really had missed this. And no doubt her pretty florist was enjoying this. Regina showered Laura’s right breast with attention for a bit longer. Then she switched side and did the exact same thing to Laura’s left breast. She was sure to show the areola and the underside of Laura’s breast attention as well. God forbid she should leave anything out. They really couldn’t have that. Laura deserved the best of the best. 

“Regina!” Laura insisted. “Now!” 

And look who’s bossy now? Regina could sass her for it, but honestly, Laura already looked half-gone. No need to keep teasing. 

So Regina shifted until she found a fitting position for what she had in mind. Then she flashed Laura a tiny little smile as she removed the last piece of clothing Laura was wearing. 

Laura’s breathing immediately became erratic. Regina was slightly mesmerized with the way her chest rose and fall. She could very well have kept staring at it, but Laura mumbled a slurred: “Babe..” and reminded Regina of what they were doing. 

The brunette gave Laura’s knee a soft pat, and Laura immediately got the message and spread her legs apart.   
Regina settled between them and was cheeky enough to lick her lips. That elicited another throaty moan from Laura. And her moans quickly became louder when Regina let her tongue flutter too softly over her sex. Her fingers grabbed onto Regina’s hair, and Regina admired that she wasn’t pulling the slightest. She was simply combing through Regina’s hair. Amazing that she already knew how much Regina disliked having her hair pulled.   
Regina teased her with her tongue again. She couldn’t resist just a little bit of teasing. It was too tempting. Laura’s fingers restlessly combed through her hair and she was chanting Regina’s name again and again.   
Regina felt tempted to be bold enough to ask her to say it again, but quickly decided to abandon that plan. She could drive her beautiful florist mad with need some other time. Finally, she wrapped her lips around Laura’s clit, and Laura immediately went from moaning to keening. Her cries echoed through the bedroom, and once again, the sound affected Regina’s magic. Her fingertips glowed bright golden, but a minimal part of Regina’s brain decided not to care about it. Laura wouldn’t notice. She was too far gone.   
And it didn’t take long before Laura was more than a little gone. Her keening intensified as she fell apart, and Regina was completely enthralled with the way her thighs quaked as she was pushed over the edge. 

I did that to her. I made her scream. Regina carefully saw her through it. Kept feeding her pleasure with every teasing lick of her tongue, until she could feel Laura’s abdomen tighten. 

The brunette smirked. She moved her tongue from Laura’s sex and nipped teasingly at the soft flesh on Laura’s inner thigh. Then she shifted from her position between Laura’s legs. 

Laura didn’t look quite ready to say anything yet. Her mouth was still slightly agape, her eyes were closed and every muscle in her body seemed to be straining. 

Regina chuckled quietly as she brushed her dark hair behind her ear almost coyly and lied down next to Laura. 

Laura didn’t respond in words. She just moaned something incoherent. 

Regina chuckled again. Oh, Laura. You’re overinflating my ego. This is not good for me. 

Or maybe it was very, very, very good for her. 

Laura groaned again and then she finally rolled on to her side to look at Regina. 

“Hey there,” Regina teased. 

“Holy fuck.” Laura moaned, blunt as always. 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Regina teased. 

Laura laughed shakily and took Regina’s hand. “Have anyone ever told you that you’re a bit of a wonder woman in bed?” she asked as she entwined their fingers. 

“Thinking of Gal Gadot while you’re with me?” Regina mock-scolded. “Naughty girl.” 

Laura giggled. “I assure you, Gal Gadot has nothing on you, Ms. Mills.” 

“Happy to hear that.” 

Laura outstretched a hand and made a rather clumsy attempt at groping Regina’s breast. 

Regina chuckled. “No need to rush, sweetheart. We’ve got plenty of time. Plus, I’m sure you’re exhausted after your long trip and all…” 

“Mmm,” Laura acknowledged and lowered her hand again. “I say, you have one hell of a way of welcoming me to your town.” 

Regina grinned wickedly and licked her lips rather crudely. 

Laura snuggled into her, and Regina automatically wrapped an arm around her, ran her fingers through Laura’s mussed hair. 

Laura made a contend “mmm” sound in the back of her throat and took Regina’s hand again. She brought it up to her lips and kissed each fingertip gently. “So…. Wanna tell me what was up with the…   
sparkly-thing?” 

 

To Be Continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Regina froze. And then she silently cursed herself for being careless. 

Laura had noticed. Of course, she had noticed. She was a smart woman.   
And now everything was going to hell because of Regina’s uncontrolled magic. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damnit.   
For once, Regina had no idea what to say. What options did she even have? Were there even any options left? One thing was certain:   
She could sure as hell not explain this away.   
Regina bit her lip and pulled the tangled sheets up to cover her naked body. She was already “exposed” enough as it was. Her throat felt dry, and she felt tempted to clear it.   
She was completely horrified, but a very small part of her noticed that Laura didn’t look shocked or scared or angry. She looked… Calm. 

Okay, you should probably say something now.

“Did…” Regina finally cleared her throat. “Did it scare you?” 

Laura raised an eyebrow. 

“The sparkly-thing,” Regina clarified. “Did it scare you?” 

“No. I mean… I was definitely a little surprised to see your fingertips light up, but it didn’t scare me as such.” Laura said. 

Okay. So not scared of me. That’s good. But I still have one hell of an explanation problem. 

“What was it?” Laura asked again and dropped a butterfly kiss on Regina’s naked shoulder. 

Regina was the one to raise her eyebrow now. Was Laura really kissing her so freely after what had just occurred? Wasn’t she supposed to freak out and yell in Regina’s face?

“It was… Oh, god. I don’t know how to explain this to you. It’s pretty… Complicated. And I don’t think you would understand.” 

“Try me,” Laura said gently. “I just saw your fingertips light up like the fourth of July, and I didn’t run away.” 

That’s true. You didn’t. “Do you remember what you said about this town? That appearing out of nowhere was one hell of a magic trick?” 

“Yeah.” Laura said. “I remember.” 

Regina fiddled with her hands. “Storybrooke isn’t… A normal town.” She said strained. “It’s not what it appears to be.” 

“And I’m guessing, neither are you?” Laura said plainly. 

Regina nodded wordlessly. 

“Care to explain that to me, Ms. Mills?” 

Regina sucked in another breath. “If I say magic… What’s the first thing coming into your head?” 

“That I really wanted to be Hermione Granger and wished that Hogwarts was real when I was twelve,” Laura said without skipping a beat. 

Regina laughed. Or, she tried to. The sound didn’t really seem genuine. It came out strangled and awkward. “Well, Hogwarts isn’t real. Sorry to disappoint you.” 

“But?” Laura gently encouraged. “Come on, Ms. Sparkly Fingers. What’s going on?” 

“You’ll want to leave if I tell you,” Regina said and felt how her heart sank into the bottom of her stomach. 

“I doubt that.” 

“Then you’ll think I’m insane.” 

“No way.”

“And yell in my face.” 

“I’m not the screaming type. Well, only in bed at least,” Laura smirked and then: “Come on, Regina. Seriously. Spill it.” 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll…Spill it.” Regina said. “The sparkly thing was… It was…” 

“Yes?” Laura encouraged gently and dropped another light kiss on Regina’s shoulder. 

“That was my magic. Reacting to you.” Regina choked out. 

The bedroom fell silent and Regina waited for the lightening to strike. Waited for Laura to jerk away from her and yell in her face. Waited for the young florist to finally react and gather her things and   
storm out of here and drive away as fast as possible. Like any normal person would do. 

Obviously, she’ll never want to see me again. She’ll think I’m an escaped nutcase from the nearest psychiatric hospital. She’ll leave. Of course, she will. Why wouldn’t she? Anyone would. It would be a perfectly normal reaction to have. The ONLY reaction to have. 

Regina could almost see the budding relationship crumpled to dust. 

“Did you say magic?” Laura asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. “Yes.” 

“Magic magic?” Laura asked again and gaped. 

Once again, Regina nodded in confirmation. “I know it seems insane, but…” 

“Magic?” 

Regina swallowed when Laura said “magic” for the fourth time. “If you want to leave, I’ll understand. I’m not gonna stop you. And I’m not gonna do anything. You don’t have to be afraid of…” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Laura interrupted with a slight chuckle. “You think I’m afraid you’ll hurt me?” 

“Well, I…” 

“Of course, I don’t think that,” Laura huffed. “You wouldn’t hurt me. I know that. But I am a little surprised, babe.” 

“And surprisingly calm.” Regina noted and turned to the beautiful redhead: “Why are you so calm?!” 

Laura shrugged. “It takes a lot to rattle me.”

“I’ve just told you that I…” 

“I know,” Laura interrupted. “And obviously, I’m surprised and blown away and thinking “what the fuck”, but honestly? I can work with a magical girlfriend. Rather that than a secret boyfriend or something   
like that.” 

“What?!” Regina spluttered. “Laura… You shouldn’t be so calm about this! I’ve just told you something that can’t be. Something impossible, for gods sake.” 

“I’ve always been a fan of the impossible,” Laura said and smiled a little. “My gran used to call me a dreamer because I constantly kept babbling on about fantastical creatures and Hogwarts and witches   
and wizards and all that…” 

Regina shook her head in complete and utter disbelief. This couldn’t be. This just couldn’t be. Laura couldn’t possibly be this accepting. It was simply something that couldn’t happen. 

She was still completely mystified and shocked when she noticed that her fingertips were glowing again. Of course, her magic reacted to the shock as well. Damnit. Regina tried to hide her fingers under the sheet, but Laura grasped her hand and studied her fingertips. She didn’t seem one bit afraid. Just curious. 

“Can I…?” she asked and motioned towards Regina’s fingertips. 

Regina nodded wordlessly, and the next second, Laura’s fingertips connected with her own. The younger redhead seemed completely fascinated with the million little sparks flowing out of Regina’s   
fingertips. 

Is she really not afraid of me? And more importantly, is she really not gonna run for the hills? Can this really be? Is it really possible? 

“Who are you, Ms. Mills?” Laura asked quietly, fingertips still connecting with Regina’s. 

“I’m…. Not from here,” Regina said half-heartedly. 

“You’re a witch?” Laura asked plainly. 

“Yes. I guess you could say that.” 

“A good witch.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Laura, simply stating her opinion. 

Regina nodded. 

“If you’re not from here… where are you from? Certainly not Portland,” Laura teased. 

“I’m from a place called the Enchanted Forest,” Regina said and almost choked on the words. 

“And where’s that?” 

“It’s in another realm. This town… doesn’t really exist.” 

Laura whistled quietly. “I knew something was up as soon as we arrived here… And when I kissed you after we left the Diner… I could just feel that something was up, even though I couldn’t put my finger   
on what it was.” 

“How did it feel?” Regina asked. Now she was the one who was intrigued.

Laura shrugged. “I don’t know, it just felt different. You felt different. More… Vibrant. Stronger.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. Now this was an interesting development. Laura wasn’t just smart and perceptive. She was something else. 

“I think perhaps you’re sensitive,” Regina mused. “To magic, I mean.” 

“I am?” Laura asked and raised an eyebrow. “Sensitive to magic? Is that even a thing?” 

“Yes,” Regina confirmed. “I read about it once. That there are certain people who are more... receptive to magic. But I’ve never actually met one. Until now, at least.” 

“And… Is that a good thing? Being receptive to magic?” 

“Yes. I mean, as long as it’s light magic, everything is fine.” 

Light magic. Regina shook her head. To think that they were actually having this conversation. It was absurd. Unreal. 

“And the rest of your friends and family? Can they…” Laura gestured vaguely. 

“Emma is capable of doing magic too, yes.” Regina said hesitantly. “My half-sister was but decided to give up her magic some time ago.” 

“Okay. Wow. My head is creaking,” Laura quipped. 

“That’s understandable,” Regina sighed. “I’m really sorry to spring all this on you. I hadn’t planned on…. You’ve only been here for a few hours.” 

“Well, you were gonna tell me sooner or later, weren’t you?” 

“I’ve never wanted to lie to you, Laura. But I didn’t know how to tell the truth,” Regina said. “I thought you were going to…”

“Freak out?” 

“Yes, exactly.” The brunette laughed strained. “I’m actually still waiting for it to happen.” 

Laura laughed, at it was more freely than Regina. “I don’t think it’s gonna happen, Ms. Mills. I mean, of course I’m surprised and all, but…” 

“I can take you home if that’s what you want, Laura. Just say the word and I’ll drive you back to Boston.” 

Laura scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me? I want to stay.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Okay.” 

The bedroom fell silent for a while. Regina was stunned. Absolutely stunned. To think that she was met with this level of understanding was incredibly. But I guess it makes sense given how Laura is   
sensitive to magic. 

Regina knew that she would have to give the whole “fairytale”-speech at one point but decided to save that little gem for late. One revelation at the time. This was far enough for one night. Despite claiming the opposite, Laura was probably overwhelmed enough already.

Regina shook her head in disbelief again. This was turning into a very different night from what she had expected. 

“What else can you do?” 

“Pardon?” Regina blinked. 

“Y’ know... Sparkly-vice,” Laura clarified and half-laughed. 

“Oh... uhh... Anything.” Regina admitted. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah.”

Laura went quiet again, and for a moment, Regina feared that she actually was afraid now. But then the younger woman spoke up again: 

“Do something magical.” 

Regina’s throat went a little dry at that, and she tried to buy herself more time with a joke: “Didn’t I just do something magical?” 

“You did,” Laura sniggered and nudged Regina a little. “As I said, you’re a firecracker in bed. Literally. But that wasn’t what I meant.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Regina asked hesitantly. 

“Anything.”

Regina hesitated for a moment. Anything, Laura had said. Anything. 

Regina flicked her wrist and made a red rose appear on the pillow next to Laura. 

Laura gaped. “No way,” she whispered. 

Regina flicked her wrist and made a second rose appear right next to the first one. 

“Can I…?” Laura asked and gestured towards the roses. 

“Yes, of course. They’re for you. If you want them.” 

Laura took the roses and smelled them. “They’re real,” she quickly established. 

“They are.” 

“You just made them appear.” 

“I did.” Regina confirmed. 

“Do it again?” 

Regina flicked her wrist a third time and made a bright yellow sunflower appear on the pillow. 

“Holy. Shit.” Laura said as she took the sunflower and brought it up to her nose. “That’s real too.” 

“I know. It’s a lot to take in.” 

Laura ignored her. “That’s fucking incredible. You really are a witch.” 

Regina chuckled hoarsely. “Yeah, I guess I am.” 

Laura shook her head. “I can’t believe it. I mean, I knew that something was different about you, but this… Let’s just say, I did not see this coming.” 

“It’s a lot to take in,” Regina repeated. “And I don’t expect you to just come to term with it in one night…” 

“Come to term with it?” Laura repeated and laughed a little. “Regina, I’m not gonna freak out.”

“I know, I’m just…” 

“And I’m definitely not afraid of you either,” Laura said firmly and smelled her odd flower bouquet again. “I mean, you’ve just used magic to give me a bouquet of flowers. What’s not to like about that?” 

“You are something else, Laura Edwards.”

“So are you, Ms. Mills. Regina, the good witch,” Laura quipped. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome. We should probably put those in water, though.” Regina flicked her wrist and made the flowers disappear. 

“Where did they go?” Laura asked and frowned as she clutched on to thin air. 

“I put them in water. They’re downstairs.” 

“You’re kidding me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I want to see that for myself,” Laura said, and before Regina could stop her, she leapt off the bed and scurried downstairs. Stark naked. 

Two seconds later, Regina heard her yell: 

“They’re fucking downstairs!” 

“I know!” Regina shouted back. 

She heard Laura pad up the stairs again, and before she could blink, Laura was straddling her, and was more or less “attacking” her neck with kisses. 

“You’re freaking amazing,” Laura murmured into her neck. 

Regina laughed. “What spurred this?” 

“Well,” Laura purred as she pulled the sheet away from Regina’s body. “I think you just worked your magic on me a few moments ago. Now it’s my turn. I might not be able to make things disappear, but   
this I’m pretty good at.” 

“That you are,” Regina said, happily agreeing with her statement. It was gonna be a magical night. 

 

To Be Continued....................


	34. Chapter 34

What a glorious morning, Regina thought to herself as she slowly stretched her arms and legs as to see if everything was working. 

And everything was working. Well, truthfully her lips hurt a little and her head was a little foggy after the whole “magic-conversation” with Laura yesterday, but apart from that, she was doing splendid. 

Regina turned her head and looked at Laura. The beautiful young woman was still fast asleep. Her freckled skin glowed slightly in the morning light, and Regina wondered for the umpteenth time how on earth she could have gotten this lucky. 

Fate’s design or a simple coincidence? Either way, I’m never gonna say anything negative about online dating again. 

Regina quietly sat up in the bed. She couldn’t sleep anymore, and when she glanced at the alarm clock, she found out that it was actually 9:30 already. She had slept longer than she had in a good while. Impressive. 

But then again, they did have a rather late night. Laura had been every bit insatiable, and not once had she minded the magic flowing freely from Regina’s finger tips. 

Regina’s heart swelled at that. Laura was quite special. A rare flower. 

The brunette quietly slipped out of bed and slipped a robe over her naked body. She could have stayed in bed a little while longer, but she kept remembering how Laura had brought her breakfast the last time. She found it highly appropriate to do the same for Laura now. 

So, she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found a trey. She made coffee like anyone would, but the pancakes were conjured with magic. It was alright to cheat a bit, she thought to herself as she sprinkled a bit of syrup over the freshly “made” pancakes. 

She waited until the coffee was made, and then she poured the hot beverage into two cups, placed it on the trey along with the pancakes. She elegantly balanced the trey on her flat palms as she carried the lot back upstairs. 

Laura was still fast asleep. Fortunately enough. Surprising her with breakfast was so much better than if she had been awake. 

Regina sat the trey down on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. She gave it a full minute before she leaned over and kissed Laura’s freckled shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Laura mumbled without opening her eyes. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Regina smiled and gave her a soft nudge. 

“Mmm, morning.” Laura said and brought her hand up to rub at her eyes. “Something smells good,” she acknowledged. “I can’t find out whether it’s you, or…” 

“That would be the breakfast,” Regina chuckled. 

“Breakfast?” Laura echoed. 

Regina chuckled again. “You’re a bit slow in the morning, aren’t you?” 

“Hey, I am not… Holy shit,” Laura interrupted herself when she spotted the trey. “You cooked me breakfast?” 

“I think you did the exact same thing for me, dear. I do hope you like pancakes.” 

Laura chuckled as she carefully placed the trey on her lap. “Who doesn’t?” she dug into the food, and Regina snatched the cup of coffee from the trey and took a sip of the steaming warm beverage. She   
valuated coffee more than breakfast in the morning. Often found herself to be cranky and sour if she hadn’t had at least one cup of coffee. 

“These are incredible,” Laura said appreciatingly. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Regina said absentmindedly. She had just realized that something was missing on the trey. Something important. She flicked her wrist once and made a red rose appear on the   
trey. There. Much better. Now it looked… Complete. 

Laura stiffened. But only for about ten seconds. Then she chuckled. “I thought I perhaps had dreamed that,” she confessed between bits of pancakes. “But you really are a witch, aren’t you?” 

“I am,” Regina slyly confirmed. “I do hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not in the slightest,” Laura grinned. “It’s kinda… sexy.” 

“Sexy?” Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I mean,” Laura chuckled and took the nose and brought it up to her nose. “The way just you made this appear. That was kinda sexy.” 

Regina chuckled a little. Laura had such an interesting way of expressing herself. 

“Can magic do anything?” Laura asked curiously as she dug into her breakfast once more. 

“Much,” Regina said and took another sip of her coffee. “But there are limits.” 

“Can you fly?” Laura asked plainly. 

Regina laughed. “No, I can’t fly. But I can transport myself.” 

“No way.” Laura gaped. “Is that something I can see sometimes?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

The redhead grinned and resumed her breakfast-eating. Regina snatched the available fork and ate bits of the pancakes. It would appear that Laura didn’t mind sharing her food. 

This really was a nice morning. Regina quickly found herself wishing for more mornings like this one. 

“And this Enchanted Forest-place,” Laura suddenly said and swallowed a piece of pancake. “What kinda place is that?” 

Regina paused. She didn’t quite know to explain her old home to Laura. She could explain about the Dark Forest and the castles and the little villages in between, the dragons and unicorns and other   
magical beings living in the forest, but she had a feeling that explanation wouldn’t quite cut it. So, instead she said: “Laura, how familiar are you with fairytales?” 

“Fairytales?” 

Regina nodded. “You know, the good old stories by Hans Christian Andersen and the brothers Grimm.” 

“Oh. Pretty familiar. My gran used to read them to me all the time. In the Disney-fied version, obviously, but still.” 

Regina sucked in a breath. “And if I told you that those stories…Aren’t just stories?” 

Laura dropped her fork with a clatter and looked at Regina with wide eyes. “You’re kidding me?” 

Regina shook her head. “That’s what the Enchanted Forest is. Home of fairytale characters. Well, at least before they ended up here, anyway.” 

“Wow. You’re not joking, are you.” Laura said, and it was more a statement than a genuine question. 

“Definitely not joking,” Regina answered. “Are you questioning my sanity right now? Because I wouldn’t blame you if you were. What I’ve just told seems…” 

“Incredible,” Laura finished the sentence. “Like complete madness. Bonkers. Fantastic.” 

“Exactly.” 

Laura whistled quietly in a “wow”-manner. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?” Regina asked gently. 

“In the middle of breakfast?” Laura asked in mock sadness. 

“I’m serious, Laura. I wouldn’t blame you for thinking I’m some sort of madwoman.” 

“We’re all mad here, Alice,” Laura quoted and grinned. 

“Alice isn’t here,” Regina said before she could stop herself. 

“No? How about the Mad Hatter then?” Laura joked. 

“Oh, he is.” Regina answered completely seriously. “But he goes by Jefferson in this realm.” 

Laura choked on her coffee. “Are you serious?” 

“Very,” Regina assured. 

“The people living here… Are really fairytale characters?” 

“Yes.” 

Laura gaped for ten seconds. And then she said the impossible. The unthinkable. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” Laura repeated. “I have a pretty high tolerance for the impossible.” 

“Clearly,” Regina said, completely amazed that Laura hadn’t ran for the hills yet. 

“How many fairytale characters are here?” Laura asked. 

“Quite a few,” Regina said. “And you met a few of them yesterday.” 

“I did? Who?” 

Regina chuckled a bit strained. “Maybe you should put your coffee down first.” 

Laura did what Regina asked and sat the coffee cup down on the trey. 

“You met Snow White and Prince Charming yesterday,” Regina revealed. 

“No way,” Laura grinned. “Who were they?” 

“Well, you exchanged garden tips with Snow White yesterday…” 

“Mary Margaret.” Laura spluttered. “Are you telling me that she’s actually... Snow White?” 

“Yes.” 

“Holy shit.”

“I’m sure you’re overwhelmed. Take a moment.” 

But Laura didn’t take a moment. Instead she grinned widely. “I exchanged garden tips… with freaking Snow White and Prince Charming.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Your sister and Emma? Who are they then?” Laura asked eagerly and looked curiously at Regina. 

“My sister is the former Wicked Witch…” 

Laura spluttered.

“But she’s turned her life around. She’s not that person anymore,” Regina quickly emphasized. “And Emma isn’t a fairytale character. Not a known one at least.” 

“Who is she then?” 

“Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter.” 

“What? But they’re at the same age…”

“Time works a little different here,” Regina said and brushed her thumb over Laura’s cheek. “I know. It’s a lot to take in.”

“No, I’m fine,” Laura said. “But let me get this straight… Storybrooke is a magical town that doesn’t really exist, and home of a bunch of different fairytale characters?” 

“Yes. More or less. And just to clarify: Emma’s husband Killian is Captain Hook. Well, he was. He’s not that person anymore.” 

“Oh my god.” Laura said. In fact, she repeated that a few times before sobering up and jokingly asked: “Are you saying that I’ll run into Maleficent?” 

“If you’re lucky,” Regina said dryly. “She mostly keeps to herself.” 

“You’re serious.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll probably need a few hours to wrap my tiny brain around that,” Laura laughed. “But I don’t want to go home,” she clarified when she saw the panicked look in Regina’s eyes. “I want to know more about   
your little town.” 

“Okay.” Regina said.

They finished their breakfast, showered and as Regina showed Laura her apple tree, it occurred to the brunette that Laura hadn’t asked who Regina was. 

Later on, Regina took Laura for a walk in the woods. The walk they should have taken yesterday but never got around to, because of well… Reasons. 

“It’s nice,” Laura said rather suddenly. 

“What is?” Regina asked. She couldn’t be sure what Laura meant. Could be the weather, the forest or Regina’s company. Who knew. 

“You know, that I don’t have to go home today,” Laura said warmly. “Or knowing that you don’t have to rush out of the door to make it back home before nightfall.” 

“Oh,” Regina chuckled. “You’re right. That is nice.” 

“And it’s a beautiful forest you have here in Magicville,” Laura smirked. 

Regina nodded and laughed. But to be honest, she could think of something far more beautiful than this forest. 

No, not something. Someone, Regina corrected herself. Laura looked stunning. The sun caught in her red hair and her eyes sparkled. She had traded her green dress for a pair of light blue jeans and a   
soft, red flannel shirt, and Regina noted that she looked equally good in both. Dress or jeans. It didn’t matter one bit. 

“You’re staring at me,” Laura accused softly. 

“Yes, I am,” Regina confirmed with a snigger. “You fit the landscape beautifully.” 

“Well, if the florist shouldn’t feel at home in the forest,” Laura quipped and entwined their fingers. 

After a good while of walking around in the woods, they found a spot near the lake and sat down. They didn’t bring a blanket, but that didn’t really matter. Regina for once scoffed and decided not to care about her fine clothes. She sat down on the grass next to Laura. 

“I should come to Storybrooke more often,” Laura thought aloud as she drew patterns on Regina’s wrist. 

“I don’t mind the trip to Boston.”

“I know that. But I quite your town. It’s adorable,” Laura grinned. 

Regina chuckled. 

Laura scooted closer and leaned in. Regina squirmed a bit when she teasingly blew cold air on the side of her neck. 

“Do something magical,” Laura said, and her sweet voice broke the comfortable silence between them. 

“Out here?” Regina teased and quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s very decent…” 

“Not that kind of magic,” Laura giggled and nudged Regina. “Even though that could have been nice too.” 

“What would you like me to do, dear?” Regina chuckled.

“Anything.” 

Regina pursed her lips and considered it for a moment. What kind of magic could she present Laura with? Then she chuckled as the answer came to her. She fluttered her fingers lightly in the air, flicked   
her wrist upwards a few times. Her magic whispered through the quiet air as a blooming rosebush emerged from the ground before their eyes. 

Laura’s jaw dropped, and her blue eyes widened at the sight.

“A flower for my flower,” Regina quietly joked. 

Laura rose from her spot and went over to touch the rosebush. Maybe she needed some sort of assurance of it’s realness. Regina watched as she bowed her head slightly and inhaled the scent of roses. 

“I’ll be damned,” Laura said. “That’s a real rosebush.” 

Regina chuckled a little. “Yes.” 

“Everything Comes Up Rose’s, huh, Ms. Mills?” Laura grinned. 

Regina laughed. “You’re taking this very well. I’m impressed.” 

Laura shrugged. “As I said, I’m very open for the impossible. I always dreamed of magic and adventures when I was a child,” she grinned again. “But I hadn’t exactly expected to end up dating someone   
who can actually do magic.” 

“I don’t think anyone expects that,” Regina said and made Laura yelp in surprise when the brunette nonchalantly changed the color of the roses from red to yellow. 

“Can I see you teleport?” Laura asked eagerly and the rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “I can’t believe I’m actually asking you that…” 

“Transport, dear.” Regina corrected. “It’s called transport. And you can. If you promise me to not be afraid.” 

“I promise.” 

Regina flicked her wrist once more and momentarily engulfed herself in purple smoke. Within seconds, she appeared again. Now standing only inches from Laura. 

“Jesus Christ!” Laura exclaimed with a slight squeal, and then she proceed to mutter something that definitely not fitted in the same sentence as “Jesus Christ”. 

“You promised not to get afraid,” Regina reminded her with a slight smirk. 

“You fucking appeared right in front of me,” Laura said rather dryly. “How do you expect me not to get just a bit surprised?” 

“I’m sorry,” Regina laughed. “I was showing off a bit.” She confessed. 

“Oh?” Now Laura was the one to smirk. “Were you trying to impress me?” 

“Maybe. A bit.” Regina said a bit sheepishly and her cheeks unexpectedly lit up. She had tried to woo Laura a bit with her magic. 

Laura’s hands landed on Regina’s hips and she chuckled as she drew Regina closer. “You don’t have to,” she told Regina. “I’m already pretty fucking impressed.” She robbed Regina of her answer by   
pressing her lips against hers. 

Regina sniggered. And next to them, the yellow rose bush bloomed. 

They decided to enjoy a late lunch at Granny’s. They could have chosen to have lunch in the mansion, but Laura claimed that she already loved Granny’s Diner to bits, so lunch at Granny’s it was. Regina didn’t mind it one bit. It was no harm that the citizens of Storybrooke got used to seeing Laura in their town. 

“Burgers again?” Regina asked as they sat down in a booth. 

“Yeah,” Laura smirked. “You were right. Those are damn good burgers.” 

“That’ll be two burgers then,” Regina said to the young waitress. 

“So, Laura,” Regina purred while they sipped their ice tea, waiting for their burgers. “How do you find Storybrooke so far?” 

“I love it,” Laura said immediately. “And I’m so glad you invited me to come.” Her hand found Regina’s across the table. 

“Does that mean you want to come back?” Regina asked plainly. 

Laura smirked, and Regina flashed her a little smile when she felt Laura’s foot brush against her own under the table. “I think you already know the answer to that,” she said lowly and Regina rolled her eyes when she did that thing with her voice. Made it drop an octave. Regina definitely had a weakness for that. Plus, it reminded her of the events last night.   
Their food arrived, and Laura dug into her burger while she proclaimed her profound love for Granny’s cooking. Regina found that to be positively adorable, and she smiled as she sipped her ice tea. 

Halfway through their lunch, Laura’s phone suddenly started screeching, and the young woman quickly answered it: “Hello? Who? Oh, right. Yes, that’s right. Mhmm, yes. “The Secret Garden”, that’s right. Yeah. Exactly.” 

Regina was half paying attention to the conversation, half busy enjoying lunch, when she could sense the conversation change. Laura’s face lit up when she said:

“You’re kidding me? Really? That’s really… Wow. I don’t even know what to say right now. I’m… Overwhelmed.” 

Regina’s eyebrow rose. It would appear that something good had happened. 

“That’s amazing,” Laura said into the phone. “Thank you so much. Yes, I will. Bye. And thank you.” She turned to Regina. “You have no idea what just happened!” 

“You’re right. I don’t,” Regina smiled. “But I take it was something good?” 

“That’s to put it lightly,” Laura said. She seemed completely overjoyed. “I’ve been invited to attend a competion for florists from all over!” she said, and her voice brimmed with pride. “One of my customers   
had recommended me to the committee.”

“That is amazing,” Regina said warmly. She did remember Laura talking about that competition. “I’m proud of you. You deserve it. Your bouquets are amazing.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Laura said and shook her head. “It’s so unreal.” 

Regina laughed. “With everything you’ve seen the past twenty-four hours, you think that’s amazing?” she teased lightly and squeezed Laura’s hand. “When and where’s the competion taking place?” 

“It’s in two months,” Laura said and stuffed a French fry into her mouth. “And it’s in Paris.” 

“Oh,” Regina said. “How exciting! I’m so happy for you, Laura.” 

“Have you ever been there?” Laura asked nonchalantly and flushed the French fry down with a bit of ice tea. 

“Been where?” 

“Paris.” 

“Oh. No, no I haven’t,” Regina answered. 

“Seriously?” Laura’s eyebrow rose. “The most sophisticated woman in the world haven’t been in the most sophisticated city in the world? How is that possible?” 

Regina chuckled. “I don’t really travel much. I’ve been to Boston and New York, but that’s about it.” 

Laura grinned rather teasingly. “Wanna change that?” 

Regina’s brow furrowed. “I don’t follow.” 

“The guy I spoke to told me that’s it’s costume for the competes to bring someone. You know, to cheer them on or whatever.” 

Regina sat her ice tea down on the table. “What are you saying?” 

Laura grinned again. “How would you feel about going to Paris with me? That’s what I’m saying, Ms. Mills.” 

 

 

To Be Continued.......................................................


	35. Chapter 35

Regina gaped at Laura. Did she actually hear that correctly? Deep down, she knew that her hearing was fine, but still… Did Laura just invite me to Paris? 

Laura grinned at the expression on Regina’s face, and Regina couldn’t blame her. she probably looked quite stupid right now. 

“Well, say something, beautiful,” Laura sweetly encouraged and took Regina’s hand again. 

But Regina was too stunned to say anything. And it didn’t help that she out of the corner of her eye spotted both Snow, Emma and Zelena. They had been sitting in a booth all along, and they were clearly listening on Regina and Laura’s conversation. 

“Are you inviting me to Paris?” Regina asked. She had heard Laura the first time, but she still wanted to be sure. 

“Yeah,” Laura shrugged and grinned. “I mean, why not? All expenses are covered by the committee. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. And I would really like to have you there.” 

Regina was rendered speechless again. Paris. Paris. That was something very different than Boston. So very different. And travelling together… Wasn’t that some sort of huge step? Wasn’t it considered something huge. 

“I’m overwhelming you, aren’t I?” Laura asked. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention.”

“No, no, it fine,” Regina assured. “I’m just... surprised. That’s all. I mean, are you sure you want me to go with you? There isn’t someone else you would rather have there?”

Laura grinned again. “Who else should I bring with me to the city of love? Honestly, who? No. I can’t think of anyone I would rather have there.” 

Regina shook her head. Not because she was dismissing Laura’s words, but because she was surprised. Plain surprised. Who the hell are you, Laura Edwards?

“Is it going too fast?” Laura asked gently and squeezed Regina’s hand slightly. “Am I rushing into this?” 

Regina smiled a little. Possible. Maybe they were rushing into this. And maybe it was going too fast. But….

Wasn’t life all about this? Grabbing on to the good experiences? Grabbing on to the good things. 

And Laura was a good thing. Most definitely a good thing. 

So, Regina shook her head. “No, it’s not going too fast.” 

Laura grinned. “So… Does that mean?” 

“It means that I’ll consider it,” Regina said. She had to consider it. She knew that. She couldn’t just say “screw it” and say yes. Even though she wanted to. 

A smile blossomed on Laura’s pretty face. “That’s all I ask,” she said.

Regina returned the smile tenfold and was ever so slightly amazed. I tell her the truth. I tell her that I have magic and all of us are actually fairytale characters, and she invites me to Paris instead of   
running for the hills. 

Laura was definitely not your ordinary twenty-eight-year-old. She was something else. 

Regina was pulled out of her musings when Laura’s foot brushed against her own under the table. Pedal flirting again. Fortunately enough, Laura wasn’t the only one who could play that game. Regina rubbed her foot against Laura’s calf under the table. 

Laura raised an eyebrow, and Regina just blinked innocently in an “I don’t know what you mean”-manner. 

The redhead sniggered quietly as she left her chair to sit on the long bench next to Regina instead. 

“Hello.” Regina chuckled lightly. “Finished eating?” 

“Yeah, I’m not hungry anymore,” Laura answered. The words were perfectly innocent. The hand resting on Regina’s thigh under the table was not. 

“Mind if I finish eating before we head out again?” Regina asked and nodded to her plate. She still had half a burger left. Had been too surprised over Laura’s offer to eat. 

“Of course not,” Laura answered. “I’m a patient woman.” 

But patient or not, she still seemed very determined to distract Regina during their lunch. She kept skating her finger up and down Regina’s leg, and every time their eyes met, her eyes were full of   
promises for what was to come later. 

Regina had just taken a bite of her burger when Laura leaned in and whispered: “Ten bucks we won’t make it upstairs.” 

“Laura!” Regina hissed as she quietly choked on her burger. 

Laura grinned, and then, just as quietly: “Just stating the obvious.” 

“I thought you were a patient woman?” Regina said and raised an eyebrow.

“Not that patient.”

Regina chuckled quietly into her ice tea. She could make this interesting if she wanted to. Very interesting. 

“Be a dear and find your phone,” she said. 

“My phone?” Laura echoed. 

Regina nodded. 

“You’re weird, Ms. Mills.” Laura stated. But never the less found her phone. 

“Log into the chat site,” Regina said quietly. She was about to give Laura an offer. An interesting offer. An offer she couldn’t very well whisper into her ear. That would definitely make people talk. 

“Done,” Laura said. 

Regina quickly found her phone. 

[Regina has logged in]

Regina: Care to make this interesting? 

Laura: How so, Ms. Mills? 

Regina: Well, if you’re patient and remove your goddamn hands from me while I eat…

Laura: Then what? 

Regina: Then I might just show you what else I can do with my magic. 

Laura’s jaw dropped, and she mouthed “seriously?” 

Regina: Yes, indeed. Magic can be useful in many ways. But only if you move that hand away from my thigh and restrain yourself until we make it into my bedroom. 

The hand disappeared from Regina’s thigh. 

Laura: Deal. Are you actually saying that magic can be used for…? 

Regina: Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. 

Laura: Mother of God. 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina stuffed the phone back into her pocket and resumed her eating. Laura kept staring at her, mouth hanging slightly agape, and Regina sniggered quietly. 

That was when Neal came trotting into the Diner. He spotted Regina before he saw his mother, and he immediately came racing up to their booth. “R’gina!” 

“Hello there, little man,” Regina said and reached a hand out to ruffle his hair. “This is Neal,” she told Laura. “He’s David and Mary Margaret’s son.” 

“Don’t you mean Snow White and Prince Charming?” Laura asked conspiratorially.

“I think David and Mary Margaret will do for now,” Regina laughed. No matter how “cool” Laura acted, Regina knew that this was a mouthful. Laura probably needed a moment to adjust. 

“Hi, Neal,” Laura said and outstretched a hand towards the little tyke. 

“Hi.” Neal said, and they shook hands. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Laura.” Laura said with a smile. 

“Laura,” Neal echoed. First, he’s little brow furrowed in confusion, but then a knowing smile spread over his face and he asked with all the innocence of a child: “I heard Mama and Emma talk about   
R’gina’s new friend, and they said Laura. Are you that friend?” 

Regina and Laura exchanged a look, and Laura looked positively amused when she said: “Yeah, I am.” 

“Neal!” Snow said as she came over to Regina and Laura’s booth. “It’s not nice to just barge up and interrupt Regina and Laura’s conversation.” 

“He wasn’t interrupting,” Laura said at the same time as Neal muttered: 

“Sorry, R’gina.” 

“It’s fine,” Regina assured and ruffled his hair again. 

“Hey, why don’t you go up and order some cocoa?” Snow suggested and put a coin in Neal’s hand. 

As Neal trotted up to the counter, Snow said: “I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t see him come in.” 

“Don’t worry,” Regina shrugged, and then a bit quieter: “But watch out for big ears listening in on adult conversation.” Translation: don’t gossip about my private life. 

“Right. Sorry.” She turned around to walk back to the booth she was sharing with Emma and Zelena. 

Laura looked like she was bursting to say something, and when Mary Margaret was on her way back to her booth, the young redhead seemingly couldn’t keep her mouth shut anymore: “See you later,   
Snow White,” she said nonchalantly. 

Regina spluttered quietly, as Snow froze on the spot and then very slowly turned around. Her green eyes widened as she looked at Regina. 

“It let it slip,” Regina admitted with a little shrug. 

“And the world didn’t explode.” Laura added with a sly grin. She lowered her voice as she continued: “But it did light up in sparkles.” 

Regina narrowed her dark eyes. I heard that. 

Snow pulled herself together. “So, you know that…?” 

“Yeah,” Laura grinned. “I know. And I’m not weirded out. I actually think it’s kinda cool. You’re the first fairytale princess I meet.” 

“Right.” Snow said, still looking completely stunned. “Okay then.” 

With that the princess headed back to her own booth with Neal. 

Regina knew that Snow probably had about a million questions. But she also knew that those questions could wait until Laura had left. And she was confident that Mary Margaret would let them enjoy the rest of the weekend alone and un-interrupted. 

Regina and Laura went back to chatting, and finally Regina finished her burger. 

“Are you ready to head back?” she asked Laura. 

Laura nodded eagerly. It was obvious that she hadn’t forgotten about the promise Regina had made before Neal came and interrupted them. 

The brunette smiled as she stood up and offered Laura her hand. Laura immediately took it, and they walked out of Granny’s hand in hand. 

Regina thoroughly ignored the smirk Zelena flashed her. 

 

“So, what do you wanna do later?” Regina questioned as they found themselves sitting in front of the fire in the mansion. 

Laura shrugged. 

“I could introduce you to Storybrooke’s night life?” Regina suggested. “Admitted, we don’t have that much, but there is the Rabbit Hole, and the drinks are fairy good.” 

Laura chuckled. “The Rabbit Hole?” she echoed and raised an eyebrow. “What, like Alice in Wonderland?” 

“Yes,” Regina said. “Exactly. There’s also Aesop’s Table’s, but the drinks aren’t as good...”

“Aesop’s Table’s,” Laura spluttered. You’re serious again, aren’t you?” 

“Absolutely.” Regina assured and moved closer to Laura, putting a hand on her knee. “Would you be interested in that? Going out for drinks?”

“It sounds good.” Laura said, and her voice dropped an octave as she continued: “But there are other things I would be more interested in…” 

“Really?” Regina said with feigned surprise. 

“Yeah. I let you eat in peace, didn’t I?” 

“You did.” 

“And I think you promised to show me what else your flower-friendly magic can do,” Laura murmured and touched Regina’s fingertips. 

“I guess I did,” Regina acknowledged. “You’re right. But I want to make sure you’re certain. Not because it’s dangerous or painful in any way. It’s just a little different.” 

“I like different,” Laura assured. “I’m very good with different.” She grinned cheekily. “And for the future reference… I don’t mind a little pain.” 

“How scandalous,” Regina chuckled. “You shock me, Laura.” 

Laura laughed as she cupped Regina’s face. “Good. I like the thought of being able to surprise you once in a while… Ms. Good Witch.” 

Regina leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t even try to make it a modest kiss, and Laura seemed to think the same. This was definitely a teenage-y-messy-tongues-entwining-kiss. 

Regina didn’t care one bit. She was not opposed to a makeout session right here on her couch. She was not opposed to having Laura climbing into her lap and bury her fingers in Regina’s dark hair. No,   
she didn’t mind that one bit. It was every bit perfect. The warmth from the fireplace made her skin burn. Or maybe that was just the effect of Laura. 

The Laura-effect, Regina mused to herself, as Laura’s long, toned arms wrapped around her neck. Maybe we really won’t make it into the bedroom. It didn’t seem so. The way Laura was kissing her was   
certainly promising enough, and Regina began to feel ever so slightly lightheaded. And something was definitely “happening” between her legs. Astonishing, really. How she was capable of being aroused   
after last night. 

Regina reached up and began unbuttoning Laura’s flannel shirt. Why delay it? They both wanted this right now. Regina wanted all of it. Everything. I want to experience everything with her. I want to go to Paris with her. 

Regina didn’t tell her that. She didn’t get the chance to. Laura broke the kiss and sucked in a breath before she murmured: “You promised to show me what else your magic can do.” 

Regina nodded. “So I did.” 

Laura climbed off her lap. “Upstairs?” 

“Good idea.” 

 

  
To Be Continued.........


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{This chapter is pure smut, so....}}

Regina took Laura’s hand as they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Laura smiled a little as Regina closed the bedroom door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Laura’s arms winded around Regina’s waist, bringing her closer. 

They kissed each other and this time it wasn’t just Regina’s fingertips that glowed. So did her palms and Laura eyed them curiously. 

“Does it scare you?” Regina asked quietly. 

“No.” 

“That’s good.” Regina said. “Because there isn’t much I can do about it.” 

Laura chuckled quietly. “Is it always like this?” she questioned as she took Regina’s glowing palm in her hand. 

“Magic is emotion,” Regina explained. “Most of the time I’m able to keep it at bay, but when I feel something strongly, joy, anger, fear, etc. I can’t always control it.” 

“And what do you feel right now?” Laura asked hushed and brought Regina’s glowing palm up to her lips. 

“What do you think?” Regina chuckled. 

“I’d say attraction, but…” 

“No.” Regina interrupted. “No buts. Attraction is right. My magic is reacting to you right now.” 

Laura flashed her a smile. “I’m actually making your magic do this?” 

“You are.” Regina confirmed. 

“Wow.” 

Regina chuckled. Once again, Laura had hit the nail with just one well-chosen word. 

“Do you mind if I undress you?” Regina asked plainly. 

“No. That’s what I’m here for, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina nodded to acknowledge that and put her hands on Laura’s hips. “Do you mind if I use my magic to undress you?” 

“You can actually do that?” Laura asked, and her blue eyes widened. 

“Yes.”

“I’d like to try that,” Laura smirked. “You did promise me to show me what your magic can do. This seems like a good start.” 

Regina laughed a little and raised her hand. She fluttered her fingers slightly in the air. 

Laura’s flannel shirt began unbuttoning itself. Laura’s jaw dropped. 

Regina chuckled slightly at the surprised expression on Laura’s face. This was a fine start. She could have undressed Laura so much faster, but she wasn’t interested in overwhelming her, and honestly, it   
was very enjoyable to watch as the layers of clothing slowly was peeled of Laura’s body. 

The flannel shirt slid of Laura’s shoulders and dropped to the floor. 

Regina raised her hand again. 

Laura’s tanktop was tugged upwards by invisible fingers and Laura helpfully raised her arms. 

The tanktop ended up next to the flannel shirt on the floor. 

“This is…” Laura muttered. 

“Too much?” Regina asked gently and lowered her hand again. 

“No, it’s incredible.” Laura said. “And different. And strange. And incredible.” 

“I think you already said that, dear.” 

Laura grinned in acknowledgement, and then: “I’m still dressed.” 

“So you are.” 

“What are you gonna do about that, Ms. Witch?” 

Regina snapped her fingers and Laura’s bra immediately disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. It re-appeared on the floor next to her flannel and tanktop. 

Laura’s eyes squealed. “Holy…” 

“Magic can be rather effective,” Regina purred as put her hands on Laura’s hips again, guiding her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Regina gave her a slight nudge, and Laura squealed   
when she tumbled on to the bed. 

Regina chuckled as she effortlessly climbed into the bed. Tugging a hair behind her ear, she said: 

“But I think I would prefer to take the rest of your clothes off myself if you don’t mind.” 

“No more magic?” Laura asked and there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

Regina laughed warmly as she opened the button in Laura’s jeans and unzipped them. “Don’t fret, my dear. We’re barely getting started.” 

“Good,” Laura said as she helpfully lifted her hips, allowing Regina to tug the jeans down. 

“You’re quite curious, aren’t you?” Regina mused. 

“Very.” Laura said. 

Regina slid the jeans the rest of the way down Laura’s legs and tossed them on the floor. She heard them land with a soft thud.

Laura immediately propped herself up on her knees and attacked the buttons on Regina’s blouse. It didn’t take long before Regina’s blouse landed on the floor. Her pencil skirt and stockings soon joined   
the other items. 

Laura’s tongue perked out in pure concentration as she unhooked Regina’s bra and eased the straps down her shoulders. “I might not have magic undressing skills, but...”

“I think your undressing skills are fairly magical, dear,” Regina assured and bit her lip slightly when Laura leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her collarbone. That little gesture was almost enough   
to make Regina forget all about demonstrating what magic also could do. It was only because Laura leaned back to sit on her heels and looked pending at Regina, the brunette remembered her promise.

“Are you ready for a bit more magic?” Regina asked. 

“Yes.” Laura said immediately. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Lie back and close your eyes.” 

Laura shifted, unfolded her body and lied down on the bed. 

“Comfortable?” Regina asked. 

“Very,” Laura chuckled. 

“Good. I’m happy that’s the case,” Regina quipped and then she raised her hand. “Ready?” 

“Definitely.”

Regina waved her fingers in the air and Laura immediately gasped. 

Regina knew exactly why. She knew what Laura was feeling right now. Invisible fingers stroking her neck and caressing her collar bone. 

“Alright?” she asked. Just to make sure. 

“Y-yeah.” Laura gasped. 

“How does it feel?” Regina inquired. Of course, she already knows how this feel. But she’s interested in knowing how it feels for Laura. 

“Different. Good.”

“Good?” 

“D-definitely goo-oh god!” Laura slurred when Regina let her magic travel lower. 

Regina smirked a little. She couldn’t help it. Watching Laura getting her first taste of magic was very enjoyable. 

And Regina was determined to make this enjoyable for Laura. She let her magic whisper over Laura’s skin, crooking her fingers slightly and focusing her magic on Laura’s breast. 

“Oh god!” Laura hissed and her back arched. “T-touch me again!” 

“I’m not touching you,” Regina reminded her. 

“Whatever. Just do it again.” 

Regina chuckled slightly as she did what Laura asked. No doubt this was enjoyable. Regina knew from experience it was. 

Sweat trickled down Laura’s neck. Her back arched again and Regina was fascinated with the way her hand opened and closed around the sheet. 

Regina quickly waved her hand and stripped Laura of the last article of clothing. Then she moved her fingers again. It was like she was caressing the air with her fingers, but she wasn’t. She was caressing   
Laura. Touching her without actually touching her at all. 

Laura moaned again. The look on her face was priceless. She almost looked delirious. 

Regina smirked as she focused her magic lower again. This time she sent whispers of magic between Laura’s legs. Let it caress her inner thighs, but never where she probably needed it the most. 

“Re… Regina!” 

“Still nice?” Regina asked almost nonchalantly. 

“Uh-huh…”

Regina bit back a chuckle. Uh-huh. That wasn’t very coherent. Was Laura already this far gone? So far, she had only released these beautiful, soft moans, and Regina would very much like to hear her make   
a bit of noise. So, she fluttered her fingers again and spread her magic out like a fan covering every inch of Laura’s beautiful body. 

It had the desired effect. Laura immediately screamed out loud and her hips almost levitated off the mattress. 

Regina focused her magic on the spots she knew were sensitive. Laura’s neck. Her stomach, her breasts, her hips. The spot where her neck connected with her shoulder. And finally, between her legs. 

Laura screamed again, and her hips twitched. She was close. 

Regina felt how she herself became increasingly more aroused. She could very well have “multitasked” and used her magic to pleasure herself as well, but she chose not to. This was all about Laura. And 

Laura definitely needed to come. 

Regina let her magic flutter over Laura’s clit. First softly, then more determinated. The air in the bedroom was thick with magic. Regina could feel the sweet taste of it on her lips. Could smell it’s alluring   
scent. And she could see the million little sparkles in the air. 

Laura cried out again and Regina closed her fingers and made a fist with her hand. 

Magic exploded in the bedroom. The sparkles erupted and turned into regular firework. A firework much more intense than the one that had happened yesterday. 

Laura moaned and thrashed almost violently on the bed. The magic hissed in the air and Regina’s palms were more or less on fire. 

With a sharp cry and a gasp, Laura slumped back against the bed. Her thighs were still trembling, and her breath were shallow. She took in these big gulps of air and her eyes were squeezed shut. 

Regina decided to give her a moment. Experiencing magic like this was an incredibly intense experience, Regina knew that quite well. 

The magic was dying down in the bedroom. The air wasn’t quite as thick anymore, but Regina could still feel the crisp taste of it on her lips. She tilted her head and looked at Laura who was still panting. 

Her skin was glowing slightly, and she was still grabbing on to the bedsheet. She was probably in dire need of something to hold on to. Something that could keep her grounded. 

Regina decided to be that thing. She scooted closer and took Laura’s hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed her palm gently. Laura tasted of magic, too. Regina could feel the crisp taste on her lips. 

And the magic was still singing through Regina’s body. Rolling through her veins like fire. It made her feel warm and just a bit lightheaded. It had been a while since she had “unleashed” her magic like   
this. It had been a while since she had been able to share it with anyone. 

“Mmm,” Laura suddenly slurred, and Regina’s head snapped up. 

“Welcome back,” she grinned. “How are you feeling?” 

Laura rolled onto her side to look at Regina. The smile she flashed the brunette was absolutely goofy. “I feel wonderful.” 

“Glad to hear that,” Regina said warmly and kissed Laura’s palm again. 

“It kinda felt like fire,” Laura said hoarsely. “Like I was burning, but not really. And I could feel you everywhere.” 

“You really are very sensitive to magic,” Regina said, impressed over the very accurate description. 

“I bet I am,” Laura grinned, slowly regaining her voice. “I mean, holy shit that was intense.” 

Regina chuckled. 

Laura snuggled into her and blew hot air on her collarbone. “I love magic,” she announced with that goofy grin still plastered to her face. “And I definitely want to try this again.” 

“And this isn’t even the worst I can do,” Regina said and grinned wickedly. “It could have been way more intense.” 

“Really?” Laura said, and her eyes widened. 

“Indeed. But I didn’t want to overwhelm you the first time.”

“Any chance you’ll be more intense the next time we’re playing with magic, Ms. Good Witch?” Laura purred. 

“If that’s what you want.” 

Laura seemed very satisfied with that. She nodded a little and then she furrowed her brow slightly as her eyes roamed over Regina’s naked body. “And do you know what I want to do right now?” 

“I may not be a physic, but I definitely have an inkling.” Regina said and gasped a little when Laura suddenly shoved her on to her back and started attacking her lips with kisses. 

“You… Mmm! Taste of magic,” Regina said vaguely when Laura palmed her breasts.

“So do you,” Laura cheekily retorted. “Who knew magic actually had a taste?” 

Regina chuckled, but not for long. Laura turned her attention lower and lower until she was directly between Regina’s legs. 

Regina willingly spread her legs. Her head lolled back against the pillow, her fingers combed restlessly through Laura’s hair. 

Well, if this isn’t magical, Regina thought to herself as the air once again thickened and she could feel the magic sing in her veins once more. She forgot everything around her. Including the fact that   
Laura had to go home tomorrow. She was definitely not granting that thought any headspace right now. No, she was far too busy with chanting Laura’s name and keeping her gaze fixated on the flower tattoo on the young woman’s back. 

 

To Be Continued....................................


	37. Chapter 37

Regina was warm. And not just your ordinary “wow, it’s a bit warm in here, isn’t it?”-warm. 

No, she was boiling. Stewing. 

The brunette slowly opened her eyes to find out why she was so warm. 

The reason immediately made her smile. 

Laura was basically lying on top of her. The redhead was fast asleep, with her legs completely entwined with Regina’s. 

And that was very nice. Except it was a bit… Warm. 

So, Regina gave the younger woman a soft nudge. “Laura?” 

“Mhmm?” Laura mumbled without opening her eyes.

“You’re lying on top of me, dear,” Regina slyly informed her. 

“And so what?” Laura retorted. 

“It’s very warm.” 

“Don’t care.” Laura said plainly and shifted slightly so she now very literally was lying on top of Regina. 

Regina chuckled slightly and bit back a little gasp. Her breasts were very much being sandwiched underneath Laura’s, but this was definitely not the time to get aroused. She was still tired from last night, and after her first taste of magic, Regina couldn’t imagine that Laura wasn’t tired. 

“Why is it that I have to leave you and your little fairytale town?” Laura muttered. 

Fairytale. That made the wheels in Regina’s head turn. 

“Why haven’t you asked me yet?” she inquired. 

“Asked you what?” Laura replied and raised her head slightly. 

“Well…” Regina wheedled. “You have asked about every last citizen in Storybrooke and been amused when I tell you who they actually are, but you haven’t asked me who I am. Why?” 

“Oh.” Laura rubbed a hand over her face and looked at Regina with her beautiful blue eyes. “That’s because I don’t care.” 

“Pardon?” 

Laura rubbed her foot against Regina’s ankle. “I don’t really care who you were in some Enchanted Forest. I’m much more interested in knowing who you are now and about your future and stuff…” 

Once again, Regina was slightly amazed by Laura’s laid back attitude. But she still felt like she should give Laura some sort of warning. “I wasn’t one of the good guys,” she said half-heartedly. “In fact, I   
was very… Bad.” 

“Okay.” Laura said. She rolled off Regina but didn’t flee from her. The redhead just calmly raised on her elbows to look at Regina. 

“I’ve done some pretty bad stuff in the past,” Regina continued slowly. “I thought that was the only way of life.” 

“And what changed your perspective?” Laura asked.

“My son,” Regina said and smiled. “I adopted Henry and along the way I realized that I wanted to better myself for him. It was hard, but I think I made it pretty good.” 

“Sounds like you’ve been on one hell of a journey,” Laura observed and drew lazy patterns on Regina’s arm. 

“I have.” Regina confirmed, and then laughed. “It’s a bit surreal to talk so calmly about it with you. I expected you to…” 

“Run for the hills?” Laura suggested. 

“Yes, something like that.” 

Laura sniggered. “Nope. Sorry. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Ms. Witch.”

“My son is not really attending college abroad. He’s in another realm,” Regina said just to be rid of one more lie. 

“Okay. Your son is in another realm. Still not shocked.” 

“Emma is his birth mother.” 

“Fine. You’re co-parenting him. Still shockingly calm,” Laura grinned. 

“Is there any chance you’re not from this world either?” Regina quipped. “You’re taking all of this very well.” 

Laura chuckled. “You have no idea how many times I’ve been sitting in my gran’s garden as a child, dreaming of mermaids and other worlds. Nine year old me is jumping with excitement right now.” 

Regina laughed and pulled Laura into her arms. It didn’t take long before Laura kissed her sweetly, and Regina thought to herself that Zelena had been correct. I have definitely hit the jackpot. 

She felt so very fortunate and would have liked to extend this moment with a few minutes. Or a few hours. But their kiss came to a natural end when Laura’s stomach growled. 

“Hungry?” Regina chuckled. 

“Absolutely starving. But I think that’s to be expected after last night,” Laura said cheekily. 

“Yes, last night was rather… Magical.” 

“That was an incredibly bad joke, Ms. Mills.” 

“How dare you,” Regina sniggered and hopped out of bed, shrugging on a robe. 

Laura smirked as she climbed out of bed as well and slipped her panties and tanktop back on. Then she with much further ado strutted past Regina and downstairs. 

Regina grinned. She had absolutely zero problems with having Laura pottering around in the kitchen dressed like that. In fact, she liked it. Very much. 

After their breakfast (scrambled eggs and bacon), and a shower, the pair ended up walking aimlessly around in Storybrooke. Time was running out. They were nearly at the point where Regina had to drive Laura back to Boston. 

“But I don’t want to leave,” Laura said firmly. 

Regina squeezed her hand slightly and shifted on the bench they were sitting on. 

“Seriously,” Laura continued. “This has been the most amazing weekend.” 

“It has,” Regina nodded and saw out of the corner of her eye, Emma rounding the corner. “But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of other weekends together,” the brunette continued. 

Laura chuckled a little and clicked her tongue. “This is the first time I’ve been tempted to not give a damn about my store…” 

“Don’t say that,” Regina warned. “You love that place. You didn’t talk of anything else the first few months we chatted.” 

“Mmm, that was before our conversation turned R-rated,” Laura smirked. 

“Indeed.”

Laura absentmindedly drew circles on the soft spot between Regina’s thumb and second finger. Then she looked up at Regina. A smile tugged at her lips when she said: “Do something magical.” 

“Any special requests?” Regina joked. 

“Nope. Just something.” 

“Mmm…” Regina considered it for a moment. Then she chuckled and flicked her wrist, making a little bird appearing in Laura’s palm. 

Laura smiled widely. “Aww.” She said. “Can I bring him back to Boston with me?” 

“Afraid not,” Regina said in mock sadness. “He belongs in Storybrooke.” 

“Shame. He’s cute. Like you.”

Regina actually snorted at that. “Cute?” she echoed and rolled her eyes. “Did you just call me cute?” 

“Yep,” Laura said and laughed shamelessly in Regina’s face. 

Regina clicked her tongue and waved her hand again, making a second bird appear. This time, sitting on Laura’s knee. 

Laura chuckled and took the bird up in her hand. It didn’t take long before both birds took of and leapt for the sky. 

“Think they’ll stick around until I come back the next time?” 

“If I ask them to,” Regina quipped. 

“What about you, Ms. Mills? Will you stick around too?” Laura asked and took Regina’s hand again. 

“Of course I will.” Regina assured. “This isn’t the end of all things. We’ll still have the chat site.” 

“Thank god for the chat site,” Laura joked. Then she looked seriously at Regina. “Can I say something about Paris?” 

“Of course,” Regina said. True, they hadn’t talked about it since Laura spontaneously invited Regina to come, but it wasn’t a forbidden subject either. 

“I just wanna say I’m sorry for springing it on you like that,” Laura said. “And I totally understand if you don’t….” 

“I’m still considering it,” Regina gently interrupted. 

Laura’s face lit up. “Oh. Okay. I just thought….”

“What?”

Laura shrugged. It was probably meant to be casual, but she looked quite tense when she said: “I was afraid I might have been… You know, pressuring you. You know me,” she grinned a little. “As delicate   
as a blunt knife.” 

Regina chuckled and squeezed Laura’s hand. “I think that’s one of the many things I cherish about you. Your bluntness. And as for Paris, I’m still considering it. Is that okay?” 

“Of course it’s okay,” Laura said. “Absolutely. Take as much time to consider as you need.” 

It was impossible to tell who leaned in first. Could have been Laura, but it could also very well have been Regina. Either way, they kissed each other. Right there. On the bench. And Regina couldn’t care   
less about potential witnesses. Truthfully, she didn’t care for much else when Laura was here. 

It was a glorious moment. Regina desperately wished she could extend it with a few hours or a few days, but magical abilities or not, she couldn’t stop time, and the damned clock kept ticking. They had a long drive ahead of them. Four hours to Boston. And Regina would like to reach Maine before it became insanely late, so…

“We better get going,” she said. 

Laura nodded grimly. “I guess so.” then her sour expression lifted a bit when she said: “At least I get to spend four hours with you in the car.” 

“Aren’t you lucky.” Regina deadpanned as they walked back to the mansion to pack Laura’s things.

Packing Laura’s things didn’t take long, so the couple briefly stopped by Granny’s and ordered two cups of coffee to go for the car ride. Laura had cheekily said that she would definitely need coffee after the magical night she’d had.   
Regina had rolled her eyes. But honestly, she was just as tired. 

“We do have time to sit for two minutes, don’t we?” Laura said as they waited for their coffee. Granny’s was as usually quite crowded. 

Regina nodded, and they found an empty booth where they could sit and wait for their coffee. 

Their booth didn’t remain empty for long, though. It didn’t take long before Snow turned up. She offered Laura a kind smile and said: “Are you going back to Boston today?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Laura confirmed with a slight pout. “I don’t exactly feel like going home, but…” 

Snow chuckled a little. “You’ll come back, though, won’t you?” 

Regina shot her former stepdaughter a warning look. Stop fishing for information, god damnit. Snow was almost as bad as Zelena sometimes. 

“Of course, I will,” Laura said. “Definitely.” 

Regina shot Snow another look. You’ve got what you came for. Now kindly leave us alone. 

But that was not how things worked, apparently. Life wasn’t a wish-factory. Snow settled down next to them. And Laura engaged in a conversation with her. 

“I like your town,” the young redhead said. “It’s quite… magical.” She turned to Regina. “Pun intended.” 

“And what a horrible pun that was,” Regina congratulated her. 

Laura chuckled and shook her head. “I still can’t believe I’ve actually exchanged garden tips with Snow White and Prince Charming.” 

Snow pursed her lips slightly. “You seem… Very well informed.” 

“As I said, I let it slip.” Regina said plainly. 

“And I didn’t run,” Laura grinned. 

“And you don’t think we’re a bunch of crazy people either?” Snow asked and smiled a little. 

“I’m pretty sure Mr. Welsh is far crazier than anyone in Storybrooke,” Laura said and shrugged. “Mr. Welsh is one of my customers,” she added. “Buys tons of flowers, but he’s completely bonkers.” 

“Mr. Welsh….” Regina said slowly when she realized that she had heard that name before. “Was the one who…?” 

“Yep,” Laura grinned and squeezed Regina’s hand. “He was.” 

“The one who what?” Snow asked rather curiously. 

“Nothing,” Regina said immediately. There were certain things she didn’t need to share with Snow White. And almost getting caught “making out” in the back of Laura’s shop with Laura was definitely one   
of them.

“Coffee’s up,” Granny called from the counter, and Regina squeezed Laura’s hand again. “Shall we?” 

“I guess so.” Laura said and grimaced again. 

They grabbed their coffee and before heading outside, Laura turned to Snow again. “It was really nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Snow smiled. “Thank you for the garden tips. They were really useful.” 

Laura chuckled dryly. “Giving gardening tips to Snow White. That’s not something you get to do every day.” 

“No, it isn’t. Come and visit us again,” Snow said as she without much further ado pulled Laura into a hug. 

Regina rolled her eyes and bit back a scoff. 

But Laura appeared to be delighted and returned the hug. And furthermore, she didn’t look like she found it awkward in any way. 

After Regina quietly cleared her throat, Snow let go of Laura though, and allowed the couple to leave Granny’s. 

But they had barely made it outside before they ran into Emma, Killian and Zelena. 

“Hey,” Emma greeted. “Back to Boston again?” 

“Yeah,” Laura nodded. “Time’s up. Unfortunately.”

“Well, your flowers won’t just sell themselves, will they?” Regina remarked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, I guess they won’t.” Laura agreed. “But it was really fun meeting all of you.” 

“Come back and see us sometimes,” Zelena said and smirked slightly. 

Yes, exactly like Snow White. 

“Oh, I will,” Laura assured. “Won’t I, Regina?” 

“Well, I should hope so,” Regina said plainly, earning another not-so-discreet smirk from Zelena. 

But the smile she got from Laura was totally worth Zelena’s teasing. 

After a few minutes, Emma, Killian and Zelena let the couple go about their business, and Regina and Laura headed towards the Mercedes. Laura turned around and said a final goodbye, and as they   
climbed into the Mercedes, Regina was pretty sure she heard Killian say something that sounded like “quite a lass” or something like that.   
They drove through Storybrooke, and Laura immediately picked up on the “whoosh” when they crossed the town line. 

“What was that?” she asked curiously. 

“That was just my magic disappearing. I don’t have magic outside Storybrooke,” Regina explained. 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” 

“It does?” 

“Yeah. I’ve never seen you do magic in Boston,” Laura shrugged and leaned back in the car seat. 

“Tired?” Regina asked with a little glint in her eyes. 

“Mmm, a little. I didn’t get much sleep last night. You should be tired too, Ms. Mills.” 

“It’s fine. I’ve had coffee.” 

“So have I, but I’m still tired.” 

“Poor thing,” Regina mocked sweetly. 

“Are you seriously not tired?” 

“No,” Regina boasted. 

“Bullshit,” Laura said plainly, and they both laughed. 

 

Regina was tired. And especially when they finally reached Boston. Exactly four hours later, the Mercedes pulled up in front of “The Secret Garden”. 

“Walk me up?” Laura asked as she slung her overnight bag over her shoulder. 

“Of course.” 

Laura unlocked the door. Regina was immediately greeted by the smell of flowers, and she quickly realized that she had missed it. 

“Home, sweet home,” Laura muttered as they walked up the stairs and she unlocked her apartment door. 

Regina nodded and smiled when she looked around in the colorful apartment. She had missed that too. 

“Do you want a cup of coffee before you hit the road again?” Laura offered. “It’ll only take me a minute to make it.” 

“Coffee sounds good.” Regina smiled. Maybe a cup of coffee would keep her awake. 

That one cup of coffee quickly turned into three cups of coffee, and Regina quickly ended up dawdling and extending her stay just a minute. And then another minute. And then another. 

“More coffee?” Laura offered. 

Regina nodded and let the younger woman pour her a third cup of coffee. 

Once the cup was empty, Regina said: “I really should get back on the road now.” She rose from her seat and shrugged her blazer back on. 

Laura stood from her chair too. She locked her fingers on the lapels of Regina’s blazer to pull her closer. Then she said: “Or you could stay here instead.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean it,” Laura said and entwined their fingers instead. “Stay. Just tonight.” 

“Laura…” 

“I really can’t send you out on a four hour long drive,” Laura continued. “It’s getting late. You’re tired. You need to rest. We’ll order Chinese or Thai or whatever you like and go to bed early. How does that   
sound?” 

“This was not a part of the original plan,” Regina pointed out. “I didn’t bring anything. I don’t have a toothbrush…” 

“I have an extra,” Laura interrupted. “It has never been unwrapped. You can borrow that.” 

“…Or a deodorant.”

“I have an extra of those too.” 

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in,” Regina insisted. 

“Well, I happen to have a secret stash of silk pajamas lying around,” Laura quipped, but, after earning an eyeroll from Regina continued: “No, jokes aside. But I definitely have something you can sleep in.   
That won’t be a problem at all.” Without releasing her grip on the lapels of Regina’s blazer, the redhead leaned forward and pecked Regina’s lips. 

“Why do you have to be so fucking convincing?” Regina complained. “It’s not fair.” 

“Stay.” Laura said and pecked Regina’s lips again. 

“Laura... You’re not playing fair.”

“Stay,” Laura said again, and her voice dropped an octave. “Just tonight.”

“Laura…” 

“Please?” she whispered in Regina’s ear. “Please?” 

“I…” Regina felt how all of her fine arguments began to crumble. Why not? You don’t have any plans tomorrow. And Laura’s right, it IS getting rather late, isn’t it? You’re tired. Not even three cups of coffee   
can change that. It could be dangerous to drive when you’re this tired. 

“Fine.” Regina surrendered without much further ado. “I’ll stay. But just tonight. tomorrow I will have to go home.”

“Of course,” Laura beamed and leaned in and kissed Regina again. “You’re staying.” She said, and her face almost split in half. That’s how hard she was smiling. 

“I’m staying,” Regina confirmed and now she was grinning too. Laura’s enthusiasm was adorable. 

“Do you want something special for dinner?” Laura asked. “That sandwich place definitely wasn’t very good, was it?” 

“No, it wasn’t,” Regina acknowledged. “Just order whatever you want. I’m not picky when it comes to junk food.” 

Laura sniggered and as she muttered something about Chinese not being typical junk food, Regina found her phone and started typing: 

“Staying in Boston until tomorrow. Kindly don’t blow up the town while I’m gone.” 

She had no choice but to send it to Zelena. Otherwise the former Wicked Witch would “attack” Regina tomorrow and inform her “not to disappear like that. I get worried.” 

The response came within seconds:

“Getting difficult to say goodbye, sis?”

Regina neglected to answer that. But Zelena had a point. It was getting awfully hard to say goodbye. 

 

 

To Be Continued..............


	38. Chapter 38

The following morning, it was still just as hard to say goodbye. After their dream of an extended weekend, neither Regina nor Laura felt the urge to part ways. It was only after Laura half-jokingly had offered Regina a job in her flower store, and after a kiss or two, or three, that Regina finally forced herself out of the door.   
Getting back on the road wasn’t fun either. Regina’s mind was still in the bedroom with the lime green walls. None of them had felt the urge to do “anything” the previous night. For once, they had just slept together in the most innocent of ways.   
Regina kept thinking of Laura until she scolded herself for being a lovesick teenager. This was absurd. She was a grown woman, was she not? She couldn’t keep this up, it was ridiculous.   
Regina sighed gravely. The distance was most definitely starting to get to her. In fact, it killed her a little bit. Boston was so damn far away from Storybrooke. If only she lived a little closer. Like, in Portland or something like that.   
Excuse me? You haven’t known her that long, Regina dully informed herself. What had it been, almost seven months since their first online conversation? That wasn’t very long. Don’t rush into this, Regina reminded herself. It was so easy to get carried away. It was so easy to forget that they hadn’t known each other for long.   
And I’m thinking of her again. Nice.   
Regina ended up finding some sickening pop song on the radio. She turned the volume up. Maybe that would be a rude enough wakeup call. She needed to snap the hell out of it. Dreaming herself back to Boston when she was on her way to Storybrooke was definitely a new level of self-torture. And Regina wasn’t very big on inflicting pain upon herself anymore. 

It was sometime midday when Regina crossed the town line. As opposed to the previous times, she hadn’t stopped for lunch on her way back. Laura had served her a very full-filling breakfast, and Regina hadn’t found it necessary to stop for lunch.

But now she found herself to be quite hungry, so she quickly drove towards Mifflin Street. 

It felt nice to get out of the car and stretch her legs a little. Her back was quite cramped as well. Laura’s mattress really was quite bulgy. It certainly did no wonders for her back. I wonder how she can sleep on that thing every night? Regina mused as she rubbed her cramped lower back. She winced slightly as she unlocked the door and walked into the mansion. She would need a hot bath to relax those muscles. How Laura could sleep on that mattress was an absolute mystery. Maybe she had developed muscles of steel during the time. Or maybe her back is less sensitive because she’s younger than you. 

Regina winced again. That was also a possibility. And a fairly good one too. 

She cheated shamelessly and waved her hand instead of actually making something to eat. Within seconds, a salad with Brussel sprouts appeared in front of her. 

She quickly chewed her way through the food, and as she ate, an idea started brewing in her mind. She had a back ache, alright, but beside a hot bath, there was another method that might just relieve her pain. She hadn’t done it in quite some time, but what the hell. Today was another quiet day. There weren’t a lot of paperwork to tend to. Why not spend the afternoon with something else than working?   
Regina waved her used plate away. That was what she was gonna do. For the first time in god knows how long, she was gonna spent an afternoon on horseback. 

She changed into something appropriate, and then she headed down to the stables. She was immediately greeted by the sound of neighing horses. And by David, who apparently not was at the animal shelter.

“Regina!” he said, pleasantly surprised. “What brings you all the way out here?” 

Regina suffocated a smile. It should be fairly obvious why she’s here. Certainly not to read the paper. 

“Do you want to borrow one of the horses?” he asked.

Regina suffocated another smile. And there it is. 

“Yes, is that alright?” she asked. “It’s just for a half an hour or so.” 

“Sure. Do you want me to saddle one for you?” 

“No, that’s alright, I got it.” 

Regina ventured into the faint light in the stables. The choir neighing began anew, and Regina softly greeted every one of the horses. 

After taking a little “tour” round in the stables, Regina decided on a black on a black stallion. She quickly rigged him up for the ride and then she lead him out of the stable. 

David sniggered a little.

“What?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“His name is Majesty,” David said as if that was explanation enough. Then he laughed again. 

“Oh,” Regina chuckled slightly. She supposed she could see the joke in that.

“Need a hand?” David offered as Regina put one hand on the saddle. 

“That would be nice. Thanks,” Regina said as David gallantly helped her mount the horse. 

“He’s a bit of a mouthful. Do you think you can handle him?” David asked, slightly concerned as Regina grabbed on to the reins. 

“I think so,” Regina smiled. “Don’t worry.” 

David nodded and stepped aside. 

“Come on,” Regina said to Majesty and clicked her tongue slightly.

The lightest touch of her heels, and Majesty immediately started moving. And David was right. The black stallion is a bit of a mouthful, but Regina could easily handle him. He responded to every little pull   
of the reins. She never allowed him to run wild, but she didn’t mind a bit of galloping either. It had been far too long since she last rode.

And she very much enjoyed it. Enjoyed the wind in her hair, the thrill when she felt Majesty shift and elegantly jump over a few fences. 

Riding through Storybrooke was not what she had planned, so when she reached Zelena’s farm house, she easily maneuvered Majesty to the left and steered towards the forest. 

She bowed her head slightly to avoid getting hit with one of the low hanging branches. Majesty was slightly sweaty already, maybe it had been a while since he had been out and about. 

So, when they reached a lumen, Regina pulled the reins slightly. Majesty halted immediately. 

“Good boy,” Regina praised as she climbed off the horse. 

Majesty bowed his head slightly, and Regina stroked his soft snout and patted his neck. 

The horse seemed fairly satisfied with taking a little break. He immediately started drinking from the nearby lake. 

Regina wiped a hand over her brow. She too felt a little sweaty. Maybe she was out of shape. Perhaps she should start riding again. It had been one of her great joys when she was younger, and there was   
absolutely no reason as to why she shouldn’t start enjoying it again. There were plenty of horses in the stables. 

Sensing that Majesty perhaps needed a little break, Regina found a log where she sat down. Since they were taking a little break, she might as well check her phone. 

So, she did. There were no new text messages, but there seemed to be quite a bit of activity on the chat site. Better look into that, then.

[Regina logged in]

Laura: Hey Ms. Mills. I just wanted to thank you for a lovely weekend. Hope you made it home alright. 

Laura: It’s been an hour since you got back, I know that from experience, and I still haven’t heard from you… I’m disappointed. 

Regina chuckled. 

Regina: And impatient too it would seem. 

Laura: There you are. Had me worried for a second. 

Regina: Sorry about that. I’m absolutely fine. I went for a ride and forgot to message you. 

Laura: A ride? 

Regina: Yes, Storybrooke has quite a few horses. 

Laura: You ride? 

Regina: I did when I was younger and decided to give it a shot today. 

Laura: And how did it go? 

Regina: Quite well. At least I didn’t get thrown off. 

Laura: How fortunate. What prompted this spontaneous idea? 

Regina: Your mattress. 

Laura: Pardon?

Regina: I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but your mattress is extremely bulgy. Didn’t do anything good for my back, so I decided to see if riding could ease some of the pain. 

Laura: And did it? 

Regina: Yes, luckily. Otherwise I would have to go to plan B. 

Laura: And what’s plan B? 

Regina: A hot bath. 

Laura: I’m glad you didn’t have to do that today. 

Regina: Why?

Laura: Because that’s the kind of stuff I want to do with you. 

Regina: Oh. We’ll have to do that the next time you’re here. 

Laura: Definitely. 

Laura: I miss you. 

Regina: Already? 

Laura: Yes. 

Regina: I miss you too. A lot, actually. 

Laura: I wanna go back to Storybrooke. 

Regina: And you will. Soon. 

Laura: Absolutely. I’m not done learning about your magic :P

Regina: Why do I sense an innuendo somewhere? 

Laura: Because there was one. And I could come up with a ton more. 

Regina: Have mercy. I can’t stand your innuendoes, dear. 

Laura: You like them. 

Regina: No, I don’t. 

Laura: You do. 

Regina: Whatever. 

Laura: Did you just “whatever” me, Ms. Mills? 

Regina: Yes. 

Laura: Cheeky. 

Regina: What are you gonna do about it? 

Laura: Something that involves stripping you and throwing you on the bed. 

Regina: Good luck with that. You’d be surprised over my strength. 

Laura: I’m sure I could find the right way to “overpower” you, Ms. Mills. 

Regina: Is that a promise?

Laura: Yes.

Regina: I’ll keep you to that promise, then. 

Laura: :P

Regina: How’s it going with your flowers? 

Laura: The store is quiet. You should have stayed an extra day. 

Regina: I would never have been able to leave then. 

Laura: Good. 

Majesty whinnied softly, and Regina was surprised to see the horse standing right next to her. 

“Is it time to go back?” she asked. 

Majesty whinnied again. 

“I’ll take that a yes, then.” Regina chuckled and took the reins with one hand. 

Regina: I better get back in the saddle, so to speak. 

Laura: Yeah. I bet you look real good on horseback. 

Regina giggled a little. 

Laura: I took quite a few riding lessons between the age 7 and fifteen. Maybe you’d be interested in riding together the next time I come to Storybrooke? 

Regina: I would love that! 

Laura: I’ll pack a helmet then. 

Regina: Very funny. We have plenty of helmets here. I’m sure we can find one in your size. 

Laura: Sure? My head is pretty big… 

Regina: Nonsense. No, it isn’t. Not half as big as your ego, anyway…

Laura: Okay, I’m definitely gonna get you for that comment. 

Regina: Happy flower selling, dear. 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina sniggered to herself. She stuffed the phone away in her pocket and used the log to mount Majesty once again. 

It was time to head back. The sky looked awfully grey. Maybe it was gonna rain. Regina clicked her tongue once more and gave Majesty a slight nudge. She didn’t have to do much else. The horse immediately moved. He had a wonderful gallop. 

“Maybe you’ll be my preferred one,” Regina quipped lightly and patted the side of Majesty’s neck. 

Majesty made a half-sneeze in response. 

They rode back through the forest, and Regina spotted Zelena and Robin in front of the farmhouse. She didn’t stop to chit-chat. She counted on beating the rain. 

She settled for a quick wave. Zelena waved back. 

They made it back just in time. The moment Regina climbed of Majesty and guided him back into the stable, she heard a low rumbling followed by a zig-zag lightening. Apparently, they were in for a bit of a storm. 

Regina removed the saddle and reins. Dabbed Majesty until he was dry. Then she found a brush and curried him. She brushed through his soft fur and spoke quietly to him while the rain was coming down. 

He seemed to be fairly used to thunder. Didn’t even mind the lightening. 

“Have a good rest,” Regina said and patted his neck again. “You deserve it.” 

Majesty whinnied again, and Regina chuckled slightly as she left the stables. She definitely needed a bath now. 

 

After her much needed bath, she decided she also needed a cup of coffee. The ride had made her thirsty. 

It was still raining, so after getting dried off and changing into a pair of trousers and a burgundy blouse, Regina flicked her wrist and transported straight into Granny’s instead of walking. She wasn’t interested in having her hair ruined by the bad weather. 

As usually, there was quite a few people in Granny’s. People swinging by for a cup of coffee on their way back from work. 

Regina ordered her own cup of coffee and went over to the booth were Snow and Emma were already sitting. 

“How was the ride?” Snow asked as soon as Regina sat down. 

Regina’s mouth twitched a little. Was there anything Snow and David didn’t tell each other? 

“It was fine,” the brunette answered and took a sip of her coffee. “It was nice riding again. Maybe I should do it more often.” 

“Good idea. Maybe you can teach Robin to ride,” Emma quipped. 

“She’s only four years old, miss Swan. I don’t think Zelena would like that.” 

Snow took a sip of her cocoa. “Have you heard from Laura after you got back?” 

“I have,” Regina nodded. “She’s looking forward to visit Storybrooke again.” 

“When will we see her again?” Emma asked and smiled. 

“Soon, I think.”

Snow had looked like she was dying to ask a certain question, and now she couldn’t keep it in anymore: “Are you gonna go to Paris with her?” she asked Regina. 

Regina took another sip of her coffee. Right. They heard Laura’s spontaneous invitation. 

“I don’t know,” she said slowly. “I haven’t decided yet.” 

“To me, it sounded like she very much wanted you to come with her,” Snow said plainly. 

Emma chuckled slightly, and Regina exchanged a look with the blonde. Why is it that your mother finds it necessary to be my cheerleader? 

“Which is why I haven’t said no,” Regina clarified. “I just haven’t said yes either.” 

Snow took a sip of her cocoa but for once kept her mouth shut. 

“It’s a bit sudden,” Regina continued. “I don’t want to rush into things.” 

“I get that,” Emma nodded. 

“We have a rather good thing here,” Regina mused. “And there’s no reason to jeopardize that.”

“And how should a trip to Paris do that?” Snow asked. 

Regina shrugged. “I just want to make sure I’ve thought things through before I give my answer. Travelling together is a big step. And Paris is far away. We’ll see.” 

 

 

To Be Continued.................................................


	39. Chapter 39

During the next week, Regina thought a lot about Laura and her offer. 

Could she actually go to Paris with her? 

Did she want to go to Paris with her?

The short answer was yes. Regina very much wanted to jump right into it and say yes. But something was holding her back. 

She was scared to get burned, and more importantly, she was scared to rush into things. It was all so sudden. 

Regina tried to be positive, but the blows life had given her in the past, had somehow dulled her need to be spontaneous. Something bad always happened when she was spontaneous. And the last thing she wanted, was to jinx this. She did not want to mess up this blooming, beautiful thing between her and Laura. 

I don’t have to give my answer yet, Regina reminded herself. There was still time. Two whole months until departure. Regina didn’t have to decide anything just yet. 

And Laura wasn’t pressuring her. They hadn’t even talked about it. They talked about everything else. Laura’s store, Boston, Storybrooke, Laura’s previous visit. Everything, really. Just not Paris. 

Regina took another sip of her coffee. It was actually a bit too warm outside to have coffee, but she really needed it today. She didn’t get any sleep last night. She was far too busy thinking about Paris. 

She took another sip of the hot beverage without actually tasting it. Her mind was filled to the brim. She kept weighting pro’s and con’s. Kept going over the things that could go wrong. And the things that could go right. 

Could she actually allow herself to swan off to Paris for a week? What if something happened? Anything could happen. What if Henry suddenly contacted them and needed help? What if he suddenly came home and she wasn’t there to greet him? What would he think if he knew that his mother was in Paris with someone he had never even met? 

Regina sighed gravely. This was impossible. Simply impossible. Maybe I should just say no.

But deep down, she knew she didn’t want to say no either. 

She didn’t know what to do. This was not what I expected when I joined that chat site. Regina pursed her lips slightly and tapped her fingertips against the table. Granny’s felt cluttered. Maybe it was the   
sudden change of weather. Storybrooke felt like a bloody oven these days. 

She eyed her cup of steaming hot coffee. I should have gone for something cold instead. Ice tea, or something like that. 

“Hey.” 

Regina turned her head slightly. “Swan.” She said to acknowledge the blonde sheriff of Storybrooke. 

Emma sat down next to her and wrinkled her nose. “Jeez, are you drinking coffee in that heat?” 

Regina shrugged. 

“Ice tea,” Emma said to Granny. “With extra ice, please.” 

Regina chuckled slightly at that. Ice tea with extra ice. 

A few seconds later, Granny came over with Emma’s “ice tea with extra ice”. Emma thanked her and then turned to Regina: “You look concerned.” 

Regina immediately reminded herself not to frown so much. That would only provide her with more wrinkles. She shrugged lightly. 

“What’s eating you, Madam Mayor?” Emma continued in her no bullshit manner. 

Regina shrugged lightly again. “Nothing.” 

“Would you prefer if I arrested you and brought you down to the station and questioned you instead?” Emma joked. 

Regina laughed dryly. “No. But I’m pretty sure the citizens of Storybrooke would find it mighty entertaining.”

“Cut the crap then,” Emma said plainly. “What’s eating you?” 

Regina took a sip of her coffee. “Paris.” She said and spluttered slightly. That was some really warm coffee. 

“Oh.” Emma said and nodded as she immediately saw the problem. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Regina continued and tried to sound nonchalant. 

“You’re unsure whether you want to go or not.” 

“Maybe.” Regina said a bit frustrated. “I mean, I would like to go with her, of course I would, but…” 

“What?” 

“Maybe it’s too soon,” Regina mused. “Maybe it’s a bad idea.” 

“In my humble opinion, Paris is never a bad idea.” 

Regina tapped her fingers lightly against the coffee cup. Clink, clink, clink. 

“Am I rushing into this?” she asked, as if Emma had all the answers. 

Emma answered that question with another. “How do you feel when you’re with her?” 

Regina almost spluttered again. “What’s this, miss Swan? Reversed psychology, perhaps?”

“Humor me.”

“I feel good,” Regina said dryly and “humored” the blonde. “Happy, relaxed, free. Do you need more?” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “And what are the chances you shouldn’t feel like that in Paris?” 

Regina didn’t say anything. 

“You feel like that in Boston and in Storybrooke, right?” 

“Right.” 

“So, what’s so different about Paris?” 

“It’s such a big step,” Regina muttered. “And it’s so far away.” 

Emma sipped her ice tea. “I can’t tell you what to do, Regina. But if I were you...” 

“Yes? Go on.” Regina encouraged. 

“I would risk it,” Emma said plainly. “You like this girl. And she likes you. And you’re great together. You really are.” She patted Regina’s hand lightly. “You deserve this. You deserve seeing Paris.” 

Regina tapped her fingers against the coffee cup again. Yes, she deserved this. She definitely deserved a little vacation. And Paris. That was kind of once in a life time, wasn’t it? She doubted another   
opportunity of seeing Paris would pop up anytime soon. 

“It’s your decision, Regina.” Emma said. “I’ve told you what I would do, but in the end, it’s up to you.” 

Regina nodded. “I did not expect this when I joined that chat site.” 

Emma grinned. “No, you probably didn’t see that coming, did you?” 

Regina shook her head. No, she hadn’t seen this coming. She hadn’t seen Laura coming. She hadn’t expected to meet anyone. And she certainly hadn’t expected things to happen to fast. I hadn’t expected to fall for someone so fast. 

She took another sip of her coffee and winced. “Can I get an ice tea instead?” she asked. 

Just as Granny presented her with a nice, cold ice tea, Snow came into the diner. Her cheeks were flushed, and Regina could tell that it wasn’t just because of the unnatural heat outside. 

“What’s ruffling your feathers, Snow?” she asked as Snow sat down next to them. 

Snow chuckled as she handed Regina a neat, cream-colored quite thick piece of paper. 

“What’s this?” Regina thought aloud as she unfolded the piece of paper. 

She soon found out. "Snow White and Prince Charming hereby invites you to celebrate their anniversary with them” the invitation proclaimed. 

“Oh.” Regina nodded and chuckled a little. “Is it already time for your anniversary again? Time flies. And how many years are you two going strong?” 

Snow fiddled a little with her hands. “I’m not sure actually,” the princess admitted. “40 years? Something like that. But I do know the date.” 

Regina chuckled slightly as she read further into the invitation. It was in three weeks from now. It appeared to be a casual thing. Just dinner at the Charming’s house. And just for the family. 

“Plus one,” Regina observed. “You’re supposed to bring someone.” 

Snow nodded and was barely capable of keeping the grin off her face. 

“Hmm. Maybe I should ask Laura…” Regina mused, more to herself than to Snow and Emma. She could. It would be nice to bring someone and not go alone like she had the previous years. 

“You definitely should,” Snow smiled. “She’s more than welcome.” 

“It says family only,” Regina teased. 

Snow shrugged. “She’s your girlfriend. That makes her family. Sort of.” 

“Definitely sort of.” Regina said dryly. “I’ve known her for five minutes.” 

“Almost seven months,” Snow corrected without batting an eye. 

Regina ignored that and Emma sniggers. Instead of paying attention to that, she found her phone.

[Regina has logged in]

“Blong.”

Regina chuckled. That was fast. 

Laura: What’s new, Ms. Mills? Thinking about me? 

Regina: Of course I do. But I actually have something to ask you.

Laura: Ask away. Is it something raunchy? Should I be prepared to blush in a moment?

Regina: Laura! No! For once, it’s not something like that. 

Laura: What is it, then? 

Regina: Would you like to go with me to David and Mary Margaret’s wedding anniversary in three weeks time?

Laura: Don’t you mean Snow White and Prince Charming’s anniversary? :P

Regina: I actually referred to them as David and Mary Margaret to spare you a little. But we can call them Snow and Charming if you prefer…

Laura: I was just kidding. I would love to go with you to their anniversary. 

Regina: Wonderful. 

Laura: What should I bring them?

Regina: Bring them? 

Laura: You know, a gift or something. 

Regina: Oh. You don’t have to think of that. I’ll find something for them. 

Laura: Phew. I wouldn’t know what to buy them, to be honest. I mean, what do you give a fairytale prince and princess? 

Regina: A new table cloth? Plates? New cushions?

Laura: Verrry funny, Ms. Mills, but hey, does that mean I can’t set foot in Storybrooke before in three weeks? 

Regina: Of course not. But I was actually thinking of visiting YOU.

Laura: Yeah? Keep talking, Ms. Witch. This is interesting. 

Regina: Are you free next weekend? 

Laura: You can bet your magnificent ass I am. 

Regina: That was a new one. 

Laura: What? Your ass IS magnificent. 

Regina: Did you hear me deny it?

Laura: And I’m laughing. AND scared a customer. 

Regina: Oh. I could tell you I’m sorry, but…

Laura: You’re not. 

Regina: Not even close to. 

Laura: But insane laughter aside, please get your magnificent behind to Boston next weekend. And bring something dance appropriate. 

Regina: We’re going out? 

Laura: Yes.

Regina: Where are we going then? 

Laura: Not telling. You’ll have to wait and see. 

Regina: I don’t know whether I should be exited or alarmed…

Laura: Well, why don’t you decide on that while I sell some flowers? 

Regina: Seriously? You’re logging off after rousing my curiosity like that?

Laura: Yep :P

[Laura has logged out]

Oh, that little… Regina bit back her complains as she logged out and stuffed her phone away. 

Looking up, she realized that Snow and Emma were very much looking at her. Oh. Regina hadn’t planned on “disappearing” into an online pit in the middle of a conversation with Snow and Emma. She had   
just intended to log on quickly and ask Laura, but as usually, the words had flowed between them. 

“Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly. 

“You’re smiling,” Snow goofily observed. 

Regina quickly forced her face back into her normal “scowl”. 

“So, what did she say?” Emma sniggered. 

“Who?” 

“Laura. What did she say? Is she coming to the anniversary?” Emma clarified with a slight eyeroll. 

“Oh. Yes. Yes, she is.” Regina nodded. 

“Good!” Snow beamed. “She was so sweet!” 

“My, my,” Regina teased dryly. “Am I getting a rival?” 

Emma chuckled while Snow blushed profusely. 

“It’s nice you like her,” Regina said overbearingly and patted Snow’s hand lightly. “She’s looking forward to coming to Storybrooke again.” 

“So, are you gonna stay away from each other for three weeks?” Emma said and raised an eyebrow. 

“God no,” Regina said. “No. I’m going to Boston next weekend.” 

“Boston? Again?” 

Regina turned around and saw Zelena coming into the diner. The former Wicked Witch looked a bit tired. 

“Yes,” Regina confirmed and frowned a little over the look on Zelena’s face. “What’s the matter with you?” 

“Urgh, Robin has been up sick all night,” Zelena said and grimaced. “I think it’s the heatwave.” 

“Yes, it is rather warm today.” Regina nodded. 

“That’s what happening in my life while you’re enjoying your second spring,” Zelena quipped. 

“I am not...” Regina began, but Zelena cut her off: 

“So, when are you going to Boston again?” 

“Next weekend. And for the record, I am not enjoying my second spring,” Regina sneered. 

“Hmm, couldn’t convince the pretty one to come here?” 

“Stop calling her that!” 

“She’s coming to mine and David’s anniversary,” Snow announced with a big smile on her face. 

“Oh? Is she indeed?” Zelena smirked. 

“Yes, as a matter fact she is,” Regina said dryly. 

Zelena flashed her sister a smile. “I’m glad our crazy town haven’t made her run off.” 

“Me too.”

 

 

To Be Continued..................................................


	40. Chapter 40

I’m becoming quite the expert in this, Regina thought to herself as she for the millionth time packed an overnight back. 

She had followed Laura’s advise and packed something “dance appropriate”. Whatever that meant. She had an inkling. She suspected that Laura would introduce her to Boston’s nightlife or something like that.

Regina didn’t mind that one bit. It had been a while since she last went out. Storybrooke didn’t have much of a night life, to be honest. I should have thought of that when I cast the curse. 

She checked her phone. 30 minutes until she was going to leave. Maybe she should have some coffee before. 

She was in the middle of making some, when the phone buzzed in her hand and startled her. 

Regina quickly checked what that was about. And the “sinner” happened to be the chat site. Again. 

Oh. Well, better see what that’s about.

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: Hey, beautiful. Ready to hit the road? 

Regina: Almost. Is there some sort of problem? 

Laura: That depends on your answer. 

Regina: How cryptic. I’m all ears. 

Laura: I’ve just worked some of my magic and managed to re-schedule a few things…

Regina: Okay?

Laura: So I was thinking if you would like to stay until Monday instead? 

Regina: An extra day? 

Laura: Yes. That should give us plenty of time. 

Regina: Time to WHAT?

Laura: I have a couple of suggestions. And most of them doesn’t involve clothing. 

Regina: You’re bad. 

Laura: But you like my way of thinking. Admit it. 

Regina: I do. 

Regina rolled her eyes at the inappropriate, “moaning” emoji Laura had sent as her answer. I swear to god, that girl is gonna be the dead of me…

Regina: Well, if THAT wasn’t inappropriate…

Laura: :D 

Regina: Very mature, Laura. 

Laura: Screw mature. Get your pretty ass into that overpriced Mercedes of yours and DRIVE. 

Regina: Alright, alright. Line up your flowers. 

Laura: I’m seriously beginning to think it IS code for something naughty. 

Regina: Maybe it could be ;) 

Laura: What was that?! A smiley? Has the world come to an end? Am I dreaming?! 

Regina: Shut up. 

Laura: I am mind blown, Regina! 

Regina: Shut. Up. 

Laura: I think I’m getting heart palpations! 

Regina: Let’s not be overdramatic, dear.

Laura: I made you SMILE. Via TEXT! :D 

Regina: Stop. You’re embarrassing me. 

Laura: Aww, I bet you look real cute with your cheeks all rosy. 

Regina: That’s enough. Do you want me to come or not? 

Laura: I want you to come. In more than one way, preferably. 

Regina: You did not just write that. 

Laura: Clearly, I did. Oops. 

Regina: You’re awfully blunt. 

Laura: Sorry not sorry. 

Regina: What am I gonna do with you? 

Laura: Is that a genuine question? Because I DEFINITELY have a couple of suggestions for that as well :D :D 

Regina: I’m sure you do. And I’m looking forward to hearing them when I get to Boston. See you in four hours. 

Laura: Should I be dressed when you arrive, or…? :D :D 

Regina: Now that is entirely up to you… 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina tried to stifle her giggles. Quite unsuccessfully. She couldn’t help it. The laughter came bubbling from her stomach. She felt warm. Giddy. “Gooey” as Zelena would call it. 

But maybe that was perfectly fine. Maybe she had every right to feel “gooey”. She was definitely not complaining over this warm, contend feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she was deeply grateful for   
feeling like this again. 

Regina honestly thought that that was a done deal for her. A finished chapter. But here she was, falling in love again.

“Her second spring”, Zelena had called it. A statement, Regina firmly denied. 

But maybe, that was precisely what this was. 

A new chance. A new chapter. A second spring. 

Regina emptied her coffee cup, grabbed her purse and bag and left the mansion. 

Outside, she ran into Emma, who appeared to be on her way up to the mansion.

“Oh. Good thing I caught you before you left,” the blonde smiled. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“Can I borrow the key to your office? There’s a couple of things I want to check up on in those reports.” 

“Sure.” Regina roamed through her purse and found said key to the office. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.” Emma walked down the pathway with her and watched as Regina threw her bag onto the passenger seat. 

“And you’re off now?” Emma inquired. 

“I am,” Regina confirmed. 

“And when can we expect you back?” the Sheriff asked and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. 

“Monday. I’m staying an extra day.” Regina said quite unnecessarily. Why the hell am I telling her that?

“Okay. Will you be reachable on your phone, or should we not disturb you?” Emma asked, and now she was smirking. 

“You can call me. But I might not answer,” Regina drawled without skipping a beat.

“Okay,” Emma sniggered. “Happy to hear the relationship is going well.” 

“Goodbye,” Regina said plainly. “Don’t blow up the town while I’m gone.” 

“Why not? It could be a nice surprise for when you get back!” Emma laughed. 

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she climbed into the Mercedes. She offered Emma a quick wave, and then she started the engine. No more delays. She wasn’t gonna stop until she reached Boston. 

 

The sun was shining brightly when Regina pulled up in front of “The Secret Garden”. It was another beautiful day. 

Regina quickly grabbed her bag and crossed the street. 

Laura’s store was quite empty when she stepped inside, but the younger woman was clearly playing some sort of joke on Regina. Quite a few of her flowers had been lined up on the floor and counter.   
Ready to be counted. Oh, Laura. 

Regina chuckled. Very funny. 

She ventured upstairs and knocked on the door. “Laura?” 

“It’s open,” came the reply. 

Regina swiftly opened the door, and for the second time in Laura’s company, she dropped her bag on the floor with a thud. 

Laura wasn’t exactly naked. But she was definitely not wearing much either. 

And nothing much consisted of a red lace bra and matching panties. 

Okay then. 

“Is this how you normally greet your guests, or…?” Regina asked and noted that her voice didn’t sound quite as haughty as it normally would. 

“Consider yourself lucky,” Laura purred and spun around. “D’you like it?” 

“Absolutely,” Regina said. “Be a dear and turn around again.” 

Laura chuckled and did as requested. Regina thoroughly appreciated it. Laura was an absolute vision. The underwear hugged her body quite literally. It fit her like a glove. Regina couldn’t quite decide   
which part of her body to look at. Her muscular legs? Her nicely toned arms? The freckles that covered her body? The swell of her breasts? Her glorious backside?

A pity there wasn’t any magic outside Storybrooke. Otherwise Regina would have turned herself into a spider. With the sole purpose of using all of her eight eyes to look at Laura. 

Laura licked her lips and it struck Regina that the redhead could be a little nervous about Regina’s silence.

“You’re beautiful,” Regina said warmly. 

“It’s not too much?” Laura asked and brushed a hand through her hair. 

“No, not at all.” Regina smiled and outstretched her hand. “Come here. Let me look at you.” 

Laura accepted the outstretched hand, and Regina instantly drew her closer.

“Hi,” Laura said and chuckled breathlessly when Regina put her hands on her hips.

“Hello,” Regina smiled.

“I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

Laura’s arms looped around Regina’s neck. It didn’t take long before their lips connected in a soft kiss. 

Regina couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Seeing Laura always made the four hour long drive worth it. 

They kissed each other again. Kissed until Regina’s lungs screamed for oxygen. And Laura looked delightfully breathless when she tugged at Regina’s hand and said: “Come.” 

Regina smirked as she followed Laura. 

Not very surprisingly, they ended up in the bedroom. Exactly five minutes and forty seconds after Regina had sat foot in the apartment. Quite impressive, really. 

Both of them were hungry. Hungry after each other. And eager to quell the feeling of being separated by distance. 

Regina eagerly kissed the younger woman underneath her. That was what mattered right now. Desperate, needy kisses and warm hands roaming all over equally warm bodies. Her clothes lied crumbled on the floor? What did it matter?

Right now, this was the most important thing in the world. Laura panting and moaning underneath her. What could be more important than that? 

Regina kissed her way down Laura’s smooth, milky stomach. Laura cried out again and her toes curled. Regina smirked a little. Fingers in her hair. Fingers combing restlessly through her hair. A hand   
pushing at the crown of her head, urging her to go lower. 

Regina did just that. Laura’s grip in her hair became tighter. 

Then she was flipped over. Rolled on to her back by her very impatient florist who immediately “went to work” and kissed Regina’s neck, her breasts, down her stomach. 

Regina’s breath became shallow as she dug her nails into Laura’s back. Her life in Storybrooke seemed so far away right now as she was back under lime green walls. Back on the bulgy mattress that   
probably would murder her back sometime during the night. 

It didn’t matter. Regina had never cared less about bulgy mattresses. 

Ecstasy. Nothing but sweet, sweet ecstasy. The pleasure zinged through her body and sang in her veins like fire. 

The world blurred for a moment. 

Laura kissed her and brought her back. 

Regina took a moment to breathe, a moment to acknowledge the insanely beautiful woman whom she was fortunate enough to have stumbled upon. 

Regina pushed herself up and into a sitting position. She kissed Laura again and again and again. 

Laura murmured something. Regina wasn’t sure what. They weren’t exactly in the middle of a conversation, but none of them were particularly quiet either. 

Regina gave up on finding out what kind of sweet nonsense Laura was muttering. Instead she nudged the redhead until she ended up on her back again. 

Laura smirked and pulled Regina down on top of her again. 

And Regina couldn’t think of a better way to start her extended weekend. In fact, she wouldn’t mind spend the entire weekend like this. Naked and wrapped up in each other. 

 

“Well, that’s one way of welcoming me back to Boston,” Regina chuckled a little later when they were basking in the afterglow, completely entangled in the bedding. And each other. 

“Mmm, I’m fairly good at surprises,” Laura chuckled and nuzzled into Regina. 

Regina chuckled again and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. “Speaking of surprises, nice job on lining up the flowers.” 

Laura grinned. “Turns out it was code for something naughty after all.” 

“Yes, indeed.” Reina chuckled.

“But those purple ones…” Regina continued as she drew lazy patterns on Laura’s bare shoulder. 

“Yes?” 

“I didn’t recognize those.”

“Oh,” Laura chuckled and flashed her perfect white teeth in an even more perfect smile. One of those that never failed to take Regina’s breath away. “Those were Gourdon flowers.”

“Hmm.” Regina nodded slightly. She hadn’t heard of those. Maybe she ought to visit Game of Thornes more often. 

“They are pretty rare to find here,” Laura continued and blew hot air on Regina’s collar bone. “Probably why you didn’t recognize them.” 

“They’re French,” Regina observed and squirmed a little. Laura’s breath was tickling her. 

“Yeah. They are. And they look so much better in France,” Laura quipped and ran a finger through her messy, red hair. 

“Well, maybe you could point them out for me when we get to Paris,” Regina suddenly heard herself blurt out. 

Laura looked at her. Her blue eyes sparkled. 

Regina was completely stunned over the words that had just spilled from her lips. Wait, what? What did I just say?! 

 

 

To Be Continued...................................


	41. Chapter 41

Regina felt quite stunned over her own words. Why was she such a babbler after sex? 

It wasn’t because she regretted her words. She had done quite a bit of soul searching the past week and had more or less make a decision. 

But still, she hadn’t exactly planned on announcing it like this. And definitely not right after sex. That wasn’t very elegant. 

But she couldn’t very well rewind or take back her words. That ship had already sailed, as they say.

And Laura was still looking at her, all pink cheeks and hopeful eyes. 

“Seriously?” the younger woman asked. 

Regina felt how the last bit of her resistance disappeared in thin air. “I-..” her voice was hoarse after their “activities”, and she cleared her throat. “That wasn’t how I had planned on telling you,” she continued. “But essentially, yes.” 

“You’ll go with me to Paris?” Laura asked, as if to clarify. To make sure they were on the same page. 

But they were. Regina smiled. “Yes, dear. I would love going to Paris with you.” 

Laura’s beautiful face lit up in an even more beautiful smile. She kissed Regina soundly, until the brunette was quite breathless. 

“It’s gonna be amazing!” Laura gushed and buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck. “The best birthday ever.” 

“I really need to keep my big mouth shut after- wait did you say birthday?” 

“Mmm,” Laura said and raised her head slightly. “It’s my birthday the day after we arrive in Paris.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” 

Laura shrugged lightly. “I didn’t wanna pressure you.” 

Regina scoffed. “Laura, I’ve invited you to Snow White and Prince Charming’s anniversary. If that’s not pressure…” 

“Oh, right,” Laura grinned. “Snow White and Prince Charming’s wedding anniversary. Now there’s something you don’t get to do every day.”

“It’s not gonna be anything huge,” Regina assured. “Just a small gathering in their backyard.” 

“But still, it’s Snow White and Prince Charming,” Laura insisted. “That’s something. A pity I couldn’t be there for their wedding, that would have been a real treat,” the younger woman quipped. 

Regina chuckled in a noncommittal manner. 

“Were you there? For their wedding?” Laura asked nonchalantly as she elegantly hopped out of bed and grabbed a robe. 

“Yes, I… Made a guest appearance of sorts,” Regina answered half-heartedly. Aint that the truth. I was the big bad witch saying “boo” and making threats. 

Laura didn’t appear to pick up on Regina’s choice of words, though. Instead she tossed a second robe at Regina. “Get out of bed, Ms. Mills.” 

“Why?” Regina drawled and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you getting out of bed?” 

“Because we’re going out.”

“We are?” 

“Yes, I’m taking you out for lunch,” Laura stated matter of factly. “Oh, and did you bring something dance-appropriate?” 

“I did,” Regina confirmed as she reluctantly got out of bed and shrugged the robe on. “Wanna tell me what that’s about?” 

“We’re going out tonight,” Laura chuckled. 

“Okay. Where are we going?” 

“We,” Laura said and grabbed on to the bathrobe to draw Regina closer. “Are going out partying.”

“Partying?” 

“Mhmm,” Laura husked and pressed a light kiss to Regina’s neck. “I’m gonna introduce you to the Bostonian night life.” 

Regina chuckled as her arms snaked around Laura’s waist. “Are you planning on getting me drunk?” 

Laura grinned right back at her. “Maybe a few shots will do you good.” 

“Or maybe they’ll turn me into a right hag,” Regina quipped. 

“Nah. I can’t imagine you being a mean drunk.” 

“I don’t think I am,” Regina mused. “But I have to warn you….”

“About what? You turn into a pumpkin by midnight?” Laura joked. 

“No. But I do get a little… Handsy when I’m drunk,” Regina said tamely. 

“Now that sounds fun,” Laura sniggered. “Looking forward to that.” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Regina warns mock sternly. 

 

That following night, Laura did indeed introduce Regina to “the Bostonian nightlife”, and she insisted that Regina “had a little fun” and had something to drink.

And for once, Regina followed an order and ordered drinks. Several. 

Regina felt a bit lightheaded after the first two drinks. She wasn’t quite as adapted to drinking as she was once. She responded easier to the alcohol. 

“I’m getting old,” she joked. 

“Get out of here,” Laura scoffed and downed her shot in one go. “You’re not old.” 

“Actually, I am,” Regina pointed out and took another swig of her drink. “Time…”

“…Works differently in Storybrooke,” Laura finished the sentence. “I know. So you’ve told me. But I really don’t care. You still look twenty five.” 

Regina spluttered. “Twenty five? Dear, I think you’ve had plenty to drink already.” 

“Just telling the truth,” Laura shrugged. “And now we’re going out dancing.” 

“We are?” Regina said and raised an eyebrow as Laura hopped of the barstool and grabbed her wrist.

“Yep,” Laura grinned. 

Regina had some doubts about that. For starters, she was drunk. Not insanely, but definitely a bit buzzed. And she was wearing heels. Her general state, the slightly wobbling dance floor and her shoes   
could not be a good combination. 

But Laura just grinned when Regina shared her fears. 

“So take of your shoes,” the younger woman shrugged.

“Are you nuts? Those are Jimmy Choo’s!” Regina exclaimed. 

“Jimmy who?” Laura half-shouted through the noise. 

“Never mind,” Regina sighed. How could Laura not know Jimmy Choo? 

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” Laura said convincingly. “Come on, Ms. Witch. Let’s see how magical you are on a dance floor.” 

“That was an awful pun,” Regina said plainly and hopped of her own barstool. She took Laura’s hand and allowed her to guide her out on the dance floor. 

It actually went surprisingly well. Regina didn’t trip or slam into someone. Admittedly, she wasn’t very used to this kind of dancing, (well, there had been a few times before the first curse broke…), but   
she was excellent at improvising, and managed to keep up with the fast music just fine. 

“The amount of heads you’re turning right now,” Laura said plainly as she goofily took Regina’s hand and spun her around. 

“Am I turning your head?” 

“Oh, definitely.” Laura said and grinned as her hands landed on Regina’s hips. 

“Good. Then I’m doing something right after all,” Regina quipped. 

“Believe me, you’ve been doing something right for quite a while now. I can’t wait to go to Paris with you,” Laura said longingly.

Regina grinned. She felt amazing. The alcohol was singing in her veins, but it wasn’t just that. She felt thoroughly good. Like everything was finally working out. In the most unexpected of ways, but still. 

She had stumbled over a completely amazing person who she was very much in love with. In two months she would be going to Paris with her. Things weren’t half bad. She was very fortunate to have this. A second chance. A second spring. A new chapter, or whatever. 

“What is it?” Laura half-shouted through the noise. Clearly, she had noticed Regina’s zoning out. 

“I’m happy!” Regina yelled back. 

“Oh. Me, too!” Laura assured and squeezed Regina’s hips slightly. “Very happy.” 

“Mmm, this was a good idea,” Regina praised as they spun around. 

“A very good idea,” Laura sniggered as they ended up chest to back. 

“That’s not a decent way to dance,” Regina found it necessary to inform her. 

“Isn’t it?” Laura teased. “My mistake.” 

Regina sniggered. 

They danced and danced and danced. Took a quick break to get a new round of drinks. Danced some more. Had a bit more to drink. When the floor appeared to be swaying, Regina and Laura looked at   
each other and decided that enough was enough. It was time to head back to Laura’s place. 

And so, they did. The steep stairs up to Laura’s apartment was a bit of a hassle. It required utmost precision, but they managed without any accidents. 

“Home, sweet home!” Laura proclaimed loudly as she swung the door open. She lost grip on the doorknob, and the next second the door slammed into the wall. “Oops.” 

“Very elegant,” Regina complimented as she wobbled into the room. She really needed to sit down. The floor was moving. Laura’s floor was weird. 

“Thanks, I try my best.” Laura said. 

Regina chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. It didn’t really help. The floor was still moving. And the walls. And Laura’s voice sounded a bit muddled when she muttered something about the   
apartment being a fucking oven as she opened several windows while she yanked her shirt of with the other hand. 

Regina hummed in appreciation. “Yes, do take your clothes off, dear.” 

“Oh?” Laura grinned. “Where’s your mind at, Ms. Mills?” 

“Why don’t you get over here and let me show you?” 

“Give me a second,” Laura joked and leaned against the wall for a moment. 

Regina giggled. For some reason, she found that to be insanely amusing. 

Something was beeping. What was beeping? Why is my purse beeping? Should it be doing that? How strange.

“Someone is texting you,” Laura commented.

Oh. Oh. That made sense. Regina rescued her phone from the depths of her purse. Someone was indeed texting her. And that someone happened to be Emma Swan. 

“Left the office key in your mailbox.” 

Regina chuckled again. Mailbox. What a funny word. 

“Perfect. Thank you, miss Swann.” 

She had barely sent the text before she realized her stupid mistake. They really couldn’t have that.   
“Swan. Not Swann.” 

The response came immediately:

“Are you okay?”

“Abselutely. Just correcting spelling errors. I don’t like incorrect language.” 

There. World balance restored. Now everything was in order. 

Beep-beep. 

If only Emma would stop texting her, that was. Laura had resumed her walk across the floor and was getting closer. Regina really couldn’t text now. 

With a slight groan, Regina checked the newly arrived message: 

“Madam Mayor, are you drunk?”

“Pardon me??” 

“A-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y. Not “abselutely.” 

Busted. 

“And doubly up on question marks. Are you drunk?” 

Regina giggled like an idiot as she typed her answer: 

“Slightly.” 

“Slightly?” 

“I spelled that correctly, miss Swaan!” 

Regina groaned again. 

“S-w-a-n, damnit! Why is your last name so difficult?!” 

“Wow, you’re really hammered, aren’t you?” 

“Yep.” 

“Stop texting and get handsy with me,” Laura said as she without further ado sat down on Regina’s lap. 

Beep-beep.

“It’s rude to not answer people’s texts,” Regina defended. “Give me a second, and I’ll get handsy with you, dear.” 

“You better,” Laura said and wiggled slightly. “Mind if I get comfortable while I wait?” 

“Please do,” Regina said, and her breath hitched slightly when Laura “adjusted” on her lap. She was definitely gonna get handsy with Laura in a second. When she had answered that bloody text from   
Emma:

“Okay, I’m definitely screenshotting these messages.”

“I don’t even know what that means right now...” 

“Have fun in Boston, Madam Mayor.” 

Laura wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist and kissed her neck. Then she mm’ed softly and began unbuttoning Regina’s shirt. 

“It would appear that I’m about to have fun.” 

“Right. I really didn’t need to know that.” 

“Prude.” 

Laura snatched Regina’s phone and dumped it back into Regina’s purse. “Start paying attention to me,” she said and pouted rather adorably. 

Regina sniggered and let her hands slide down to cup Laura’s arse. “What can I do for you?” she teased. 

“You could take my clothes of. Or your own. Or both.” 

Regina sniggered again as she surprisingly elegantly unclasped Laura’s bra and chugged it on the floor. “Something like this you had in mind, dear?” she quipped and moved her hands up to cup Laura’s   
breasts instead. 

Laura almost mewled at that and bit her lip. “Want you naked,” she insisted. 

Regina leaned back and plopped down on the bed. “Then do something about it,” she challenged and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Gladly.” Laura said as she began unbuttoning Regina’s shirt. 

Regina laughed breathlessly. This was definitely not half bad. 

 

 

To Be Continued.......................................


	42. Chapter 42

Regina felt entirely horrible when she woke up the following morning. She had some trouble with peeling her tongue from the roof of her mouth. Her eyelids appeared to have been glued together sometimes during the night. 

She forced her eyes open and brought one hand up to her forehead. Her head was pounding. Someone was playing a major drum solo in there. 

Regina groaned quietly. Oh, god I feel awful. Her stomach was twisting uncomfortably. 

Everything hurt. Literally. Her head, her stomach, her feet. I should never have let Laura talked me into dancing last night. I mean, what the hell was I thinking? It’s not like I’m getting any younger. Dancing at my age? 

And then there was that slight soreness between her legs. At least she didn’t feel bad about that. That was perhaps the only thing she felt good about. It was the good kind of soreness. 

The light in Laura’s bedroom was too bright. Regina closed her eyes again and outstretched a hand, scrabbling for something. 

She found what she was looking for. Laura was still lying next to her. 

It hadn’t been her intention to wake the other woman, but the younger redhead stirred slightly, groaned and then pressed a hand to her forehead. 

Regina dared nodding. She fully understood Laura’s state of mind. 

For a moment it looked like Laura would go right back to sleep, but then she slowly turned and faced Regina. 

“’Morning,” she rasped. 

“At least you didn’t say good morning,” Regina lamely joked.

That elicited a halfheartedly chuckle from Laura. “The night was good, but…” 

Regina nodded plainly. 

“I think I’m dying,” Laura stated matter of factly. 

Now it was Regina’s turn to laugh dryly. “Let’s hope not, dear.” 

“Why did we drink so much last night?” Laura groaned and pressed both her of her hands to her forehead. 

“Good question.” Regina was definitely regretting her life choices right now. At least, when it came to alcohol. Her head was pounding, and her stomach was churning. Oh, god I’m gonna be sick. As in   
right now. It was awful, but she had no choice. She rose from the bed and bolted into the bathroom just in time.   
When her stomach churned for the third time, Regina was certain she was gonna die. She hasn’t been this hungover for quite a while, and she decided right then and there that she would never drink again. 

She carefully brushed her teeth until the unpleasant taste was a faint memory. Then she poked her head out of the bathroom. 

“Are you good?” Laura asked concerned. She had moved, but only a little, and was now sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“Mhmm, fine,” Regina said halfheartedly and a bit embarrassed. Throwing up was definitely not attractive. 

“Hangover’s a bitch,” Laura said plainly. 

“Elegantly put. Mind if I hawk the shower? Maybe that’ll help.” 

“Knock yourself out,” Laura said and smiled. “I’ll make us some coffee.” 

“Make it strong.” 

“Got it.” 

Regina closed the door to the bathroom again. The cold shower was helping a little bit with her foggy head. 

She actually felt a little better when she got out of the shower. Her head was still hurting like a bitch, but her stomach wasn’t churning anymore. What a relief. 

And Laura had indeed made coffee when Regina came wandering into the kitchen dressed in slacks and a blouse. 

“Feeling any better?” the redhead inquired as she poured them two cups of coffee. 

“A little. Thank you.” Regina muttered as she took a sip of the coffee. 

“You know,” Laura said and took a gulp of her own coffee. “Throwing up when hungover is completely normal.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow and immediately regretted it. The movement hurt. “And have I ever claimed that it isn’t?” 

“I’m just saying...” Laura took another sip of her coffee. “You don’t have to be embarrassed over it. It’s completely fine. God knows I’ve been hanging over that toilet a few times myself.” 

“Thank you for putting that image in my head.” 

“Delicately is my middle name,” Laura quipped. 

“Really? What happened to Rose?” Regina said humorlessly. 

“Delicately sounds so much better.” 

“Not really.” 

Laura chuckled and gave Regina’s arm a light squeeze. “This morning might not be ideal, but last night was pretty fun.” 

“Mmm, it was,” Regina agreed with a crooked smile. She’s by no means an expert in drunk sex, but last night was very fun. 

“We should do that more often.” Laura continued and grinned. 

“What? Get drunk or sleep together?” Regina said rather dryly. 

“Both.” 

“Absolutely not. I’m with you on the sleeping together part, but getting drunk? I’m not doing that anytime soon,” Regina vowed and rubbed her temple again. 

Laura giggled and kissed Regina’s cheek. “I think I’m gonna take a quick shower,” she proclaimed. “There’s plenty of stuff in the fridge, if you…” 

“I’m definitely not gonna have breakfast today.” Another sincere vow. 

Laura chuckled as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

Regina took the opportunity to check her phone. Just to see if there were any messages. And there actually was one. From Emma. 

“How’s the hangover, Madam Mayor?” 

Regina frowned a little. How the hell did Emma know she had a hangover this morning? 

“Unpleasant. As hangovers are. May I ask why you know why I’m hungover?”

Regina shrugged as she took another sip of her coffee. She was aware of Emma’s self-proclaimed superpowers about knowing when someone was lying but knowing when someone was hungover…. That was a whole new level of superpowers. 

“Wow, you really don’t remember last night at all, do you?” 

And what’s that supposed to mean? Emma was partially right. Partially. Some parts of the night were a bit of a blur, but other parts remained crystal clear in Regina’s mind. The most important parts were   
very clear. 

“I remember most of it. Your point being?” 

Her phone immediately chimed, and Regina squinted at the photo Emma had sent her. It appeared to be a screenshot of a conversation between Emma and Regina the night before. A conversation Regina had absolutely no memory of whatsoever. 

Regina groaned slightly as she was confronted with her own drunken nonsense. I shouldn’t be allowed to text when I’m drunk. The spelling errors were one thing, but basically telling the Savior that Regina and Laura were about to have sex was… Not good. 

“Please delete those.” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

“Emma. I’m serious. Delete that conversation.” 

“Nope :P” 

Regina groaned. Her head was pounding all over again. What a night. 

“Fine. Then don’t. Maybe the existence of those screenshots is a fair punishment for getting drunk.” 

“Lesson learned, Madam Mayor?” 

“Absolutely. I’m never touching alcohol again.” 

“Never say never. Please tell me last night was entirely worth this morning’s misery.” 

“Pardon me?” 

“Did you end the night on a happy note? :P” 

“That is entirely inappropriate.” 

“Oh, so now it’s inappropriate? ‘Cause last night you basically told me you were about to get laid…” 

“Stop.” 

But Emma didn’t stop. And neither did her prying texts: 

“I’m just curios to know whether you succeeded or passed out with the phone in your hand?” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Didn’t what?” 

“Pass out.” That’s true. She didn’t. She ended the night on a very happy note. Completely shit-faced or not, the sex had been incredible. 

“Atta girl! :P :P” 

“Very mature, miss Swan. Now leave me alone.” 

“As you wish.” 

“And Emma?”

“Yeah?” 

“Please don’t show those screenshots to anyone.” 

“Of course not. Those I’m saving for myself. In case I have a rainy day :P.” 

Regina groaned as she stuffed the phone back in her purse. That’s it. I’m never touching another drop in my life. 

And oh, how she meant it. At least right now, she meant it. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Laura came out, wrapped in a towel and with her wet hair slicked back. The sight made Regina smile.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Laura inquired as she slinked closer to Regina. 

“Anything that doesn’t involve alcohol,” Regina quipped. 

“Oh. A shame, ‘cause I was counting on taking you out tonight…” 

Regina immediately opened her mouth to protest. 

“It’s a joke,” Laura quickly assured. “Not serious.” 

“Thank god. My system definitely couldn’t have handled that.” 

Laura sniggered and gave Regina’s arm a light caress. “You weren’t lying last night.”

“About what?” 

“About being handsy when you’re drunk.” 

“I did warn you,” Regina reminded the younger woman. “And I don’t think I was the only one being handsy.” 

“Oh, I was just trying to keep up with you,” Laura grinned. “You are very energetic when you’re drunk, Ms. Mills.” 

“Yes, so I’ve been told.” Regina said lamely and rolled her eyes. 

“Really? By who?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Regina drawled and locked her fingers around Laura’s wrists. 

“You feel better,” Laura observed as she willingly slinked closer to Regina until there was no gap between them. 

“Aiming for a speedy recovery,” Regina murmured as she took in the image of Laura in only a towel. 

“I think today is gonna be a lazy day,” Laura mused. “You shouldn’t have gotten dressed, Ms. Mills.” 

“It’s fortunate you’re so good at removing clothes.” 

Laura chuckled again, slightly more breathlessly this time. She freed her hands from Regina’s loose grasp and her arms winded around Regina’s neck. “Well, since we’re both feeling this sick and   
hungover…” 

“Yes?” Regina purred as her hands skated down to rest on Laura’s hips. 

“Maybe we should go back to bed…”

“What an excellent idea,” Regina praised. “Lying down is one of the best things you can do when you’re feeling sick.” 

“Mhmm,” Laura captured her lips in the sweetest of kisses. “I was wondering something, Ms. Mills…” 

“What?”

“When are you gonna remove my towel?” Laura inquired cheekily and flashed Regina a challenging smile. 

“Ask nicely,” Regina flirted back. “Ask nicely and I might just do what you ask.” 

“Regina, will you please remove this towel from my body?” Laura said sincerely and just a bit mockingly. 

Regina chose to ignore that. She swiftly moved her hands up from Laura’s hips and removed the towel from Laura’s body. The material landed on the floor with a soft thud. 

“That’s better,” Laura said and then pouted a little. “But now you’re entirely overdressed.” 

“And you’re freezing,” Regina gently observed. Goosebumps were sprouting all over Laura’s arms. 

“Warm me up then.” 

“Is that another challenge, dear?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” 

“Come.” Regina said plainly and outstretched her hand. 

Laura sniggered as she took it. “We should have saved the shower for later.” 

“Yes. We should.” Regina said rather carelessly as she lead Laura back into the bedroom. 

Like yesterday, none of them wasted time. Within seconds, Laura was kissing Regina, hands roaming all over her body and then unbuttoning her blouse. 

Regina more than allowed that. She walked backwards until she could sit down on the edge of Laura’s bulgy mattress. It didn’t take long before Laura’s toned, smooth legs were on either side of her as   
the younger woman straddled Regina. The blouse ended up on the floor. As abandoned as the towel still lying in the kitchen. 

Regina chuckled slightly as Laura nudged at her until she lied down, stretching out on the bed. Laura quickly ended up on top of her. Quite the change of position from last night, but Regina didn’t mind this change one bit. She could give up control for a little while. Give it up and feel entirely at peace with it. 

Because that’s what she felt beneath these lime green walls. At peace. Laura on top of her, kissing her, was bliss. It was happiness. 

An untraditional way to cure hangovers, but Regina didn’t mind it one bit. I can definitely live with this. Absolutely.

Laura flashed her a little smile as she reached behind Regina and unhooked her bra. Regina helpfully rolled her shoulders until the material fell away. 

“You are so beautiful,” Laura murmured. 

Regina could feel that idiotic smile blossoming on her lips as she reached up to cup Laura’s cheek. “So are you, my dear. Very beautiful.” 

“But you’re still a bit overdressed, though,” Laura gently teased. 

“Oh. Well. I think it would be wise if you rectify that at once.” 

 

To Be Continued…


	43. Chapter 43

On their third day together in Boston, Laura invited Regina out for dinner. She wouldn’t hear of it when Regina offered to pay. 

“I feel like I never do anything for you,” Regina half complained as they sat down in the restaurant. 

“You are doing something,” Laura said. “You’re here. Now, what will it be, Ms. Mills? Pasta or beef?” 

Regina had settled on pasta, while Laura had opted for beef. And cola. And French fries. 

Regina chuckled slightly as Laura took a sip of her cola. 

“Hey, there is absolutely nothing wrong with cola,” Laura immediately defended. 

“I didn’t say anything, dear.”

“No, but you were looking at it.” Laura pointed out. “When’s the last time you’ve had cola?” 

Regina thought back. The last time she had cola? Probably sometimes during the first curse. When everything was new, and she was aching to try everything her new kingdom had to offer. 

“1989. Probably.” 

“1989?” Laura echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Mhmm,” Regina said and tried to sound nonchalant.

“That’s a long time ago,” Laura said plainly as she pushed her glass across the table. “Taste.” 

“Are you trying to corrupt me?” Regina asked and raised her own eyebrow. 

“It’s not gonna kill ya,” Laura grinned. “Take a sip. Have a taste of this worlds magic.” 

“Very funny.” Regina said completely emotionless as she took a sip of the cola. The sweet taste prickled on her tongue. 

“So? What’s the verdict?” Laura asked and grinned as Regina sat the glass down. 

“The verdict is… That there’s a reason I stopped drinking it. It’s highly addictive but doesn’t exactly do wonder for your teeth.” 

Laura’s grin widened. “You’re a closeted cola addict!”

“I most certainly am not,” Regina firmly denied. 

“You so are.”

“Am not,” Regina protested even though she knew it was childish.

Laura chuckled. She knew she had won this round so to speak. 

Their food arrived, and they ate and chatted and teased each other through the dinner. And exactly three times felt Regina Laura’s foot brush against her ankle, but she did little to stop her. She didn’t   
mind it one bit. Found Laura’s boldness to be incredibly attractive. 

Thanks to their long day of “sightseeing” in Boston, both of them were starving, so it didn’t take them long to finish their dinner. Laura was in the process of coaxing Regina into ordering dessert when   
Regina’s phone rang. 

Regina furrowed her brow slightly as she looked at the caller ID and then picked up. “Good evening, Mary Margaret. What can I do for you?” 

“How does Laura feel about sailing?” 

“Uhh...” Regina chuckled. And good evening to you, too. “Of all the subjects we’ve broached so far, sailing hasn’t been one of them. Care to elaborate?” 

“Right. Sorry. Killian’s been offering to let David and I celebrate our anniversary on the Jolly Roger instead. You know, instead of having the party in our house.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, I wanted to be sure Laura doesn’t get seasick.” 

Regina couldn’t hold her amusement back. Mary Margaret’s concern was… Very sweet. “Hold on a second.” She turned to Laura. “Laura, how do you feel about sailing?” 

Laura chuckled too. “I like sailing. Why?” 

“Because David and Mary Margaret are having their anniversary on the Jolly Rogers.”

Laura spluttered a little. “The Jolly Rogers?!” 

“Yes.” 

Laura recovered fast. “Yo-ho-ho-ho,” she quipped. “Count me in, babe.” 

Regina smiled warmly at her and picked the phone up again. “That’ll be a yes from us.” 

“Great.” Snow said. “Excellent. What are you guys doing?” 

Regina rolled her eyes. Snow was prying now. Give that woman a finger and she’ll take your whole damn hand. “We’re having dinner,” she told Mary Margaret. 

“Oh. I’m interrupting.” Snow noted. 

“Yes. You are.” Regina sassed. 

“Well, maybe I should let you get back to her…. Babe.” 

Regina grinded her teeth. “Goodbye, Mary Margaret,” she said strained as she hung up. 

“Everything okay?” Laura asked. 

“Yes. Mary Margaret is just getting on my nerves. Like she always does.” 

Laura chuckled. “I like her. And David. And Emma. And Zelena. Even though she’s a bit…” 

“Hostile?” Regina joked. “That’s just a façade, dear. She’s a little hostile with everyone. Like me.” 

“I have yet to experience you being hostile,” Laura said and chuckled. 

“Just you wait until I have one of my bad days.” 

“I’ll look forward to that,” Laura joked. 

Regina chuckled lightly as she put the phone away.

“So, what about that dessert, Ms. Mills?” Laura challenged. 

“I’m full,” Regina protested.

Laura pouted adorably. “Really? I’m gonna sit here and eat chocolate cake alone and feel bad about myself?” 

Regina grinned and shook her head. “I guess we can’t have that, can we?” 

“Definitely not.” 

“Better order two pieces of chocolate cake then. We can’t have you feeling bad about yourself.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Laura grinned and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. “Take one for the team.” 

Regina chuckled as she willingly ordered two pieces of chocolate cake. First cola, now chocolate cake. Whatever will be next?

After the dinner they headed back to Laura’s place, and Regina declared that she had never been this full in her entire life. That piece of chocolate cake had definitely been a mistake, she claimed. 

“If that’s the case, it was one hell of a good mistake,” Laura said as they leaned back in her fluffy couch. 

Regina flashed her a slightly lazy smile. 

“I doubt they can do it better in Paris,” Laura continued as she drew lazy patterns on Regina’s knee. 

“I guess we’ll find out in less than two months,” Regina smiled.

“Mm, I can’t wait to show you Paris,” Laura said. She pulled her long legs up in the couch and allowed herself to sink down until her head ended up in Regina’s lap. 

“You’ve been there before?” Regina asked and combed her fingers through Laura’s short, red hair. 

“Mmm, once. Went alone. It was just a mini holiday, and I drank for the most of it, so I didn’t really see much of the city,” Laura said nonchalantly. 

“You went to Paris to drink?” Regina inquired slightly surprised. 

“Yeah, sadly I did. It was right after the shit that went down with my parents,” Laura muttered. “My gran gave me the trip. She thought I needed to get away from it all for a while.” 

“I’m sorry,” Regina said immediately. Laura hadn’t spoken much about her parents, and Regina couldn’t for the life of her understand how anyone could kick their child out for being who they were. 

“Don’t be,” Laura said and raised her head slightly. “I managed just fine. My parents… They’re toxic people. I don’t need them. I have my grandmother. And she’s amazing.” 

“I’m glad you have her.” 

“I might have told her a little bit about you,” Laura confessed almost sheepishly. 

Regina calmly continued to comb her fingers through Laura’s hair. “A little bit, you say?” 

“A huge bit,” Laura corrected herself. “A huge fucking bit.” 

“Okay? And?” 

“And she might want to meet you.” Laura said and bit her lip. 

“Okay,” Regina laughed. “I guess I’ll have to find room in my calendar for that.” 

“You would be alright with that?” Laura asked, frowning. “I don’t wanna pressure…” 

Regina spluttered quietly. “You are so absurd sometimes. I’ve told you the truth about Storybrooke and myself, and you’re worried meeting your grandmother might put pressure on me? Forgive me dear,   
but I think you need to re-think your priorities.” 

“Hey, my priorities are just fine,” Laura sniggered as she lifted her head and wiggled so she sat on Regina’s lap instead. 

“Are they now?” Regina teased as she ran her fingers down Laura’s knee. 

“Mm-hmm, they are.” 

“Tell your grandmother that I would love to meet her then.” 

“Okay. I will. And can we please stop talking about my grandmother now?” 

“Why?” Regina chuckled. 

Laura answered by wrapping her long arms around Regina’s neck, kissing her quite intensely. 

Oh. Right then. Maybe Laura’s priorities were just fine. This was certainly ranking very high on Regina’s list of priorities. 

Laura mm’ed softly into the kiss. Her eyes were sparkling when they parted, and her voice husky when she said: “Feeling like taking a shower, Ms. Mills?” 

“I wasn’t aware that I needed one,” Regina teased. 

“You don’t. But I figured….” Laura started fiddling with the buttons in Regina’s blouse. “It’s been a warm day, Boston is a bit dusty. And a refined woman like you shouldn’t be exposed to that.” 

“How considerate of you,” Regina drawled. “Are you sure you’re not just looking for an excuse to get me naked?” 

“Absolutely not,” Laura huffed. “I assure you, I have the most honorable of intentions.” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

They kissed each other again, and it didn’t take long before Laura had unbuttoned Regina’s blouse. 

“Is that any way to treat a refined woman?” Regina teased as Laura began kneading her breasts through the fabric of her camisole. 

“I still have the most honorable of intentions.” 

“And what they might be?” 

“To make you happy.” 

“How sweet.” 

“And to get you naked,” Laura added as she pulled the camisole over Regina’s head and dropped it to the floor. 

“Doesn’t sound very honorable to me.”

“Are you complaining?” 

“No. Not really,” Regina admitted with a sly grin. 

Laura returned the grin as she pulled her own shirt over her head and dropped it somewhere on the floor. 

Once again, Regina was struck by her beauty. It wasn’t just those strangely alluring freckles dusted all over Laura’s body. It was everything. Plain everything. Everything about Laura was beautiful. Her   
body, mind and soul. 

“So, how about that shower?” Laura murmured into Regina’s neck. She clearly hadn’t noticed Regina’s little descendance into sentimentality. 

“Sounds good.”

Laura grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled Regina with her into the bathroom. 

“I suppose Boston is kind of dusty,” Regina mused as she wiggled out of her pencil skirt. 

“Uh-huh.” Laura answered, but it was obvious she wasn’t really paying attention to what Regina was saying. She appeared to be far more interested in gawking at Regina’s half naked body. 

“Will I be taking a shower alone?” Regina asked as she took her camisole off. 

“No. That was definitely not what I had in mind.” 

“Then undress,” Regina said and flashed Laura a wicked little smile. 

“As you wish, Ms. Mills,” Laura grinned and swiftly opened the button in her jeans, unzipped them and then elegantly shimmied out of them. 

Regina felt very contend with watching the little “show”, but after a certain look and a crass remark from Laura, the brunette unclasped her bra and brought her panties down her legs.

Now it was Laura’s turn to stare, and Regina raised an eyebrow as she without further ado stepped into the shower and switched the water on. 

“I hope you won’t dawdle,” she said through the noise of the water. “Otherwise the water will go col…” 

She didn’t even get to finish the sentence before Laura appeared right next to her. 

“That was fast,” Regina chuckled as she stepped aside so Laura could enjoy the hot water too. 

“I used magic,” Laura joked. 

“Oh, really?” Regina laughed. “I didn’t know you had such abilities, my dear.” 

Laura grinned a little. “Okay, maybe I can’t transport or do magic like you, but…” she waggled an eyebrow and her voice dropped an octave again as she said: “I do have magical fingers.” 

“Oh, believe me. I know you do,” Regina half-laughed. “And that was a terrible joke.”

“It made you laugh,” Laura murmured. “So, it wasn’t that terrible, was it?” 

“Touché.” 

Laura grinned again. “I win,” she proclaimed as she pushed Regina up against the slippery wet tiles. Within seconds, her lips were on Regina’s again. 

Regina yelped a little at the sudden contact. And then she felt every bit satisfied. Oh, this is glorious.

Yes, Laura won the metaphorical award for best/worst joke, but Regina felt very much like a winner too when Laura’s “magical fingers” started their quest. 

 

 

To Be Continued............................................


	44. Chapter 44

”You’re right,” Regina chuckled as she finally leaned back against the pillow. “Lying down was good for me.” 

Laura sniggered and rolled on to her belly. “You didn’t get much rest, but…” 

“Oh, believe me. I’m plenty relaxed,” Regina assured and chuckled hoarsely. This was what one could call last call. Regina would have to drive back to Storybrooke within an hour or so, and Laura had been absolutely determined to “make the most of the time they had left.” 

Regina exhaled slowly and tried to even her breath. Her brain had turned to mush, and her otherwise well-functioning muscles had been reduced to jelly. Her entire body felt completely liquid. As if she was melting into the mattress. Which she probably was. 

“Soooo, I’m voting you stay here forever,” Laura half-chuckled. She too was slightly hoarse, and her fingers trembled a little as they brushed through Regina’s damp hair. 

“Wouldn’t that be glorious,” Regina laughed. 

“It would.” 

“You would never get anything done. And neither would I.” Regina chuckled. 

“I would do you,” Laura retorted. “And be very happy about it.” 

“You’re so ridiculous,” Regina laughed and tested her muscle strength by stretching her leg. Nope. Her muscles were still completely liquefied. 

Laura seemed delighted about that. “Maybe this means you won’t be able to drive home today.” 

“Was that what you were aiming for, dear?” 

“Maybe.” 

Regina clicked her tongue slightly. “A hidden agenda. Shame on you.” 

“Naughty of me, huh?” Laura drawled. 

“Very.” 

“Are you gonna punish me?” 

“Don’t test me, dear.” 

“Are you?” 

“I would. If I could move.” 

Laura laughed shamelessly at that and nuzzled her nose into Regina’s hair. 

Regina closed her eyes and listened to Laura’s heartbeat. And her own. This was glorious. Absolutely glorious. Maybe staying forever wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

Or maybe her melting brain was just making up crazy scenarios right now. Yes, that was probably it. She had already been here four days. She couldn’t possibly stay one more night. That would only distract Laura. And Laura had a store to manage. 

Plus, Laura would come to Storybrooke very soon. And they were going to Paris. One week in Paris. Seven full days in each other’s company. 

Regina’s stomach curled pleasantly. 

“What’cha thinking about?” Laura inquired. Her voice was a bit slurred. 

“You.” Regina said plainly. “And Paris.” 

“Oh.” Laura breathed and grinned in that way that told Regina that she was in the gutter again. 

“Perhaps I was thinking about how much I was looking forward to seeing Paris with you,” Regina drawled. “Perhaps I was thinking about something completely innocent.” 

“Yeah, you know what, somehow I doubt that. You are about as not-innocent as they come,” Laura chuckled and kissed the side of Regina’s neck. 

“And you are distracting me.” 

“Going somewhere?” 

“To take a shower,” Regina said. 

“Brilliant idea.” 

“Without you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because there wouldn’t be much actual showering involved if you were there.” 

“That’s true,” Laura chuckled. 

Regina took advance of her amusement and put one foot on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Laura asked immediately as her fingers wrapped around Regina’s wrist. 

“I’m getting out of bed?” 

“Noooo,” Laura almost whined and tugged at Regina’s arm. “No, no, no, no. Come back to bed. Please.”

“Laura.” 

“Pleeaaaseee?” Laura drawled, and her voice dropped to a whisper. 

“You are one greedy little…” 

“Minx?” Laura offered and grinned as Regina let herself being coaxed back into bed. 

“Something like that, yes.” Regina half laughed as Laura snuggled into her again and nuzzled her nose into her hair. 

“You are so fucking addicting,” Laura whispered. 

“You’re a fine one to talk. I doubt any of your flowers smell better than you.” 

Laura sniggered. “And you smell of…. Apples.” 

“Apples?” Regina spluttered. “Sweetheart, I haven’t been near any apples for four days.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You still smell of them.” Laura murmured into her neck.

Regina chuckled. Apples, really? How original. What a typical Laura comment. 

“And sex.” 

Regina chuckled again. “Pardon me?” 

“You smell of sex too.” 

“I wonder why,” Regina drawled. 

Laura grinned again as she petted Regina’s thigh lightly. “Still weak in the knees, Ms. Mills?” 

“Yes,” Regina said completely truthfully. Her legs felt completely weak. Like jelly. 

“I’ve exhausted you.” 

“Yes, I’m getting too old for…” 

“Nope.” Laura said plainly and covered Regina’s mouth with her hand. “Stop talking bullshit.” 

“I am not talking bullshit, sweetheart. I’m stating the obvious.” 

“Okay. Explain your libido then.” Laura challenged. 

“My libido? Need I remind you who dragged me into bed?” 

“I don’t recall you protesting.” 

Regina chuckled a little and rolled on to her stomach. Laura’s hand immediately started rubbing her shoulders and then her back. 

“That feels nice,” Regina complimented. “Thanks.” 

“Your poor, poor muscles,” Laura joked. 

“Mm-hmm.” Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Laura’s nimble fingers dug into her muscles and kneaded the soft flesh. 

“You know….” Laura said as she pressed her fingers into Regina’s shoulder. 

“What?” 

“If you stayed one more day your muscles would probably feel much better. Much more up for the long drive.” 

Regina snorted. Actually snorted into the pillow. “You are very sweet and considerate, my dear. But we both know I can’t.” 

Laura’s fingers ghosted up and down her spine. “Please?” she whispered seductively. “Just one more night?” 

Regina groaned. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist when you’re begging me like that?” 

“Don’t resist then?” 

“Laura.” 

“I’m excellent at begging,” Laura assured, and Regina was sure she was grinning. 

“I’m sure you are, dear.” 

“I can even be on my knees for you if that’s what you want.” 

“Thank you for that mental image,” Regina scoffed and slipped out of bed. She had to act now. Otherwise she would end up staying one more night. 

 

Driving home from Boston “sucked” as Laura so delicately would have put it. Colorful language or not, she was right. Driving home from Boston did indeed suck. Regina felt every bit dissatisfied as she hit the main road and put more and more distance between herself and Laura. 

The long drive was beginning to feel like a nuisance. The distance was a nuisance. Regina kept reminding herself that they would be together again very soon. In three weeks they would attend Snow and   
Charming’s anniversary, and in little under two months they would be going to Paris for a week. Seven days. The thought of spending seven days with Laura should be enough to soothe her. 

Regina sighed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was a complete mess. Her cheeks were tinted rosy, her brown eyes appeared to be bigger and much brighter than usual. Her hair was tousled, even though she had brushed it before leaving. There was an interesting mark on her neck, just above the collar of her shirt (Regina reminded herself to remove that mark before heading out in Storybrooke).

Her feet were still sore, even though it was two days since she and Laura went out dancing. And that’s the last time I’m gonna dance in high heels. Or maybe just the last time I’m gonna dance ever. 

But it was the state of her lips that really made her scoff. Sure, her lips were always plump and could look rather pouty, but now they were completely kiss swollen. 

I’m a complete mess, Regina noted as she pulled over and applied a bit more lipstick to make up for the “damage”. Hopefully she wouldn’t run into anyone before she had the chance to fix her appearance a bit. She wasn’t interested in being seen this disheveled. She could already see Zelena’s smug smile. 

Her phone beeped insistently, and she took a second to check the message. It was from Laura. Regina smiled goofily at the screen. 

Laura: I miss you already. 

Regina: I miss you too. 

Laura: Any chance you’re free to Skype tonight? 

Regina: I don’t think I have any plans tonight. 

Laura: Other than stretching your aching muscles. 

Regina: They’re aching thanks to YOU. 

Laura: They are. And I’m very proud of my handywork. 

Regina: Speaking of handywork... You’ve given me a hickey. 

Laura: Taking a closer look, I think you’ll find than I gave you more than one :D

Regina: I’m gonna kill you. 

Laura: You liked it. And it’s not my fault you’re not looking at your body when you’re in the shower. 

Regina: Exactly how extensive IS your handywork? 

Laura: Happy treasure hunting, Ms. Mills. :D :D 

Regina: God I hate you. 

Laura: Yes. I could really feel the hate last night. 

Regina: Go back to your flowers. 

[Regina has logged out]

Regina chuckled all the way back to Storybrooke. 

 

It wasn’t terrible late when Regina crossed the town line. She had been keeping a reasonable speed, and she hadn’t stopped for coffee either this time. 

Which meant that she was obviously longing for coffee now. 

But first she headed back to the mansion and unpacked her bag. Then she cringed as she slipped her high heels off. Her ankles were aching. She would have to rub them with cream later tonight. Or maybe soak them in some nice, cold water. There was only so much magic could do to help with the pain. 

Regina changed into a pair of flats and waved her fingers over her lips. The swelling went down instantly. In the bathroom she quickly checked the visible parts of her body for hickeys. She only found a couple. Two on her neck and one on her and one on her collarbone. She waved her hand again and made the marks disappear. 

There. All nice and tidy again. 

Now she just needed to push the thoughts of her amazing weekend aside. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking of that when she was with her family. 

Regina glanced at her watch. She had actually been pretty quick. I could have stayed an extra hour and still have been home before dark. 

Oh, well. Lesson learned. She would definitely remember that the next time she was in Boston. If Laura asks you to stay an extra hour, just go along with it. 

What about an extra day? 

Regina scoffed, very aware that it wasn’t worth it to scold herself for being too attached. That ship sailed a long time ago. 

“The traveler returns home,” Granny dryly observed as Regina strolled into the Diner. 

“Congratulations with your newfound sense of humor. Coffee, please.” Regina answered calmly and without much bite. 

Granny did look quite proud of her quick wit, and Regina rolled her eyes as Widow Lucas served her a cup of coffee. 

One would think she had more important thing to do, Regina thought to herself as she found an available table. 

But she had barely taken the first sip of coffee before Zelena came sauntering into the diner. The redhead quickly spotted Regina and went over to her. 

“There you are. I expected you back an hour ago,” Zelena said slightly accusingly as she sat down. 

“Don’t tell me you were worried about me?” Regina teased and buried her nose in the coffee cup. 

Zelena glared at her. 

“I stayed an extra twenty minutes.” Or was it thirty minutes? An hour? 

“Oh.” Now Zelena was smirking. “Getting hard to leave, is it?” 

“Yes, I’m moving to Boston,” Regina said completely flatly. 

“You’re leaving?” 

Her little joke completely backfired when Snow suddenly popped her head up from a booth close to them. Snow’s green eyes was wide with shock. 

“No Snow, I am not leaving,” Regina said a bit strained. “I was making a joke.” 

“Oh. Thank god. You had me worried for a second,” Snow half-sniggered. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled dryly. “You don’t want me leave Storybrooke, dear?” 

“No.” Snow said plainly and grinned. “Laura will have to move here. We need you in Storybrooke.” 

“Wow, wow, wow.” Regina said and held up her hand. “Nobody is moving here, okay? I’ve known her for five minutes.” 

“Eight months,” Zelena corrected. 

Regina ignored that. Snow’s ridiculousness was making her head spin slightly. Laura moving here? I have never heard anything sillier in my life. 

“Oh, hey Regina. You’re back,” Emma said as she and Killian came into the Diner. 

“I am.” Regina said a bit absentmindedly and wiggled her aching feet. “Laura sends her greetings to all of you.” She managed to grit out. Damn. Her feet were really sore. 

“Something the matter?” Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“My feet hurt.” Regina answered truthfully. 

“Why?” 

“Because I was dancing. Or, we were dancing.” 

Snow looked positively amused at that. “You were what now, Madam Mayor?” 

Regina shrugged. “I’m sure stranger things have happened.”

“When you say dancing…” Zelena said and smirked a little. “Do you mean in a club or something like that?” 

“Yes, exactly. Some sort of nightclub. I can’t remember the name anymore, but…” 

Now Snow was sniggering as she said. “Wow. I didn’t know you liked clubbing, Regina.” 

“Normally I don’t. But it was rather fun,” Regina admitted. 

Emma’s mouth twitched, and Regina shot her a warning look. Mention those screenshots to anyone and I will fling you across the room. 

“Well, if she can change your mind about going out dancing…” Snow chuckled. “Are you sure she shouldn’t stay in Storybrooke permanently?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Regina said firmly, and now she was the one smirking as she continued: “But I will be going to Paris with her, so there’s that…” 

Snow grinned so widely, Regina was afraid her jaw might just remain in that position forever. Which would have been both amusing and a little sad. 

“Seriously?” Emma smiled. “You’re going to Paris with her?” 

“Yes, why not? You only live once, cease the day and all that,” Regina answered dryly. “And she wants me to come with her, so…” 

“That almost sounded like a hope speech,” Snow pointed out with another grin. 

“God forbid it. Those speeches are bullshit.” 

“Bullshit, sister dear?” Zelena said and looked annoyingly smug. “Who have you been spending time with?” 

Regina rolled her eyes. Laura is definitely rubbing of on me. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Snow gushed. 

“Thank you dear.” Regina said and tried to remain composed. She didn’t need to grin like an idiot. It was bad enough that Snow was already doing it. 

 

Later that night, Regina called Laura on Skype and had to swallow when the younger woman appeared on the screen. Wearing only her bra. 

“You certainly know how to catch someone’s attention,” Regina complimented. 

“Thanks. I try my best.” Laura grinned shamelessly. 

“Mmm, trying to send me into cardiac arrest.” 

“Does my nakedness really affect you that much, Ms. Witch?” 

“You know it does.” 

“Why don’t you take some of that clothes of?” Laura challenged wickedly. “Making things a bit more even?” 

“I am not stripping on camera, Laura.” 

“Shame. Don’t you want to know where those hickeys are?” 

“Come on, you can’t possibly remember…” 

“Every single one of them.” Laura assured. “Wanna bet?” 

“That sounds dangerous…” Regina muttered. 

Laura chuckled, and for some reason she sounded ridiculously seductive while doing so. “I’ll make you a deal. The more hickeys I find, the more clothes you take off.” 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“If I get it wrong, I’ll be the one to take of more clothes.” 

“So, you’re basically suggesting an advanced form of strip poker?” 

“Yep,” Laura grinned, popping the “p”. “Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

Regina felt her hesitation melt away. It did sound fun. 

“Let’s test it,” Laura suggested, still grinning wickedly. “If I get the first one right, you take your shirt off. If I don’t…” she licked her lips. “I’ll take my bra off. Fair trade?” 

“You’re an excellent business woman.” Regina complimented rather dryly. 

“Okay. First one, above your right hipbone,” Laura said without hesitation. 

Regina tugged the waistband on her slacks down slightly and swallowed something. There was indeed a reddish mark above her hipbone. 

“What’s the verdict?” Laura chuckled. 

“You appear to be correct. Funny. I don’t remember you making that.”

“That’s because you’re not paying attention when you’re occupied with something. Shirt off, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina groaned as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it over her head. 

 

 

To Be Continued.................................


	45. Chapter 45

Who knew time could go this slow? 

To Regina, time seemed to pass agonizingly slow these days. This was the first and only time Regina had ever considered to use the spell that made time pass quicker.

She told herself to be patient. To stop acting so ridiculously. All magic comes with a price. 

Obviously, she didn’t use the spell. She stood her ground and waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

It was ridiculous and irrational. It was stupid. 

But god how she missed Laura. 

Which was fucking stupid. Because they spoke every day. Either via the chat room or through the phone. Laura had developed a lovely little habit. She called Regina around bedtime. Sometimes they spoke about everything and nothing until one of them literally fell asleep with the phone in their hand. 

And sometimes the conversation took a certain turn. Sometimes Laura used that tone when she called Regina. Sometimes her voice would drip with mischief and seduction as she asked Regina to “slip under the covers and make herself comfortable”. 

Regina didn’t need much coaxing. She willingly did Laura’s bidding, and it didn’t take long before she was reduced to a trembling mess just by listening to Laura’s voice and hearing the things Laura would do to her if she was there. 

Regina laughed wholeheartedly at Laura’s joke. They had been skyping for the past hour. Laura had brought her laptop with her to the store where she was fixing a few bouquets, and Regina was in her kitchen, baking another round of apple turnovers. Even though they were both doing other things, it was still nice to have the other one “around” so to speak. It was like being together even if when they weren’t. 

“Do you any plans tonight?” Laura asked, and Regina saw out of the corner of her eye how she bent down slightly and smelled the newly arrived flowers. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe I have to do a bit of mayoring later,” Regina joked. “But apart from that...”

“Come to Boston,” Laura quipped. 

“Funny. Didn’t you have plans with your grandmother?” 

“I do,” Laura confirmed. “We’re going out for dinner.” 

“See? That’s plans in my book.” 

“You could join us,” Laura grinned. 

“That would have been nice, but I think I’m gonna need more than a few hours’ notice,” Regina laughed. 

“Gran already likes you,” Laura said and smiled widely. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “She hasn’t even met me.”

“No, but she can see how happy you make me, so…” 

“I would love to meet her,” Regina said warmly. And she meant it. “She sounds like a lovely woman.”

“Maybe sometime after Paris?” Laura suggested and then grinned. “Yeah. I sort of told her we’re going to Paris together. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all. I’ve told my family too.” Regina answered and smiled. 

“I miss you.” Laura said spontaneously. 

“I’m right here.” 

“I still miss you.” 

“You’re silly.” 

“Maybe I should skype you later?” Laura suggested with feigned innocence. “Wearing a lot lesser than I am right now...” 

“You are bad,” Regina said. But she couldn’t quite find her stern voice. Instead she ended up laughing. Again. 

“Or maybe I should just take my shirt of right now?” Laura continued and waggled an eyebrow at Regina. “See your pretty face going all flushed?” 

Knock, knock. 

“I think there’s people coming over. Might wanna keep your shirt on,” Regina said dryly. 

“Darn it,” Laura quipped.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she left the laptop standing on the kitchen island and went into the hall to open the door for whoever was outside. 

It turned out to be Snow White, Neal and Emma. All three of them insisted that they could smell Regina’s turnovers. 

“And I’m sure you would want some coffee too?” Regina drawled.

“Yes, that would be great,” Emma sniggered. 

“Well, do come in.” I wasn’t in the middle of anything, really.

The three “Charmings” followed Regina into the kitchen, and Emma sniffed appreciatingly into the air. “Those turnovers smell damn good, Regina.” 

“They haven’t cooled off yet,” Regina said dryly. “You’ll have to contain yourself until then.” 

“Will you come and see me ride, R’gina?” Neal asked sweetly. 

“I would love to, dear.” Regina said affectionately and ruffled his sandy-blonde hair. The youngest Charming had his own way of weaseling into her heart, and Regina sometimes joked that he was the   
Charming she liked the most. A statement that always made Snow roll her eyes and say “Regina!” in that tone she often used when Regina was taking things too far. 

The adults sat down, and Regina made coffee for Emma and Snow. And hot cocoa with cinnamon for Neal. But the youngest Charming seemed more interested in the open laptop on the kitchen island. 

He raised on his tippy toes and then he smiled widely. 

“Hi!” he said sweetly. 

“Hey there,” came Laura’s voice in the other end. “How’s tricks?” 

Neal giggled. “Good,” he said. He was clearly amused by the way Laura spoke. 

“Are those your flowers?” he continued.

“Yup. Those are my flowers,” Laura answered and chuckled. “D’ya like them?” 

“Yeah!” Neal said and giggled again. 

Snow looked at the laptop and then at Regina. “You could have said you were busy, Regina.” 

“I’m not,” Regina shrugged. She was shockingly unoccupied right now. 

“Hi Laura,” Emma said and went over to the laptop.

“Hey, Emma. Mary Margaret,” Laura smiled. “Thank you for inviting me to you and David’s anniversary.”

“Of course,” Snow beamed. “We’re looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Are you R’gina’s girlfriend?” Neal interrupted innocently. 

“Neal!” Snow admonished “That’s not very polite.” 

Emma sniggered. 

“It’s not a problem,” Laura chuckled and turned her attention back to Neal: “Yeah. I’m Regina’s girlfriend. Aren’t I, Regina?” 

“Mhmm,” Regina said vaguely. She didn’t mind Neal’s innocent question, but she didn’t feel like discussing her relationship either. 

Laura grinned. 

“Is that your store?” Snow asked briskly and interested.

“Yep,” Laura replied and turned the laptop slightly so both Emma and Snow could see the entire store. 

“Wow,” Emma said impressed. “That looks good.” 

“It better. Costed all of my blood, sweat and tears,” Laura quipped. 

“Regina tells us she’s going to Paris with you?” Snow asked, and Regina raised an eyebrow warningly. Snow was prying. And she was clearly taking advance of having the opportunity to ask Laura. 

“Yep, she is,” Laura confirmed with a big smile. “I’m looking forward to showing Regina around. It’s a scandal that she hasn’t been to Paris.”

“I’ve been a little busy,” Regina defended. 

“Yeah, yeah, with battling villains, I know,” Laura said lightly and grinned. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing Paris,” Regina assured and smiled at the younger woman on her computer screen. 

Laura returned the smile tenfold, and for a moment Regina was entirely capable of forgetting Emma and Snow and Neal’s presence. 

Until Emma fake coughed, that was. 

Careful, Regina. You’re ogling her while your family is present. 

“Those turnovers look nice,” Laura said, unaffected by Regina’s staring. 

“And they taste damn good too,” Emma said as she took a bite of one. 

Laura pursed her lips a little. 

“I can make you some the next time you visit Storybrooke, dear,” Regina said and frowned as soon as the words left her mouth. And now I’m offering to bake for her too. Nice. I’m screwed. 

“That’ll be nice,” Laura said softly, and her eyes sparkled. “If you make me turnovers, I’ll bring you flowers. Fair trade?” 

“Pretty fair,” Regina chuckled. 

She heard how Laura’s phone beeped in the background and watched as Laura picked it up and checked the message. 

“Gran,” Laura explained and smiled again. 

“Oh.” Regina nodded. 

“Between you and me, I think she’s dying to meet you,” Laura sniggered. 

“Is she indeed?” Regina said lightly and ignored Snow and Emma. Neal was far too occupied with the turnovers to pay attention to their conversation. 

“Mhmm,” Laura said and ran a finger through her short red hair. “And I have a feeling she’ll adore you.” 

“You think so?” 

“Of course. You just have to continue being ridiculously sophisticated and ooze high class,” Laura sniggered. 

“I think I can handle that.” 

Laura checked her phone again. “Shoot. I gotta run. I have some rush deliveries, so…” 

“Okay,” Regina said. “Say hello to your grandmother for me.” 

“I will,” Laura assured. “Call me later?” 

“Sure.” 

With a soft blip sound Regina ended the conversation and logged out of Skype. Then she closed the laptop and waved her hand, sending it upstairs. 

“You’re meeting her grandmother?” Snow asked immediately. 

“Yes. I am,” Regina confirmed and took a bite of the freshly made turnover. Emma was right. It did taste damn good. 

“When?” Snow asked curiously.

Regina shrugged lightly. “Sometime after we’ve been in Paris. We haven’t really set a date yet.” 

“Sounds like you two are getting serious,” Emma commented between mouthful of turnover. 

Regina shrugged again. “Half-serious, perhaps,” she quipped. That was an old joke between her and Laura. Claiming that they were only half-serious when they were actually pretty serious.

“Meeting her grandmother doesn’t sound half-serious to me,” Snow said firmly and smiled widely. “She wouldn’t just introduce you to her grandmother if you weren’t special, would she?” 

“Probably not,” Regina overbearingly agreed and neglected to reveal that Laura hadn’t introduced a girlfriend to her grandmother before. 

“Please don’t move to Boston okay?” Snow said spontaneously. “I really can’t imagine Storybrooke without its Mayor.” 

Regina laughed wholeheartedly at that. “I’m not moving anywhere, dear,” she assured and patted Snow’s hand lightly. 

“But still, the distance thing must be aggravating,” Emma said and took a sip of her coffee. 

“It’s a challenge,” Regina admitted. “But as you can see, we’re making it work. I’ve endured worse.” 

“How long is it you guys are going to Europe for?” Snow inquired. 

“A week. Don’t blow up Storybrooke while I’m gone,” Regina joked. 

Emma sniggered. 

“And who’s gonna be… You know, Madam Mayor while you’re gone?” Snow asked. 

“Seems like a mayor isn’t necessary these days.” Regina shrugged. 

“Of course, the mayor is necessary,” Snow said stubbornly. 

“Fine. You are,” Regina teased. 

Snow blinked a little. “Me?” 

“Yes. You. You’ve been Mayor once before. You can do it again,” Regina said lightly. “I really can’t ask Zelena. She would have too much fun with the town budget.” 

“But I could barely work out the generator last time!” Snow complained. 

“I doubt there will be any need for the generator this time. It’s just a bit of paperwork and handling of the towns budget.” 

Snow still looked rather doubtful. 

“Or I suppose I could ask Maleficent,” Regina mused. “She’s good with money.” 

“I’ll do it,” Snow sighed. “But if I screw up…” 

“You won’t,” Regina said warningly. “I’m putting my trust in you, dear. Don’t disappoint me.” 

“I’ll help you, mommy!” Neal interjected sweetly. 

“That was nice of you, sweetie,” Regina complimented. “Can you take care of Storybrooke while I’m gone?” 

“Yeah!” Neal confirmed and smiled. 

“And be a good boy and tell me if your mother does something that isn’t right?” 

“Yeah!” Neal said and giggled at the prospect of being Regina’s confidante. 

“Good boy,” Regina chuckled and ruffled his hair again. 

“Don’t teach him to conspire against me,” Snow protested. 

“Why not? He has to learn somewhere,” Regina half-sniggered. 

Snow muttered something that sounded like “hopeless”, and Emma chuckled. 

 

 

To Be Continued......................


	46. Chapter 46

A few weeks later, Regina climbed into the Mercedes and crossed the town line once more. 

Today she was picking up Laura. Today, Laura would come to Storybrooke again. and tomorrow they would attend Snow and Charming’s anniversary. As a couple. 

Regina chuckled to herself. She could hardly wait to see Laura again. Had missed her terribly. 

She caught herself hum along to one of the silly tunes on the radio, and then she laughed. She found herself doing that a lot late. Everything was going splendid. 

Even the drive to Boston seemed shorter. It felt like she had just started the journey when she suddenly found herself parked outside “The Secret Garden”.

Regina quickly climbed out of the Mercedes and headed towards the shop, but just as she reached for the doorknob, the door was opened from the inside. 

“Pardon me,” said a tall dark haired man. 

Regina stepped aside so he could get out. “No harm done.” She assured and smiled politely.

The man returned the smile a bit more warmly, and Regina could have sworn that he was “checking her out”, but she quickly dismissed it as nothing. Of course, he wasn’t. 

Regina went into the store and was greeted by Laura’s beaming smile. Today the young florist was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red tanktop. Maybe it wasn’t anything special, but Regina found that she looked absolutely beautiful. Those jeans fitted her like a second skin, and that… that tanktop appeared to have been painted on. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Laura said warmly and came around the counter to greet Regina. 

“Hello yourself,” Regina replied and gave Laura a quick peck. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yep. Been ready for hours,” Laura joked. 

“Somehow I doubt that, dear.” 

“I have,” Laura said firmly and motioned towards the corner. Regina quickly spotted what she was gesturing towards. There was an overnight bag waiting in the corner. 

“I was wrong. My mistake.” 

“I ought to punish you for your wrongdoing,” Laura drawled but the fingers skimming up and down Regina’s arm didn’t seem very punishing. 

“Oh yes?” Regina said and went along with it. “And how are you planning on doing that?” 

“I’m sure I could think of something,” Laura grinned. She never broke eye contact with Regina as she hopped on to the counter. “Come here.” 

Regina chuckled as she stepped closer. Laura’s long legs immediately wrapped around her waist. Regina was entirely trapped, but she didn’t really mind it. 

“That doesn’t seem very punishing to me,” the brunette chuckled. 

Laura grinned as she threaded her nimble fingers through Regina’s hair. 

“Nor that,” Regina teased. 

Laura’s fingers locked in her hair and she kissed Regina. 

Regina returned the kiss and her hands found their usual resting place. On Laura’s hips. 

After a few moments, Laura pulled back, and Regina sucked in a breath. Her lungs were burning slightly. 

“I’m so afraid,” Regina teased lightly. “You really are quite intimidating, dear. Especially when you’re sitting on the counter.” 

Laura sniggered. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Regina assured. 

Laura freed Regina from her legs and hopped off the counter again. “Shall we get going?” 

“Exited to go back to Storybrooke?” 

“You bet. Do we have time to play with magic this time?” Laura asked completely nonchalantly. 

Regina grinned wickedly. “Define play.” 

Maybe Laura was getting lost in some sort of memory, for her cheeks flushed unexpectedly, and she bit her lip. 

“Ah.” Regina said knowingly. “I think perhaps that could be arranged.” 

Laura grinned a little, even if her cheeks were still crimson. 

“There’s no reason to blush, my dear.” Regina assured and chuckled. 

Laura didn’t answer. She simply grabbed her bag swiftly and marched out of the door. Apparently, she was ready to go. Regina laughed warmly as she followed Laura out of the store. She had intended to   
open the car door for Laura, but she had already climbed into the car and was waiting impatiently for Regina. 

“Mind if I turn the radio on?” she asked as Regina started the engine and turned the car around. 

“Go right ahead.” 

Laura did just that, and to Regina’s utter horror, they ended up on some sort of rock station. But she swallowed her complains. Listening to Laura jamming along to the music was definitely worth having her hearing permanently damaged. 

Regina chuckled for the millionth time that day.

Laura was smiling broadly when they reached the town line, and she tilted her head curiously when Regina’s fingertips glowed for a moment. 

“What does it feel like?” she asked. “When your magic returns, I mean?” 

“As a sort of rush,” Regina answered with a little smile. 

Laura looked at her glowing fingers. “Do you feel powerless without it?” 

“I did once,” Regina admitted. “But now it doesn’t bother me anymore. Honestly, it’s more a convenience now. I don’t really need it, but it’s nice to have it.” 

Laura chuckled. 

A moment later, they drove into Storybrooke, and Regina smiled. It was nice to have Laura back in Storybrooke. 

“Welcome back dear,” she quipped. 

Laura gave her knee a little squeeze. “It’s nice to be back. I’ve missed your sweet little town.” 

“The town has missed you too,” Regina assured with a chuckle. “It’s not Boston, but…” 

“It’s perfect,” Laura said firmly. “Taken out of a fairytale. Literally.” 

“That was an awful pun, dear.” 

“But you’re smiling anyway,” Laura remarked.

Regina didn’t deny that. She was in fact smiling again. “Are you hungry or do you want to dump your bag at my place before we eat?” 

“I’m actually pretty hungry,” Laura said. “Plus, I’ve been dreaming about those burgers since I left. You won’t find any of those in Boston.” 

“No, I suspect you won’t. Alright then. Granny’s it is then,” Regina said as they drove down Main Street. 

A moment after, she parked the Mercedes in front of Granny’s and Laura showed how little she cared about traditions as she hopped out of the car, went around it and opened the door for Regina. 

Regina rolled her eyes ever so slightly as she took Laura’s offered hand and allowed her to help her out of the car. “Shouldn’t I be the one to…” 

“Possibly. I don’t care,” Laura said with a slight smirk. “And besides, you’re much more of a lady than I am.” 

“That is so not true.” Regina denied. 

“You call pencil skirts and silk blouses your everyday outfit.” Laura said flatly. Then she smirked again as her eyes roamed over Regina’s body. “Though, I don’t mind the pencil skirt one bit.” 

“You’re awful,” Regina laughed. 

“Because I know what I want?” Laura shot back, and her blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “Does that make me awful?” 

“Absolutely.” Regina assured. 

“I suppose I’ve always been a bit of a naughty girl,” Laura almost mused, and Regina’s mouth went shockingly dry at that, but she reminded herself that this was a very public street. She was in no way opposed to openly flirt with Laura, but it was possible that the good people of Storybrooke wouldn’t appreciate their unfiltered conversation. 

“I already knew that,” Regina drawled. “We better go inside. Otherwise I’ll transport us right back to my place.” 

“Was that a threat?” 

“I don’t make threats, dear. I make promises,” Regina corrected. “Now come on.” 

They headed into Granny’s, and Regina caught a glimpse of Snow’s smiling face. But she didn’t guide Laura over to the princess’ table. Not today. There would be plenty of opportunity for her to talk to   
Laura tomorrow. 

No, today I want to have her all to myself. That’s not too much to ask is it?

Apparently, it was. Regina and Laura had barely gotten their burgers before one Emma Swan-Jones came into the diner, smiled and cleverly observed: “You’re back.” 

“I am,” Laura confirmed and smiled when she shot Regina a sideway glance. “It’s good to be back. I’ve missed Storybrooke.” 

“Believe me, it will only get harder to leave,” Emma joked. 

“Yeah.” Laura shot Regina another fond look. “I’m sure it will.” 

“I don’t mind the drive to Boston,” Regina reminded her and gave her hand a little squeeze. It was a fairly innocent gesture, but still enough to make Emma smile. 

“I’m pretty sure your poor feet minded it the last time,” Laura recalled with a little chuckle. 

“Only exception,” Regina answered and cringed a little. “Remind me to never go out dancing again.” 

“Or drink for that matter,” Laura added. 

“Or drink.” Regina nodded and took a sip of her ice tea. 

Emma smirked again. It’s obvious she hasn’t forgotten about those screenshots again. Regina reminded herself to “convince” the blonde to delete those. 

“But you were a very cute drunk, though,” Laura said casually. 

Emma sniggered. 

“Hey!” Regina barked. “Kindly don’t sell me out completely.” 

“How is telling the truth selling you out?” Laura wondered, and Emma sniggered again. 

“Excuse me, “Miss-I-trip-over-absolutely-nothing.” 

“Oh, right,” Laura chuckled, completely unaffected. “I did do that, didn’t I?” 

“You sure did. And it looked magnificent,” Regina said dryly. 

“And there’s that sarcasm again,” Laura noted and gave Regina a slight nudge. 

“I’ll let you guys eat in peace,” Emma said and walked off. But obviously, she couldn’t help herself and mouthed: “aww” to Regina. 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

“What was that about?” Laura inquired and took another bite of her burger. 

“Her way of expressing how happy she is for me, I guess,” Regina shrugged and rolled her eyes again. “She’s not used to seeing me with anyone.” 

“Were you counting on being single for the rest of your life?” Laura asked plainly. 

“Yes,” Regina said immediately. After Robin she had sworn she would never do “that” again. Had been convinced that it was the universe’ way of punishing her for what she had done in the past. A price she was still paying. 

But now… Now she knows that’s not true. She’s better. She’s not that person anymore. She has redeemed herself. 

Laura gave her hand another soft squeeze and the look she gave Regina was so tender. 

Regina had told her about Robin. Obviously, not everything. She had left out parts of the story, but Laura knew the essentials. What he had been to Regina. How he had helped her to become who she was today. There were certain aspects about his death she hadn’t told. But Laura knew enough. 

She already knows so much about everything. Maybe I’ll even be able to tell her that I once was The Evil Queen…

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing. You.” 

Laura laughed, and the sound went straight to Regina’s heart. “Make up your mind, woman,” the younger redhead quipped. “Nothing or me?” 

“You. Definitely you.” Regina amended. 

“Aww. Aren’t you sweet,” Laura mocked sweetly and gave Regina a very light peck on the cheek. 

“We’re in public,” Regina said with feigned sternness. 

“I know. That’s why I only kissed your cheek,” Laura joked. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I could be loads worse,” Laura said and stressed out her words by putting a warm hand on Regina’s knee. 

Regina sighed gravely. 

“Loads worse,” Laura said, and her crawled up to rest on Regina’s thigh instead. 

“Eat your burger, dear.” 

But Laura didn’t. Instead she scooted closer to Regina and whispered almost nonchalantly: “How are your hickeys doing by the way? Do they need refreshing?” 

“Laura!” Regina said, now actually scandalized and thankful she hadn’t taken a sip of her ice tea. Laura’s words would most like have made her choke on it. 

Laura grinned. 

“I’ll get you for that,” Regina stated matter of factly and quickly regained her regal composure. 

“Is that another promise, Regina?” 

“Absolutely.” Regina assured. “Maybe I ought to take a look at your hickeys.” 

She felt thoroughly satisfied when Laura’s cheeks unexpectedly flushed. Seeing that pale skin suddenly tinge pink was positively mouthwatering. 

“It sounds so much better when you’re saying it,” Laura said. 

“Are we having a competition?” Regina inquired. 

Laura’s face split into a wide grin. “No, but I could think of a competition I would like to try…” 

“Care to enlighten me?” 

Laura leaned closer again and whispered: “Who can make most hickeys, obviously.” 

Regina smirked. “Are you sure you want to compete in that, dear? I don’t play fair.” 

“I’m sure.” Laura said firmly. 

“You’re on,” Regina chuckled and gave Laura’s thigh a light pet under the table. 

 

 

To Be Continued.................................................


	47. Chapter 47

Regina couldn’t imagine herself ever getting tired of waking up like this. She was warm, contend and not to mention gloriously naked. 

So was Laura. Her short, red hair was sticking up. She had shrugged the duvets of at some point, and her leg was slung over Regina’s hip. 

Regina knew they were on a schedule. They had to prepare for Snow and Charming’s anniversary. They had to put on their fancy clothes and makeup and comb their hair. She relaxed back against the pillows and enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed simply being here. That was a rarity for her. Any moment she didn’t do anything, always seemed wasted somehow. 

But on this particular morning, she wasn’t complaining over doing nothing. Quite the reverse. 

Plus, we did plenty last night. Regina smirked a little and shot her crumbled clothes on the floor a fond gaze. Last night had been quite… Intense. I wonder who won the hickey contest? She could count at least four hickeys on herself, but she had an inkling that Laura had “earned” quite a few hickeys on her own. 

We should get out of bed. We actually should. We’re on a schedule.

But she couldn’t bring herself to get out of bed. Not yet. Just five more minutes.

Laura hummed something, and for a moment Regina thought that she was doing it in her sleep, but then she felt Laura’s eyelashes flutter against her naked skin. 

Regina sniggered a little. It tickled. 

“Go’ morning,” Laura slurred, and Regina chuckled again. It reminded her of the drunken nonsense Laura had said on their night in Boston. 

“Good morning, my dear.” Regina said and ran a finger up and down Laura’s freckled arm. “Did you sleep alright?” 

“Like a wee baby,” Laura said with false and a rather bad Scottish accent. 

Regina chuckled for the third time that morning. 

“I’m all tangled up with you,” Laura said but made no attempt at removing her leg. 

“And is that a problem for you?” Regina teased. 

“Nope. I like being a little tangled up with you,” Laura replied and there was a touch of sass in her voice when she continued: “Especially like we were last night.” 

“Mmm, last night was fun.” Regina agreed. 

“We’re pretty great together,” Laura observed with a grin. 

“We are.” 

“And we have to get out bed, don’t we?” Laura continued and pouted adorably.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Regina answered and resisted the urge to kiss the pout of Laura’s lips. She probably wouldn’t appreciate morning breath. 

“Damn. I would have liked to stay here all day.” 

“Me, too.” 

“Think we’ll have time for this in Paris?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Regina sassed. “You’ll be much too busy with the competition. You’re going for gold, aren’t you?” 

Laura brushed Regina’s dark locks away from her face. “I’m starting to think the competition is just an added bonus. You’re the gold medal.” 

“Are you drunk again, my dear?” Regina teased, but her heart started thrumming in her chest at Laura’s words. 

“We need to work on your ability to take a compliment,” Laura said plainly. “Or to just believe what I’m saying is true.” 

“You’re very sweet,” Regina said softly and brought Laura’s hand up to her lips. She pressed a light kiss to Laura’s knuckles and then her palm. 

“That tickles,” Laura giggled and tried to wiggle her hand out of Regina’s grip. 

“Does it indeed?” Regina teased and kissed Laura’s palm again. Just because she could. 

Laura wiggled her hand out of Regina’s grip and weaseled out of bed. “We have to get up,” the redhead announced with sparkling eyes. “We have a fairytale anniversary to go to.” 

“Oh right. How could I ever forget that,” Regina said sardonically as she reluctantly left the warm bed. 

They showered (for once completely innocent, even though Laura mumbled something about Regina’s bathtub. A treat for later, no doubt), and shrugged their robes on. Then they headed downstairs to   
have breakfast. 

“What do you want for breakfast, dear?” Regina asked as she opened the fridge.

“You.” Laura smirked unabashedly. 

“Very funny. Try again.” 

“You choose. I trust your taste completely.” 

“Right. Scrambled eggs and bacon?” despite Laura’s words, it still came out as a question. 

“That sounds good,” Laura said and smirked again.

“What?” Regina asked as she turned around, elegantly balancing the eggs. 

“You look cute with wet hair,” Laura sniggered. 

Regina raised an eyebrow but couldn’t quite find the scowl she was looking for. “Was that a joke or a genuine compliment?” 

“A very genuine compliment,” Laura assured. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Regina said a bit stiffly. She wasn’t exactly used to that. Being told she looked cute with wet hair wasn’t something that happened to her. Mainly because shockingly few people had seen   
her with wet hair.

“Aww. Are you going all shy with me?” Laura purred softly. And now she was definitely teasing a bit. 

“Wouldn’t that be rather pointless given how many times I’ve taken off my clothes in front of you?” Regina said plainly.

Laura giggled. “I think I’ve undressed more times than you have actually taken your clothes off, though.” 

“Oh, how very clever you are,” Regina snipped and tried to scowl again. But she still failed spectacularly. 

Laura grinned.

They continued to tease each other all through breakfast, and once the last piece of bacon had been eaten, they “lied around” doing very little in their robes. Except kissing. They might have kissed each   
other quite a bit. But just that. One time, Laura had tried to sneak a very clever hand inside Regina’s robe, but Regina had caught her hand, laughed and reminded her that they had plenty of time for “that”   
later. Then she had kissed Laura’s hand again. 

Then, suddenly time ticked, and it was time to get changed for the party. Regina had chosen a red dress. Modest, but still party appropriate. 

Her eyes went wide when Laura emerged from the bedroom. The younger redhead almost looked a bit shy as she looked at Regina. 

“What do you think?” she asked sheepishly. 

Regina took in the image of her. Laura was wearing a black, knee length dress with a low back that showed off the flower tattoo. 

“I think you look absolutely beautiful,” Regina said sincerely. 

Laura’s pale cheeks flushed unexpectedly, and she fiddled with something that looked like a golden chain. “Do you mind helping me with this?” she asked and waved the necklace in Regina’s direction. 

Regina quickly went over to her and fastened the golden chain around Laura’s pretty neck. “There.” she said and dropped a kiss on Laura’s naked shoulder. 

“Thanks.” 

“Let me look at you,” Regina said gently and spun Laura around. She looked at the necklace and took the pendant between two fingers. It was a little rose pendant. 

“That is very pretty,” Regina complimented. 

“Thank you. My gran gave it to me. I only wear it on special occasions.” 

“Laura Rose,” Regina quipped lightly. “Very clever.” 

“Nobody ever actually calls me that.” 

“Why not, Laura Rose?” Regina teased. 

Laura rolled her sea blue eyes and changed subject swiftly: “You look beautiful, Ms. Mills.” 

“Thank you dear.” Regina said and scrunched up her hair one last time. She had opted for curly hair today. Just to try something new. 

“I like it,” Laura said and reached out to touch it. 

“No ruining my masterwork!” 

“Woops,” Laura said rather unconcerned as she brushed a stray curl behind Regina’s ear. 

“Such a little rebel you are,” Regina teased. 

“You have no idea, Ms. Mills.” 

“Actually, I have a pretty good idea,” Regina laughed. “Shall we get going?” 

“We better. Unless you want me to kiss that lipstick of your pretty lips right now?” 

“Let’s save that for later.” 

 

They drove to Storybrooke’s harbor and Laura gaped when she caught the first glimpse of the Jolly Roger. “No way,” she said to Regina. 

“Oh, yes way,” Regina sassed. 

“That’s a real pirate ship.” 

“Did you ever doubt it wouldn’t be?” 

“Yes. No. I mean, I had an image in my head, but that’s definitely a lot different than what I had expected…” 

Regina chuckled. “And does it live up to your expectations?” 

“I’m pretty sure that thing out there just smashed my expectations into the fucking roof,” Laura proclaimed. 

“Good.” Regina parked the car. “Shall we go on board then?” 

“Yo ho ho,” Laura quipped with a large grin plastered to her face. 

Regina wrinkled her nose. “Please don’t let Hook- Killian hear you say that.” 

Laura shook her head and chuckled again. “Captain Hook,” she said. “I’m about to step aboard on Captain Hook’s ship.” 

“Is it a little overwhelming?” Regina said gently and gave the younger woman’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“No!” Laura said quickly and shook her head as she chuckled again. “I mean, it’s fantastic, that’s for sure, but…” 

“You are entitled to feel overwhelmed,” Regina assured. “If you want, we can stay in the car for a moment. You can take a moment to process it.” 

“I didn’t come to process. I came to party,” Laura grinned as she swiftly opened the car door. “And that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

Regina watched as she confidently stepped out of the car and smoothened her dress a little. Laura Rose Edwards, you are unbelievable. And I’m crazily in love with you. 

“Coming?” Laura asked and glanced over her shoulder. 

“Yes, yes. I’m coming.” Regina said as she opened the car door and stepped outside. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Laura said and snuck her hand into Regina’s as they walked towards the ship. 

“Yes, I’m sure it will,” Regina answered and lowered her voice slightly as she continued: “But we can leave early though, can’t we?” 

Laura grinned. “Are you in the gutter, Ms. Mills?” 

“Maybe. A little bit. Is that alright?” 

“Totally.” 

They sniggered a little. They were getting closer to the Jolly Rogers, and no doubt they were expected. Both Snow and Emma looked up. 

“Step aboard, ladies!” Killian chuckled as Regina braved the steps and sat foot on the ship for the first time since Neverland. 

Laura seemed a little unsteady on her high heels and Regina quickly extended her hand out to help her aboard. 

“Thank you,” Laura said gratefully as she took Regina’s hand. “Woops. There we go. I shouldn’t be allowed to wear high heels.” 

“Nonsense,” Regina dismissed as Emma chuckled. 

“Welcome to the Jolly Rogers, miss Edwards,” Killian quipped, and mock bowed for Laura. 

“Thank you. Captain.” Laura giggled and then turned to Snow and David: “And thank you so much for inviting me.” 

“Of course,” Snow beamed. “We’re so glad you could make it.” for a moment, she seemed to completely forget Regina’s existence, but then David leaned forward and gave Regina a quick hug: “And you   
too, Regina.” 

“Of course,” Snow said almost sheepishly as she hugged her former stepmother. 

“Don’t worry. I find her charm irresistible too,” Regina quipped dryly. “Are we the last one to board this floating thing?” 

“No, we’re waiting for Zelena,” Emma said. 

“And this is a ship, Your Majesty. Not a thing,” Killian half-warned. 

“Your Majesty?” Laura echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina’s mouth suddenly went rather dry, and for a second, she felt tempted to murder Killian for his choice of words, but then she remembered that the “nickname” came completely natural to everybody present here. It wasn’t Killian’s fault she hadn’t told Laura everything. 

“What’s with the royal title?” Laura asked curiously, and her warm fingers wrapped around Regina’s wrist once more. 

“Uh… I was once a queen,” Regina said halfheartedly. And a rather terrible one. 

“Seriously? You were?” Laura still looked curious and a smile lurked in the corner of her mouth. 

“Yes.” Regina nodded. “And there’s a very long story behind it. Would it be alright if I shared it with you later?” 

“Of course,” Laura nodded and squeezed Regina’s hand lightly. “We’re here to party. Not telling stories.” 

That’s gonna be one hell of a story, Regina thought to herself as Laura was “kidnapped” by Neal. 

“My apologies,” Killian said quietly. “I didn’t mean to make things difficult for you.” 

“You didn’t,” Regina assured and smiled at the newly arrived Zelena. “It’s about time she learns the full story anyway.” 

 

 

To Be Continued..............


	48. Chapter 48

The party was actually rather entertaining. Regina wondered what had gotten in to Snow and Charming, for both of them seemed rather lively tonight. Everybody was laughing and having a grand old time on the Jolly Rogers. 

Regina kept looking at Laura and thinking about how well she fitted in on this ship. She just blended it. Like she had always been here. She was currently chatting with Killian who was steering the ship. 

Perhaps Laura was interested in sailing, who knew. Regina wouldn’t be the slightest surprised if that was the case. Flowers was just one of Laura’s many, many interests. 

“I think your girlfriend is planning on running away with my husband,” Emma joked as she came over to Regina with two glasses of champagne. 

“That would be incredibly unfortunate,” Regina said dryly and accepted the offered champagne. 

“But it looks like she’s having a good time,” Emma observed and smiled when Laura laughed wholeheartedly at one of Killian’s many, many funny remarks. 

“She does.” Regina nodded. “And I’m relieved to see that.” 

“Were you nervous about bringing her?” 

“No.” 

“Are you nervous about telling her everything?” 

“Wouldn’t you be?” Regina asked rhetorically. “There’s still an excellent chance she’ll run away screaming and never look back.” 

“Yeah, you know what, I don’t think that’s gonna happen, Regina,” Emma said plainly. “Everybody present can see how crazy she is about you…” 

“Terrible, isn’t it?” Regina quipped dryly. “I’m sure she’ll be just delighted when she finds out I…” 

“Learned from your mistakes?” Emma suggested and cut Regina off. “You’re not that person anymore.” 

“I’m well aware.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Emma insisted and patted Regina’s arm lightly. “Laura’s tough.” 

“Yes, well. Let’s hope she won’t crumble under my tremendously complicated life story.” 

“She won’t.” 

“And what makes you so sure of that, Miss Swan?” 

“Savior’s instinct.” 

“That’s about the worst reassurance I’ve ever…” 

“Now, now. Less of the arguing, ladies.” David admonished with a chuckle. “It’s a day for celebration.” 

“I was not arguing,” Regina protested. 

“Just drink your champagne, Regina.” David chuckled. 

“I don’t take orders from farmer boys,” Regina muttered but never the less drank her champagne. 

Emma sniggered. 

That’s when Laura came slinking up beside Regina and wrapped her fingers softly around the brunette’s wrist. 

“Are you enjoying the party, dear?” Regina inquired with a little smile. 

“Mhmm. I’ve never partied on a boat before,” Laura said and returned the smile tenfold. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything as they say.” 

“I’m pretty sure Laura here could steer the Jolly Roger if she wanted to,” Killian interjected with a grin. 

“Yes, I’m sure she could.” Regina agreed. 

Laura giggled and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder. And Snow looked like she was about to have an aneurism. Her face was literally cracking in the biggest of smiles just because Regina and Laura   
were showing affection in public. 

Regina sighed quietly as she nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Laura’s shoulder. I’m never gonna live this one down anyway. Might as well go all in. 

Plus, this day was all about celebrating love, wasn’t it? That was what Snow had babbled on about for weeks, anyway. And Regina wasn’t that much of cynic. Even though she claimed to be. 

They had already spent quite a while on the Jolly Roger. The sun was sinking lower and lower. This was a nice evening. For a moment, Regina caught herself missing Henry amongst the members of her   
family. But she rushed to quieten that impulse. There would be many more anniversaries. He would come back again. Eventually. 

Emma flashed her a little smile. Maybe she knew exactly who and what Regina was thinking of.

David tapped on his glass. “Okay, okay. I think it’s time for a speech.” 

Regina smiled and listened as David held a rather sweet speech where in he spoke of Snow, talked about all the obstacles they had overcome. Thanked her for everything she had been to him. Thanked her for Emma- which obviously made Emma grimace and mutter something that sounded like “too much information”- and Neal. 

Then he spoke of their love and how it still was the most powerful thing of all. Obviously, Snow was a blubbering mess by the time he finished, and she rewarded her prince with a rather repulsive kiss. 

Regina was a bit impressed, though. Forty five years and they are still going strong. However do they do it? 

“Aww, they’re so sweet,” Laura whispered in Regina’s ear. 

“Actually, they’re always like that. Stick around and you’ll see…” Regina quipped. 

“Is that a refined way of telling me you want me to come back?” 

“Yes. Absolutely.” 

Laura sniggered. “You don’t have to ask me that. I will be happy to come back to Storybrooke.” 

Regina smiled, but it was a thin smile. The prospect of telling Laura everything was still lurking in the back of her mind. Please, let it go well. The idea that she could loose Laura if she told her the truth was simply excruciating. 

“What is it?” Laura inquired and raised an eyebrow. “You look concerned.” 

“I’m not, I’m just…” Regina cleared her throat and lowered her voice slightly. This wasn’t meant for anybody but Laura: “I just care very much about you.” 

“Oh.” Now Laura was grinning. “How fortunate.” 

“Don’t mock me, please.” 

“I’m not,” Laura assured and squeezed Regina’s fingers. “I care very much about you, too.” 

Regina smiled. Enough to accept all the horrible things I did in the past? 

She didn’t ask Laura that. Instead, her attention was pulled elsewhere by Zelena who seemed to conspire with Neal about something. The next second, the former wicked witch clapped her hands and said: 

“Excuse me, but the youngest Charming had an excellent idea that involves dancing. I think it would be wise to follow his order.” 

Regina groaned quietly. Dancing. Pff. As if this ship wasn’t rocky enough as it is. 

“What a good idea, sweetie,” Snow praised. “Dancing is a part of having a party, don’t you agree, David?” 

“Oh, absolutely,” David grinned. “We just need a bit of music.” 

Emma immediately waved her hand and made dance appropriate music come floating out of nowhere. 

Everybody seemed to agree that dancing was a good idea. David immediately took his wife hand to lead her into the first dance, and Emma and Killian soon followed. Then came Neal, who gallantly   
offered Zelena his hand. The redhead grinned as she took the youngest Charming’s hand. 

“What about you?” Laura asked sweetly. “Any chance you’ll dance with me?” 

“I don’t really do dancing,” Regina said halfheartedly. 

“That’s not true. You danced with me in Boston.” 

“That was a very different kind of dancing. And it was just the two of us,” Regina muttered. 

“And who says it won’t be just the two of us here?” Laura asked softly and cupped Regina’s cheek. “Just pretend they’re not there.” 

“I’ve been trying that for most of my life. Believe me,” Regina quipped and almost felt tempted to laugh at her own joke. 

“Please?” Laura coaxed, and her voice did that annoying dropping an octave thing. “I just want to dance with my girlfriend.” 

Regina grinded her teeth. “I’m… I’m not very good at it,” she admitted. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“I’ll probably step on your toes.” 

“And you will undoubtedly find a way to make it up to me later,” Laura grinned. 

Regina was just about to get entirely scandalized about Laura’s little hint, when said young redhead took her hand. “Come on. One dance. All I’m asking.” 

“Okay, okay. You win,” Regina surrendered. 

It actually went better than Regina had imagined. Despite being watched by Snow White and the rest of the family, Regina managed to forget about their existence for a moment as she danced with Laura. 

“See? That isn’t so bad, isn’t it?” Laura said with a little smile.

“No, I guess it isn’t,” Regina agreed.

Laura sniggered as they twirled around to the music. 

Regina enjoyed it, but as the song ended she couldn’t help but joke: “Alright, you had your dance. May I retire to a darkened corner now?” 

“Only if I can share that corner with you.” 

“Absolutely.” 

Both of them chuckled lightly. 

The party went on and on, and for some reason Laura succeeded in coaxing Regina into one more dance. Then there were made toasts for Snow and Charming. Emma held a very nice speech for her parents. One that turned Snow into mush and resulted in her nearly choking Emma in a rather fierce hug. 

And the night ended with a request from the youngest Charming. 

“Fireworks, Emma!” the young boy pleaded and looked at Emma with his big, blue-green eyes. 

Emma chuckled as she turned to Regina: “What do you say, Madam Mayor? Shall we make a bit of magic?” 

“I think someone would be disappointed if we didn’t,” Regina said and shot Neal a fond look. Then she effortlessly wiggled her fingers and made the sky light up in firework. 

Emma did the same, and it didn’t take long before the darkening sky was completely illuminated by fireworks. 

Laura appeared to be in awe as she looked up at the sky. 

“Show off,” Zelena commented dryly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Regina answered calmly. “I’m simply following young Neal’s request.” But maybe she was showing off. Just a little. 

“Now that is what I call magic fingers, Ms. Witch,” Laura whispered so quietly Regina was the only one who heard it. 

Regina smirked a little at the innuendo. “I’m so glad you appreciate it.” 

This was nice. Very nice. Too bad my life story could potentially ruin everything.

Regina wouldn’t have minded if this continued all through the night. The party on the Jolly Roger. Just one more hour. Just a little while longer. 

She was stalling. She knew she was, but she dreaded sharing the full story with Laura. All the horrible, horrible things she had done in the past. Laura was so wonderfully normal. Was Regina really asking for the impossible when she hoped that Laura somehow would understand? 

And then the party neared it’s ending. Well, nobody ever actually announced it, but when David started whispering into Snow’s ear, and the princess muttered something about how it was time to go   
home, Regina was pretty certain that this celebration was ending. 

So, she put a hand on Laura’s back and said quietly: “Do you feel like going for a walk?” 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Laura smiled. 

Regina was well aware that they would be the first to leave the celebration, but she didn’t care. She suspected Snow and David would follow suit in a moment. 

Regina quietly made Snow aware that they were leaving, and the princess smiled and hugged Regina and thanked her for coming. And then she did the same to Laura. Laura smiled as she returned the hug. 

“It’ll be fine,” Emma said quietly. 

“Or maybe it won’t,” Regina just as quietly retorted. She had already exposed Laura to so many things. Maybe this would be the famous last straw. The one that made Laura stop and think “what the hell am I doing with this crazy woman?” 

“That was a nice party,” Laura commented as they headed into the Mercedes. 

“Yes, indeed.” Regina said and started the engine. 

“Sooo, about that whole “Your Majesty”-thing?” Laura asked nonchalantly. 

Regina laughed a bit strained. “I told you I’ll explain everything. But not in the car.” 

“Okay. Back to your place then?”

“Yes, but first I’ll have to find something. It’ll only take a minute.” Regina assured. 

“Okay.” 

They left the harbor and Jolly Roger behind. But instead of driving down Main Street and then heading to the mansion, Regina drove away from town and headed towards the cemetery instead. She needed   
something important in order to tell her story as best as she could. 

And that something happened to be the storybook lying in her vault. The storybook would probably be a great “go-to-guide”. If Laura didn’t storm out before Regina finished her story. 

“Okay,” Regina said as she parked the Mercedes. “Do you mind waiting in the car while I fetch something?” 

“No, not at all. What is that place?” Laura asked curiously and looked out of the car window. 

“It’s a vault,” Regina said truthfully. “I have a few books and potions stored down there. I could show you sometime if you want to?” 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Laura grinned. 

“I’ll be back in two seconds,” Regina said and climbed out of the car. Her heart was thrumming painfully in her chest as she headed towards the vault. She could very well have summoned the book from the mansion, but she chose the trivial way instead. Maybe the extra time would be enough for her to collect her thoughts and find a nice way to start her story. If there even was one.   
Regina walked down the few steps and opened the heavy door that lead into the vault itself. She hadn’t been there for a while, and the dust everywhere was a telltale sign. Maybe I should clean this place once in a while. 

She tried her very best not to dawdle as she purposefully walked over to the nearest shelf and found the massive, leather bound storybook. That too, was covered in dust, and Regina gave it a quick wipe with one of the old cloths lying around. Henry would be so disappointed if he saw how you treat this book. Shame on you. 

She wiped the book one more time and then she stuffed it under her arm as she walked back up in the quickly dwindling light. 

Laura was still sitting in the car, clearly humming absentmindedly to herself. 

Regina smiled at the sight. 

“You’re right. That didn’t take much more than two seconds,” Laura quipped when Regina opened the car door and climbed inside again. 

Regina flashed her a meek smile. 

“Are you okay? What’s that?” Laura asked and nodded towards the book. 

“It’s my story. Well, actually it’s all of our stories crammed into one book, but I think we’ll concentrate on my story tonight.” 

“That’s one hell of a book,” Laura commented. 

“Yes. There’s quite a few stories in it.” Regina agreed. She started the engine and turned the car around. 

“You look nervous,” Laura said softly and brushed her fingertips over Regina’s cheek. 

“I am.” Regina said and tried to laugh. But the sound came out strangled and awkward. 

“Why?” Laura asked gently. 

“Because…” Regina’s voice broke and she quickly cleared her throat. “Because you might not like me anymore when I tell you everything.” 

Laura’s eyebrow rose. “I refuse to believe tha…” 

“Don’t say that, dear. Not until you know the full story,” Regina gently interrupted her. 

They drove back to the mansion in complete silence. Regina felt like she was about to be executed (again) when she parked the Mercedes and she and Laura climbed out of the Mercedes and headed up the pathway to the mansion. 

Once inside, Regina bided Laura to make herself comfortable on the couch. But not to make herself at home. Who knew, maybe she wanted to be taken to the nearest bus stop when Regina had shared her tale with her. 

“Do you want something to drink, dear?” Regina offered. “A glass of wine perhaps?” 

“Yeah. That sounds great, babe.” 

Regina’s heart clenched painfully as she served a glass of wine for Laura and then poured one for herself too. Babe. That pet name. Laura was the only one who had ever called her that. And it’s quite possible she doesn’t want to do that when we’re done here.

“So? What’s the deal with the book?” Laura asked as soon as Regina had sat down on the couch. 

Regina didn’t answer. Instead she opened the book and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. A picture of herself in the process of brushing eight year old Snow’s hair. 

“Do you recognize her?” she asked quietly as she pointed to the picture of her younger self. 

“No,” Laura said, and her brow furrowed in confusion. She looked at the picture for a few seconds and then: “Wait, is that you?” 

“Yes. That’s me,” Regina nodded. “And that...” she pointed to the picture of the child version of Snow. “...Is Snow White.” 

“Okay?” Laura said. “You’ve known her for a long time, huh?” 

“Yes, I have. Since she was eight. I saved her when her horse ran wild. That’s how we met.” 

Laura waited patiently. 

“I suppose that’s how my story began,” Regina continued. “With a little girl on her horse. She was very grateful when I saved her. So grateful, she told her father about it...” 

Her mind clouded for a second as her first years as King Leopold’s wife. It might be a long time ago, but some things doesn’t go away completely. There are some things you don’t forget. 

“Go on?” Laura gently encouraged. 

“The king was grateful too,” Regina said and snapped out of her unpleasant trip down memory lane. “So grateful, he proposed to me.” 

She waited. Laura didn’t say anything for several minutes, but then: “Wait. So you are...?” 

“Snow White’s former stepmother, yes. Which also means I’m the former Evil Queen.” 

Laura’s jaw dropped a little. 

“I’m guessing you’ve seen the Disney version of how the story played out between the Evil Queen and Snow White, but believe me, it’s the furthest thing from the truth,” Regina said and flipped a few pages back in the storybook until she found a picture of Daniel. “I know I said my story began with a little girl on her horse, but really, I think my story began with him. Daniel Colter. He was a stable boy I loved deeply.” 

Laura still looked quite taken aback. 

“The whole story is in there,” Regina said and nodded towards the storybook still resting in Laura’s lap. “Everything. It’s a bit difficult to explain everything, but if you’re interested in the full story…” 

“I am.” Laura said. 

Regina once again flipped a few pages backwards until she was at the very beginning at her own story. 

Laura took a sip of her wine and began reading. And reading. And reading. 

Regina reckoned it would probably be a while before Laura would say anything, so she said quietly: “Would it be okay if I go outside while you read?” 

Laura nodded. 

Regina grabbed her glass of wine and disappeared out in the backyard. This was it. Now Laura was finding out everything, and Regina had no idea what kind of conclusion she would reach…

 

 

 

To Be Continued............................................


	49. Chapter 49

Regina chewed anxiously at her bottom lip. She didn’t quite know what do to with herself at the moment. She was beyond nervous. 

Because this could very well be the end of her blossoming relationship with Laura. This could be the moment where Laura thought “what the fuck” and skipped town as fast as possible. 

Oh, god what if she does? What if she actually does? 

Regina bit hard enough on her bottom lip to draw blood. She turned around and half expected to see Laura come sprinting out of the mansion with her bag. 

Have I really just been lying to myself this entire time? Have I just been a fool for hoping that this could actually work out? 

Regina could almost see it for her inner eye. Laura leaving, deleting her number and blocking her on the chat site that started it all. Refusing to answer her messages. Regina would never see her again. 

And she would be alone. Again. 

Regina winced. The idea of losing this beautiful, funny, clever and sassy woman seemed impossible. I already care too much for her. It’s been what, 8 months since the first message and 5 since I met her for the first time, and I already care too much. I should have known better than to get attached so quickly. 

Regina’s heart thrummed uncomfortably in her chest. She had been riling herself up, and the catastrophic thoughts forming swiftly in her mind, only made her more certain that she was going to lose Laura for good. 

Of course, she was. Laura was a smart woman. Too smart to be getting involved with the former Evil Queen. Regina stretched her neck, and even though she couldn’t see the living room from here, she knew that Laura was in there, reading. 

About me. The Evil Queen. The villain from Snow White. Probably the first thing that scared her on television. 

For the first time, Regina regretted signing up to that damned chat site. If only I had just gone about my business. That could have spared me this heartbreak. 

Could she even take another heartbreak? God knows she had her fair share of heartbreaks already. And lived through them. I wonder if I can take another? 

How many heartbreaks could one person take? 

Well, I guess I’m about to find out.

Regina bit her lip again. There comes the pessimism. But hadn’t she every right to be pessimistic? In these very moments, Laura was finding out everything. All the terrible things Regina had done in the past. 

She’s gonna run for the hills. Anyone would. I have too much baggage. 

And she should have told Laura about that baggage way earlier. Before things got serious between us.

She and Laura might be joking around with things only being “half serious” between them, but that wasn’t how things were. Not really. Not for Regina, at least. With each passing moment, she became fonder and fonder of Laura, and the thought of never receiving another message from her was enough to make her stomach clench uncomfortably. 

Regina glanced at her wrist watch. Laura had been in there for a good while already. How much longer? How much longer before judgement day? 

Or maybe she’ll just run straight out of the door without sparing me a second glance. That was also a fairly good possibility. That Laura would ask someone else to drop her off at the nearest bus stop. 

Regina’s stomach clenched again. The anxiety was almost too much. Maybe she should go back inside and check on Laura? 

No, that would only scare her. 

Or maybe she’s already gone. Maybe she snuck off while I waited out here? Maybe she was just waiting until I left to get a chance to leave? 

Her heart thrummed uncomfortably against her ribcage, and she was positively sweating in her party dress. God, I’m such a mess. And right now, Laura is finding out just how much of a mess I really am. 

Because deep down, Regina knew that she was a damaged person. She was. Too much shit had happened in the past. True, she was a much different person now than she was back then, and she was doing a spectacular job at mending and patching up old wounds, so to speak, but could Laura possibly accept her? What she had been, who she was now? Would it be enough?

Regina swallowed something and took another sip of her drink. How she missed Henry right now. He would have known what to say, how to calm her. And he would probably have told me to have hope. 

But how could she possibly have that? How could she hope for anything when Laura currently was learning everything about the great and terrible Evil Queen? The children’s boogeyman, “you can’t play outside at night, what if the Evil Queen is out there?”, the parents worst fear. 

Regina looked at her watch again. Laura had been in there for long. Too long. Whatever conclusion she reaches can’t possibly be good. 

The brunette wanted to take another sip of her drink, but quickly realized it was empty. I should have brought the entire bottle with me. 

She waved her hand and made the empty glass appear. If she couldn’t drink, she would have to wring her hands instead. And she did. 

That was when she heard footsteps approaching. She didn’t even have to look to know that Laura was coming. Regina’s back stiffened. Oh god, this is it. Here we go. Her breathing sped up as Laura quietly cleared her throat. 

Regina turned around very, very slowly, and even took a few steps backwards to appear as non-threading as possible. 

But to her utmost surprise, Laura flashed her a little smile. 

Wait, what? Regina was confused. Why is she smiling at me? hasn’t she read everything?

“So,” Laura said, and her voice was surprisingly light. “That was one hell of a story, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina nodded wordlessly. 

“You’ve been on one hell of a journey, haven’t you?” Laura said. 

Regina nodded again. 

“I mean, your mom sounds like quite the character.” Laura continued. 

“She was.” 

“And this Rumplestiltskin,” Laura said and chuckled a little at the unfamiliar name. “Have I had the pleasure of meeting him yet?” 

“No, he left town with his wife and son a few years ago.” 

“Hmm. Sounds like he turned over a new leaf too.” 

Now Regina was really confused. Why the hell was Laura so calm? She shouldn’t be this calm. Maybe she’s going into shock. 

Laura chuckled a little. “You think I’m really afraid of you now, don’t you?” 

What? WHAT?! “A-aren’t you?” 

“No,” Laura said plainly. “Surprised, definitely. This wasn’t exactly what I’ve expected when I first messaged “Regina from Portland” ...” 

“Do you want to go home?” Regina asked quietly. “Because I completely understand that. I can drive you back to Boston, or I can drive you to the nearest bus stop if that’s what you prefer. Or call you a cab so you don’t have to ride with m…” 

“Will you shut up?” Laura interrupted. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

“Why not?” Regina asked. “Why aren’t you afraid of me? Didn’t you read the whole thing? Don’t you know what I’ve done…” 

“Yes,” Laura said and interrupted her again. “I’ve read everything. I know what happened.”   
Regina’s stomach clenched again. 

“But I’ve also read quite a lot about a broken woman who clawed her way back,” Laura continued softly. “Who tried to better herself and succeeded.” 

Regina didn’t know what to say. 

And Laura suddenly closed the gap between them and dropped a light kiss on Regina’s cheek. “Thank you. For sharing your story with me. That was brave of you.” 

Regina blinked. She wouldn’t be one bit surprised if her jaw landed on the grass in a minute. Brave of me? Brave of me?! What the hell is going on?

“You look like you’re waiting for an earthquake,” Laura commented and sniggered. 

“I am,” Regina said. “Why are you... I mean, how can you possibly want anything to do with me after what you’ve just read?!” 

Laura shrugged a little. “I still stand by what I said once before. Your isn't what matters the most. We’ve all got baggage…” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“..Some of us more than others,” Laura continued and chuckled a little. “But my main interest is the here and now. And the future.”

Regina felt completely dizzy now. “Am I… Am I still a part of your future?” 

“You are,” Laura said and now she was smiling. “That hasn’t changed.” 

“Do you still want me to go to Paris with you?” Regina asked uncertainly. She felt smaller than she had done in a very long time. 

“Of course, I want you to come to Paris with me,” Laura said firmly and grasped Regina’s hand tightly. “That hasn’t changed either. What you've done in the past, IS the past, Regina. I care about who you are now, and what I’ve seen of you so far… Well, to be honest I don’t have a single complain.” 

Once again, Regina felt entirely speechless. Laura had basically just brushed her entire dark past aside. 

“I’m here. I’m staying. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Laura said firmly. “Wanna come back inside with me?” 

Regina nodded and followed silently as Laura tugged at her hand and lead her back through the garden and into the mansion. 

Her head was pounding and it had nothing to do with the alcohol she had just consumed. Laura knew. Laura knew about the Evil Queen. And she didn't care.

The storybook was still lying open on the coffee table, and Regina saw her younger self looking back at her, dressed in a tight, blue velvet dress and with a rather pompous hairdo. 

Regina pursed her lips and felt tempted to shake her head. What a hairdo. It definitely suited the whole intimidating style she had been aiming for back then, but it wasn’t quite as intimidating when you as Regina knew the real reason behind the pompous hair: it had been a way to make up for her small stature. High heels, high hair, tight dresses that gave her outrageous cleavage. That had been her way of making up for her lack of height.

“That’s one hell of a dress.” 

Regina was pulled out of her musings by Laura’s words, and the brunette chuckled weakly. “Yes, I suppose it is.” 

“Do you still have it?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow and shot Laura a look. “I have a few of my old dresses in my vault, yes. Why?” 

“Can I see them?” Laura said and answered Regina’s question with another. 

“You want to see them?” Regina asked, slightly taken aback. 

“Hell yes,” Laura grinned. “Seeing them in pictures aren’t enough. I wanna see the real deal.” 

“You’re a very strange girl,” Regina said dryly. “I’ve just dumped my less than pretty past on you, and the only questions you have are about my dresses.” 

“I’m a simple gal,” Laura quipped with a rather horrendous accent. "But I can ask real questions if that's alright."

"Yes, of course. Ask me anything," Regina said. She felt a little dizzy. 

"Wasn't it hard?" Laura asked gently. "Coming back from all that? I mean, how are you even standing here?" 

"It was very hard," Regina answered. "Unimaginably hard. There was a few times where...." she cleared her throat before continuing: "There was a few times where I wanted to give up and give in to the darkness again, but at the same time I knew I couldn't. I had to keep trying. For Henry's sake. For my own." 

"I can't believe how you survived that," Laura said honestly. "I know everything you've been through is written in that book, but to think that you've ACTUALLY been through it..." She shook her head. 

"My life has been far from ordinary," Regina said and tried her best to chuckle. "It's been... A bit of a rollercoaster." 

That was definitely to put it lightly. VERY lightly.

Regina looked at Laura. She was amazed that the young redhead was still standing here. 

“What is it?” Laura asked. “You’re not still afraid I’m gonna bolt, are you?” 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” 

“I’m not going to,” Laura huffed. “Stop acting all skittish, Ms. Witch. You used to be the Evil Queen. A long time ago. I get that. But you've changed. No more rollercoaster. I’m still standing here. And I’m not gonna go anywhere, so stop acting like I’m gonna flee the scene.” 

Regina shook her head. “You’re amazing.” 

“I know,” Laura sniggered, and her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist. “Sooo, about those dresses of yours?” 

“Yes?” 

“I want to see them,” Laura said plainly and brushed a lock of dark hair behind Regina’s ear. 

“Well, that should be arrangeable,” Regina answered. “If you’d like, I can show you my vault tomorrow?” 

“I’d like that,” Laura smiled. “Her hands skated down to rest on Regina’s hips. “And do you know what I would like to do tonight?” 

Regina chuckled. “Yes, I do believe I have an inkling.”

 

 

 

To Be Continued.................


	50. Chapter 50

When Regina woke the following morning, it was to an empty bed. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes, panic already coiling unpleasantly in the pit of her stomach. Had Laura perhaps changed her mind and left in the middle of the night anyway? 

But then Regina heard a loud crash and an even louder “damnit!” from the kitchen. Regina smiled a little. It would appear that Laura was awake. And seemingly doing something dangerous. 

Perhaps I should help her. Regina slipped out of bed and shrugged her robe on. Then she padded barefooted out of the bedroom. 

She found Laura in the kitchen. Dressed in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a checkered shirt, and clearly in the process of picking up the pieces of what appeared to be a broken plate. 

Regina took a moment to admire Laura’s long, toned legs and glorious backside. She had every opportunity to do that, given Laura’s bent over position. 

What a view. Regina smirked. She could definitely get used to this. Having Laura pottering around in her kitchen at shit o’clock in the morning. 

“Do you need some help with that, dear?” Regina inquired with a slight smile. 

Laura immediately rose to her full height and turned around. “I smashed a plate,” she admitted sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry,” Regina waved her hand and made all the broken pieces into a whole, unharmed plate. “No harm done.” 

“Nice trick,” Laura commented and grinned. 

“Mmm. Comes in handy from time to time. Why are you up this early?”

“I wanted to make you breakfast.” 

Regina chuckled. “Again? But this is my home, dear. Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to cook you breakfast?” 

“I don’t give a hoot about traditions,” Laura scoffed. “Got any bacon, Ms. Witch?” 

“I think there’s a bit of turkey bacon left.” 

“Turkey bacon?” Laura repeated and looked at Regina like she was from outer space. 

“It’s healthier,” Regina said patiently. “And you can hardly taste the difference.” 

“I seriously doubt that.” 

“Doubt all you want, but that’s the only bacon I have, so take it or leave it.” Regina chuckled. 

Laura looked deeply skeptical as she found the turkey bacon in the fridge and started preparing it for serving. 

“What do you want to do today?” Regina inquired as they chewed their way through the rather delicious, crisp bacon. 

“Poke around in your garden,” Laura grinned. “I think it’s time I see your flowers.” 

Regina chuckled lightly. 

“And you promised me…” 

Oh right. The promised vault tour. 

“I remember.” Regina nodded. “Is that what you want to do first?” 

“No,” Laura said, and within seconds she rose from her chair, walked around the table and sat down on Regina’s lap. “This is.” 

“Why good morning,” Regina chuckled and gave Laura’s waist a little squeeze. She wasn’t exactly used to people using her as a chair, but maybe it was a completely normal couple-thing to do. Or maybe it   
was just one of Laura’s many, many quirks. Either way, Regina appreciated it. Even if Laura didn’t exactly fit on her lap. 

“Have anyone ever told you you’re a bit long?” Regina inquired and chuckled.

“I’ve heard it a few times,” Laura admitted with a sly grin. “Maybe you should be the one on my lap instead.” 

“That’s… Never gonna happen.” 

“Why not?” Laura asked and turned around on Regina’s lap. “I’m pretty sure you’re not heavy.” 

“I don’t have a habit of using people as chairs, dear. That’s more your style.” 

“Mm.” Laura grinned again and cocked an eyebrow. “And you make one hell of a chair.” 

“I assume there’s a compliment in there somewhere.” 

Laura made this adorable little giggling sound in the back of her throat as she turned around more fully on Regina’s lap. Her arms winded around Regina’s neck and she pecked Regina’s lips with little, teasing kisses until Regina gently but firmly pressed a hand against the back of her head to keep her in place. 

Breakfast was soon forgotten (Regina cleared the table with a wave of her hand) in favor of other, more important things. Regina made a quip about breaking the chair, and that resulted in Laura backed   
up against the kitchen table with her fingers in Regina’s hair as they enthusiastically kissed each other again and again.

Regina couldn’t for the life of her find out where that enthusiasm came from. She should be exhausted after last night. Every muscle in her body should be mushy, and yet she felt more energic than ever. 

It’s the Laura effect. It’s most definitely the Laura effect. 

Both of them were so consumed by each other that either of them heard the knock on the front door. 

In fact, none of them heard anything before Emma suddenly stood in the kitchen with a rather sheepish look on her face. 

“I should have called instead.” Emma noted. 

“That would have been strongly in favor,” Regina agreed dully. She could almost feel the physical shift from “Regina-Laura’s-girlfriend”, to “Regina-Mayor-Of-Storybrooke.” 

“Oops,” Laura giggled. “I better go upstairs and get dressed. Morning, Emma.” 

“Morning,” Emma grinned as the redhead disappeared upstairs. 

Regina quickly waved her hand and traded her unruly curls to well combed, straight hair and her bathrobe and silk slip for a pencil skirt and a crisp, white blouse.

There. Now the universe is in order again. 

“How may I help you?” she asked and turned to Emma. 

Emma waved a stack of papers. “I figured I would drop these off before I headed out on my round. But I should have called instead…” 

“You’ve already said that,” Regina muttered and took the sheet of papers from Emma. “Thanks though.” 

Emma shot a glance up the stairs. “Did you tell her…?” 

Oh. Things began to dawn on Regina. The papers had probably only been half of the truth. The real reason behind Emma’s visit was that she wanted to check and see how Regina was doing. And if Laura   
was still here. 

Regina smiled a little. That was actually sweet. “Yes, I’ve told her.” 

“Everything?” 

“Everything.” Regina repeated. 

“She took it well.” Emma said, and it wasn’t a question. 

“Yes, she seems… more interested in the here and now and the future than the past.” Regina said, well aware how baffled she sounded. 

“Wow. She is…” 

“One hell of a woman?” Regina suggested and suppressed a smile. That was what Laura always called her. 

“Something like that,” Emma sniggered. “I think Zelena was right. You’ve really hit the jackpot.” 

“I know.” Regina said plainly. Zelena’s choice of words was slightly outrageous, but the statement was indeed correct. 

Emma smiled. 

That was when Laura came downstairs again. This time fully dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a flannel shirt and a Star Wars t-shirt. 

Regina didn’t know why, but the outfit made her smile for some reason. It was nice to see that Laura was still Laura despite what she had learned last night. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Emma said and smiled again. “See you guys later.” 

Or maybe you won’t, Regina mused to herself as Emma left and Laura’s long arms looped around her waist once more. Maybe we’ll just stay here the whole day.

But Laura wanted things differently. It didn’t take long before she tugged at Regina’s hand and dragged her with her into the garden. 

Regina waited and watched as Laura “snooped around” and explored the garden. 

“You take good care of your apple tree,” Laura commented. 

“I try to. I’ve had it for a very long time.” 

“Yes. I imagine you have,” Laura said and grinned a little. “It’s very old isn’t it?”

“Very.” Regina confirmed. 

Laura picked one of the apples, wiped it a little in her sleeve, and then, without showing any hesitation- she took a bite of it. 

Regina found that to be very symbolic. She really isn’t afraid of me. 

“What?” Laura asked and raised an eyebrow at the way Regina looked at her. 

“Nothing,” Regina quickly said. Good god don’t get all sentimental. That’s embarrassing. 

“These are really good.” Laura said and took another bite of the apple. “I can tell you spend time taking care of your tree.” 

Regina nodded and smiled a little. 

“But your garden could do with a few more flowers, though.” Laura commented. 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Regina agreed. “But I really haven’t had the time to tend to flowers in the past…” 

“Too much villain-y stuff.” Laura finished the sentence. 

“Exactly.” 

Laura spent a few more moments “snooping around” in Regina’s garden, and she kept repeating that Regina needed more flowers. Which didn’t fail to amuse Regina. 

Then Laura finished her tour and came over to Regina:

“So, can I see your grotto now?” 

“Vault, dear. Not grotto.” Regina half-chuckled. “But yes, you can.” 

“Let’s get going then,” Laura grinned. “I’ve counted your flowers. Now I need to count your dresses.” 

“Is there anything that can rock your world?” Regina wondered out loud. 

Laura sniggered cheekily. “I don’t know, Ms. Mills. You did a fine job in rocking my world in the bedroom last night…” 

“Not quite what I meant.” 

“I’m fairly easygoing,” Laura said. “I admit, finding out that my girlfriend is the former so-and-so from Snow White, was a bit of a shocker, but...” 

“You can say “Evil Queen” dear. It’s perfectly fine.” 

“But I reckon it could have been worse,” Laura said and ignored Regina. “It’s pretty obvious you’ve changed. It could have been much, much worse.” 

“What could possibly be worse than…?” 

“Cruella De Vil.” Laura interrupted. ”I would have been out of here if you were her. I love dogs.” 

Regina chuckled. “Oh. Well I can assure you, I’m not the foulest dog skinner to ever have lived.” 

“Wait, she’s not here is she?” Laura asked and narrowed her eyes. 

“Cruella? No, she’s dead.” Regina said. “Don’t worry. But if you’re lucky, you’ll run into Pongo and Archie.” 

“Archie?” 

“Jiminy Cricket in human form.” 

“Right.” Laura shook her head and laughed. “What happened to Roger and Anita?” 

“Who?” Regina asked and frowned. She had never heard those names before. 

“They’re… Never mind. Let’s go and see that cave.” 

“Vault, dear.” 

They drove through Storybrooke, Regina parked the Mercedes in front of the cemetery, and then they walked the short distance to the vault. 

Regina saw how Laura’s gaze lingered on Robin’s grave for a moment. 

“Is that…?” Laura asked gently. 

“Yes.” Regina nodded. She didn’t address it further. She didn’t need to. Laura already knew all there was to know about the story of Regina and Robin Hood. 

They walked down the few steps, and then they were in the vault. 

“Wow.” Laura commented. “You do have a cave.” 

“You’ve never seen a cave then,” Regina teased. 

“Have you?” 

“Yes. And it was full of treasures.” 

“Treasures?” 

“It was a dragon’s cave,” Regina said lightly. 

“Right. That makes sense. Or something.” Laura replied and rolled her eyes while she muttered: “A fucking dragons cave.” 

“Now, now. Don’t talk about Maleficent like that,” Regina teased again. “She might hear you. And she’s actually a dear friend of mine…” 

“Right. You’re friends with Maleficent. Of course you are.” 

Regina chuckled lightly as Laura began exploring everything there was to explore in the vault. It was a bit surreal to see Laura down here, but also surprisingly good. There were no more secrets between them. 

And it didn’t take long before Laura turned her attention towards the enormous closet in the back of the room. She swiftly opened the closet doors and poked her head inside. Regina listened amused to   
her little outbursts. 

“Seriously? You wore these?” Laura asked and waved a pair of leather pants at Regina. 

“Indeed. And they were surprisingly comfortable.” 

“Really? Could have fooled me…” Laura muttered as she stuffed the pants back in the closet and rummaged around once more.

Regina chuckled a little. 

Laura soon poked her head out of the closet again, carrying a black dress and what appeared to be some sort of headpiece. 

“This too?” the redhead asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Mhmm. I think I wore that particular gown for a showdown with Snow White.” 

“Wow. It looks… Tight.” 

“Does wonder for the posture.” Regina said and shot the dress’ neckline a look. “And other things…” 

Laura continued her exploration. “What the hell is this?” she giggled as she weighed one of Regina’s hats in her hand. “It looks like some sort of weird top hat…” 

“I assure you, it looks better with the dress.” Regina said dryly. Wow. Laura’s right. that hat looks ridiculous. How did I ever get people to take me seriously in that thing? 

That was when Laura pulled a blue, velvet dress out of the closet. The collar was decorated with silver, and the back consisted of a dangling jewelry. Regina remembered that particular dress quite well.

“Wow.” Laura said. “That is some dress.” 

“All of them are quite over the top.” 

Laura’s eyes wandered from the dress to Regina and then back to the dress. 

“Absolutely not.” Regina half-chuckled. 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“I could hear you think, dear. And the answer is no.” 

“Please?” Laura said sweetly. “I really want to see you in it.” 

“It’ll only scare you.” 

“No way. I’m not scared that easily. Please?” 

“Laura…” 

“Please? I just want to see the queen once. Just once. Then I won’t ask again.” 

Regina pursed her lips. “Do you promise you won’t run off?” 

“Pinky promise.” Laura said solemnly. 

Okay then. One last hurrah for the queen it is. Regina waved her hand, engulfing herself in purple smoke. 

When the smoke died down, she was wearing the blue dress and her hair had been coiffed up on her head in one of the intrigant hairdo’s the queen so favored. 

Laura’s blue eyes widened a little, and she took a step back. Regina was suddenly towering above her in her high heels. 

Regina glanced at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t worn this dress for a very long time, and it felt strange. Like she was playing some sort of role. 

Laura whistled quietly. 

“I told you it’s a bit much,” Regina said and winced. “Can I change out of it now?” 

“No. Turn around. Please.” 

“What?” 

“Just do it, babe,” Laura coaxed sweetly. 

“Now I just feel silly,” Regina muttered as she turned around. 

“You don’t look silly.” Laura said, and then she sniggered a little. “In fact, I can see the appeal…” 

Regina turned around swiftly and stared at the redhead. “You like this?!” 

Laura shrugged. “I’m a simple girl. I see beautiful things and I react to them. And you, Ms. Queen, look hot.” 

Okay then. Regina hadn’t exactly seen that coming. She was used to being told she looked scary and intimidating. But now Laura was calmly standing there and informing her that she looked “hot”. What a twist of events. 

“Can I take it off now then?” she inquired. 

“No.” Laura smirked as she came closer. “Not yet.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m planning on asking permission to kiss the queen,” Laura giggled. 

“Oh.”

Laura’s arms looped around Regina’s waist. “Do I have permission?” 

“Permission granted,” Regina said. 

Laura didn’t need to be granted permission twice. Within seconds, her mouth was on Regina’s, and her hands were… Well, pretty much everywhere. 

“I really, really like this dress,” Laura murmured as she brushed her finger up and down Regina’s partly exposed back. 

“I gathered as much already.” 

“And I want to see you in every single dress you have down here.” 

“Okay. I think that could be arranged.” 

“And I definitely don’t want to go home tomorrow,” Laura continued as her lips wandered towards Regina’s neck. “Any chance you can stuff a few of these dresses into your suitcase when we go to Paris?” 

Regina laughed at the absurdity. Bringing the queen’s dresses to Paris. What a thought. “No, I don’t think that’ll be possible, dear. Got any other brilliant questions?” 

“Yes. How does one open this thing?” Laura said as her hands skimmed up and down Regina’s side, clearly searching for an invisible zipper. 

“Pardon me?” Regina said. My, this is really the day for strange requests. 

Laura grinned cheekily. “You see, there might be another thing I’d like to ask permission to do with the queen…” 

“I see. And what might that request be?” Regina drawled. 

“Oh, I really can’t say that out loud,” Laura teased. “That would be awfully rude of me, but if you tell me how to remove this lovely dress I might be able to show you…” 

“Oh.” Regina said. “I suppose I can see the appeal...”

And then she showed Laura just how extremely complicated it was to remove the dress. 

 

 

To Be Continued.......................


	51. Chapter 51

The following morning, Regina drove Laura back to Boston, and neither of them were too thrilled about it. 

Laura claimed that she “couldn’t leave now when things were getting interesting”, and Regina was sure the referred to their “vault fun” the previous day. Which had been very interesting. 

But whether they liked it or not, Laura had to go back home today. There was nothing to it. She had to take care of her customers. And besides, they would be together again very soon. In Paris. 

“Well, this sucks.” Laura said plainly when the Mercedes pulled up in front of “The Secret Garden”. 

“Yes, indeed.” Regina agreed but never the less laughed at Laura’s colorful way of putting things. 

“I don’t feel like leaving yet.” 

“I don’t feel like that either.” 

“Stay? Just one night?” Laura asked. 

“We both know I can’t,” Regina scoffed. “You have early deliveries tomorrow.” 

“So? It would be great coming home to you,” Laura grinned. 

“You are very sweet,” Regina smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. “But I can’t stay. Not this time.” 

Laura pouted, and Regina found it to look positively adorable. She cupped Laura’s cheek lightly. “Three weeks. Just three more weeks and we’ll be together in Paris.” 

Laura smiled broadly. “Oui, mon Cherie,” she teased lightly.

Regina chuckled a little. 

But Laura sighed. “I guess this is the part where I get out of the car, yeah?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

“But first…” Laura didn’t finish the sentence. Instead she leaned in and kissed Regina, seatbelt or not. 

Regina was more than willing to return the sentiment. In fact, she twisted her entire upper body as she kissed Laura and postponed their goodbye just a little. 

But unfortunately, they couldn’t stay in the car all day (Regina wouldn’t have minded) and much too soon, Laura broke the kiss and pouted as she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

“Just three weeks.” Regina reminded her as both of them exited the car. 

“Yeah, I know. And right now, that seems like a fucking long time,” Laura muttered as she reached into the trunk of the car and grabbed her bag. 

Regina chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll make it. We have the chat site.” 

“Mmm. That’s true,” Laura replied and grinned slightly. 

Regina walked Laura up to her apartment, and Laura once again tried to coax her into staying. Just one more night. 

But this time, Regina couldn’t be coaxed. She claimed that Laura wouldn’t go to work tomorrow if she stayed, and that was probably true.

So, after a few more heated kisses, Regina said goodbye to Laura and climbed into the Mercedes. 

The drive back to Storybrooke alone was not fun, but Regina had no choice. 

 

Regina wasn’t ecstatic when she came home to Storybrooke. Mostly because she suddenly remembered she had a massive clean up job to do in the vault. Their fun had come with a price. 

I should have stayed the night in Boston anyway, Regina thought to herself as she poofed straight into the vault. 

It really was a mess down here. Quite a few of her old tiaras were lying around and some of her old dresses appeared to be tangled together in the corner. Laura had insisted on what she called a “fashion show”, but Regina had barely stepped into the chosen dress before Laura brushed up on her undressing skills and helped her out of it again. 

Regina smirked. It had been quite fun, but the result was mess everywhere. 

I guess I better get started then. She could postpone it, but the dresses would eventually get damp and end up ruined. Regina wasn’t interested in seeing her old dresses waste away. And especially not   
now when Laura seemed to like them so. 

Regina bent down and picked up her leather pants. Stepping into those had been quite the task, but Laura had been most helpful in taking them off Regina again. 

The things I do for… Regina froze for a moment with the leather pants dangling loosely in her hand. For what, exactly? The things I do for what? 

Did she even dare to delve further into that question? 

Was her “fondness” for Laura slipping into something deeper? 

That sounds dangerous. 

Regina decided not to investigate it further. I’ll have that discussion with Laura, and not myself. 

She lifted another dress from the vault floor and brushed the dust off of it before she carefully stuffed it back into the closet again. 

That would probably keep her busy. At least for an hour so or. 

After her vault clear out, Regina decided that she had earned herself a cup of coffee. So, she headed over to Granny’s and found an empty spot near the counter. 

It didn’t take long before Zelena showed up next to her, looked around and asked: “No Laura?” 

“Dropped her off earlier.” Regina answered and did her best not to sound pathetic. 

“Oh. Emma told me she took your little surprise well?” 

Regina scoffed a little. So, that slipped out. “Yes, yes she did. Very well.” 

“So, you and she are all good? I didn’t dare ask while she was still here.” 

“How considerate of you,” Regina praised. “Nice to see you are capable of that…” 

Zelena shot her a look. 

“But yes, she and I are fine. Very fine,” Regina amended. 

“Good. But you’re snapping because you miss her, yes?” 

Regina deflated. “The distance might be starting to get to me a little,” she admitted. 

Zelena, bless her didn’t feed Regina with ridiculous comments about Boston not being that far away. She simply nodded, smiled a little and said: “Three weeks and you’ll be in Paris with her.” 

And Regina tried her best to settle for that. 

She wouldn’t have made it through the next two weeks if it hadn’t been for Laura and their ongoing chat. 

The reveal of Regina’s former identity hadn’t changed anything between them. If anything, Laura had been even more flirty towards her when they chatted online. One time, she had begged Regina to come on camera in one of her dresses. And Regina, even though she would never admit it to anyone, had actually complied, and she and Laura had had plenty of fun that particular afternoon. 

At the end of the second week, Regina was beginning to very, very slowly plan her journey to Paris. She didn’t dare speak too loudly about it. She was scared of jinxing something. 

But she had found her old, dusty suitcase, brushed the dust off of it and peeking inside it to see whether it was too worn out to bring. It wasn’t, and next step was to very slowly open the closet and ponder about what to bring. 

She was still pondering when she was sitting in a booth in Granny’s Diner, her paperwork spread over the table. She was supposed to be working and get on top of things before the big getaway, but for some reason, she found herself unable to work. 

“Blong.” 

Regina chuckled a little as she fished her phone out of her pocket. And there’s the reason. 

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: Hey, Ms. Queen. Wanna help me out? :P

Regina: Yes. Always. Unless it’s something sordid. I’m in public. 

Laura: It’s…..Half sordid, actually. Oops. 

Regina: Okay. I can work with half sordid. Go on. 

[Laura has sent you an attached file]

Regina swiftly clicked on the attached file with one finger while she used her other hand to balance the coffee cup and take a sip of said hot beverage. 

The next moment she was somewhere between either spitting it out or choking profusely. 

That was half sordid. Laura had sent her a picture of two nightgowns. One black lace, one red lace, both of them very much see through. 

Laura: So, what will it be, Ms. Mills? Red or black? 

Regina: Aren’t you supposed to attend a competition when we get to Paris? 

Laura: Hopefully that’s not all I’ll be doing :-D Red or black? 

Regina: Both. 

Laura: Have I ever mentioned how much I like your mind? 

Regina: Only a few hundredth times. 

Laura: I already miss that vault. 

Regina: I have a distinct feeling you will be coming back to it. 

Laura: You bet your glorious arse I will. 

Regina: Elegantly put as always. 

Laura: Thanks! I try my best ;P

Regina: I’m sure you do, dear. I’m absolutely certain. 

Laura: Soooo, I take it you like the nightgowns? 

Regina: That would be correct. Are those new or haven’t I seen everything your closet has to offer? 

Laura: They’re new. Bought especially for Paris. 

Regina: Oh. Perhaps I should acquire new clothes too? 

Laura: What’s the point in that? I’m gonna rip it right off you anyway. 

Regina chuckled out loud despite trying to hold it back. Oh, Laura. 

Regina: Is that a promise? Because that sounds fun… 

Laura: Careful. Getting hot and bothered here. 

Regina: Says the woman who flashed her less than innocent nightwear for me... 

Laura: Touché, Ms. Witch. Touché. 

Regina: I’ll have you know I nearly choked on my coffee...

Laura: I would like to have seen that! 

Regina: I’m sure you would. Are you available for Skype tonight? 

Laura: I’d cancel anything for you. 

Regina: Was that a yes or a no? 

Laura: That was a “I shall eagerly be waiting by the laptop with my shirt undone.” 

Regina: Laura Rose Edwards! 

Laura: Come on, we both know how much you like me with my shirt undone. 

Regina: ……

Laura: Don’t ya? :P 

Regina: Guilty as charged. 

Laura: Ha! Maybe I shouldn’t be wearing anything at all? 

Regina: I’m pretty sure that would give me heart palpations. Save the striptease for Paris. 

Laura: Fine. I will. But I assure you, you will get a proper striptease then. 

Regina: Looking forward to that, darling. 

“Let’s see, smiling goofily at your phone, playing with your hair and leaving your coffee to get cold… Who could you possibly be chatting with?” 

Regina looked up and saw Snow and Emma approach her. And the cheeky remark had surprisingly enough come from Snow. 

“Oh, do shut up,” Regina muttered. “Yes, I’m chatting with Laura, okay? Shoot me down.” 

Emma chuckled. “How’s she doing?” 

“She appears to be fine.” 

“Is she excited for Paris?” Snow inquired and smiled broadly. 

“Yes, she is.” Regina confirmed. 

“Are you?” the princess continued. 

“Mhmm.” Even though the word was casual, Regina couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face. Because she was excited for Paris. More than excited. A full week alone with Laura. She could hardly wait. 

Emma flashed her another broad smile. “Tell her we’re saying hi.” 

“Fine. I will.” 

Regina: Emma and Snow sends their warmest regards. 

Laura: Aww, how sweet of them. Tell them I’ll be back in their magical town before they know it :D :D 

Regina: Was that a threat? 

Laura: Nope. I don’t make threats. Just promises. 

Regina: So that thing about ripping off my clothes WAS in fact a promise? 

Laura: Do you WANT me to rip off your fine and expensive clothes?! I am shocked!

Regina: Very funny. 

Laura: But hey, you’ll look hella sophisticated in Paris.

Regina: “hella”? 

Laura: It’s a word. Opposed to “abselutely”. 

Regina: Oh god, don’t remind me. I still have nightmares about those hangovers. 

Laura: Don’t be so dramatic. It was a fun night :P 

Regina: Mmm. It was. 

Laura: And didn’t I in fact rip your clothes on that occasion? I have a faint memory of something tearing… 

Regina: Right. That was my panties. 

Laura: Really? You never told me that!

Regina: You didn’t ask. 

Laura: Did I seriously your panties in drunkenness? Damn…

Regina: Believe me, I was impressed too. 

Laura: I’ll have to try that again in Paris. 

Regina: Is that another promise?

Laura: Yes, definitely. 

Regina: Excellent. 

Laura: You know what I would like? 

Laura: Apart from your naked body within reach, obviously. 

Regina: Laura! 

Regina: Back to what you would like, I think. 

Laura: I would like to continue this conversation all day long. 

Regina: But I’m guessing you can’t because there’s a customer coming in, am I correct? 

Laura: Spot on. Gotta go. Talk to you later. Keep your phone close at all times. 

Regina: Will do. Sell some flowers for me. 

[Laura has logged out]

[Regina has logged out]

Regina finally looked up at Snow and Emma who had sat down on the barstools next to her. 

“Sorry about that,” the brunette offered a bit sheepishly. 

Snow chuckled warmly. “Regina, you don’t have to apologize for texting your girlfriend. It’s perfectly alright.” 

“I guess you two can’t wait to run off together, can you?” Emma smirked. 

“We’re not running off together, Miss Swan. It’s a planned holiday,” Regina said firmly. 

“In Paris,” Snow added and mock swooned. “I’m not the least bit jealous or anything.” 

“Well, I’m not about to offer you to come with us,” Regina quipped. 

Emma laughed. “Is Laura coming to Storybrooke anytime soon then?” 

“Yes, I think so.”

“And you’re meeting her grandmother too?” Snow asked.

“I am,” Regina confirmed and nodded. “Once we get back from Paris.” 

“Nervous?” Emma asked plainly. 

Regina nodded again. She couldn’t run from that. The prospect of meeting “grandmother Rose” was definitely nerve wracking. She was the most important person in Laura’s life, and Regina so wanted to   
make a good impression. To get the stamp of approval from Laura’s grandmother, so to speak. 

“You’ll be fine,” Snow assured. “I’m sure she’ll love you.” 

Regina dared not confirming that. “I’ll cross that bridge once I get to it,” she settled for. First Paris, then meeting Laura’s grandmother. One thing at the time, please. 

 

To Be Continued....................................


	52. Chapter 52

Toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup, nightgown, passport, money… Have I forgotten anything? 

Regina frowned a little as she stuffed yet another blazer into her suitcase. Am I bringing too much clothes? Too little? I’m pretty sure Laura would appreciate that, but I would like to bring enough clothes…

Regina packed an extra pair of shoes. Just to make sure she had something she could actually walk in. The heels on the extra pair of shoes weren’t as outrageous as the one she normally donned. 

She found it hard to believe that it was actually tomorrow. Tomorrow she would drive to Boston, meet Laura and then they would continue to the airport and fly to Paris. 

Where did the time go? Regina wondered as she checked whether she could lift the suitcase or not. Luckily, she could. How did the weeks fly by that fast? 

Physically, she was prepared for the trip. She had everything she needed. It was her mental state that had trouble keeping up. 

Laura wrote the first message to me eight and a half month ago, and now we’re going to Paris together. 

Regina shook her head. Now who would have thought that? It wasn’t the first time Regina had considered whether she had actually gone mad. Talk about spontaneity. 

She was actually a little nervous. It was silly, but she was. 

This wasn’t Laura’s apartment or Storybrooke. This was Paris. Europe. I’ve never been in Europe before. No, she had been in New York and Boston, and that was it. I’m not even used to travelling. Isn’t travelling supposed to be some huge step for couples? What if I fuck something up between Laura and I? I’m good at that. What’s the guidelines for travelling together? God, I’ve never even had a normal relationship. 

That was true. She had no idea what normal couples did and didn’t do. Because she never had a real relationship before. At least not in the traditional fashion. She wasn’t used to dating and reaching relationship milestones. Robin was the closest thing she’d had to a proper relationship, and even with him things hadn’t exactly been normal. Their time together had been too short for them to reach any milestones. 

What if I do something stupid? What if we get into a fight and Laura gives up on me? Then I’ll be screwed and alone in one of the biggest cities in the worl… 

Regina interrupted her train of distorted thoughts and scoffed. That was ridiculous. Of course she and Laura wouldn’t get into a fight. No. They were gonna have a lovely time in Paris. 

If that’s the case, then why the hell am I nervous? 

Regina was quick to find an explanation for that. Because this was all so completely new. Both Laura and the idea of travelling so far away. 

Regina closed the suitcase. She would pack the rest of her belongings tomorrow. If she got up early, she could easily manage. 

Now she just had to distract herself until it was time to go. But how? I’m already nervous. And walking around in the empty mansion and count the seconds would probably only make her more nervous. 

By some miracle, her distraction arrived in the shape of a text from Snow, asking if Regina wanted to come over to her and David’s place tonight and have dinner with them. 

Regina immediately texted back and said that yes, she would love to come over for dinner. 

So far, so good. Now she was going to be too occupied to think of the upcoming trip tonight. Oh yes? And what about later when you’re supposed to sleep? What are you gonna think of then? 

Regina scoffed again. She already had an answer for that too. Laura, obviously. She was going to think about Laura. In every way possible until she was too exhausted to actually think. 

Regina turned her back on the suitcase and left the bedroom. She had time for a bit of paperwork before heading over to The Charming’s. It was better to take care of the paperwork now. That way she   
wouldn’t have that to worry about when she got back home from Paris. 

I’m handling things, Regina thought firmly. She was totally in control of things. On top of them, as Laura would say. In charge. Plus, Regina Mills didn’t get nervous about anything. 

It’s just a little holiday. Nothing to it. Just seven days away from Storybrooke. Seven days with Laura. That could make her heart thrum for entirely different reasons. Seven days with Laura was definitely a   
luxury. No goodbyes or having to get back on the road before nightfall. 

If there was something Regina was looking forward to, it was to wake up next to Laura for seven days. 

Maybe that thought was enough to cure her anxiety. 

For a solid few hours, Regina did a magnificent job at distracting herself with paperwork, then she left the office, bought a bottle of wine and headed over to the Charming’s. 

Snow White appeared in the door before Regina even pressed the doorbell. 

“Regina, hi. Come in,” the princess smiled. 

“Thank you. I brought wine,” Regina said and handed Snow the bottle. 

“That was nice of you,” Snow beamed and then admonished: “But you shouldn’t have.” 

“Nonsense,” Regina said and dismissed her words. 

“Come in, come in,” the princess said briskly and ushered Regina into the living room. 

To Regina’s surprise, Emma, Killian and Zelena with Robyn were all seated in the living room. 

“Oh.” Regina said. “And here I thought it was only me.” 

“Nope,” Emma grinned. “Mom called and invited all of us to the party.” 

Regina frowned a little. “Which party exactly?” 

“Yours,” Emma shrugged. “It’s called a proper send off.”

“Wait a minute,” Regina said and felt tempted to roll her eyes. “Are you saying your mother is hosting a going away party because I’m going on vacation for seven days?” 

“Yes,” Zelena smirked. “Bon Voyage and all that.” 

Regina shook her head in disbelief. “I think Snow White and I need to have a serious talk about overdoing certain things.” 

“I’m sure you do,” David grinned as he returned from the kitchen with several glasses and the bottle of wine. “But not tonight. Tonight we’re celebrating.” 

“Celebrating that I’m leaving?” Regina teased as she accepted the glass of wine. “I knew you couldn’t wait to be rid of me.” 

That was when Snow came back from the kitchen with her own glass of wine. She clicked her tongue at Regina’s statement and said: “You didn’t think we’d let you sneak off to Paris without a proper goodbye, did you?” 

“It’s only seven days,” Regina protested vaguely. But nobody paid attention to her, and after toasting, Snow announced that the food was ready. 

They were half way through dinner, and Regina was just starting to find Snow’s sentiment sweet instead of annoying, when their chatter was interrupted by a distinct “Blong” sound coming from Regina’s phone. 

“I think someone is trying to get a hold of you,” Killian nonchalantly commented. 

“I’m well aware, but we’re in the middle of dinner. Haven’t your wife taught you how rude it is to text in the middle of dinner?” Regina shot back and elicited a chuckle from Emma. 

“It could be something important?” Snow said. 

“I don’t think so,” Regina shrugged. It hardly ever was. Her and Laura’s conversation always started out sweet and playful and gradually turned more and more R-rated. 

Regina waited until the had finished the dinner and were sitting in the living room before she whipped her phone out of her pocket.

[Regina has logged in]

Laura: hey Ms. Witch. All set for tomorrow? 

Regina: Yes, I think so. Are you? 

Laura: Yep. And I’ve just checked the forecast. We’re gonna have seven days of pure sunshine. 

Regina: That sounds good. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Laura: It’s safe to say the feeling is mutual. 

Regina: How fortunate. 

Laura: Can I call you, or are you in the middle of something?

Regina: My family decided to surprise me with a so-called “Bon Voyage”-dinner. Whatever that is. Is there something on your mind, dear?

Laura: No, I just… Wanted to hear your voice. 

Regina: That’s very sweet. 

Laura: But I guess I’ll get plenty of opportunity for that tomorrow, won’t I?

Regina: Oh, yes. I promise to be a right chatterbox tomorrow if that’s what you desire. 

Laura: I think you already know what I desire :P 

Regina: Careful. I think you’re heading toward the gutter again. 

Laura: I hope you haven’t packed too much clothes. All I’m sayin’. 

Regina: And here I was hoping you’d show me the Eiffel Tower... 

Laura: Of course I’ll show you the Eiffel Tower. And take plenty of pictures of you too. 

Regina: Must you? 

Laura: Yes, absolutely. I promised my sister. 

Regina: Maybe I ought to meet that sister of yours sometimes. 

Laura: She’d love that. 

“R’Gina!” 

Regina looked up from her online conversation when Neal came over to her. He had been out, playing with a school friend, but now he was home again, and he was grinning broadly. 

“Hey there, little man,” Regina smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously. 

“I’m talking to Laura, dear,” Regina answered patiently. 

“Is she coming to Storybrooke again? She was a nice lady.” the child said innocently. 

“Of course she is,” Regina assured and quickly texted Laura what Neal just said. 

Laura found it both sweet and hilarious. It wasn’t often anybody called her a lady. 

 

Honest to god, Regina didn’t get a full night’s sleep, and she was relived when it was finally time to get out of bed. She had jolted awake every two hours, dead certain that she had overslept. 

So, she was relieved when she finally could slam her suitcase closed and carry it downstairs. After a quick breakfast and two cups of coffee, she “snuck” out of the mansion. 

Storybrooke was quiet. Deserted. It would appear that she could sneak off anyway. She climbed into the Mercedes and as she started the engine she sent a quick text to Zelena, informing her that she would be driving off now. And then she warned Zelena not to blow up Storybrooke while she was gone and help Snow out if she got a problem in her new role of deputy mayor. 

Zelena promised to do so and wished Regina a good trip. 

Regina chuckled as she neared the town line. Just four hours until she would see Laura again. For some reason, she didn’t feel quite as nervous as yesterday. everything was gonna be fine. Better than fine. She and Laura were gonna have a wonderful time in Paris, Regina was sure of that. 

For once, Regina didn’t bother to switch on the radio. She knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the song playing. Her mind was swirling around Laura, around Paris, around sunny cafés and the   
Eiffel Tower. And Laura. 

I’m besotted, Regina dully acknowledged. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe she was fully entitled to be besotted. 

And maybe she was more than just besotted. Perhaps her feelings for Laura could be described with one, very dangerous word. But Regina decided not to grant that the mental space right now. One thing at the time. First Paris. Then all the serious stuff. 

Regina squeezed the wheel a little tighter. If she allowed herself to think about that right now, there was a mighty fine chance she would run the car off the road and end up in some ditch. And that would be pretty unfortunate. 

Exactly four hours later, Regina pulled up in front of Laura’s store. Laura was sitting on the bench out front with her suitcase by her feet. She grinned broadly when Regina got out of the car. 

“Finally,” she said and rose from the bench. 

“Did you miss me?” Regina teased lightly.

Laura answered by simply flinging her arms around Regina’s neck and kissing her soundly. 

Regina responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist. Public space be damned. 

Laura snickered a little as she pulled back. “I was just about to ask if you wanted to come upstairs, but obviously you don’t…” 

“Not today at least,” Regina laughed. “I think it would be better to head for the airport instead.” 

Laura smiled broadly as they got into the Mercedes. 

“Paris here we come,” Regina said with more confidence than she had felt yesterday. “Do you have your passport ready, dear?” 

“Oui,” Laura quipped. 

“And everything you need for the competition?” 

“Mhmm. Including a guest card for you,” Laura said and squeezed Regina’s knee slightly. “My plus one. Maybe you can work your magic and charm the judges for me?”

Regina chuckled as she started the engine once more. “No magic outside Storybrooke, dear.” She sweetly reminded Laura. “And believe me, you don’t need me to charm anyone. You’re plenty charming on your own.” 

Laura grinned at her. “I’ve looked forward to this.” 

“Me, too.” Regina said as they hit the main road and headed towards the Airport. 

“My friends couldn’t believe I was travelling with you already,” Laura continued and grinned a little. “Called it a whirlwind romance.” 

“We chatted for ages before we actually met in person,” Regina defended. 

“Almost four months,” Laura sniggered. “I don’t think that’s forever, Regina.” 

“Okay, so things have been going a little fast,” Regina admitted. “But do you mind it?" 

“Are you kidding?” Laura scoffed. “I happen to love fast things,”

Love. Regina’s stomach curled, and she was grateful she was forced to look at the road. She meant like, didn’t she? It was just a slip, wasn’t it? 

Laura hummed absentmindedly and seemed completely unaffected by the little dangerous word she just uttered, and Regina quickly convinced herself that it had just been a slip. Laura hadn’t meant anything by it. It had just been a casual remark. Nothing more. 

When they finally made it to the airport, things seemed to happen in top speed. Like someone had pressed “fast forward”. Regina felt like she had only just checked in and sat down in the waiting area when their flight to Charles de Gaulle airport was announced. She followed Laura to the gate, waited along with the other passengers. A stewardess appeared and gave them permission to board. 

Regina followed Laura into the plane and felt as some sort of zombie as they sat down on the seats the stewardess pointed them to. 

“Everything okay?” Laura asked and squeezed Regina’s hand lightly. “You look a bit out of it.”

Regina nodded slightly. “I’m nervous,” she admitted half-heartedly. “I’ve never…” she shook her head and grimaced. “Never mind. It’s silly.” 

“You’ve never been on a plane before?” Laura asked gently. 

Regina shook her head. “As I said, it’s silly.” 

“No, it’s not,” Laura scoffed. “It’s okay to be nervous. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

“No, it’s fine,” Regina said. 

“You don’t want me to get you a drink?” Laura quipped. 

Regina laughed. “I think I’ll manage without the drink,” she leaned forward and looked out of the window as the plane took off. However incredible it sounded, they were actually on their way to Paris now. 

Regina turned her head slightly and smiled at Laura. 

 

 

To Be Continued.......................


	53. Chapter 53

Regina felt as if she could pass out from exhaustion when the plane landed in Charles de Gaulle airport. 

Her ears felt stuffed and she had completely lost track of time as she followed Laura through the airport. Suddenly, they got their baggage. Left the airport. Into a waiting cab. Regina gave up on keeping track of the events happening. 

She didn’t get much time to adjust while the cab took them away from the airport. The drive wasn’t very long. Definitely not long enough to give Regina a chance to adjust. 

Suddenly, the cab pulled up in front of a rather luxurious hotel called “Four Seasons” something. Regina raised an eyebrow and turned to Laura: 

“Are you sure this is the right hotel?” 

“Uhh…” Laura rummaged through the papers about the competition. “Yep. “Four Seasons hotel George V”. Says so in the papers.” 

“Right then.” 

Regina grabbed her suitcase and followed Laura into the hotel lobby. Okay. This was not any old hotel. This was a bloody luxury hotel. The lobby was gigantic and filled with rather impressive fresh bouquets of flowers.

She left the check in to Laura and kept in the background, thoroughly amazed at what she was currently seeing. How the hell did I end up here? 

“Regina? I’ve got the key. Are you coming?” 

“Yes.” 

Laura’s voice brought Regina out of her wonderings and she followed the younger woman up the stairs and then down a hall. 

“210, 210,” Laura muttered and then stopped abruptly in front of a door. “Oh, it’s here. Found it.” 

“Wonderful. I can’t wait to pass out on the bed,” Regina quipped. 

Laura grinned as she fumbled with the key in the lock. “Well, in a moment you shall get a chance to do just tha….” 

The sentence died completely on her lips when she pushed the room door open, and Regina couldn’t blame her. This was no hotel room. This was a bloody suite. Literally. A gigantic four poster canopy bed. What appeared to be a crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling. An enormous flat screen television. The biggest vanity table Regina had ever seen. French doors (no pun intended) opening up to a balcony. 

Regina stepped inside the room. She feared her jaw might just detach from her skull in a second. This room was enormous. Huge. Gigantic. A quick peek into the bathroom told her that the same rules applied there. It was enormous. With a bloody spa bath. Another large vanity table. Big mirrors. White towels neatly folded. 

“Holy…” Laura muttered as she sat her suitcase down with a thud.

“That sounds about right.” Regina agreed. 

“And all because I’m attending a competition,” Laura continued. “I mean, have you seen the bed?!” 

“I have,” Regina said and shot the canopy bed another look. “It’s very…” 

“Enormous?” Laura suggested. “It looks like we got the bloody honeymoon suite or something…” 

Regina’s eyebrows rose so high she feared they might never return to their original position. 

“Relax, I was just joking,” Laura half-sniggered. “But seriously, this is crazy.” 

“Very.” Regina agreed. 

“Welcome to Paris,” Laura joked and laughed. 

“You don’t say,” Regina replied and chuckled too. This was definitely crazy. And definitely very, very French. 

Laura quickly whipped her phone out and chuckled again. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m sending a picture of this insanity to my sister,” Laura explained. “She’s gonna be insanely jealous.” 

“That’s not very nice of you.”

“I don’t care,” Laura grinned. “This is definitely Paris, isn’t it?” 

“Very much so.” 

Laura grinned again. “I did promise to show the most sophisticated woman in the world Paris, didn’t I?” 

“You’re off to a fine start,” Regina assured. 

“And I didn’t even do anything. Except for sending my contribution to a competition.” 

Regina laughed and shook her head. This really was incredible. She felt lightheaded from travelling and the time difference was messing with her, but now she was here. In Paris. With Laura. 

“Come here,” Laura called. While Regina had had a moment of disbelief, the redhead had wandered out on the balcony. 

Regina followed order and came out on the big balcony. 

“Look,” Laura said and pointed quite unnecessarily.

“There it is,” Regina grinned. 

“Regina Mills, I give you the Eiffel Tower,” Laura said dramatically and wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist. 

Regina chuckled as she leaned into the touch. 

“We still need to get a picture of you in front of it though,” Laura said. “But this will suffice for now.” 

That made Regina laugh yet again, and she gave Laura a quick peck on the lips. “We’ll need to get one of you too, sweetheart.” 

“Couple picture it is, then,” Laura half-grinned. “My sister is gonna be very satisfied with me.” 

“Mmm,” Regina answered. She could already see the smug look on Zelena’s face if Regina presented her with “couple pictures” of herself and Laura. 

Laura checked her watch. “You know, I better pop downstairs to the conference room and let the judges know I’m here.” 

“Good idea. I’ll just try and stay awake while you’re gone,” Regina quipped. She was dizzy and exhausted from traveling. And the six hour time difference was messing with her head. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Laura warned. “It’ll only screw up your sense of time even more. And besides,” she smirked slightly. “We haven’t even christened the bed yet.” 

“You’re awful,” Regina laughed. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re here to participate in a competition.”

“That’s true, I am,” Laura confirmed with a slight smirk. “But you are definitely an added bonus. The icing on the cake. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.” 

“Okay, now you’re definitely talking nonsense. Get out of here.” Regina chuckled. 

“Don’t be asleep when I get back.” 

“Actually, I was thinking of washing the airport off of me while you’re gone.” 

“Good idea. Take your time. I might want to surprise you in the shower.” 

“Goodbye, Laura,” Regina teased as she hauled her suitcase up on the bed and opened it. 

Within seconds Laura was behind her and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. “I won’t be long.”

“I hope not,” Regina joked. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Laura grinned as she disappeared out of the door. 

Regina began unpacking her suitcase. She still felt every bit stunned as she stuffed her clothes away in the enormous wardrobe. She was actually here. At this luxury hotel, smack down in the very center   
of Paris. The city of sophistication. The city of love. 

I did not expect that when I joined the chat site. Regina shook her head slightly in pure disbelief. Her little, halfhearted chat adventurer had landed her in Paris with this amazingly kind, funny and beautiful woman. Maybe it wasn’t so weird she felt a bit dizzy. 

After unpacking, Regina had every intention of taking a shower, but first she found her phone to send Zelena the mandatory text to let her know that she had gotten to Paris alright. 

Regina quickly checked her phone again. She would have to fix the time. Otherwise she would end up real confused real soon. Maine was six hours behind the time in Paris, but at least it wasn’t very late   
back in Storybrooke. It was perfectly alright for her to sent Zelena a text. And most likely interrupt her dinner at Granny’s, but what the hell. 

Regina quickly conducted a little text to Zelena. 

“I’ve arrived safely in Paris. Be a dear and pass the information on to Snow in case she asks.” 

The response came almost immediately. 

“Can you see the Eiffel Tower little sis? 

Regina smirked. 

“I can actually. It’s beautiful.” 

“Show me.” 

Regina’s smirked widened as she quickly snapped a picture of the Eiffel Tower in the distance and sent it to Zelena. And within two seconds, her phone started buzzing again. 

“Would it be entirely inappropriate to say that I’m green with envy?” 

“Yes. Very.” 

“Is it a nice hotel you’re staying at?”

Regina snorted a little as she typed her response. That’s to put it lightly. 

“Yes, it’s real nice and central.” 

“Good. And does Laura still walk on water?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never claimed her capable of that.” 

“You know what I mean. Is she still “nice”?” 

Regina could almost hear Zelena’s sarcasm. 

“Yes, she’s still nice.” 

“Good. That’s good. I’ve just been joined by Snow and Emma and the hook wielding wonder. All of them sends their love.” 

Regina chuckled. Hook wielding wonder. 

“How sweet of them. Do make sure Snow checks up on the paperwork.”

“Will do.” 

Regina decided to end the conversation there and put her phone down on the nightstand. She really needed to wash the airport off of her. She felt a bit greasy. 

She headed into the ridiculously big bathroom and wiggled out of her clothes. She had quite a bit of fun with all the golden taps but decided that a bubble bath was the way to go. 

Regina looked around in the bathroom while the tub filled and shook her head a little. She thought she was an expert when it came to white towels, but it turned out she was a novice. I’ve got nothing on this place. This bathroom was some sort of paradise when it came to white towels. 

Regina turned the tab off again and climbed into the bubble bath. Okay, this wasn’t half bad. In fact, it was very, very good. And we’re here for seven days. Regina could barely believe her luck. I should have cursed all of us to live in Paris instead of Maine, she thought to herself and then chuckled at the absurdity. 

She raised her head and looked out of the window. Paris looked like a miniature city from here. This was quite the adventure. She couldn’t wait to head out and explore Paris with Laura. 

And- her heart twisted a little- she couldn’t wait to tell Henry about this one day. When he came home. If he comes home. 

Regina shook her head firmly. No, for once she wouldn’t think of Henry. She didn’t want to upset herself. She was in Paris. She wanted to enjoy this. 

She stretched out in the tub. Her own tub back in Storybrooke paled in comparison. She could actually stretch out in this tub and the top of her shoulders weren’t exposed to the cool air. 

Regina tipped her head back and closed her eyes. But she didn’t get the chance to nod off before the bathroom door was opened. 

“Boo,” Laura grinned. “You know I wouldn’t mind find this in my bathroom every day.” 

Regina chuckled. “Everything alright downstairs?” 

“Absolutely. I even checked with them to make sure they remembered you as my plus one,” Laura said. 

“And did they?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Good. That’s good.”

“You’ve got to come downstairs to the lobby with me. The flower decorations are exquisite!” 

Regina chuckled again. “I would be happy to accompany you downstairs later.” 

“You better,” Laura smirked and waved a bottle at Regina. “Look what I found in the mini fridge.” 

“You found champagne in the mini fridge?” 

“Looks like it,” Laura grinned. “And since the board is paying everything, I figured…” 

“You figured you’d turn into a cliché and have champagne in the bath?” 

“Yep. Exactly.” Laura said plainly as she stripped out of her clothes. It didn’t take long before she joined Regina in the bath, opened the bottle with a sharp “pop” and poured the champagne into two   
glasses. 

“La vie est belle,” she quipped as she handed Regina her glass. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Regina said as she took a sip. Mmm. This was very good champagne. Crisp and bubbly and wonderful. 

Laura scooted closer to Regina and held on to her glass with one hand while her other hand played with a strand of Regina’s wet hair. 

“Any special requests for your birthday tomorrow?” Regina inquired and put her glass aside to slide her wet hands up and down Laura’s neck. 

“You.” 

“You already have me,” Regina chuckled. 

“Okay, you and me at the Eiffel Tower then.” 

“That could be arranged too. But I was actually thinking a real gift,” Regina said. “Like a jewelry, or…”

“No. Nu-uh.” Laura said. “I have you, a bottle of champagne and a canopy bed at a luxury hotel. I don’t need anything else.” 

“Laura…” 

“A puppy,” Laura teased. “Buy me a puppy and you would be the perfect woman.” 

“Oh, very funny. I didn’t know you had a fondness for dogs.” 

“I love them,” Laura said earnestly. “I would love to have my own sometimes.” 

“I see,” Regina said and took another sip of her champagne. “I’m not really a dog person myself.” 

“And you weren’t an internet girl either when I first met you,” Laura quipped. “I’m sure I could change your mind about this as well.” 

“I don’t think you could. But you could try.”

Laura grinned as she set her own glass aside. Her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer. “How would you feel about christening the bath tub?” 

“I’ve heard of worse ideas,” Regina grinned. This vacation was gonna be wonderful. 

 

To Be Continued...................


	54. Chapter 54

The following morning, Regina was the first one awake. And for a second she was confused over being in this ridiculously big bed, but then she remembered she was in Paris and chuckled a little. Paris. It still felt a little strange. 

Regina stretched her neck slightly. Sunshine was peering in through the thin, white curtains. It was undoubtedly gonna be a beautiful day in Paris. 

Well, I didn’t expect less on Laura’s birthday. 

Regina turned to lie on her side instead. Laura was still a lumpy shape under the covers. Maybe she was still tired after last night where they had “christened the bed”. Several times. 

Regina’s early riser instinct forced her to get out of bed. She slipped on her silk bathrobe, lifted the curtains slightly and peered out of the window again. She could see the Eiffel Tower, and once again she wondered how she ended up here. Maybe she was just the luckiest woman alive. 

Regina snorted quietly. There was a time where she thought she would never label herself as “lucky”.

She ran a finger through her tangled hair. Maybe she should take a shower and get dressed so she was ready to head out. It seemed silly to sleep in when they were in Paris. 

“You know, the only thing you need is a post coital cigarette, and you would be the epitome of the French woman.” 

Regina chuckled slightly. “I don’t smoke, dear.” 

“Doesn’t everybody smoke in Paris?” Laura asked and yawned soundly. 

“Isn’t that just a myth?” Regina mused. 

“I don’t know. Possibly. What time is it?” 

“Eight fifteen,” Regina said. 

“Why are you such an early riser?” Laura groaned. 

“Why are you such a sleepyhead?” 

“Touché, Ms. Witch.” 

Regina chuckled as she turned away from the window. Laura looked absolutely delightful. All bleary eyed and with her red hair mussed up.

“Happy birthday, dear.” Regina said lightly. 

Laura flashed her a smile. “Thanks. But didn’t you already say that last night?” 

“Possibly,” Regina shrugged. She wasn’t a hundredth percent certain what she said and didn’t say last night. 

Laura’s grin turned into a smirk. “You know,” she said as she stretched her hand out towards Regina. “I feel really sorry for whoever lives in the room next to ours.” 

“Let’s hope the hotel walls are thick,” Regina said dryly as she took Laura’s hand.

“Mmm, otherwise we might just get kicked out,” Laura quipped. 

“Very funny. Aren’t you gonna get out of bed?” Regina suggested. “I think you promised to show me the Eiffel Tower.” 

“I did,” Laura agreed. “But it’s my birthday. That means I get to make requests all day, right?” 

“Yes, I suppose so. And what is your first request then?” 

“Come back to bed,” Laura smirked and tightened her grip on Regina’s hand. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“Yep. And take your robe off while you’re at it.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. But this was Laura’s birthday, was it not? Shouldn’t she have whatever she wanted on her birthday? Regina fiddled with the belt for a second and then she took the robe off. It fell to   
the floor and Laura tilted her head and shot her a positively hungry look. 

It was Regina’s turn to smirk as she climbed back to bed. Within seconds, Laura’s long arms looped around her. 

Regina almost purred when Laura pulled her closer and started playing with her hair. It hadn’t taken Laura long to find that hidden “weakness”. Regina definitely had a thing for having her hair played   
with. Just the way Laura was combing through her hair and scratching her scalp slightly was enough to make Regina sleepy again. 

“You’re so good at that,” Regina complimented, and then with a slight chuckle: “Is that really what you want to do for your birthday?”

“No,” Laura grinned as her hand travelled down and cupped Regina’s breast. “I just have mad foreplay skills.” 

“Yes, you sure do-oh!” Regina’s voice broke slightly when Laura rolled a hardening nipple between her fingers. 

Laura smirked. She was obviously very satisfied with Regina’s reaction. 

“What are you doing to me?” Regina half moaned. Her brain was already going a bit foggy. 

“Giving you a good morning?” Laura suggested as she positioned herself more properly. Her lips wrapped around Regina’s nipple, and Regina bit her lip.

Oh, fuck. This was not how she had planned on spending her morning, but she definitely wasn’t complaining. How could she, when Laura was giving her such a delightfully good morning? 

Laura suckled at her nipple, switched side, did the same thing to the other, and Regina was beginning to feel rather warm. 

“Laura….”

Laura lifted her head again and smirked slightly as she came up to peck Regina’s lips. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” she husked. 

“But it’s not my birthday,” Regina muttered halfheartedly. She should be the one doing this to Laura. Not the other way around. But the problem was that Regina had very little desire to stop this. 

Laura grinned again. “Believe me, this is exactly what I want to do for my birthday.” With that she resumed her task of kissing her way down Regina’s body. When she reached the apex of Regina’s thigh, 

Regina was in dire need of something to hold on to, and she grabbed onto the sheets underneath her. 

Soon, Laura’s smart mouth travelled lower and Regina dearly hoped the hotel walls were thick. Otherwise there was a very fair chance they would be kicked out of this hotel. 

“Oh god, don’t stop!” Regina hissed. Little lower, just a little lower. Don’t stop, don’t sto… her train of thoughts were interrupted when Laura quite literally hit a nerve. Oh, god that feels so good. 

Slender fingers joined the party Laura’s mouth was having, and oh fuck, there it is. 

If this was how Laura wanted to spend her birthday, Regina had absolutely zero protests. 

 

Eventually, they made it out of bed. Eventually, they got dressed and headed down to the restaurant. Where nobody gave them funny looks. 

“Maybe the walls are thick anyway,” Laura whispered conspiratorially and nudged Regina. 

“Shut up,” Regina whispered back and laughed despite the blush rising in her cheeks. 

Laura sniggered. Her arm looped around Regina’s waist, and she gave Regina’s hip a playful little squeeze. 

The buffet in the restaurant was nothing short of amazing. Regina had never seen so much delicious food in the same place, and for once, she forgot about diets and cholesterol and allowed herself to eat whatever she wanted. Including pancakes swimming in syrup. 

At least Laura ate just as much as Regina. That was a consolation. 

“Well, this is a bit different than Boston.” Laura commented nonchalantly as she treated herself to another crepe. 

“You don’t say,” Regina laughed. 

“I’m glad the competition doesn’t start until tomorrow,” Laura said in earnestly and grinned. “I get to play tourist with you today.” 

“Aren’t you lucky.” 

“Very,” Laura said firmly and squeezed Regina’s hand. 

Regina smiled at her. 

After breakfast, they agreed that the Eiffel Tower was the best thing to do right now. So they ventured out in the Parisian sunshine and headed towards the famous tower. 

They stood in line for quite a while, and as they waited, Laura’s phone rang, and she smiled widely as she answered and said: “Hi, grams.” 

Regina smiled too. She had already heard plenty about “grandma Rose”. Enough to know how close she and Laura were. 

Once they returned home from Paris, Regina was supposed to meet her for the first time, and admittedly, Regina was nervous. She knew how much Laura loved her grandmother, and she knew how much 

Laura valued her grandmother’s opinion. Regina was nervous that “grandma Rose” wouldn’t like her. Would think she was completely wrong for her granddaughter. 

I’ve never done this before. I’ve never actually tried anything like this. It was almost funny. She had never done something so normal as “dated” and met her partners relatives before. 

“Yeah, I’m doing good,” Laura said into the phone. “I’m currently standing in line at the Eiffel Tower. What? Yes, yes of course. Regina’s right here.” 

“Give her my greetings,” Regina said quietly. 

Laura laughed and wrapped one arm around Regina’s shoulder. “Yeah, she says hi. Yes, I think so. We will. Alright. Thanks, grams. Bye.” She ended the call and slid the phone back in her pocket. “My   
grandmother sends her love.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And she’s really looking forward to meet you.” 

“That’s nice,” Regina said vaguely. 

Laura sniggered and gave Regina’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “She’s not that dangerous. You don’t have to be nervous about meeting her.” 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Regina said plainly. 

Laura laughed again. “And why wouldn’t she? You’re awesome.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t think…” 

“And,” Laura interrupted. “She’s already eternally grateful to you.”

“To me? Why?” 

Laura grabbed Regina’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to it. “Because you make me so happy, you idiot. My grandmother is a fan of seeing me happy.” 

“Your grandmother and I have that in common.” Regina tried her best to quip. 

“She’ll adore you,” Laura said firmly. “Just you wait and see.” 

Regina tried her best to go with that, but she was terrified of making a bad first impression on the most important person in Laura’s life. 

She didn’t get much time to worry about it, though. Suddenly the queue dissolved, and it was their turn to face the famous tower. 

Several elevators and too many goddamn stairs later, both of them were breathless and a little bit sweaty, but it was worth it. Now they were at the very top of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Regina Mills, your Eiffel Tower,” Laura announced. But the dramatic effect was slightly ruined because she was breathless while she said it. 

Regina chuckled. “The view is amazing.” 

“Yes, yes, it is,” Laura said. But she wasn’t looking at the miniature version of Paris underneath them. She was looking at Regina. 

Regina rolled her dark eyes. “You’re supposed to look at the city. Not me.” 

Laura chuckled. “You look better.” 

Regina shook her head in an “I give up” fashion and went over to the railing. She had never had a problem with heights, but she had to admit this was very high. 

She turned around to encourage Laura to come over and see, but Laura had whipped out her phone again and was currently snapping pictures of Regina. 

“Laura! Don’t take pictures of me without warning me!” Regina scolded. There was a fair chance Laura had captured her childlike enthusiasm on camera. 

“Why not? You look beautiful,” Laura scoffed as if that was excuse enough. 

“At least give a girl a chance to pose for the camera,” Regina muttered dryly and cringed at the fact that she just referred to herself as a “girl”. Now that was a long time ago. Don’t forget how old you   
actually are. 

“Fine. Pose for me then,” Laura grinned. 

Regina realized she was trapped by her own bad joke. There was no way around it. She had to “pose” for the camera. Which she did. Several times. And once she felt thoroughly embarrassed about the   
whole thing, she asked Laura to pose with her. To lessen the humiliation. Laura gladly posed with her, and the results were actually quite decent. 

“That is definitely going to be my lock screen,” Laura said firmly as they inspected one of the results of their little photo session. 

“Isn’t that overdoing it a bit?” Regina questioned. “I mean, it’s a nice picture and I would like you to send it to me, but having it as your lock screen?” 

Laura grinned as she swiped a finger over the “home button” on her screen and showed Regina her current lock screen. 

“Oh.” Regina said when her own smile met her eyes. “I’m already your lock screen.” 

“You sure are,” Laura said a bit sheepishly. 

“How sweet.” Regina half-chuckled. She actually found it quite cute. 

“Yes, isn’t it?” Laura sniggered. 

Regina knew that she found it amusing. How little Regina knew about dating and so-called “normal” things. Like having your significant other as your lock screen. 

“I’m learning, okay?” Regina defended. 

“And you’re doing a damn good job,” Laura assured and tipped Regina’s chin up. Her lips were soft against Regina’s. 

Regina’s mouth curved slightly upwards as she returned the kiss. Kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower, check. She could stress that off her metaphorical list. Her list of doing new things. 

“You certainly don’t need to learn anything when it comes to kissing,” Laura quipped. 

“I do try my best, dear,” Regina chuckled. 

Laura gave her a look too intense for their playful joking around, and Regina raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I have a confession,” Laura said. “But I’d like you to step away from the railing. Can’t have you falling over in case you get surprised…” 

Regina snorted. As if she was going to tumble over any railing. But never the less she walked away from the railing. 

“What is it?” she inquired again. Laura was actually looking quite serious now, considering they were joking around two seconds ago. 

Laura flashed her a little, thin smile. Regina’s confusion grew. Is she nervous? Why was Laura nervous now? Exactly what was on her mind? 

Then Laura cleared her throat a little. Her voice was quiet but still crystal clear when she said: 

“I love you.”

 

 

To Be Continued...........................


	55. Chapter 55

Regina’s first, silly impulse was panic.

Because it doesn’t end well for the people who loves her. 

That’s at least what she used to believe. 

But then she remembered that she’s optimistic now. It was optimism that made her drive to Boston and meet Laura the first time. It was optimism that made her invite Laura to Storybrooke. 

It was optimism that made her tell Laura everything. It was optimism that brought her to Paris. 

Optimism and hope. That’s her mindset now, Regina reminded herself. 

But still, she hadn’t expected declarations of love on top of the Eiffel Tower. She hadn’t expected to get romantically involved with anyone ever again. After Robin, she swore she was done for good. 

Falling in love with me only leads to disaster. 

But Regina firmly pushed that out of her head. No. She’s optimistic now. She’s stealing a page from Snow White’s book and chooses hope over fear. 

Laura tilted her head as she looked worriedly at Regina. “I’ve just fucked up, haven’t I?” 

Regina shook her head. But she couldn’t quite get her mouth to obey just yet. Her thoughts are still swirling around those three little words Laura just said. 

I love you. 

It’s been a while since anyone said that to her. Regina can’t remember the last time. 

Now Laura has said it, and the world hasn’t ended. The sky hasn’t fallen, and more importantly, Regina is still standing right here. She didn’t slip and plummet out over the railing. She’s still standing right   
here. And the moment of panic seemed to fade and instead those three little words filled her with warmth. 

Laura licked her lips nervously and shifted her weight from one foot to another. Her shoulders were drawn up to her ears.

Regina tried her best to wrap her head around what just happened. Laura must find her silence unnerving. Worrying. Maybe she even thought that Regina didn’t feel the same. 

They really can’t have that. Regina cleared her throat once, twice, but it still took a few attempts before she got her voice to obey, and even then, her answer came out croaky. 

“I-I love you too,” she said. She might have stuttered, but she still meant every word. She could feel it. Saying it out loud made her feel warm. 

Laura relaxed visibly. Her posture changed. Her shoulders uncurled. She even appeared to grow an inch or two. 

“Yeah?” she said and smiled as she came closer to Regina. “Do you mean it?” 

“Yes. Very much so.” Regina confirmed. 

Laura’s face lit up in a beaming smile, and for a moment, Regina was worried her face was gonna split. 

Thankfully, that didn’t happen. But what did happen, was that Laura’s long arms looped around Regina and pulled her in for this bone cracking hug. 

“You’re choking me,” Regina said. 

Her warning didn’t help much. Laura only found a new way to both make her breathless and silence her as she kissed Regina eagerly. 

That didn’t help much on the “choking situation”, but Regina didn’t give two shits. She didn’t care about anything right now. She was kissing Laura on top of the Eiffel Tower. How could she possibly care about anything else? 

And Laura… Laura loved her. However crazy it sounded, she did. She had said so. Regina was still trying to wrap her head around said fact. How could she possibly have gotten this lucky? I joined a chat site. That was all. I didn’t face a room full of fire, travel to the Underworld or break a sleeping curse to be with Laura. I didn’t cross realms. I just joined a chat site.

Maybe it was some sort of symbol. A reminder that one didn’t always have to go through hell and back to find the right person. Maybe it was a reminder that one could find love in the most unexpected places. Like a chat site. 

Regina was brought out of her sentimental musings when her air supply suddenly threatened to put a damper on the mood. 

“Laura…” she muttered between kisses. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Laura murmured as she broke the kiss and took a step back. 

Regina took a deep breath.

Laura grinned a little. “I’m really glad I made you step away from the railing. You looked like you were about to faint.” 

“I was not,” Regina protested. “You just… Caught me by surprise, alright?” 

Laura grinned again. “You gotta give me prompts for being romantic, though. Declaring my love on top of the Eiffel Tower, that’s something else.” 

“Modest,” Regina mock complimented, but she chuckled anyway. “You did say you liked being on top of things.” 

“You remember that.” 

“I remember all our conversations,” Regina assured. 

Laura flashed her that goofy smile again. “You love me.” 

“That I do,” Regina confirmed with a little smile. “I love you.” The words rolled effortlessly off her tongue, but it still felt a little strange to say. I’ll get used to it. I have a feeling I’m gonna say it a lot from   
now on. 

“I love you too.” Laura smiled. “Gotten your breath back yet, Ms. Mills?” 

“I think so. Why?” 

Laura answered that question with a kiss. A most welcome kiss Regina immediately returned with all her might. 

Regina wouldn’t have minded staying here, on top of the Eiffel Tower and kiss Laura for the rest of the day, but it was actually getting a bit windy up here. She chuckled slightly as she pushed Laura away. 

“How about I buy us some lunch?” the brunette suggested. 

“Or we could just go back to our hotel room…” was Laura’s imminent answer. 

Regina sniggered and shook her head slightly. “Plenty of time for that later, dear. I think lunch is the best thing to do right now.” 

“I could think of other things I’d rather do right now,” Laura said innocently. 

“I’m sure you could,” Regina laughed. “But we didn’t just come to Paris to do that, did we? As far as I’m concerned, you’re here to participate in a competition.” 

“Am I? Which competition?” Laura asked playfully. 

“Very funny, dear. Lunch. Now. Come on.” 

“Fine. Mind holding on to that bossy attitude until later?” 

“Laura!” Regina protested and felt both scandalized and amused. 

Laura chuckled as they headed down the many, many stairs. 

Regina shook her head. God, the things Laura sometimes said in public. She didn’t exactly hold back. 

“You don’t have to buy lunch,” Laura said and interrupted Regina’s musings. 

“Oh, yes I do.” Regina answered. “It’s your birthday.” 

“So? I think you wished me a happy birthday this morning.” 

“That I did,” Regina acknowledged. “But never the less.” 

Laura opened her mouth to protest again. 

Regina turned half around on the stairs. “Laura, just let me buy my girlfriend lunch, okay?” 

Laura seemed to forget every last one of her protests and flashed Regina another of those silly smiles Regina so cherished. 

 

The next three days went by in a flash. They played tourists in Paris, saw all the mandatory places, like Champs-Elysées, the Louvre Museum, Arc de Triomphe, the Versailles Palace, Laura tried to talk Regina into visiting Disneyland, but Regina firmly put her foot down and said that “that would be too weird”, where to Laura had gently teased that she would have loved to get a picture of “the two queens side by side”. 

“I’m not posing with the Disney version of me,” Regina said firmly.

Laura had pouted adorably at that, and Regina had muttered something about the catacombs being more fitting for her. Laura had firmly rejected that and said that Regina was “talking nonsense”. 

But they had seen the Latin Quarters and eaten on incredibly cheap restaurants. 

“And we have to see Notre Dame too,” Laura commented. 

“We’ll see. Don’t forget about the competition,” Regina reminded her. “That’s the real reason we’re here.” 

It was, and Regina was there on the sideline all the time, cheering her girlfriend on. Laura did splendidly, and once the first round was done, Regina could see the judges were impressed by her skills. 

They had celebrated by spending the afternoon on a tourist boat on the Seine. Regina had encouraged Laura to take plenty of pictures. 

And Laura had listened. Sort of. She had taken pictures of Regina instead of the amazing view. 

On those three days they somehow managed to squeeze a visit to Parc Floral de Paris in. That was right up Laura’s street, and the florist in her came up and started spouting facts about the flowers. 

Regina did nothing to stop Laura’s babbling. She loved hearing Laura chatting about her passion for flowers, and honestly, she found it to be positively adorable, the way Laura got all excited and giddy   
about it. 

They spent a lovely afternoon there. With a picnic basket. And Regina wondered if life could get any better than this. The past three days had been wonderful, and she didn’t hesitate to tell Laura that. 

“And the nights,” Laura smirked. “Don’t forget about those.” 

Regina chuckled. That was true. The nights weren’t half-bad either. She had no idea where Laura got her stamina from, but she was certainly not complaining about it. 

“To imagine we have to go home again,” Laura said and stretched out on the blanket they had brought with them to the park. 

“I know, it seems almost impossible, doesn’t it?” Regina answered. 

“It sure does. Maybe we should just stay here forever?” Laura suggested. 

Regina chuckled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. “You have so many wonderful ideas, dear.” 

“My best trait.”

“One of your best traits,” Regina corrected. “I could find several others.” 

“I’m sure you could,” Laura grinned and waggled an eyebrow. 

Regina sighed. “How did you manage to turn that into something… Filthy?” 

“Another of my best traits,” Laura quipped as she leaned in and kissed Regina. 

Regina returned the kiss. Public park be damned. 

Regina felt as if this was something similar to her best life. Her second spring, as Zelena had eloquently put it. 

Regina had winced over that description in the beginning. Claimed that it made her sound like a “lovesick fool”. 

But maybe that description wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe this was her second spring. And maybe she was a lovesick fool. 

And maybe she didn’t mind that at all. 

On their fourth day, the competion was getting harder. More contestants were being eliminated, but not Laura. She passed with flying colors, and Regina couldn’t have been prouder. 

“You’ll win,” she told Laura as they were heading down to the hotel swimming pool. They had been running around a lot the past three days, and both of them needed a breather. 

“I don’t think so,” Laura said and entwined their fingers. “But that’s okay. It’s not the most important thing.” 

“Wasn’t the competition what you came for?” Regina teased. 

“Mmm, and I’m staying for the extra bonus. The icing on the cake,” Laura said playfully. 

“You make me sound like some sort of first price.” 

“You are.” Laura said firmly. “The first price.”

Regina rolled her eyes. 

“But winning the competition and get that extra paycheck wouldn’t be half bad either,” Laura added. 

“Nice to see that you have some priorities after all.” 

“Rude.” 

“Who are you calling rude?” Regina asked with a phenomenal imitation of her “queen-voice”. 

Laura smirked. “Hold that thought until tonight, will you?” 

“Perhaps. If you’re lucky.” Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that Laura thought the queen was “hot”. 

They had just come back from their swimming pool adventure, and Regina was considering taking a very quick nap. Just twenty minutes or so. They had been pretty busy the past three days, and honestly,   
she wasn’t getting any younger. Laura’s stamina seemed everlasting, but Regina’s wasn’t. 

“Is that what happens when your girlfriend is a million years younger than you?” Regina asked aloud.

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Seven years. You’re thirty six.” 

“I’m really not you know…” 

“Shush. In my eyes, you are. I don’t care about your real age, okay?” Laura said firmly and kissed Regina’s cheek lightly. 

Regina smiled a little. 

“Can you age, though?” Laura asked curiously. “I mean, physically, can you age?” 

“Yes, I can.” Regina smiled. “If I left Storybrooke for a longer period. Of course, not right away, that’s not how the natural process go, but if I left my magic and Storybrooke behind, I would age.” 

Laura’s arms looped around her. “Is it your magic that keeps you young?”

“Yes.”

The younger woman chuckled slightly. “Sometimes I kinda wish I had that luxury.” 

Regina turned around and cupped Laura’s cheek. “I suspect you’re gonna stay young for quite a while, Laura. And I don’t just mean physically.” Laura’s spirit would certainly not age anytime soon. 

Laura leaned in and kissed her, and Regina wrapped her arms firmly around the redhead’s neck, any thoughts of a nap soon forgotten. 

But their kiss was soon interrupted by a buzzing sound from Regina’s phone. 

Regina groaned in annoyance as she broke the kiss and checked what the fuss was about. 

It was a text from Zelena, and the former Wicked Witch was not at all satisfied with Regina. 

“I suppose your lack of communication means you’re doing splendidly in the city of love, but kindly tangle yourself out the sheets and answer this text, please. Snow is breathing down my neck and   
bombarding me with questions about your wellbeing.” 

“My, my. How rude,” Regina muttered. But Zelena sort of had a point. Regina hadn’t been in contact with her family at all in the past four days. 

Laura laughed wholeheartedly when Regina showed her the text. “Maybe we should work on tangling you into the sheets when you’re done texting,” she smirked and waggled her eyebrow. 

“Subtle.” Regina said rather dryly as she answered the text. 

“I assure you, I’m alive and well. You may pass the information on to Snow.” 

The response came within ten seconds. 

“Snow is truly delighted to hear that. She was getting worried about you. And so was I.”

“Need I remind you that I’m a grown woman fully capable of taking care of myself, Zelena?” 

She was met with no answer to that, instead…

“Emma sends her warmest greetings too. And her pirate husband.”

“How sweet of them. Are you all together or something like that? 

“Yes, you’re currently missing out on a family dinner at the Charmings.”

Regina looked around in their hotel room. What a pity. She bit back a chuckle as she read the next incoming text from Zelena: 

“How is Laura doing?” 

“I figured it would only be a matter of time before she asked about you,” Regina said and clicked her tongue. Sometimes Zelena’s curiosity was ever so slightly annoying. 

“Hmm, should we prove to her I’m alive then?” Laura asked and chuckled. 

“What are you suggesting?” 

Laura promptly snatched the phone out of Regina’s hand. “Selfie,” she announced as she held the phone up in front of them. “Smile, babe.” 

And for once, Regina did as she was told and smiled for the camera. The result was so good she actually followed through and sent the picture to Zelena. 

The response to that came within ten seconds: 

“You’ve just made Snow White squeal out loud.” 

“How talented of me.” 

“She says you two look adorable.” 

“She’s right about that,” Laura grinned. “Now put that phone away so I can tangle you into the sheets.”

Regina chuckled as she muted the phone and put it down on the nightstand. There were more important things than texting Zelena. 

On their fifth day in Paris, they started the morning with an amazing breakfast down in the restaurant like they had done it before, and then they headed down to the conference room to continue the competition. 

Regina found it so entertaining to watch it from the side line, and meeting Laura’s “colleagues” was very fun too. And she melted every time Laura proudly introduced her as “my girlfriend”. Regina loved   
everything about that label. 

The competition was heading to a turning point, more and more contestants were eliminated, and the judges walked around between the remaining contestants and took notes and looked at their   
bouquets. 

And Laura’s bouquets did wonderfully. Once again, she made it to the next round. 

“What was it you said about not winning?” Regina said warmly as they took the elevator up, ready to head out in the Parisian sunshine again. 

“Do you really think I have a legit chance?” Laura asked. 

“Oh, I think you have a very legit chance, my dear.” 

Laura smiled. “I love you,” she told Regina and squeezed her fingers. “I think you’re my lucky charm.” 

Regina laughed warmly. “I think you’re making it through because of your talent and not because of me, but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“Good.” Laura chuckled. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Regina inquired. 

“I still can’t talk you into Disneyland?” 

“No, sorry. I have to put my foot down on that one.”

“But it’s fun,” Laura said coaxingly. “And it’s a must do when you’re in Paris.” 

“Forgive me, but I have very little desire to run into the cartoon version of myself,” Regina said and shook her head in mock fear. “How about we head out, have a nice lunch on one of those little bistros   
you’re so fond of, and later we take a nightly cruise on one of those tourist boats we found the other day, hmm? A boat trip in the sunset. Doesn’t that sound awfully romantic?” 

“You are damn good at changing my mind,” Laura muttered. “Fine. You win. But I will take pictures of you on that boat.” 

“Fine.” 

“And I will keep you up until very, very late tonight,” Laura added and smirked shamelessly. 

“I can live with that,” Regina laughed, and her stomach flipped pleasantly at the thought. 

They exited the elevator and headed back down the hallway to their room, and already before unlocking the door, Regina could hear her phone ring. 

“Again?” she half-complained as Laura unlocked the door. 

“Maybe they’ve forgotten you’re on holiday,” Laura sniggered. 

“Maybe,” Regina groaned as they walked into the hotel room. 

Finding her phone, she quickly found out that it was Emma who had been calling her. And said blonde had called her 35 times during the two hours Regina had been downstairs cheering for Laura. 

“What the hell?” Regina wondered out loud. 

“Holy shit,” Laura commented as she glanced over Regina’s shoulder. “You should probably see what that’s about.”

“Yeah. It’ll only take a second, dear,” Regina assured as she dialed Emma’s number. The blonde answered immediately, and Regina didn’t waste any time in voicing her surprise: 

“Emma? What the hell? Why have you called me thirty five times?! What’s going o…” 

But Emma didn’t let her finish. Instead she interrupted Regina’s complaints firmly as she said: “Henry’s back.” 

 

 

To Be Continued.......................


	56. Chapter 56

Regina felt how she became lightheaded. It could have felt similar to the way she felt on top of the Eiffel Tower, when Laura told her she loved her. 

But this type of lightheadedness was not bit pleasant. With three little words, Emma had made Regina’s worst fear come true. 

Henry is back. HENRY IS BACK. 

The words almost yelled at Regina. Henry is back. My son is home and I’m not. After three years absence my son comes home, and I’m not there to hug him. Instead I’m 3,259 miles away. 

The thought was agonizing. This was one of the things Regina had considered when she had weighted pros and cons for going to Paris with Laura. But she had never expected that it would happen. She hadn’t expected that Henry would come home while she was in Paris. 

What sort of mother does that make me? While he comes home after three years away, he finds out that I’ve run off to Paris with someone he’s never even met. I am an awful mother. I should never have left Storybrooke. I should have been there to welcome him home. 

“Regina? Regina are you still there?” 

Regina blinked. Oh, right. The phone was still dangling loosely in her hand, and Emma was still waiting for her answer. 

“I-I’m here,” Regina whispered as she brought the phone back up to her ear. Her voice sounded like it was coming from afar. To be honest, everything felt a bit surreal right now. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked concerned in the other end. 

Regina almost wanted to laugh. Henry was the one who returned home to find one of his mothers absent, and Emma asked her if she was okay. 

“No,” Regina said shortly. “Is Henry alright? Is he hurt? When did he get back? What happened?” 

“Slow down,” Emma half laughed. “He arrived in Storybrooke two hours ago, I’m sure the number of missed calls from me is a fine indicator. And he’s fine. Absolutely fine. He was just ready to come   
home.”

Regina felt her throat tighten dangerously. He was ready to come home. He missed his home and I wasn’t there. 

“And he’s okay?” Regina asked again. Just to make sure. 

“Fine as a fiddle.” Emma said. “And a hell of a lot taller than the last time,” she continued with a little chuckle. 

But Regina couldn’t see the fun part in that. She wasn’t there to see for herself, and she felt absolutely terrible about it. She was in Paris while her son was back home in Storybrooke. That was absolutely horrible. Of course, Henry would have asked questions, would have asked where Regina was. What kind of answers had Emma given him? 

“What… have you told him?” Regina asked strangled. 

“That you’re in Paris.” 

“Have you told him about…?” her voice broke, and she cleared her throat before continuing. “Have you told him about Laura?” 

“No,” Emma said, and the phone connection crackled a little bit. “I thought you should do that yourself.” 

Okay. He doesn’t know about Laura yet. “Thank you,” Regina said almost timidly. “I would prefer to tell him that myself.” 

“Yeah, I kinda figured that.”

Regina ran a finger through her hair. Her head was beginning to pound slightly and what should have been another lovely day in Paris was turning into something quite chaotic. 

Laura kept in the background. She had heard enough of the phone conversation between Regina and Emma to know what was going on. 

“Is he angry with me for not being there?” Regina asked with a voice that trembled just the slightest. 

“What? No, of course not!” Emma said firmly. “I mean, he was definitely surprised, but not angry with you, Regina.”

Regina exhaled sharply. Henry wasn’t angry with her. That was something. And she could probably be plenty angry for the both of them. The son she had so dearly missed was finally home, and she wasn’t. I’m such an idiot. I should have been the first one to hug him, and instead I’m gonna be the last one. 

“Tell you what, why don’t I ask him to call you?” Emma suggested. “You’ve probably want to talk to him, right?” 

“Yes. More than anything.” Regina whispered. 

“I’ll ask him to call you. Stay near the phone.” 

“I will.” Regina assured. No higher power could take her away from her phone right now. 

Emma ended the call, and Regina was left feeling more torn than ever. 

“Are you okay?” Laura asked gently as she emerged from the balcony. 

“I… I don’t know,” Regina admitted. 

Laura took her hand and brought it up to her lips. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked as she dropped the lightest of kisses on Regina’s palm. “Say it and I’ll do it.” 

Regina didn’t doubt that statement, but she honestly didn’t know what she needed right now. 

“Do you want me to order you a flight ticket?” Laura asked. “Because that’s not a problem at all, Regina. I totally understand if you want to go home to your son.” 

Regina felt herself shockingly close to actually burst into tears at that, and once again she was baffled over how amazing Laura was. 

“It wouldn’t be a problem at all, Regina,” Laura continued firmly. “I won’t be upset over it.” 

Regina shook her head slightly. “I love you,” she said and hoped that answer would suffice for now. Because honestly, she had no idea what she wanted. On the one hand, she wanted to hop on a plane   
back to Boston and speed all the way back to Storybrooke and Henry. 

But… On the other hand she wanted to stay in Paris. And she felt incredibly selfish for it, but she couldn’t change how she felt. 

That’s when her phone chimed. It didn’t even get the chance to rang out before Regina answered the call. “Hello?” 

“Mom.” 

A colossal lump formed in Regina’s throat at that little word. “Mom”. It had been too long since she had last heard that out of her son’s mouth. 

“Henry,” she said, and her voice trembled and threatened to break. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

“I’ve missed you too, mom.” Henry said warmly in the other end. “How is Paris treating you?” 

“Good, good,” Regina answered. “But let’s not talk about that right now. I want to hear about you. Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you? God, I’m so sorry I’m not there. I should have been. I’ll take the first plane out of here….”

“Mom, slow down,” Henry laughed. “I’m doing just fine, okay? Nothing has happened, well nothing bad at least. I just wanted to come home. The travel life became too much.” 

Regina took a deep breath. “So you’re staying? For good, I mean?” 

“I’m staying,” Henry confirmed and laughed again. “I’ll be here when you get home from Paris in two days.” 

“I don’t have to wait two days,” Regina said quickly. “I can be back in Storybrooke early tomorrow.” 

“No,” Henry said firmly. “I don’t want you to end your holiday.” 

“Henry…” 

“I’m serious mom,” he continued. “Come on, when’s the last time you were on vacation? I don’t want you to end it two days earlier than intended just because I’m home, alright?” 

“There is nothing “just” about your homecoming, Henry.” 

“What I’m saying is that there will be plenty of time to catch up when you come home,” Henry said warmly. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? And don’t feel guilty, mom. Seriously don’t.” 

Regina muttered something about that being easier said than done. 

“I have someone I’d like you to meet when you get home,” Henry continued and ignored Regina’s remark. “Her name is Ella.” 

Regina took a second to wrap her head around that. Not only was her son home, but he had also met a girl and brought her back to Storybrooke. 

“Oh. So you’ve… met a girl,” Regina said dumbly. 

Henry laughed in the other end of the phone. “Yeah. I have. And I can’t wait to introduce you to her.” 

Regina bit her lip and glanced at Laura. “Funny you should say that,” the brunette muttered and felt an unexpected blush rise in her cheeks. 

“Yeah?” 

“Uhh… The thing… The thing is,” Regina said and tried to find the right words. “I’m not in Paris alone.” 

“Oh.” Now Henry was laughing. “Yeah, Emma was a bit shady about it, so I figured it was something like that.”

“You always were a smart boy,” Regina said and then admitted: “I’ve met a girl too.” 

There was silence in the other end for a second, and then Henry said: “Seriously?” 

“Yes,” Regina confessed. “And this was really not how I wanted to break it to you. I would have told you face to face, but…” 

“That’s great, mom!” Henry interrupted. “What’s her name?” 

“Laura.” Regina told him, and Laura flashed her a smile. 

“Is she nice?” 

“Yes, she’s very nice.” Regina assured. 

“She better be,” Henry said with feigned sternness. “Otherwise I’ll be coming for her.” 

Regina laughed strangled.

“And you better tell me about her when you get back,” Henry continued. “I want to know everything.” 

“Of course, of course,” Regina assured. “You’ll get the whole story when I get back… Are you sure you don’t want me to take a flight back today? Because I can do that. It’ll be no problem at all.” 

“Mom,” Henry half-laughed. “Of course I don’t want you to cut your holiday short. I want you to have a good time in Paris.” 

“If you’re sure…” 

“I am,” Henry said, and now Regina was sure he was rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you in two days, okay? And I want to hear all about your trip. And more importantly, I do get to meet Laura, right?” 

“Of course,” Regina said and flashed Laura another smile. “She wants to meet you too.”

“That’s right,” Laura chirped in. 

“Is that her?” Henry asked and chuckled. 

“Yes.” 

“She sounds nice.” 

“She is,” Regina said warmly. “Very nice.”

“How long have you and she been together?” 

Regina tried her best to count backwards, but her mind was completely muddled. How long has it been since our flirting turned into something serious? It was funny, really. Neither of them had officially asked, it had just been a silent agreement that it should be the two of them. 

“We’ve been together for six months,” Regina finally answered. 

“How did you meet?” 

And there it is. Regina cringed a little. “On a chat site,” she admitted. 

“You joined a chat site?” Henry chuckled. “Wow. I never thought I’d see the day that happened.” 

“Very funny,” Regina said. “I admit it may sound a bit cliché, but I couldn’t be happier about joining that chat site…” 

Laura flashed her a beaming smile and squeezed her hand tightly. 

“That’s great, mom,” Henry said warmly. “You sound so happy.” 

“I am,” Regina confirmed. “Very happy.” 

“I can’t wait to hear everything when you get back.” 

Now Regina was the one who chuckled. “And I can’t wait to be introduced to Ella.” 

“You go out and do some sightseeing in Paris,” Henry ordered and laughed. “And take plenty of pictures.” 

“Okay. I will” 

“And don’t you dare come home early,” Henry mock warned. 

“Roger that,” Regina laughed. 

“I love you mom.” 

“I love you too, Henry.” 

They ended the call. Regina put the phone down. She still felt lightheaded, but not in an uncomfortable way like before. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Henry’s absence was what had made   
her seek out that chat site in the beginning, and now he was home, and Regina couldn’t wait to introduce him to the wonderful “consequences” of joining the chat site.

He’s home. He’s really home. He’s staying. 

“I need a cigarette,” Regina muttered. However terrible it sounded, she had actually smoked a cigarette for fun. Just to humor Laura and her silly pictures, but it would appear the habit was quite hard to   
give up once you started. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind. “But that didn’t sound like a trip to the airport.” 

“You’re right,” Regina chuckled. 

“You’re staying?” 

“Yes. I am.” Regina confirmed. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

Awesome.” Laura grinned, but she quickly sobered up and said: “But I wouldn’t have minded taking you to the airport. And I would totally have understood if you chose to go home today. You know that,   
right?” 

“I know.” Regina assured. “Henry thought I should say. And going home today… I wouldn’t want to miss the rest of the competition. I want to see you win.”

“I don’t really care about winning the competition,” Laura said, and her soft hands landed on Regina’s shoulder. “I sorta feel like I’ve won something already.”

“Aren’t you sweet,” Regina laughed and then shook her head slightly. “I can’t believe Henry’s home again.” she still had some trouble with wrapping her head around that. Her little prince was home again. 

He had sounded so grown up. She shook her head again. Her little prince was truly all grown up.

“I know how much you’ve missed him.” Laura said gently. “I’m looking forward to meeting the most important person in your life.” 

“You’re important too, Laura.” Regina said firmly and turned around. 

Laura grinned broadly at her. 

“Now,” Regina said and tried to normalize things just a little. “How about that lunch?” 

“That sounds good.” Laura smiled. 

They took the elevator downstairs to the lobby again and ventured out into the Parisian sunshine. 

“So, just to sum up,” Laura said once they were settled on one of those little sidewalk cafés where the chairs never stood quite levelled on the pavement. “I’m meeting your son, and you’re meeting my grandmother.” 

“Yes, indeed,” Regina confirmed as she lit a cigarette. “Is it going too fast?” 

“Nah,” Laura grinned. “I happen to love fast things.” 

“I know you do, dear. I know you do.” 

Laura grinned again and shook her head slightly. “But I hadn’t exactly counted on turning you into a smoker on this trip.” 

Regina took a drag on the cigarette. “I’ll lay off when I get back to Storybrooke.” she vowed. “It’ll be easy. I’m not addicted or anything.” 

“Of course not.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow at the tone. “I’m not.” 

Laura chuckled as she snatched the cigarette out of Regina’s grasp and took a drag on it. 

“Hey!” Regina protested. 

Laura grinned shamelessly at her.

“You’re not a smoker,” Regina said. 

“Neither are you,” Laura reminded her and quirked an eyebrow. “Or are you?” 

“Definitely not,” Regina said firmly as she lit another cigarette. She wasn’t. She would quit as soon as she got back to Storybrooke. This was just a Paris thing. What happens in Paris, stays in Paris and all   
that. She would definitely quit as soon as she returned home. 

Then their lunch arrived and interrupted Regina’s musings about her new not-so-healthy habit. 

After their lunch, they walked around in the city for quite some time. Regina ignored Laura’s protests about not wanting a birthday present and bought her a simple but very pretty silver bracelet.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Laura protested as Regina slipped the bracelet on her slender wrist with a “happy belated birthday, dear.” 

“Nonsense. Of course I did,” Regina brushed her off. “You invited me to Paris. A bracelet is a very small thank you on my part.” 

First Laura frowned, but then something about that statement seemed to amuse her, and she lowered her voice to a whisper as she murmured: “Well, maybe you can think of some other way to thank me later.” 

Regina tried to scold but ended up laughing instead. 

“Just sayin’,” Laura said as her arm slipped around Regina’s waist. 

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you…” Regina teased warmly. 

“Yes. Very much.” Laura said plainly. 

“And aren’t you supposed to be up early tomorrow for the final heat?” 

“Yeah, but I also need to be in the right state of mind,” Laura grinned cheekily. “And you are my fuel, Ms. Witch.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Regina said but she couldn’t quite stop laughing. 

They walked around in the city until the sun began to sink, and then they found their way back to the tourist boats. Many other tourists had gotten the same idea, so Regina considered it rather lucky there   
were room for her and Laura too. 

They’ve barely “set sail” before Laura found her camera and started snapping pictures of Regina. 

“Seriously?” Regina said and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. Seriously. That was our deal,” Laura reminded her. “Now stop complaining. Otherwise I will drag you along to Disneyland.” 

“I’m trembling,” Regina joked. But she could scarcely imagine herself in Disneyland. That would definitely be to push it. A bad joke. But I’m sure Henry would find it amusing. Regina could vividly imagine   
her son’s face if he suddenly saw pictures of Regina in Disneyland. 

“You look so good with the sun in your hair,” Laura said and interrupted Regina’s musings. 

Regina rolled her eyes again. “Will you stop it? Give me that camera,” she demanded and snatched said device from Laura. 

“Hey!” Laura protested. 

But Regina ignored that. “My turn,” she smirked as she raised the camera and “aimed” at Laura. 

Now Laura was the one who rolled her eyes and she grimaced as Laura snapped picture after picture of her. 

“Stop grimacing, dear. Or this will be going overboard,” Regina mock threatened and waved the camera. 

Laura immediately stopped grimacing and flashed the camera a big smile instead. 

“Perfect,” Regina smiled as she took another picture. More than perfect in fact. Stunning. Laura looked absolutely beautiful. All sparkling eyes and sun kissed cheeks.

“You know, you look pretty good too with the sun in your hair,” Regina commented. The sun made Laura’s red hair glow. 

“You were right. This is better than Disneyland,” Laura admitted and looked out at the water. 

“Of course it is,” Regina chuckled. 

“But for the record, I would have loved to get a picture of you and… the other queen,” Laura said warmly. 

“I think it would have been weird. For both of us.” 

“I am capable of separating things, Regina. I know you’re far from a silly Disney character.” 

“Shh,” Regina mocked. “Careful the other passengers don’t hear you.” 

“I don’t care,” Laura chuckled. “They wouldn’t understand what we’re talking about anyway. And I don’t just mean because of the language barrier.” 

Regina sniggered to herself. 

As good as the boating trip had been, Regina was grateful for returning home to their hotel room later that night. Her feet were sore and her head spinning slightly from everything that had happened   
today. 

“Tired?” Laura asked gently as Regina slipped off her shoes. 

“A little,” Regina admitted. “It’s been quite a day.” 

“So it has,” Laura agreed. “How about a bath? Would that help a little?” 

“Possibly.” Regina chuckled. “A bath doesn’t sound half bad.” 

“I’ll go and fill the tub,” Laura said briskly and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Regina smiled as she shrugged her blazer off and padded barefooted over to the balcony. Paris looked like a miniature city from here. The air was getting slightly chilly, she noted as she closed the balcony door again and closed the curtains.

Tomorrow they would know how well Laura had done in the competition, and no matter the result, it would be a day for celebration, and Regina was glad to be there and participate in it. 

As stated earlier, Laura didn’t care about winning. She had already won, she claimed, and Regina felt the same. Like a winner. Like she had hit the jackpot, as Zelena had put it. 

Regina shook her head and smiled a little. In two days they would go home, and she would give her son a big hug. It was possible that she wouldn’t let him go again. 

She was looking forward to the future. Looked forward to meeting Laura’s grandmother and introduce Henry to Laura. Looked forward to more trips to Boston, more chats with Laura. 

The future looked pretty good, and Regina couldn’t wait to face it all. 

But for now… 

“Regina? Are you coming? The tub’s all filled,” came Laura’s voice from the bathroom. 

“I’m coming, dear,” Regina said and smiled as she turned her back on the stunning view. For now, she was very satisfied with the next ten minutes of her future. 

 

The End....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end for "The Chat Site", but if you pop over to fanfiction.net and find "GentleRed", you'll also find the sequel to this ;)


End file.
